


Rejected by the Galra

by poorrichardslegacy



Series: The Galra Chronicles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Kacxa Week 2019, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 131,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorrichardslegacy/pseuds/poorrichardslegacy
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe revision to Voltron Legendary Defender, Season 7.The Paladins regroup following the battle in the Quintessence Field, and begin the long and arduous journey to Earth, seeking a replacement for the Castle of Lions. Broken relationships are repaired (somewhat), and new relationships are formed as couples unite. Gaining new allies and re-establishing contact with old ones, the Paladins are forced to overcome a series of challenges, each more complex than the last. Stalked by both friend and foe, what they don't know may come back to hurt them, as the final battle hits close to home.NOTE: This work is complete





	1. Rejected by the Galra - Foreword to the Book

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE ADDED 23 AUGUST 2020: The entire work was updated as a result of the publication of Rise of the Black Paladin, the preceding work in the series.
> 
> I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender nor do I own any of the characters. Voltron and it's characters are the property of World Entertainment Productions (WEP). Voltron Legendary Defender is a production of DreamWorks. I am making no profit off of this work. This story is an alternate universe created strictly for fun and to explore the possibilities of what could have been.
> 
> IMPORTANT: An awareness-raising note to my readers (present and future)  
I do not consent to my work being hosted by any third-party site or app. This piece of fanfiction, ‘Rejected by the Galra’ (in the series ‘The Galra Chronicles’), has been posted ONLY in archiveofourown.org under the pseudonym poorrichardslegacy.  
Please note that this work was written and posted purely for entertainment purposes, and NOT for any monetary gain. This means that you, as the reader, DO NOT have to pay to read this fanfic.  
Also, if you find this fanfic on any other app or site or under any other name, in whole or in part, it has been reposted without my permission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the foreword to the book Rejected by the Galra. What motivated me to write a canon-divergent version of the last two seasons of Voltron Legendary Defender, and what the reader may expect to find within the chapters of this book.

Several days after the release of Season 8 of Voltron Legendary Defender (Voltron) on December 14, 2018, I sat down at my computer to do something I’ve not done in years – write a story just for fun.

Like many people, I am disappointed in the last season of Voltron released by DreamWorks. Make that the last two seasons. The combination of too many plot holes, unresolved stories, and choppy storytelling originally led me to believe at first that this season is not the one originally created for Season 8. That is until Executive Producers Lauren Montgomery and Joachim Dos Santos appeared on AfterBuzz TV twice in February/March 2019, and once on the Let’s Voltron podcast in March 2019. At that point I realized that the entire Voltron Legendary Defender show was doomed from the beginning by showrunners who kept a loose “story bible” and basically let the main plot arcs drift.

Was a version of Season 8 complete back in August 2018? I don’t know and frankly don’t care at this point. I do believe, due to reaction by a nasty vocal minority of the fandom to plot twists introduced in Season 7, coupled with bad plot development and/or bad behavior on the part of the showrunners, DreamWorks, or World Entertainment Productions (WEP, the Intellectual Property (IP) rights holder for Voltron) ordered a major rewrite of Season 8 and that is what was released on December 14, 2018.

In my opinion I see two macro level issues with Voltron as it was presented by DreamWorks:

\- Issue number one – I believe there are too many characters and not enough episodes to fully tell their stories.

\- Issue number two – I question the behavior (I could say integrity) of the showrunners. They admitted on the Let’s Voltron podcast that they didn’t put everything into storyboards to “hide” things from the powers that be such as DreamWorks and IP holder WEP. If that is true, and if I were the IP holder and I found out that the showrunners hid plotlines from me to slip things into the episodes, I’d order a rewrite too. Defend the showrunners all you want, that is your prerogative and I respect that, but that type of behavior, if it happened, is inexcusable.

The work you have in front of you started as a short story to address one of the main plot holes that troubled me. After reading and listening to numerous theories on missing plot points, I decided to expand the effort, rearrange the episodes, and add missing pieces to the story for Seasons 7 and 8.

As I started outlining the story, I made the following assumptions:

• Shiro dies at the end of Season 2 and does not come back.

• There is much more to the story arc of Lotor’s Generals than we were given.

• In The Way Forward, Ezor (one of Prince Lotor’s former Generals) survives the explosion in the cargo bay of their cruiser

• Adam is not killed in the initial wave of the Galra invasion of Earth, and instead survives his battle with the Galra, becomes a resistance leader in the early stages of the invasion, and ultimately the First Officer of IGF Atlas.

• Prince Lotor is rescued by Princess Allura at some point in Season 8 and is redeemed.

• Princess Allura does not die.

What started out as a short story wound up being five works with one more pending, reworking Seasons 3 through 8 (an alternate universe (AU) if you will) based on the assumptions I listed above.

Let’s start with the first assumption, that Shiro does not come back, because it really is the key change that drives this AU version of the story. Here are the impacts of that change.

  * In Act 1 of Voltron (Seasons 1 and 2), Shiro, who is Keith’s surrogate big brother, invests a lot of time and effort developing Keith’s latent leadership skills. He goes so far as to tell Keith he is preparing him for the day he becomes the Black Paladin. Shiro’s death at the end of Season 2 during his fight against Galra Emperor Zarkon forces Keith to grow up and by the end of Act 3 he becomes the leader Shiro believes he will be.
  * In Act 2 (Seasons 3 through 6), Keith struggles with the mantle of leadership. His relationships with the Paladins are strained and stretched but ultimately become stronger, and he emerges as a young, strong, and yet imperfect leader of the Paladins. Missing Shiro as a mentor, he finds inspiration and guidance from Blade Master Kolivan of the Blade of Marmora, his mother Krolia, and from Prince Lotor of all people (more in the context of “know your enemy and learn from their actions”).
  * Act 3 (Seasons 7 and 8) sees a confident Keith successfully leading the Paladins through a series of events and conflicts, each more difficult and complex than the last. His friendship with Princess Allura strengthens as the two of them support and back each other up on several key occasions. Keith also finds the steadying influence he needs, his rock, in the form of a former enemy.

Echoing what others have said, Voltron is not just the story of a giant mechanical robot. It is primarily a story of people. Included in the overall story is a Heroines Journey, with the Heroine being Princess Allura. Keith’s growth as a person and a leader contributes to that Heroines Journey, it does not overpower it. He also contributes to the growth and development of a second character, and this character’s story potential is interesting. I discovered just how interesting their story could be when I made the first assumption that Shiro does not come back from the dead.

How so?

A big issue with not having Shiro at the end of Season 7 and throughout Season 8 is who becomes Captain of IGF Atlas. There is another character who fills into this role nicely. One who has combat experience (in fact far more than Shiro did before he joined Voltron), experience commanding others, and who knows the common enemies (the Galra and to a lesser degree Honerva) far better than any of the Paladins. Their name is NOT Krolia. They are introduced near the end of Act 1 and are a constant thorn in Keith’s side throughout Act 2.

Her name is Acxa. Here are the plot tweaks to her story in this AU:

  * At the end of The Way Forward, there are two sets of sparks that come out of the campfire that night. Keith convinces Acxa to make the trip to Earth with the Paladins.
  * The Grudge is moved up in the storyline, from Season 8 into Season 7. At the end of The Grudge, the Generals are reunited as Zethrid and Ezor join Acxa and the Paladins on the trip to Earth.
  * At the end of The Ruins (in the AU timeline, approximately four months after the Paladins begin their journey to Earth and three months after the events in The Grudge), Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor leave with Kolivan and Krolia to join the Blade of Marmora.
  * Eight months later, with the help of Matt Holt, Acxa infiltrates her way through the Galra invasion forces attacking Earth and links up with the Paladins. From there the story gets very interesting.

The story you are about to read picks up at the beginning of Season 7. The revised story for Season 8, The Seven Paladins, is contained in a separate volume. A third work, The Marmoran Generals, covers the eight months from the time Acxa separates from Keith to the time they are reunited. I want to acknowledge Team Purple Lion and Tumblr user Violethowler for giving me the inspiration and the starting point roadmap to write this. While I don’t agree with 100 percent of the analysis in their metas, they’ve done a fine job sifting through the rubble of the last few seasons of Voltron to sort out what may be three rounds of edits from the original story. The removal of Shiro from this AU caused me to write a significant amount of original content that I plugged into the story as additions to the episodes (chapters) presented in Seasons 7 and 8, or as entirely new chapters. I also made two tweaks to the chapter order.

It took more time than I thought it would to write this, but in the end it all came together. For what it’s worth – here you go. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. The Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins regroup following the battle with Lotor in the Quintessence Field, and begin the long and arduous journey to Earth, seeking a replacement for the Castle of Lions. What they don't know may come back to hurt them, as they are stalked by both friend and foe.

**The Paladins Regroup**

Planet Ritorsis

The five Lions of Voltron sit in a circle on the edge of an impact crater on Ritorsis as Hunk stares at his Yellow Lion.

Ever curious about all things mechanical, Romelle stops by to investigate. “What are you looking at?”

“Oh, hey. Didn’t see you there…right there.”

Trying to impress Romelle with his technical expertise, Hunk launches into a convoluted explanation of visual mechanical inspections to mask the fact that he was standing there daydreaming. “I’m just checking out the Lion. You know, a good pilot can tell you everything you need to know by a solid visual inspection. It’s time consuming, yes, and it takes impeccable attention to detail, but it’s worth it, trust me.”

Romelle is duly impressed with Hunk's mastery of technical jargon. And she knows he was daydreaming. But rather than burst his bubble, she plays along.

“Amazing!”

She then proceeds to pound Hunk with a series of engineering questions that sound like they were pulled from a technical manual. It’s been some time since Hunk dealt with someone with the technical expertise that Romelle obviously has, and he heartily enjoys their conversation.

For the chief engineer of the Paladins, it is a welcome respite. Despite the levity he shares with Romelle, Hunk is deeply worried. The Lion’s power cores are almost completely drained as a direct result of their recent battle against Lotor in the Quintessence field. After a protracted battle, Voltron finally defeated Lotor by pouring most of their available energy into Sincline, overloading it, and ultimately knocking Lotor out of the fight.

The power core damage to the Lions is nearly matched by the physical pounding they took not only from Lotor in Sincline, but also from Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor during their daring snatch of of the Galra Emperor from the Castle of Lions. Following that fight, Hunk rated the Lions as sixty percent operational. After the fight with Sincline, he wishes they were sixty percent operational.

Hunk is not the only one troubled by recent events. Allura is haunted by the last moments of the battle. She wanted Voltron to grab Sincline and pull it out of the Quintessence Field. Keith was originally supportive and agreed with her, but events forced him to make a tough call.

Allura is haunted by the events leading up to the battle, by the battle itself, and by what happened at the end of the battle. Especially by what happened at the end of the battle.

Keith's words still ring in her ears. “Lotor’s made his decision” was his final word on the subject as Voltron departed the Quintessence field, leaving the Galra Emperor there to float helplessly. She can’t help but wonder if they will ultimately pay a heavy price for leaving him there.

Despite Lotor’s lack of candor about the Altean colonies, she still harbors great affection for him. She fell in love with him, and he broke her heart. Keith still insists there is more to his side of the story than any of them know. But now...with Lotor forever trapped in the Quintessence Field...they may never know the complete story of the Altean colonies.

The fight with Lotor also cost the team the Castle of Lions, the mothership for the five Lions of Voltron.

Lotor’s jumping in and out of the Quintessence Field opened rips in the fabric of space and time that threatened their reality if left to grow. They closed the rifts by sacrificing the Castle of Lions, but now they are without a home base, a place where they can repair the Lions...and themselves.

Weighing all their options carefully, the team decides to make the long trip back to Earth and contact Pidge’s father, Commander Sam Holt. He left the Castle of Lions shortly before the final battle with Lotor, and he took with him a copy of the computer core of the Castle. Using that core, the team hopes to build a replacement Castle of Lions and continue the fight against the Galra.

Which brings us to the current predicament the Paladins find themselves in. Without a mothership, the Lions can’t be fully recharged. It may be possible for them to recharge given enough time and ambient energy, but that would take phoebs. It is time they simply don't have.

Coran, the team expert in field expediency, is the one to find a temporary solution.

**Faunatonium**

"The planet we are on is in the Dalterian Belt, which is home to the element Faunatonium."

"Faunawho? What good will that do us?"

Twirling his moustache and puffing out his chest, Coran is more than happy to tell him. “Well, you see Lance, Faunatonium involves gluon field fluctuations…”

Sorry that he even asked the question, Lance gives Coran an eye roll and holds up his hands as if to say stop. “You know what? Never mind. Magic or something? Sure.”

"Not far off. We’re going to use the element to expand the energy particles within the energy cores of the Lions. So, while it doesn't actually charge the cores themselves, the expanded energy particles do provide additional energy output.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

“Well...I did. You need to expand your vocabulary."

Stung by the friendly verbal jab, Lance folds his arms in front of him and pouts. "Yeah, but will it work?"

"It will work. But first, we need a Yalmor.”

Hunk’s eyes grow wide as his interest is suddenly piqued. “Wait, there are Yalmors on this planet?”

“How do you think we find the Faunatonium, Hunk? Yalmors have a nose for the stuff.”

At this point, Keith is willing to try anything that will help them get on their way. "Coran, why don't you take Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Romelle with you to search for the Faunatonium. Allura, Krolia, and I have things we need to do here in the meantime."

**Clearing the Air**

As Coran and his team prepare to embark on their Faunatonium hunt, Allura pulls Keith and Krolia aside.

“I need to clear the air with the two of you. Keith, because you and I are Paladins and we must work together, especially now. We can’t have what just happened come between us as allies.”

“Krolia, because I do value your opinion, even though I’ve done a horrible job of showing it. You’ve been fighting this war for a long time. If anyone knows when to use diplomacy, and when to fight, it’s you.”

“I want to apologize to you both for my recent actions on the Castle of Lions and during the battle with Lotor, before we went into the Quintessence field. I was wrong. I let my emotions get in the way and I turned what should have been a diplomatic encounter into a war.”

“Keith, I know now you had a plan that didn’t involve fighting. It’s just that I’ve become so used to the Keith who made rash judgements. The one who would shoot first and ask questions later. I didn’t consider that you matured while you were in the Quantum Abyss.”

“Krolia, I should have listened to you and Coran. Instead I was rude, stubborn, and disrespectful. I hope you can forgive me, because I do value your opinion.”

Keith nods his head and gives Allura a warm soft smile. “Apology accepted. I’m glad you said what you said, and I’m glad we’re clearing away this wall that came up between us. You’re right, we do need to work together, and we need to trust one another. You’re the diplomat. We need you to continue to be the diplomat. That’s the hardest job on this team.”

Keith takes a deep breath. “I think we all learned a hard lesson.”

Allura steps forward and pulls Keith into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Keith.”

She pulls away and turns to Krolia.

“Krolia, I…apologize. I've been a fool. I should have listened to you.”

Krolia gracefully acknowledges Allura's apology. “Apology accepted. You did the wise thing, coming forward like you did just now. It takes courage for someone to admit they made a mistake. I’m glad you have that courage.”

Allura folds her hands in front of her and looks down at the ground, embarrassed. “Yes but look at the mess I’ve made of things.”

“It does us no good to wring our hands and cry ‘what if’. What we must do now is figure out how we deal with the situation going forward. Keith is right. It’s going to take five Paladins working together and trusting one another to resolve things.”

This time it is Krolia who pulls Allura into a tight hug. As Allura returns the hug, Krolia whispers in her ear. “It’s time to move on, Allura.”

“I agree, Krolia. It is time to move on, in so many ways.”

“Good. Now that we have that settled…” Keith calls over to Pidge and asks her to bring him a first-aid kit. When Pidge brings it to him, Keith sits on a crate, pulls a mirror out of the first-aid kit, and begins to check the bandage on his cheek.

“Keith, that looks bad. Does it hurt?”

“It looks worse than it is, Pidge. Although it is beginning to throb just a little.”

He instantly regrets his honesty. Krolia strides up to her son with a purpose, concern filling her eyes. “Let me have a look at it.” She cups his chin and twists his head so she can get a clear look at the damage.

"Oww! Mom, easy!"

“Oh hush up you big baby." She carefully examines his cheek and the bandage covering his wound. "This is an expert bandage job. Who did it?”

Keith looks to Allura and Pidge with trepidation before his eyes shift back to his mother. “Acxa. She bandaged it.”

Krolia's eyes narror as she begins to remove the bandage to check his wound. For Allura, things arent adding up and she probes Keith about them.

“Keith…didn’t you tell Lance and I you lost a dogfight with Acxa?”

“Yup. And if I'm completely honest I lost two dogfights to her. She got me good on the second one.” Keith can barely grunt out the answer as Krolia works on taking the bandage off his face.

“So, her actions caused that injury?”

“Yup.” Keith notices that his mother is not only looking at the now-exposed wound critically, she is giving him a disapproving look.

“And then she bandaged you?”

Keith decides he may as well go all-in with the explanation. He’s going to pay for it by getting the third-degree from his mother no matter what he does at this point. “Yes. While I was unconscious.”

Krolia stops her work and gives her son the worst look of disapproval she can muster.

“It’s not what you think, Mom.”

“No? That bitch attacks my son, tries to kill him, and severely wounds him. What am I supposed to think?”

A fire flares behind Keith’s eyes as he pulls away from Krolia. “First off, she’s not a bitch and please don’t call her that in front of me ever again. If you must know she was on her way here to defect.” The vehemence of Keith's response surprises Allura and Pidge and angers Krolia even more.

Krolia places her hands on her hips, her eyes burning into her son. “Defect? How do you know that?”

“She told me.”

Krolia just stares at him for a tick before she can find the words. “You were unconscious. I say again, how do you know she was going to defect. How did she tell you?”

“She left a message in the message log on Black. And before you ask how she got in and out of Black, the Dire Wolf brought her over and took her back.”

“The Dire Wolf took her…she left a message in the…Oh this story just gets better and better. You expect me to believe the Black Lion just let her leave a message in her message log?" Krolia lets out an exasperated sigh as she grabs fresh bandages and begins to apply them. "You know what, never mind.”

Keith is silent as Krolia applies a fresh clear bandage to his wound. “There, all fixed. Try not to get it infected. It's going to leave a scar as it is.” Krolia pivots on her heel and storms off in a huff.

Pidge, Allura and Keith watch her climb the ramp into the Black Lion. Pidge chuckles and turns to Keith. “Ok…don’t mess with mama Krolia.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Keith, do you really believe Acxa was going to come over to the Coalition?”

“I do, Pidge. And not just because of that message she left. We’ve had sporadic contact with each other since before Lotor joined our party. Each time she’s dropped more hints about changing sides. In this last message, she came out and said she wanted to do it.”

Something that Allura noticed during the battle with Lotor that struck her as odd now begins to make sense. “Before you arrived we all saw two of the Sincline ships break off their attack against us. They were heading towards the Castle, but then Lotor ejected the pilots out into space.”

“Allura, do you have any idea what happened to them. Did they survive the battle?”

Pidge crosses her arms and scowls. “You mean, did SHE survive the battle? I honestly don’t know and I honestly don't care. They appeared to be heading towards a meteoroid, but none of us know if they made it or not. You do know that your girlfriend is not exactly my favorite person, right?”

Keith is stung by Pidge's criticism of Acxa and ambiguous answer as to her whereabouts.

Allura sees Keith’s face fall. She puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a supportive squeeze.

“Keith, I’m sure they made it to safety.”

Agitated, Keith stands and gestures emphatically. “Then what? They make it to the meteoroid, they are stranded, and they die? The Lions don’t have enough power to fly so I can’t go find her…them…" He sits and sighs heavily. "...her. Not like I did at Bray…forget it.”

Keith falls silent once again.

“Keith, you can’t think that way. I’ve only met Acxa once, but I can tell from that meeting that she’s a survivor. You must believe she made it to safety. How many times has she found you?”

Keith looks at Allura and asks haltingly, “I…I’m not sure what you…”

“Keith, you think you’ve hidden your feelings for her from us, but we all see them. You are a poor liar. If she feels the same way about you, and I believe from first-hand experience she does…she’ll find you again.”

“Thanks, Allura.”

Keith turns and looks at the Lions. “I guess the biggest problem we have to worry about now is getting out of here.”

Pidge softens her expression as she looks at the Green Lion. “I agree. Let’s hope this Faunatonium that Coran is so excited about works. Well, gotta go!”

**The Great Yalmor Hunt**

Yalmor Forest, Planet Ritorsis

Proceeding into the forest, the team begins the search for the elusive Yalmor. Twenty doboshes into the trek Coran checks a cluster of native flowers by administering a sniff test. Sneezing after inhaling a copious amount of pollen, he declares that they’ve found the Yalmor patch.

Now it’s time to call the Yalmor, and Coran is up to that task.

Coran’s grandfather taught him the fine art of Yalmor calling, and he soon displays what he’s learned. After three loud screeching calls that threaten to break an eardrum, the team hears the answering bellow of a Yalmor.

Advancing to the edge of a clearing, they spot a Yalmor. Its appearance is similar to an Earth anteater, but it has three eyes and is far more vicious.

“Wow, they’re a lot uglier than I thought they’d be.”

“I think it’s cute. You know, in a creepy, hideous sort of way.” With a sly smile on her face, Pidge says, “Like you, Lance.”

Lance does not find Pidge’s attempt at humor funny.

“Shh! Yalmors are extremely aggressive. Any sign of weakness and they attack. You’ve got to corner it, and make it think you’re the bigger, meaner Yalmor.” Breaking from the bushes and approaching the beast, Coran raises both arms in the air and flails them about as he high-steps his way forward. “Alfor and I use the Squelzian Technique to wrangle up some Yalmors.”

Observing Coran’s bizarre behavior, Romelle has a question for Pidge. “Are all ancient Alteans like this?”

“Well, we only know two.”

Continuing his bizarre dance, Coran approaches the Yalmor, taking a knee in front of it. The Yalmor, not intimidated in the slightest, snaps its trunk, striking Coran across the face and setting off a strange chain reaction of events.

Coran leaps back in fright, into Hunk’s arms. Thrown off balance, Hunk knocks Lance backward into a thorn bush. Taking a thorn in the butt, Lance hops around and lands, face first, in front of another forest creature. Turtle-like in appearance, this creature pulls into its shell when Lance drops in front of it. He tries to talk to it in a calming voice, but the creature interprets his actions as an attack. It launches its defense mechanism, a spray of a noxious powder that has an unexpected effect on the entire party.

When the powder clears, the team looks up in horror at a forest of…grass. The powder has shrunk everyone down to the size of a cockroach.

“What the quizacker just happened Pidge?”

“Uh, it’s pronounced quiznak Romelle, and I have no idea.”

“LANCE, WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“Nothing Hunk, I just bumped into that…turtle thing.”

The sound of something enormous coming through the grass reaches their ears, and Coran strains to figure out what it is. “What’s that?”

The answer to Coran’s question is staggering. Looming above the blades of grass, is the Yalmor. Thinking the now reduced party are snacks to be devoured, the Yalmor begins to chase them.

**Adventures**

Running at full speed away from the Yalmor, Romelle makes an astute observation to Hunk. “Adventures are not fun!”

“Thank you! That’s what I’m always saying!”

Unable to catch the team, the Yalmor pauses, rips up blades of grass, and hurls them in their direction.

Pidge and Lance run together trying to avoid a particularly large blade of grass bearing down on them.

“We’re not running fast enough!

“Run at an angle!”

“How can I run at an…” Seeing Pidge take off on an angle from the direction of fall of the grass, Lance finally catches on to her meaning.

The team runs until they meet up with what normal-sized people would call small rocks. However, in their diminished state they are the size of massive boulders.

Boxed in, with the Yalmor bearing down on them, Lance sees an opportunity to distract it. Activating his Bayard and forming his rifle, Lance fires at a tree branch above the Yalmor, breaking loose a large heavy stone fruit that strikes the beast on the head. Staggered, the Yalmor turns away and falls face-first into a large puddle. The small amount of water thrown in the air seems like a waterfall to the team, and they are promptly soaked to the skin by it.

Moving away from the Yalmor as quickly as they can, the team takes shelter in a gap between several large rocks and regroups.

Recovering from the dousing, Pidge tries to contact Keith, Allura, and Krolia, but is unsuccessful. “The miniaturization must’ve caused our communicators’ range to drop exponentially. Nothing’s getting through.”

That is the signal for Coran and Romelle to panic.

“We’re so small. It’ll take us forever to get back to the rest of the crew!”

“What are we going to do?”

Romelle, still in a panic, does her best to curse like one of the boys, and fails badly. “What if we’re this quizacking small forever?”

As Hunk pulls off his boot to drain the water in them, he grimaces and replies, “It’s quiznacking, and yes, thank you Romelle. What if?”

Pidge is a bit more thoughtful and calmer. Studying the readout on her arm computer, she begins to work out an idea. “Coran, you said the Faunatonium works on gluon field fluctuations, right?”

Coran twirls his moustache, once again happy to show off his scientific knowledge. “Correct, Pidge. It expands atomic distance.”

“Well, maybe it’ll work to make us bigger.”

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Coran considers Pidge’s suggestion. “You might be on to something, Number 5.”

Leave it to Lance to be the practical one. Pidge’s suggestion sounds great, but there’s one thing missing. “How are we going to find the Faunatonium?"

“With a Yalmor, Lance! We’ll lure one back here.”

Romelle always wondered what it would be like to meet an ancient Altean. Now, she’s beginning to think they all have a screw or two loose. “Lure a Yalmor? To us? Like this?”

A smiling Hunk could not agree more. “I mean, it’s like, I think it and you say it. Well done, Romelle!”

“It will be incredibly dangerous, and Hunk’s our only hope.”

Hunk blinks in disbelief as he listens to Coran’s explanation of his plan to attract a Yalmor.

**The Bait**

The team climbs a tall tree to facilitate their quest to lure a Yalmor to them. Tying Hunk to the end of a rope, Pidge, Romelle, Coran, and Lance lower him down and suspend him in midair. Against his will, Hunk is now Yalmor bait.

Struggling to hold the rope steady, Lance says, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“You can’t believe it? I am literal bait! How could I possibly let this happen?”

“I told you, Hunk, you’re the biggest meal and you scream the loudest.”

“CORAN, I DON’T CARE THAT I…OKAY!” Hunk’s screams are interrupted by the growling and howling of a Yalmor on the hunt.

“Keep up that panicked yelling! That’s what we need to attract the Yalmor.”

“SERIOUSLY, GUYS…!” Turning, Hunk comes face-to-face with a hungry Yalmor. “Oh! Oh! Oh, no! Oh no!”

As the Yalmor charges with its mouth agape, the team pulls Hunk up and away from it. They run from one side of the branch to the other, pulling Hunk to the top of it while they in turn jump down onto the back of the Yalmor.

Romelle is impressed by just how well their plan is working. “We’ve made it much further than seems possible.”

Reaching the back of the Yalmor they let go of the rope, causing Hunk to drop rather quickly towards the back of the beast with them. As Hunk approaches the Yalmor, screaming and yelling, the team takes cover to avoid being smashed by him. Upon landing, a dazed Hunk is greeted by an upbeat Romelle. “This is going well.”

Sniffing the air, the Yalmor picks up the scent of something it relishes, and it takes off at a fast gallop to find it. The team hangs on to its back for dear life.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Hunk says, “This is worse than being bait!”

A wide-eyed and terrified Romelle blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind. “Yes! At least then you were the only one in danger.”

“Hey, Romelle!”

**The Faunatonium Wizplute**

Sliding to a halt in the middle of a clearing, the Yalmor digs furiously until it hits a patch of the substance they’ve been looking for.

Faunatonium is a liquid that floats when exposed to air, and motes of it now begin to rise from the ground. The Yalmor calls out to its brethren, and it is soon joined by five other Yalmors.

“What’s going on?”

“More Yalmors! If they link at the ears, we’re sitting on a Faunatonium wizplute!”

"A wiz-a-whata?"

"A wizplute, Lance. A major deposit of Faunatonium."

The six Yalmors dig furiously, releasing more of the liquid Faunatonium. As they do so, they link their ears, confirming they are sitting on a major Faunatonium site. Coran is ecstatic.

“Woo Hoo! Yalmor time! Pay attention, Paladins! This is how you work together!”

Pidge catches on to Coran’s meaning before the others do. “All right, let’s go!”

Lance grabs Pidge’s arm, very confused about what they need to do. “Wait, what!?”

“Lance, if we wanna get back to our regular size, we have to jump in there.” She points to the Faunatonium bubbles rising from the middle of the Yalmor group. With that explanation, Coran, Pidge, and Lance jump into the middle of the pile of Yalmors.

Romelle turns to Hunk, still confused. “Are we actually going to do this?”

“Unless you wanna spend the rest of your tiny life on the back of a Yalmor.” With those words, Hunk jumps and follows the others into the middle of the Yalmors.

Romelle quickly follows him. “Wait for me!”

Sliding off the back of the Yalmor and down the length of its nose, the team members launch themselves into the air. Each member searches out a floating Faunatonium bubble and throws themselves into it.

The Faunatonium has the effect on them that Pidge expected it would, and they soon return to normal size. The Yalmors, surprised to have five people suddenly appear in the middle of their group, scatter.

Procuring the Faunatonium and returning to base camp, Coran applies it to the power cores of the Lions and waits for it to take effect. After several hours, Pidge runs a multi-Lion system diagnostic test. The report back shows that the Faunatonium partially replenished the power cores, but they’re still not at 100 percent. The team will need to take it slow on the trip back.

**Finger Math**

Base Camp, Planet Ritorsis

“This is Katie Holt, Paladin of the Green Voltron Lion, broadcasting to Earth. Does anyone copy, over? I repeat, this is the Paladin of the Green Lion and part of the Voltron Coalition. If you hear me, please respond. Over.”

Receiving only static as a reply, Pidge makes one last attempt to contact someone on Earth. “Dad are you there?”

Downcast from her failed attempt to contact the Coalition, Pidge makes a slow walk to rejoin the rest of the group.

“Were you able to contact Earth?”

“No luck, Keith. The low power levels are probably affecting our broadcast distance. I’ll keep trying as we head for Earth.”

“I can’t believe we’re finally going home.” The stress of being away from home has weighed on Lance for some time. Coming from a large family, he is used to having a large safety net to catch him when he stumbles. Losing that net hasn’t been easy for him.

“I’m gonna hug my parents and never let go.” The Garretts are also a large, close-knit extended family, and of all the Paladins Hunk misses his the most, often tearing up at the thought of them.

Pidge is excited at the prospect of catching up with her father. “I can’t wait to see how Dad integrated Altean and Earth technologies together. I bet he came up with something amazing.” Followed by an absolute feeling of dread. The kind of dread a teenager feels when they’ve done something dumb and they know they will suffer the consequences once their parents find out what they did. “And my mom…oh, she’s gonna be so mad at me for running away. I hope I’m not grounded.”

“How long do you think it will take us to get home?” Of all the Earth-born Paladins, Keith is the one who has no one to return to. His father died when he was a child, and his mother, Krolia, is with the team so the longing and homesickness felt by Pidge, Lance, and Hunk are not affecting him.

“I was just calculating that now, Keith. Without the luxury of a wormhole and with diminished power cores, let me see…carry the one…oh, it’s going to take us approximately 150,000 Earth years.”

“WHAT??!! A hundred and fifty thousand years?” Keith may not be homesick, but he has NO desire to be stuck in Black for 150,000 years.

Fortunately, Pidge is better at mental math than Coran. “I think your finger counting is a little off. It’s gonna be 1.5 years.”

A collective sigh of relief comes from the group. “Oh right, I didn’t carry the three.”

Allura’s home planet of Altea is long since destroyed, but she knows how important the trip home is for the Earth-born Paladins. She puts the reason for the long trip into perspective for everyone. “It’s going to be a very long and difficult voyage, but it’s our only chance to replace the Castle of Lions.”

“There were times when I thought I would never see Earth again. To be able to go back…”

Keith’s words trail off as he thinks about going home. As a boy, his father would take him to a campsite in the Blue Ridge Mountains, near Mount Pisgah. It is on the other side of the continent from where he grew up, but it became their special place. He has not been there for many decaphoebs but plans on returning when he gets back to Earth.

Lance is ready to get movint. They've sat around talking about it long enough. “Well, what are we waiting for, guys! Let’s hit the space road!”

**Eavesdroppers**

Rebel Outpost, Planet Androse

Pidge’s transmission to Earth fails to reach its destination. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t received by someone.

On a remote desolate planet, a lone figure sits in front of their radio receiver in stunned disbelief. “Voltron…the Paladins…they’re alive!”

Pirate Cruiser, Androsian System

Elsewhere in space, the transmission is also received by another set of eavesdroppers. They are not the kind of people one wants listening in to their conversations.

“Well, well, looky here…so the Paladins survived.”

**Seating Arrangements**

Base Camp, Planet Ritorsis

Krolia, while not as enthusiastic about the voyage to Earth as Lance, is more than willing to make it because it’s important to her son. Her only reason for going back to Earth died over ten decaphoebs earlier. Privately, she dreads the memories her return to Earth will spark. But she's not about to tell her son about any of her personal concerns.

“I suppose we need to figure out who’s flying with whom.”

Coran takes it one step further. “What about the animals?”

Keith is puzzled. “What about them?”

“Well, the Dire Wolf can’t go with Kaltenecker, wolves eat cows. And the cow can’t be in the same area as the mice because aren’t cows afraid of mice?”

“No, elephants are afraid of mice.”

“Elephants?”

Lance is happy to explain to the Alteans what an elephant is. “Yeah. They’re giant gray animals with long noses that grab things.”

Allura is less than impressed. “Giants with long grabbing noses? Earth seems so strange.”

“The Dire Wolf is riding with me, but that means Hunk will have to take the cow.”

“Me with the cow? Not a good idea, Keith.”

“Hunk’s right. Keith, you’re keeping the cow. Someone else is going to have to take the Dire Wolf.” Lance turns his head to Pidge to indicate it’s her that is getting the Dire Wolf.

“Not me. I am allergic.”

“I’ll take the mice.” Being telepathically bonded to the mice, Allura’s statement makes logical sense. But, there is nothing about this discussion that is logical. 

“How come you get the smallest passengers?”

“I say we go old school and draw straws.”

Allura’s shoulders slump at the thought. “But Hunk, I’m terrible at drawing.” A statement Coran backs up.

“She really is. One time she tried to draw her Nan-nan but what she came up with, I’ve gotta say it looked more like a flan-bil-diplor.”

“Guys, you’re all overthinking this. I know exactly where everyone should go.” It won’t take the team long to realize they made a huge mistake letting Lance work up the seating arrangements.

The Dire Wolf looks at Keith. The Black Paladin has spent enough time with the Dire Wolf that he can read his body language, and he knows something is concerning him. He takes his four-legged friend aside.

"Ok, what's on your mind."

"Pack leader, are you sure you want the Blue Paladin making this decision? I don't think he knows what he is doing?"

Keith chuckles and doesn't say the first thing that pops into his mind. "Don't worry, we'll change things up one these crazy ideas of his fall apart. Until then, trust that I know what I'm doing."

The Dire Wolf gives a low whine and shakes his head. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this?"

**Departure**

Lions of Voltron, Base Camp, Planet Ritorsis

“Hunk and mice, ready to go.”

Looking at the wolf on her monitor (she put him in the cargo hold), Allura reports her status. “I’m ready too. But the Wolf looks restless. How did I get stuck with it again?”

Jammed into the cockpit of Black with Keith are Krolia and Coran. Looking at Coran, he responds to Allura’s question. “I’d gladly trade you the wolf for…”

He is cut off by Coran. “I have a question. Why did we let Lance decide all this?”

“Enough whining! Romelle and I are going to Earth, who’s coming with us?” Lance powers up Red as the other Paladins start their respective Lions, and soon the troop is airborne, on their way to Earth.

Somewhere in Space...

Hunk and the mice are getting on well. As he pilots Yellow, the mice are throwing food in his mouth and holding his juice box. “This is so great. You guys are like the ultimate road trip companions.”

Things are not so jovial in Black as Coran rapidly makes a pain out of himself. “Oh, and I get to finally play some of your Earth road games. I’ll go first. I spy with my little eye something that starts with ‘plexus’.”

Krolia is not in the mood. “Coran, we don’t know the Altean alphabet.”

“Well then, I can teach you!” Singing a song that to the Earth-born Paladins sounds vaguely like the ABC song that Earth schoolchildren learn, Coran begins singing. “Exus, plexis, ceedus, flee, jaydus, nacto, pledum, ree”

In Red, things are not going as well as Lance thought they would. Romelle is quickly making a nuisance of herself as she keeps pushing buttons on Red’s control panel. A button has not been invented that she doesn’t want to push, and that includes Lance’s buttons. “What does this one do? Is this the lasers? Where’s the mouth-blade button?”

“It’s jaw-blade, and please don’t touch that. Romelle, come on. This is a dangerous war machine.”

“But what if something happens to you? What if you have to go to the bathroom and you break your leg and then we’re attacked, and I have to save the quintant?”

As Lance ponders the foolishness of his seating arrangements, Hunk calls him and displays a photograph of the mice attacking him.

“Lance, check it out. AH! I’M BEING ATTACKED BY GIANT MICE! STOP! THEY’RE EATING MY FACE! Ah, just kidding. I took these pictures myself. They’re mice-selfies.”

“NOT NOW, HUNK! I’VE GOT MY HANDS FULL!”

Looking at his mice selfies, Hunk picks one out. “Oh man, I gotta send this one to Allura.”

Speaking of Allura, she is having difficulties of her own in Blue with the Dire Wolf. “No! Bad! Stop biting that! Put that Belexiam assembly down right now, or so help me…!” Punching the intercom to Keith, she is more than happy to report the wolf’s bad behavior. “Keith, your Dire Wolf is tearing up the cargo hold.”

“Because he’s lonely. Just let him in the cockpit.”

“I will absolutely not let that beast in the cockpit!”

Just then Hunk opens a channel to all the Paladins to show another picture of the Altean mice. This one of the little darlings sleeping, stacked on top of one another. “Guys, check out this picture. The mice look so cute.”

Allura can only sigh and shake her head.

Back on Red, Romelle continues to punch the buttons of the Red Lion and the Red Paladin. As Lance is hit by spray from the fire suppression system, Romelle continues her rampage. “Oh, this looks shiny!”

“What did you touch?”

Romelle chatters and flits about like someone on a major sugar rush. “Just that button over there. It doesn't do anything. What if I touch this?”

Into the open channel between the Paladins, Lance makes a confession. “Guys, I think I did a bad job choosing the passengers.” In the background, Coran is still singing the Altean alphabet. Except now Romelle joins him. “Exus plexis, ceedus flee, jaydus, nacto, pledum, ree, joodum, ruu and leeum too. That puts us just halfway through. There’s mai-ox, kay, and jiley-way, afus, nofus, youkus-play, beefur, leefur, agus-play, at the end, flancko and blee!”

Total chaos now erupts on four of the five Lions.

“Who wants to see the mice stacked on my head?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Wonderful, now everything is covered in Dire Wolf drool.”

“Oh, yeah, he’s super drooly.”

“Say cheese!”

“Romelle!”

“Just let him up front!”

“NO!”

Keith hits his limit. Enough is enough. “THAT’S IT! WE’RE SWITCHING PASSENGERS!”

“I second that!”

“Agreed”

“Hey, why haven’t we heard from Pidge?”

Oblivious to all the madness going on around her, Pidge is playing a video game.

“Yeah. Wait, who’s in her Lion again?”

Doing everything in his power not to scream, Keith gives Lance a measured retort. “I don’t know, you’re the one that came up with this grouping.”

“Well she must have…no, they’re with Keith. And the Dire Wolf is with Allura, I have the mice.”

As the Dire Wolf predicted, Keith reaches his limit and loses it. “IS SHE ALL ALONE?”

Not for long.

\---------------

Moon on the Edge of the Sorbanzian System

Stopping at the nearest moon, a passenger swap is arranged. Pidge picks up the Dire Wolf from Allura, Coran from Keith, and Romelle from Lance. “Oh, come on guys, this is so not fair!”

The Dire Wolf looks to Keith, and immediately complains. This swap isn't what he had in mind either. "For once I agree with the small mousy one. This isn't fair."

Keith shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Oh hush up you big baby and get in the Green Lion."

\---------------

Pidge completely loses control not only of the cockpit of her Lion, but of her video game. And that may be the cruelest cut of all.

“I call dibs on playing the video game first.”

“But I already have the controller.”

“Pidge tell Romelle to give me the controller. I called it first”

“No. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. Can’t do this.”

**The Outpost**

Klii-Nyn System

Several quintants after launching their journey to Earth, the team reaches the Klii-Nyn System.

“There’s a Blade of Marmora rally point located on a moon here. We should check in with them and get an update on their operations.” Mission is always first for Krolia, and it’s important now more than ever, with Lotor gone, to get a sense for what is going on. She is also very concerned because they’ve not been in contact with any Blades since Voltron returned from the Quintessence field. Her last message from the Blade of Marmora originated from this station. Despite repeated attempts to contact them, they remain silent.

Hoping that the Blades can do more than give them information, Keith heeds Krolia’s advice and informs the others. “Team, we’re going to make a quick stop. Everyone follow me.”

Approaching the planet harboring the station, Krolia reaches out to the Blades.

“Hailing Zailox Station. Please respond. Repeat, Zailox Station. Please respond.”

\---------------

Zailox Station

Krolia’s transmissions are greeted with static as no response is received.

Touching down on the moon, the Paladins and their passengers jetpack to the station entrance. Finding the entrance door sealed shut, Allura uses brute force to open them. It’s an easy task for her as Altean women are significantly stronger than the males of most species. With Krolia now in the lead, the team enters the station.

The facility is abandoned, and it doesn’t look like anyone’s been there for decaphoebs. Moving through the outer chambers of the station, the team makes their way to the control room. Pidge attempts to access the computer system, but it won’t boot up.

“Looks like the backup power’s been out for a while.”

“If the Blade of Marmora abandoned this place, that means something really bad must have happened.”

Krolia can’t hide the concern in her voice at seeing the condition of what was, not that long ago, an active and viable base. “That’s impossible, Hunk. This base was still fully operational during my last check-in with the Blades. Right before Voltron went into the Quintessence field.”

Keith shares his mother’s concern. Something is not right and many things are just not adding up. “Ok. There is nothing here. Let’s check the neighboring systems to see if we can find anyone from the Blade of Marmora or the Coalition.”

\---------------

Klii-Nyn System

The transmissions of the Paladins continue to be intercepted by both friend and foe. As the Paladins move away from Zailox Station, the three parties move inextricably toward a rendezvous that will greatly impact the future of the universe.

**Pirates**

Androsian System

A quintant later, as the team is back on its heading to Earth, they are attacked by several Galra fighters. Scanning space, the Paladins look to assess the threat. Keith gives the team a quick tactical analysis.

“It looks like a small fleet. Mostly Galra fighters.”

“That’s good. We should be able to take them out pretty easily.”

Pidge once again gives a reality check to an obviously over-confident Lance. “Yeah, but remember, we’re not flying at full power.”

“Pidge is right. Everyone stay sharp.”

"Something is not right." Sensing the danger, and the need to pair up passengers differently, the Dire Wolf takes matters into his own hands. In less than a dobosh, he transports Coran back into Black, Romelle into Blue, and puts himself back in Green.

The team splits up to gauge the number of fighters they are facing, and to look for their mother ship. Where there are fighters there is usually a cruiser nearby.

Now watching the battle from Blue, Romelle makes an interesting observation. “Some of these ships look like they belong to Lotor’s fleet.” Indeed, several of the fighters sport the orange and violet colors that were Prince Lotor’s trademark.

Turning to her right, Allura is shocked to see Romelle in Blue and wonders if she’s seeing things. “How did you get in here?”

Seeing the Dire Wolf rematerialize back in Green, Pidge is equally surprised. “How did you do that?” As Green is shaken by a close blast, she apologizes to him. “Sorry, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

Because they are fighting at reduced power levels, the Lions are unable to bring the full weight of their weapons to bear on the attackers, and they take a beating they normally would not take. Realizing this Keith tells the team to get out of the area as quickly as they can.

Four fighters with the distinctive markings from Lotor’s fleet manage to get eight grappling lines attached to Yellow. Reversing thrusters, they start towing it back to another location. “Guys, they’ve got me. I can’t move.”

“Hang on, Hunk. I’m going to get you out of there.” Keith has seen this trick before. Pushing Black as hard as he can and activating the jaw blade, he severs the grappling lines attached to Yellow.

“Thanks, Keith!”

“We’re getting our quiznacks handed to us. We need to do something. We need to form Voltron!”

Realizing Lance is right, Keith begins the sequence to form Voltron.

“Ok, everyone, in formation.”

Keith knows it’s a risk, and that due to the low power levels they may not be able to form the giant robot.

His fears prove to be correct.

In a panicked voice, Hunk cries out, “It’s not working!”

Keith refuses to believe that they can’t form Voltron and pushes the team to stay in formation and keep trying. “Hold!”

“The Lions can’t take much more of this.”

Sensing that the merging of the Lions isn't happening, Keith gives the only order that makes sense in this situation.

“Abort!”

He slams his fist into the arm of his pilot’s seat in frustration.

“What the heck just happened?”

There are times that Pidge hates being right, and this is one of them. Referring to her earlier warning about the Lions power cores being dangerously low, she says, “I’m guessing the Lions just didn’t have enough power to form Voltron.”

“So, now what?”

Keith realizes there is only one thing the team can do. “We run!”

As the Lions scatter to seek shelter, they begin to strike hidden mines that appear to be channeling them in a specific direction. “Is everyone ok?”

“I’m ok”

“Me too”

“What did we hit?”

Coran, running a quick analysis, determines what they are. “Xanthorium Crystals, Hunk. They’ve been cloaked.” Those words are no sooner spoken than Keith runs headlong into a grouped cluster of Xanthorium crystals that knocks Black backwards.

The situation now starts to take a series of strange turns. One group of three fighters fires at a point in space. The beams converge, merge, and the powerful combined beam just misses Pidge. “Whoa, where did that come from?” 

This is yet another trick from the playbook of Lotor's Generals. "Pidge, we've seen that before. Remember how Acxa used that trick to slam us into that giant asteroid around Diabazaal?"

"Keith, do you think she's behind this attack? A lot of what they are doing looks like her tactics."

"I honestly don't know, Pidge."

Another fighter, trailing Hunk, fires a multi-stream burst that sets off a cluster of Xanthorium crystals in front of him. “I’ve never seen the Galra use weapons like these before.”

Allura sees something else that is odd. “And they’re not using standard Galra battle formations.”

“How are we going to get away?”

“We’ll have to improvise, Hunk. They’re trying to trap us by chasing us through this tunnel of crystals.”

Checking her monitors, Pidge confirms Keith’s assessment of the situation. “He’s right. Look, there are more crystals up ahead.”

“They’re corralling us like we’re space cattle.”

“They backed us into a corner. We got Xanthorium crystals all around us, Galra behind us, and a cyclone blocking our exit.”

"That’s it! That's our way out."

Keith orders everyone into the cyclone dead ahead of them. “We have no choice. Everyone into the cyclone. Hunk, that means you and I are going to have to punch a hole through the storm and create a path for the team.” Since the Black and Yellow Lions are the largest and most heavily armored of the Lions, they will be the blockers for the rest of the team. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

The team enters the cyclone, with Keith and Hunk in the lead clearing out space debris for the other Lions. After several doboshes, the buffeting and battering from the cyclone takes a toll on the Lions. The beating they taking are is too strong for prolonged exposure.

**Battle of The Ice Planet**

Planet Grafenwöhr, Androsian System

“Everyone scan the area for anything we can use for cover. We need to go someplace where we have the advantage.”

“Keith, there’s a volcanic ice planet nearby. Grafenwöhr. It has geysers, steam vents, ice tunnels, extreme changes in temperature, and an unstable core. It’s super dangerous.” Now sporting a mischievous grin, Pidge says, “It’s perfect!”

“OK team let’s do this!” The Lions peel off in single file out of the cyclone and into the atmosphere of the volcanic ice planet, hotly pursued by the fighters.

They enter a wide ravine, taking fire from the fighters in their rear. “Alright everybody, stay in formation and follow me.”

Continuing through the ravine, geysers begin erupting from its sides. They pick their way through it, still pursued by the fighters.

A fighter fires over Lance, just missing him. “Ha, you missed!” More shots from the fighter impact an ice bridge in front of Lance, sending massive blocks of ice tumbling down in front of him.

Lance successfully avoids it and calls a warning to the others.

“Watch out for the falling ice.”

Seeing a cave, Keith calls out to Lance. “That gives me an idea. Lance, bring up the rear. When everyone’s through the tunnel, fire above the cave opening. Red should be fast enough to get in before the avalanche completely blocks the way.”

“Roger that, team leader.”

“We’ll see each other on the other side.”

Lance drops back while the others enter the cave

“Here goes nothing.”

As the four Lions in front of him enter the cave, Lance fires and seals the opening behind him.

"Uh oh, Keith, some of them still made it through." Six enemy fighters enter the cave hot on the heels of the Lions. They are still being pursued, but the odds are now even.

“Ok. We need to thin our attackers. Split up as soon as you can.” Coming to a fork in the tunnel, the Lions split up, as do the attackers.

\---------------

The fighter trailing Keith fires a zip line that attaches to Black’s back. As the enemy pilot slides down the line, an alarm sounds in the cockpit, and Keith spots the attacker.

“He’s trying to break in. I’ll take care of him.” Donning her helmet, Krolia moves toward the escape hatch and prepares to face the intruder.

“Here, take this!” Knowing she’ll need a weapon, Keith hands her the Luxite Blade before she leaves the cockpit. Happy to be holding the it again, Krolia leaves to confront the intruder.

Coran follows, saying, “I’ll help too!” As they race toward the airlock, Black takes a hit which throws Coran off balance and into Black’s storeroom. The doors close, locking him in. “Hello? Krolia? Anyone? A little help here. Guys?”

Searching for an entrance to Black, the intruder is surprised to see a hatchway open behind him. Cautiously approaching it, his weapon is struck by the Luxite blade that hurtles out of the darkness of the hatchway to the Black Lion.

The brief surprise is enough for Krolia to launch herself from Black, grab her blade, and confront the attacker. The intruder brandishes a long knife. Krolia transforms her blade into an even longer one, and the fight is joined. She soon gains the upper hand with an assist from Keith, who repeatedly maneuvers Black in a way that keeps her opponent off-balance.

As the intruder makes one final lunge at her, she deftly executes a side step and ducks.

The intruder never sees the stalactite that peels him off Black.

\---------------

Hunk is dealing with his own fighter problem. The one trailing him manages to get off a lucky shot, knocking Yellow to the cave floor. As Yellow tumbles end-over-end, an incensed Hunk leaps out of its jaws, and forms his Bayard cannon. Yellow has a pleasant surprise for him when a variation of the weapon manifests itself. Firing in machine gun mode and having little effect on the fighter, his weapon begins to glow.

As the fighter turns back for another pass, Hunk’s weapon fires twice. Two powerful machine guns attach themselves to the ceiling of the cave and fire simultaneously at the fighter. With Hunk firing at it from the front, and the two ceiling mounted guns hitting it from the rear, the fighter is destroyed.

\---------------

While Keith and Hunk are having fun with their pursuers, Allura is dealing with hers.

She manages to get behind the fighter pursuing them, opens Blue’s jaws, and then slams them shut on the fighter. Activating her monitor to check on the situation, she sees the pilot survived the chomping and is now moving toward the cockpit.

“What are you waiting for, Allura? Shoot him!”

“I can’t, Romelle. The jaws are stuck shut.”

Romelle decides to take matters into her own hands. “I’ll take care of him.”

Bolting down the passageway to the jaw enclosure, Romelle prepares to meet the intruder head-on. Climbing into the passageway to the cockpit, the intruder is thrown all the way back into his own cockpit by a roundhouse right from Romelle.

As the enemy pilot lay stunned in their cockpit, Romelle spots the object holding Blue’s jaws shut. Using her considerable strength, she removes it, freeing the jaws to dump the hapless enemy pilot on the floor of the cave.

\---------------

Keith calls for a status from the others. “Is everyone ok?”

“Hunk is clear”

“Allura is clear too, thanks to Romelle.”

Lance’s report is not so rosy. “Well, Pidge and I need help.”

“Yeah, we can’t shake these guys and we don’t have any room to maneuver.”

Keith checks his tactical monitor to assess their situation. “I see your location. We’re headed your way.”

As the others make their way toward them, Lance and Pidge discuss options. “What do we do? You usually have ideas.”

“I don’t know. My cannon isn’t operational.” Taking a hit, a frustrated Pidge turns to the Dire Wolf and says, “Know what? Let me know if you have any thoughts. We could really use some help right now!”

There are two things Pidge does not realize. One, the Dire Wolf understands human language, and two, he does have an idea.

Putting his plan into motion, the Dire Wolf teleports from Green’s cockpit to that of one of the pursuers. Shocked to see an angry Cosmic Dire Wolf nose to nose with them, the pilot recoils in horror. Losing control of their fighter, they spin wildly and crash into another, taking both out.

The Dire Wolf teleports out in time, and into the cockpit of the third fighter. Frightened out of their mind by the appearance of a snarling and drooling wolf, the pilot jerks her controls hard to the left causing their fighter to crash into the tunnel wall.

Grateful but very confused by the sight of three fighters crashing unexpectedly into the tunnel wall, Lance suspects Pidge has something to do with this strange turn of events. “What the heck just happened?”

“I think the Dire Wolf just saved us.” At that moment, a grievously injured Dire Wolf teleports into Green’s cockpit. Pidge can tell immediately that the brave Dire Wolf paid a hard price for their heroics.

“Oh no, are you ok Wolfie?”

The Dire Wolf whimpers in pain from a severe injury to their shoulder.

\---------------

Now free of pursuers, the team finally arrives at the cave opening. Thinking they are clear of their attackers, the Paladins race out of the tunnel at top speed. Unfortunately, they are anything but clear of danger.

Seconds after making their way out of the tunnel, they are immediately hit by a reverse tractor beam. Rather than pull the Lions toward the beams’ source, it pins the Lions to the surface of the planet with intense gravitational force. The force is so powerful it renders the Paladins unconscious.

The beam emanates from a Galra pirate cruiser.

\---------------

On the Bridge of the cruiser, the pirate warlords observe the sight of the captured Lions with great glee. Former Generals under Prince Lotor, Ezor and Zethrid have carved out their own piece of the Galra Empire to call their own.

And now, they control Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a combination of the first two episodes of Season 7, and is mostly canon compliant. The big divergence from canon is the absence of Shiro. The next chapter is mostly canon compliant, but from that point forward there is major divergence from what was presented in Season 7.


	3. The Way Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins meet up with Lotor's Generals, and discover they are not as unified as they once were. A bombshell revelation rocks our heroes, and two former antagonists finally have a chance to talk one-on-one.

**TRAPPED**

Pirate Cruiser, Androsian System

Lying in a heap in the hangar bay of a Galra pirate cruiser are the five Lions of Voltron, their Paladins and passengers locked in the ship’s brig.

On the bridge, First Officer Fentriss reports in to the Captain. “The Lions are locked in the hangar and the Paladins have been taken to the brig.”

Zethrid, Captain of the ship and former General under Prince Lotor, smiles with great satisfaction. She has waited for this day for decaphoebs.

\---------------

Brig, Pirate Cruiser

Locked in the brig along with the five Paladins are Romelle and Krolia. Krolia examines the cell very carefully, looking for weaknesses. Lance is “helping” her in this task by tapping on the walls of the cell while his ear is pressed against it.

Watching his shenanigans, an annoyed Hunk asks, “What are you doing?”

“I’m feeling for a secret passage.”

Keith is equally annoyed. “You watch too many movies Lance. There’s no secret passage.”

“Oh really? Then how do you explain this?” From a running start, Lance kicks a wall, that does not give. Lance cries out as the pain of the impact shoots up his leg. Forgetting the adage that insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result, he then karate kicks the opposite wall…with the same result.

As Lance hops around crying out in pain, a VERY annoyed Krolia glares at him. “Will someone please shut him up?” Looking out the cell viewport she checks the security setup. “There’s only one guard patrolling out there. If we can get this door open, we can overpower him.”

Taking stock of the people in the cell with them, Hunk notices someone is missing. “What happened to Coran?”

“He must have managed to hide when we were captured.”

“At least we have one ally out there still able to fight for us.”

Allura’s comment just makes the sinking feeling in the pit of Pidge’s stomach worse. “Are you saying our fate rests in Coran’s hands?”

Seeing the look of despair on the others faces, she tells Lance, “I will help you look for that passage.”

\---------------

Cargo Hold of the Black Lion

Coran is presently locked in Black’s cargo hold, thrown in there during the evasive maneuvers taken by the Lions to avoid the pirate fighters in the tunnels of the ice planet. Not knowing what happened to the others, he pounds vigorously on the door calling out for Keith and Krolia. Hearing no reply, he makes several futile attempts to force the door open. Failing, he begins a dialog with himself as a means of determining how best to escape his current predicament.

“Quite the sticky wicket I find myself in, hmm? ‘Absolutely True Tales of an Incredibly Humble Hero. Chapter Forty-Three: A Hero’s Escape.’ I find myself in the cargo hold of the Black Lion, a strategic and very conscious choice on my part. It’s on me to save my compatriots and save the day. Luckily, I’m up to the task. Some men shrink in the face of danger, while others stand up and say...”

“Waaaahhhh!!”

Startled by the sound of a metal grate falling to the ground, Coran shrieks in terror. Whimpering in fear, he grabs his light and searches the dark cargo hold for the source of the commotion. From the shadows emerge…the four Altean mice.

“Oh…heh, hello little friends. I didn’t see you there. Oh, just so you know, I didn’t scream because I was scared. That was a shriek of intimidation, by which I mean it would intimidate you. Uh, hmm, Well, anyway, I’ll get us out. Hmmm. And then the world will read about us in my memoirs…Absolutely True Tales…Hey, where are you going?”

The mice are leaving to show Coran their escape route, and hopefully shut him up.

Seeing the mice enter a ventilation grate, he listens to them scurry behind the wall and realizes he can remove an access cover and secure his escape that way. Opening the access panel, he finds the mice. “Well, I was going to try that next. You just beat me to it. Good job, guys.”

Sitting next to the mice is the Dire Wolf. “And where were you this whole time? I could have really used some help in there.”

As Coran climbs into the compartment, he sees the Dire Wolf is injured. Injured during the fight with the pirates he took shelter in the compartment behind Black’s cargo, hold once the tractor beam securing the Lions was lifted. “Oh, you’re hurt. Well, you just sit tight. Old Coran is on the case.”

Emerging from an escape hatch on Black, Coran scans the Hangar Bay and sees only one guard, directly below him. He gives the mice their instructions. “Now you stay here. I’ll take care of the enemy combatant.”

Promptly ignoring Coran’s instructions, the mice charge off Black and onto the head of the unsuspecting guard.

The first pair of mice land on the guard’s helmet. Not knowing what manner of space vermin just attacked him, the guard removes his helmet. Finding a mouse on each shoulder, he cries out in surprise. As the next two mice land on him, he screams in terror as he tries desperately to get them off.

Seeing the confusion below, Coran steps forward, slips, falls off Black and lands straddling the hapless guards head, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

Collecting the unconscious guard, Coran pulls him to a secluded corner of the hangar and takes his clothes, so he may infiltrate the ship in disguise. The finishing touch of the uniform is a rather dashing scarf.

By the end of the quintant, Coran will wish he’d never touched it.

**ZETHRID AND EZOR**

Captains Ready Room, Pirate Cruiser

A pensive Ezor sits in the Captains Ready Room, contemplating the meaning and the repercussions of Voltron’s presence. Zethrid, concerned about her partner’s mental state, enters the room to check on her. The pair, always close when both were Generals under Lotor, deepened their connection since Lotor’s disappearance in the Quintessence field.

“We’ve got all the Lions and their Paladins locked down.”

“If Voltron survived, do you think Lotor is still alive?” Of Lotor’s four Generals, Ezor was the one most intimidated by him.

“That’s what we’re going to find out.”

“What if he finds us? What do you think he’ll do to us?”

Moving closer to comfort her companion, Zethrid tries to reassure her. “I will always take care of you, Ezor. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Just look at what we’ve done already. We’ve taken down a Galra cruiser. We’ve carved out our own piece of the Empire. And we have the mighty Paladins of Voltron locked in our brig. We are destined for greatness, Ezor. Trust me.”

Smiling with great affection at Zethrid, Ezor says, “I do.”

Her expression then changes to a malicious countenance. “Now, let’s go torture some prisoners.”

“That’s my girl!”

**RETURN OF THE GENERAL**

Pirate Cruiser

Coran moves down the hallway of the cruiser, looking for the ships brig in hopes of finding his travel companions. In a side corridor, he hears two guards talking. “And then, I heard they was giving away free Kalteneckers with every purchase.”

“Wait, did you just say free?”

Coran does his best pirate imitation, approaches the pair…and fools neither of them. “Greetings, fellow scallywags! How’s the booty?”

Looking at each other, the pirates respond quizzically, “Booty?”

“Anyhow, hows…how about capturing those Paladins, eh? Ha ha! Remind me where you’re…I mean, uh, we’re keeping them.”

Glaring at Coran, one of the guards notices something is off with this short stranger that just approached them. “Wait a second. That’s Blofar’s scarf!” She turns to her companion, ignoring Coran for a tick. “He stole it from that Valdostian before we flushed him out into space.”

Finishing her explanation, both pirates draw down on Coran, while one circles behind him.

Sensing the trap, Coran does his best to talk his way out of the situation. “That’s right, and I won it from Blofar in a game of Gorblonthian Checkers.”

“But Blofar hates Gorblonthian Checkers.”

“Yes, that’s why we used the Melmakian ruleset.”

Coran speaks very convincingly, and under other circumstances would have gotten away with his song and dance routine. But there are two problems with his story. Problem number one...there is no such thing as a Melmakian ruleset in Gorblonthian Checkers. Problem number two...both guards are expert Gorblonthian Checkers players.

The female pirate's eyes narrow with suspicion. “Did you say the Melmakian rule set?”

Coran instantly realizes his mistake and tries to back his way out of it. “Did I? What I meant to say was…”

His cover blown, the guards charge their weapons and begin interrogating him. “Who are you?”

Help comes from above in the form of a dislodged access cover which strikes one of the guards; followed closely by the person who dislodged it. The mystery savior takes out the first guard, the uses her as a stepping stone to deliver a devastating kick blow to the other. In a moment both guards lay motionless in the hallway.

Coran is very surprised when he sees his rescuer for the first time. They look different, almost as if they are a slightly older version of someone he knows.

“Hold on a tick…aren’t you one of Lotor’s Generals?”

Her one-word reply confirms his suspicion.

_“Acxa.”_

**THE INTERROGATION**

Brig, Pirate Cruiser

The door to the holding cell opens and two burly guards enter, followed closely by Zethrid and Ezor. The last time the Paladins saw these two, Lotor had ejected them from their Sincline fighters just before joining their fighters and his to form the giant Sincline Mech.

“Look who’s here. It’s Voltron.”

Pounding a fist in her palm, and sporting a malicious grin, Zethrid tells the Paladins, “We’re going to have a little talk.”

“Hey…you’re the guys Lotor shot into space.”

Lance narrows his eyes in anger. “And the ones that were trying to kill us.”

“Yeah, sure, but we’re all friends now, right. I for one, am glad you survived.”

Ezor’s reply to Hunk is as chilling as the expression of sadistic expectation on her face. “I’m glad you survived too. It’s no fun torturing a dead person.”

Hunk shrinks back into the corner of the cell. “Oh, so maybe not.”

“Where have you been all this time, and where’s Lotor?”

Keith steps forward to make himself the focus of the interrogation and take the heat off his team. He stares directly into Zethrid's eyes to show her he is not intimidated.

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re talking about your little disappearing act.”

“Answer Ezor’s question. How did you survive that explosion?”

Keith takes one step towards Zethrid, still refusing to back down. “Don’t you know? You were there.”

Ezor steps in front of Zethrid and confronts Keith, trying her hand at the intimidation game. “I think there’s a little confusion about how the ‘we ask questions, you give us answers’ scenario works.’”

“Enough of your games. Where’s Lotor?”

Keith has no intention of making anything easy for these two. Since meeting the Generals, they have been a constant thorn in side for the Paladins. Zethrid and Ezor are as talented as they are deadly, and Keith takes the Paladins current situation very seriously.

“Lotor is dead. We left him in the Quintessence Field.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t really add up. Why aren’t you dead?”

Keith gives Ezor a hard stare and responds with the same level of sarcasm in his voice that Ezor had in hers. “Because of the power of teamwork.”

Zethrid steps back in front of Keith and stares down at him. “I’m going to ask you one more time, and then we’re going to take a more extreme approach.”

Ezor rubs her hands together in gleeful expectation of a torture session. “The fun part.”

“What happened to Lotor and where have you been all this time?”

**ESCAPE PLAN**

Hangar Bay, Pirate Cruiser

Behind cover above the floor of the Hangar Bay, Acxa and Coran scout the situation. He is still very puzzled why Acxa, Lotor’s lead General and confidant, is helping them now. “What are you doing here?”

_ “I picked up the signal the Green Paladin was sending to her home planet. I assume that’s how Ezor and Zethrid were able to intercept you.”_

“But why are you helping us?”

_“We don’t have time for that now. Your friends are being held in a detention cell several floors below us. We have to find a way to free them, get to your Lions, and most likely blast our way out.”_

“Well, that’ll be a challenge. The Lions are nearly too weak to fly. They’d be little help in a fight.”

_“So, if the entire pirate fleet comes after us?”_

“We’d be right back here or shot into space.”

Acxa quietly sighs in frustration. She knew this escape would be hard and it just got harder. Pulling up the screen on her arm computer, she scans the Hangar Bay. _We’re going to need a distraction, not to mention an escape route.”_

Looking at Acxa’s screen, Coran sees the perfect solution. “Oh, there’s an Ion cannon in Hangar One, right next to the Lions.”

_ “That should work. In the event of a hull breach, these cruisers are designed to seal off the other hangars to maintain the ship’s integrity. We can use the Ion cannon to blast a hole in the hangar door. The other doors will seal.”_

“So, the pirates would only have escape pods to chase after us until they override the system.”

_“You free your friends and find your helmets and weapons. Once I blow open the hangar, you and your Lions will be sucked out into space. “_

“Right. We’ll be ready to go in five doboshes.”

Parting ways to execute their respective parts of their plan, Coran leaves his pirate helmet behind.

He will soon find out he should have discarded a different article of his disguise.

**TORTURE**

Brig, Pirate Cruiser

“If you insist on maintaining this charade of ignorance, you leave us no choice but to apply pressure.”

“Finally. Who’s our first victim?”

Zethrid scans the prisoners, looking for the one who may yield the most information. Her gaze settles on her victim. “You. I’d bet half my fleet this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one.”

As Ezor moves in on Pidge, Lance leaps to her defense. Lunging with his shackled fists raised, he charges at their tormentors.

“Don’t you touch her!”

Sidestepping Lance’s powerful swing, Ezor knocks him aside with her whip like tendril as Zethrid taunts him.

“Your defiance is adorable and so very misguided.”

“Leave us alone!”

Before Pidge can say anything else, Ezor uses her tendril to grab her and pull her into her grasp.

Keith steps forward to confront Ezor, but the guards push their rifles into his chest, forcing him to back down.

**HANGAR ONE**

Hangar Bay One, Pirate Cruiser

Threading her way carefully through Hangar One, Acxa makes her way to the Ion cannon.

Hacking into the controls for the cannon, she programs it to rotate and open a long gash through the side of the hull, large enough for the Lions to be sucked out into space.

On the other side of the Hangar Bay, Blofar is waking up from his encounter with Coran. He is surprised to see he’s been stripped of his uniform, and even more surprised to see Acxa at the Ion cannon. He makes his way to a communications console and sounds the alarm.

“We’ve got an intruder in Hangar One. Send back up!”

Blaring alarms and laser fire greet Acxa simultaneously as she finishes hacking the controls for the Ion cannon.

Most people would run in this situation, and that is exactly what she does…run…straight **_at_ **her attackers. Acxa’s personal fighting style is to attack an enemy directly using her superior speed and agility. Quickly closing the distance between herself and her attackers, she strikes.

**THE BOXER**

Hallway, Pirate Cruiser

While Acxa handles business on her end, Coran makes his way to the holding cell.

Realizing he left his helmet behind, he decides to camouflage himself the old-fashioned way. Alteans have the means to change skin tone and height at will, and he now takes on the purple skin tone of the Galra.

In full disguise now, he opens the door to the passageway leading to the holding cell and comes face-to-face with a massive Galra soldier, who stands three feet taller than himself.

“Ah, hello there. It looks like your shift is up. I’m here to replace you.”

“My shift just started. Who are you?” Looking closely at Coran, he says, “Hey, isn’t that Blofar’s scarf?”

Knowing where this conversation will lead, Coran decides to cut through the formalities. Raising his fists, he challenges his larger opponent to a fight. “Aahhh…Fine. I challenge you to a battle of fisticuffs.”

He takes the first swing, striking the rock-hard abdomen of his opponent, breaking several bones in his hands in the process.

As his opponent chases him down the hallway, Coran tries once again to talk his way out of a spot he put himself into. “Easy there, big fella. Simmer down now. It’s just a scheduling conflict.”

While Coran leads the big Galra away, the Altean mice, who were tracking him the entire time, race down the opposite hallway toward the holding cells.

**FREEING THE LIONS**

Hangar Bay One, Pirate Cruiser

Acxa puts the finishing touches on the first three pirates to come at her, when she is confronted by another group of them.

Dodging the Ion rifle fire, she ducks behind cover, pulls up her arm computer display, and issues the fire commands to the Ion cannon. As the cannon hums to life and turns toward the hangar door, Acxa bolts for the hangar exit.

The pirates in the hangar look on in stunned silence as the cannon roars to life.

\---------------

Brig, Pirate Cruiser

In the detention cell, Pidge’s torture session with Ezor is just getting started. Holding Pidge by the front of her Paladin armor and lifting her to eye level, Ezor snarls at the frightened Paladin.

“Answers!”

Keith again tries to step in and stop it. “We told you he’s…

The session is interrupted by an explosion that rocks the ship, followed by a ship wide warning.

“Hull breach in Hangar One. Lockdown sequence initiated.”

Ezor flings Pidge to the ground. Knowing full well the value of the cargo carried in Hangar One, Zethrid, Ezor, and the guards race out of the cell to the hangar, the cell door slamming shut behind them.

Krolia nods to Keith, and the pair move to the cell door. Looking out and noticing only one guard, Krolia sees an opportunity to escape.

“This is it. The next time that door opens, overwhelm the guard.”

A moment later the sounds of a scuffle and the guard hitting the floor can be heard outside the cell. When the door opens, the prisoners see not a guard…well, not one that is standing anyway…but the four Altean mice…who took down said guard.

Allura, overjoyed to see her little fuzzballs, goes to greet them. “Hello little friends! What? Where?”

Knowing that Allura has a connection to the mice, Keith asks her to interpret. “What’s going on? What are they saying?”

“Coran is trying to rescue us. And he’s got help." Allura's eyes widen as the mice tell her who is helping Coran. Confirming the name, Allura repeats what they just told her. "Keith...it’s Acxa!”

“WHAT?”

The revelation has the impact of an electrical shock ripping through his body. Since their capture, Keith was puzzled by the absence of Acxa. The three former Generals were a close knit team at one time. The attack pattern of the Pirate fighter craft smacked of Acxa's battle tactics, yet she has been conspicuous by her absence.

He wonders what happened to break them up. It's a question he intends to ask her...as soon as he can find her.

First things first. They need their helmets and weapons.

\---------------

Hallway, Pirate Cruiser

Speaking of Coran, his fight against the goliath Galra is not going well. He’s taken many blows to the head and suffers from double vision and blurred speech.

“Joke’s on you. I’ve got you right where I want you.”

Coran swings and misses wildly several times.

Sensing his opponent is done, the Galra moves in for the kill… and is promptly taken down from behind by Allura. Using the Altean ability to alter her size and the natural strength possessed by all Altean women, she grew to match her opponent’s height and brought him down with one punch to the back of the head.

As Coran falls to his knees, Keith and Lance rush to pick him up.

“Coran, Where’s Acxa?” The urgency in Keith's voice is very noticeable, making Lance wonder what is driving it.

“I don’t know, the Hangar Bays I think. Where am I?”

“Are you Ok?”

To say that Coran staggers and slurs his speech like a drunken sailor would be an insult to a drunken sailor. “Never better. Now let’s get our belmets and hayards.”

Lance tries to comfort the obviously bell-rung Coran. “Don’t worry, we got you.”

Turning to Lance as the team moves down the hall to retrieve their helmets and Bayards, he says, “Oh thank you, Princess Allura.”

\---------------

Corridor outside Hangar Bay One, Pirate Cruiser

Racing down the corridor to Hangar One, Zethrid and Ezor see the Lions float out of the hangar and into space. Rounding the corner and reaching the closing interior hangar doors, they are met by the sight of Acxa sliding out of the depressurizing hangar.

Zethrid steps back, her eyes wide with surprise. “Acxa. What are you doing here?”

Ezor puts her hands on her hips and stares contemptuously at her former friend. “I should have known you’d show up once we got the Paladins.”

Turning to Zethrid, Ezor says, “She’s always been sweet on that one with the flippity hair.”

With that final taunt from Ezor, Acxa doesn't wait for them to initiate the fight. Using a whip from a wrist cuff, Acxa takes down Ezor. She dodges three powerful swings from Zethrid before Ezor grabs her from behind. Expertly flipping Ezor into Zethrid, Acxa bolts down the hallway to escape with her former compatriots in hot pursuit.

**THE BAYARD ROOM**

Storeroom, Pirate Cruiser

The helmets and Bayards of the Paladins are stored in a room down the hall from the detention cells, guarded by two pirates who are trying to figure out how the Bayards work. One guard tries to get Hunk’s helmet on, but it is too small.

“How do I look?”

“Mm, kinda dumb.” Holding Pidge’s Bayard, the guard asks, “Do you think there’s a switch on here or something?”

“I cannot wait until that thing turns on and cuts your head off.”

Taking cover by the door, Keith spots their equipment on the table. “Our Bayards”

“Keith, they have weapons and we don’t. Any suggestions?”

Still punchy, Coran shouts out “Unhand those Bayards, you scallywags!”

Pulling him back behind cover and gagging him, the team sees the guards approaching. Glaring at Coran, Pidge says, “So much for the element of surprise.”

Realizing the desperate nature of the situation, Keith closes his eyes and focuses on his Bayard, putting into practice a trick he learned from the Dire Wolf. Calling to it, the Bayard teleports from the table to Keith’s waiting hand. Forming his Bayard sword, he makes short work of the guards.

Keith goes to the table and dons his helmet. His jaw is set. He has multiple debts to repay to the woman fighting near the Hangar Bay. As well as a promise to keep.

Passion burning in his eyes, and calm determination in his voice, he calls the Red Paladin to him. “Lance, lead the way. Keep the team together.”

Lance is puzzled, a look of concern on his face. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Acxa saved our skins. I’m not gonna leave her behind. Not again."

"Not again? Keith, what do you..."

"No time to explain now, Lance. Her life is in danger and I'm going to help her. Go. I’ll meet up with you guys soon.”

This is not the first time Lotor’s top General intervened to save Keith. They first met in the second stomach of a giant space worm, a Weblum, when they were on opposing sides. Keith saved her life twice that quintant. In return she saved his life once and spared it when she made off with a bag of scaultrite they worked together to harvest. A warrior’s bond of respect and admiration grew between them that quintant, although Keith still harbors some irritation that she betrayed him at the end of the mission by drawing her pistol on him.

Since then, their paths have repeatedly crossed. The fought in the Braylar system, where Keith seriously injured her. Tired and angry, he abandoned the injured Acxa and left her to fend for herself. But then he suffered an attack of conscience. Remorseful over leaving her, he searched for and found her on Braylar IV and nursed her back to health, enough for Narti to retrieve her.

During the Kral Zera ceremony on planet Feyev, when Galra leaders met to select an emperor to replace Zarkon, she intervened in a public manner to save his life a third time. It was there that Ezor began to suspect that Acxa might have a crush on Keith.

In their last fight, Acxa seriously injured Keith. Returning the favor he showed her at Braylar IV, she patched him up enough that he could make his way back to the Castle of Lions. She also left a message for him, saying that she was ready to take up his earlier offer to join the Coalition. Keith made his way to Diabazaal, with every intention of giving her that chance.

But Lotor had other ideas.

It’s Keith’s turn to repay her for saving his life yet again. And to hopefully have that talk, without weapons, they both want to have.

\---------------

Donning their helmets and other gear, the team proceeds out the airlock to reach the Lions. The mice ride in Coran’s helmet.

Moments after leaving the airlock, the team is pursued and attacked by jetpacking pirates.

The firefight is a short one. The Paladins, Romelle, Krolia, and Coran split up and divide their opponents between them. Hunk scatters the pirates with his Bayard machine gun, and his teammates then systematically pick them off.

With the threat eliminated, the team boards the Lions and waits for Keith's orders.

**COUPLES FIGHT**

Hallway outside Hangar Bay One, Pirate Cruiser.

The two on one fight between the Generals is turning against Acxa, as Ezor’s speed and Zethrid’s strength begin to wear her down. Ezor lands a vicious scissor kick followed by a whip from her tendril that staggers Acxa. Zethrid lands a hard body blow that knocks her well down the hallway.

As Ezor races in and leaps in the air to deliver a kill shot, Keith leaps between them, shield up. Catching Ezor flat-footed on the shield, he throws her back toward Zethrid. Keith stands protectively between Acxa and her opponents, giving her the opportunity to recover.

Keith quickly glances back at Acxa as she regains her feet. "You ok?"

Acxa glances quickly at Keith then shifts her gaze down the hallway towards Zethrid and Ezor. _"I'll live."_

"That's the idea." His game face returns as he shifts his gaze down the hallway as well. 

Regaining her footing next to Zethrid, Ezor begins to taunt them. “Oh, look, Acxa, it’s your favorite Paladin.”

Confusion is clearly evident on Zethrid's face. “So, do you two actually know each other?” Zethrid’s question is a valid one since she has no knowledge of the past encounters between Keith and Acxa.

Ezor however knows about them. She not only knows about their encounters, she knows how Acxa views the Black Paladin. “Yeah. Don’t you remember how she never wanted to kill him?”

Zethrid throws out what she believes is a taunt. “Oh, I guess it is true love.”

Weary of the taunting, Keith snaps back at Zethrid. “Can’t we just fight?”

Not waiting for a reply, a clearly irritated Keith charges them, with an equally irritated Acxa close behind.

\---------------

Even at 2-on-2, the fight does not go well. Keith squares off against the faster Ezor while Acxa has her hands full with Zethrid. Keith is knocked backwards onto the ground by Ezor, and then barely escapes an acrobatic scissor kick.

Acxa escapes Zethrid’s hold long enough to land two hard leg whips to her head. Zethrid blocks the third kick and with a devastating punch sends Acxa hard to the ground.

Seeing Acxa go down infuriates Keith to the point that he experiences a major surge of adrenaline, finding the strength to break a stalemate with Ezor. He slams her hard into a wall, staggering Ezor. He lands in front of Acxa, who is pulling herself up, when he is pounded by Zethrid into the woozy Corillian half-breed. The force of the blow drives them both through a doorway and into a storeroom.

They land in the middle of a group of canisters containing a substance vaguely familiar to Keith. “Acxa, is that what I think it is?”

_“Synthian nitrate.”_

With Zethrid and Ezor closing in on them, Keith contacts the Paladins for support “Guys, zero in on my position and fire on the ship.”

“Are you sure?”

“JUST DO IT!!”

Locating Keith’s position, the Paladins fire onto his location. Grabbing Acxa’s hand, the two of them rapidly jetpack out of the storeroom past Zethrid and Ezor a split second before the room explodes.

Zethrid and Ezor are caught in the concussion wave of the blast and tossed aside like rag dolls.

As Keith and Acxa leave the ship hand-in-hand, he calls for Black to pick them up. Entering through the open jaws of the Lion, Keith turns to Acxa and says, "Welcome back." For the second time in her life, Acxa stands inside the Black Lion.

As she looks around the cockpit, she greets Black. "Hey girl...remember me?"

Keith smiles as he takes his place in the pilots chair. "I'm sure she does. At least this time, I'm awake."

Their brief levity is broken by a whimper that comes from the direction of the store room. Turning, they see the Dire Wolf entering the cockpit. 

"Well, it's about time you..." Keith notices the limp, and without hesitation he and Acxa hurry to check on him. "Buddy, you're hurt. What happened?"

A pained whine comes from the Dire Wolf as it freezes in place from the pain. He looks at Keith with sad eyes. "I didn't quite make it out of the last fighter I blew up in time, pack leader. I'm sorry..."

Giving him a quick check, Acxa finds the problem. _"You've got a piece of shrapnel in your shoulder. Keith, I'll look after him. In the meantime, there is an abandoned base on Androse. If you look ahead of us, it's that planet in the distance off to our left. I have my base camp just below the ruins of the old installation. We can shelter and take stock of things once we get there."_

"Got it." Keith scratches the Dire Wolf behind the ears. "You're in good hands, buddy. Just don't give her a hard time, ok? Save the wisecracks for later."

The Dire Wolf looks at Acxa and shows her a mixture of pain and appreciation in his eyes for the help she is giving him.

"I know I'm in good hands. I saw how well she took care of you."

Keith begins to stand, but pauses as Acxa reaches out to take his arm. _"Keith...thank you for...saving me again. You didn't have to do that."_

Keith gives her an appreciative smile and places his hand on hers. "Yes I did. It was the right thing to do. And..." He gives her hand a slight squeeze. "...I wanted to. I wasn't leaving you behind again."

**BOMBSHELL!**

Acxa's Base, Planet Androse

The Lions barely make it to Acxa's base camp under their own power. Her shelter is in a large cave under an abandoned base.

As the team settles in to warm up around a fire, Hunk and Romelle perform an inspection of the Lions and they do not like what they find. “Keith, Romelle and I just looked at the Lions and they’re in worse shape than ever.”

Keith sighs heavily and nods his thanks to Hunk and Romelle. “We should give them some time to recharge before we head back on our way.”

“Wow, a lot of things sure have changed over the past few movements.”

Sitting up after hearing Lance’s comment, Acxa realizes the Paladins have no clue as to how long they’ve been gone. “_Movements? What are you talking about?”_

“The last time we saw you. You were fighting us alongside Lotor.

_“Allura, that was three decaphoebs ago. No one has seen you since your fight with Lotor.”_

The wide-eyed and disbelieving Keith can barely get his words out. “That’s impossible.”

_“It’s true, Keith. After Lotor jettisoned us, we managed to make it to cover on a meteoroid. There we saw both Voltron and Lotor disappear. Eventually, Voltron re-emerged…alone. But then, there was an explosion, and after that…nothing. That was three decaphoebs ago._

“Whoa.”

“So, as far as everyone else in the universe is concerned, Voltron has been gone for three decaphoebs?”

Pidge adjusts her glasses as she absorbs Acxa's stunning revelation. “That explains the discrepancies in the star charts in our Lions. I thought they were off because of our inter-reality jumping, which I guess they were in a way. Because when you think about it, the explosion of the Castle of Lions to close the rifts that Lotor opened must have been the cause of the time slippage between our experience and the rest of the universe.”

“So how did you end up here, helping us?” Keith asks Acxa.

Acxa stares into the fire as she recites her tale. “_Zethrid, Ezor and I were marooned on that meteoroid for quintants. Finally, a Galra ship came to investigate Lotor’s last known whereabouts. We took it over. With Lotor gone, it was clear that there was a power vacuum in the Galra Empire. Zethrid and Ezor wanted to exploit that for their own gain…but I knew I had to find my own path.”_

Then, looking up at Keith, with an expression of great sadness, mixed with hope, she says, “_And it led me to you_.”

They look at each other for several ticks. Looking into her eyes, really for the first time, he sees not the confident adversary who always seemed to be one step ahead of him, but that of an insecure, tormented soul flailing for a lifeline.

Keith’s expression softens into a smile, and he replies, “Thank you…for saving us.”

Acxa pauses as she gazes at the scar on Keith's cheek. A scar she put there.

Looking away slightly from Keith, Acxa continues in a voice tinged with regret. “_I hope this makes up, in some way, for the wrong I’ve done. I realize now that Lotor wasn’t the man I thought he was. He preached unity, but in the end, he sought only power_.”

“I understand how you feel”, says Allura, spoken as one woman who shares the same, painful experience as another. “I fell for Lotor’s lies as well.”

“_I’ll do everything I can out here to help the Voltron Coalition_”, replies Acxa, her face set in grim determination.

Still processing everything he heard, Hunk states the obvious. “Wow, so everyone that was helping us thinks we’re dead.”

“Wait”, says Pidge in an urgent voice. “I haven’t been able to get in touch with my dad on Earth, or Matt and the Rebels. What’s happened to them in the last three decaphoebs?”

Not one to mince words, Allura adds on to Pidge’s question. “And if Ezor and Zethrid became warlords in that time…what else has changed?”

After a few moments more, Allura breaks the silence. “We all need to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us. Without the Castle of Lions, it will take a long time for us to get to Earth. Acxa, we are very grateful that you came to rescue us. I’m VERY happy to have you on our side.”

Acxa nods to Allura, then looks at Keith again. They both smile at one another. She finds great comfort in that smile.

**REFLECTION BY STARLIGHT**

Acxa's Base, Planet Androse

Everyone settles down as best they can to rest up for the trip back to Earth. After a few doboshes, everyone is asleep.

Everyone except Keith.

He is tossing restlessly, replaying the fight with Zethrid and Ezor over and over in his mind. Certain points in it are bothering him. Finally, he decides to clear his head. He crawls out of his sleeping bag and walks out of the cave.

Once outside, he looks up at the stars and begins to contemplate all that happened to the Voltron team in the past four decaphoebs. The discovery of the Blue Lion on Earth. Meeting Allura and Coran. The too-many-to-be-named battles with the Galra. The Trials of Marmora. Meeting his mother in the unlikeliest of places. Spending two decaphoebs with her in the Quantum Abyss, where he discovers what it really means to be a member of a family. She taught him so many things, including what it means to be responsible for another life; in this case a Cosmic Dire Wolf. He matured so quickly during that time.

And then there is Lotor. Who fooled everyone with his smooth talk about changing the Galra Empire to be less aggressive and more inclusive of the people they conquered. It all seemed to be too good to be true. And in the end…it was. The final battle with Lotor cost them three decaphoebs. Three decaphoebs in which the universe thought them dead. Three decaphoebs in which things went to hell quickly. Zethrid and Ezor becoming warlords only highlights the fact that there is a massive power vacuum pulling apart not only the Galra Empire, but the rest of the universe as well.

“Three decaphoebs, wasted” he mutters aloud.

“_No Keith, they were not wasted_”, comes a voice from the shadows. Stepping out where Keith can see her, Acxa continues her thought. “_Voltron defeated Lotor. That was worth the price. At least, those of us that knew him feel that way._”

“So, you couldn’t sleep either?” Keith asks.

_“No”_, replies Acxa, sadly.

An awkward silence settles between them. Until Keith finally breaks it.

"So...are we going to have that conversation...you know...the one that doesn't include weapons or involve us trying to kill one another?"

She looks Keith directly in the eye now. _"You mean one where we're actually both conscious?...yes...I'd like that."_

Keith chuckles at her response. "So, what's keeping you up tonight?"

“_For some reason I kept dwelling on that fight on Zethrid’s ship, and I knew I wasn’t going to sleep._ Sighing heavily, she continues. “_That’s been the story of my life for a long time._” She looks up and stares out into space for a few ticks. “_I find comfort looking at the stars_.”

Keith is intrigued. They both stepped out of the cave at the same time, for the same reason. Coincidence…or something else? “You keep thinking about that fight... I am too. I keep thinking about what Ezor said, and what Zethrid said. I normally don’t let taunting bother me, but for some reason it did. But, you don’t seem to be bothered by any of it.”

“_Keith, I’ll be honest with you… What Ezor said…about me not wanting to kill you…she wasn’t wrong. I’ve had the opportunity to kill you several times now. I chose not to each time. _

“No one is more grateful for that than me. But…why?”

_“Think back to the first time we met…in the second stomach of that Weblum. You saved my life. You didn’t have to, but you did. Once you realized I was Galra, you could have abandoned me, or killed me. You didn’t. I never forgot that, and I never will._ _You came back for me on Braylar IV after I tried so hard to kill you. You came back for me on Zethrid’s ship. You didn’t have to any of those things, but you did. You are the first and only person I’ve ever met who put a priority on my life. When I overheard Hunk talking with you in the Weblum, I realized you were half-Galra yourself. I could have reported that back to Lotor – but I didn’t. I left that detail out of my report.”_

“We did work pretty well together in the Weblum, didn’t we? When I saw your ship, and realized you were there, it was an easy decision to get you out. Enemy or not, no one deserves to die in the belly of a giant space worm. You proved to me that I could trust you…until you pulled your blaster on me after we collected the Scaultrite.” Keith’s last sentence is spoken with a perceptible degree of annoyance, which Acxa clearly detects.

“_I feel horrible about that. I betrayed your trust, and I knew I’d never get it back. Not that it mattered at that time, since we were on opposing sides and I didn’t see that changing. So, betrayal of another half breed didn’t seem like a big deal. That happens all the time in the Galra Empire. But you showed respect for me as a person that I neither expected nor experienced before. You are an honorable warrior, Keith, one that treats friend and foe with dignity and respect. Honorable warriors are rare in the Galra Empire these days. When I pulled that blaster on you, I had no intention of pulling the trigger. All I wanted to do was finish my mission. To be honest, I’m surprised you and Hunk didn’t pursue me once you got out of the Weblum."_

She shyly looks Keith in the eye. _"Surprised…and a little disappointed_.”

“Hunk asked if we should go after you. I told him no, that once we had the giant Teleduv built, it wouldn’t make a difference what the Galra did with the Scaultrite. It all made sense at the time.”

_“Then you saved my life again, on Braylar, IV…after I tried to kill you. I mean…really tried to kill you. When I played the message you slipped into my bag…I knew you were different. You were someone I could respect. Someone who kept their word. In the world I was living in at the time…that was rare. I thought about what you said…how, in another time and place we could be friends.”_ She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, summoning her courage. _“I believed that.”_

She looks right at him, hope etched on her face. _“No…I believe that.”_

He returns her gaze just as directly, the same hope on his face. "So do I. I meant it then...I mean it now."

Normally she would not be so forthcoming with someone she just met, but Keith is different. Even though this is the first time they’ve really had a chance to talk, she feels she’s known him for a long time. She feels safe around him. Her guard momentarily down, Acxa speaks from the heart.

_“Keith…in the cave, when you asked me how I came to help you, I said I needed to find my own path. And that path led me to you. Not just to Voltron. To you. It wasn’t just that radio message I intercepted that led me here. It was what you did for me that quintant in the Weblum that started me down a different path...I just didn’t realize it at the time. You were the first and only person who didn’t treat me like a pawn in some end game that I had no control over. Your showed me that you valued my life, no matter who I was. In the Weblum, on Braylar IV, and on Zethrid’s ship you proved that. You didn’t have to pull me out of a crashed fighter or out of an exploding cargo bay, or save me from a Hyena’s poison…but you did. And I know I need to pay that respect forward, to make right what I’ve done wrong.”_

Looking at the stars now, Acxa continues her story. “_This isn’t my first sleepless night, and it won’t be my last. Resting but not truly sleeping, with one eye open because someone wants to kill me. Not knowing what it’s like to truly be at peace._” Shifting her gaze to Keith “_Not having a warm smile on a friendly face to listen to my thoughts.” _Sounding utterly defeated, she says,_ “I am so tired, Keith, but I can’t sleep. Just once…to feel safe…to have someone looking over me, looking out for me…_”

Looking down, ashamed of what she just said, she finishes. “_I’m sorry for babbling. It was unfair of me to dump everything out like that. I’ll leave you be now._” Shoulders slumped, she turns and starts to walk away.

“Acxa, wait.” Keith reaches out and takes her hand. Their fingers mesh in an instant, and Keith marvels at how well their hands fit together. To Acxa, his touch is electrifying. She’s dreamt of having this conversation with Keith for a decaphoebs. As their hands join together, she stops dead in her tracks and gives his hand a firm squeeze, not wanting to let it go.

“Please don’t go. It sounds like we both need someone to talk to. You’re not the only one who could use a warm smile and a friendly face right now. What you said…not being at peace with yourself. I’ve felt that way most of my life. I grew up without my mother and spent most of my youth in an orphanage. I grew up a loner and it’s a horrible feeling, being alone.”

He steps in front of her, looking her straight in the eye…still holding her hand, not wanting to let go.

"I never got to thank you for what you did for me in the Thizonian system. So...thank you for saving my life. Again."

_"Keith... that's sweet, but you're being dramatic. All I did was dress your wounds."_ She reaches up and gently touches the scar on his cheek. _"Wounds that I inflicted on you. It was the least I could do."_

"You dressed my wounds and you spared my life. And you left an incredible message for me. That definitely got my attention."

Acxa gazes sheepishly into Keith's eyes. _"I was hoping it would. After listening to the message you left me on Braylar IV..."_ She pulls the recording device Keith left in her bag before Narti took her back to Lotor's cruiser out of her thigh pocket. _"I was hoping I would get the chance to give you an answer to your offer."_

Keith stares open-mouthed at the recording device. "You kept it?"

_"Yes. I must have played it a thousand times while you were...missing."_

Keith places his free hand behind his head and his cheeks flush slightly. "I'm glad you kept it. After I woke up and listened to _your_ message, I was coming back to get you...to give you that opportunity to join the Coalition. I'm glad to see that you were able to do that."

"_Yes, well...it's been an adventure. For what it's worth, I'm glad you...you came back."_

“Acxa...I have a proposition for you. You said you wanted to make a difference, to make up for what you’ve done in the past. Come with us to Earth. We need your talents and skills. You can help us pass along the message that not all Galra are evil. Please.”

Still holding her hand, he reaches for the other one and she willingly gives it to him. “We can get to know each other better. I want to know more about the person who spared my life more times than I realize. I have a feeling that there is a very interesting woman behind that stern face, and I’d really like to learn more about her.”

Can this be real? Did he really say he was interested in her as a person? Or did she imagine it?

“_Do you really think my going with you will help your cause?_”

“Our cause. Yes. I do.”

Smiling broadly at Keith, squeezing his hands, then reluctantly letting go of them, Acxa gives her answer. “_Well then, we both need to get some sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us._”

Keith smiles back. “Please sleep knowing that someone is watching over you. You don’t need to keep one eye open tonight. I’ll be keeping watch.”

Trembling, she gazes into his eyes with hope. _“Just like you did on Braylar IV?”_

Keith smiles reassuringly at her. “Just like I did on Braylar IV. I promise.”

She smiles warmly and nods. It’s a smile that melts his heart.

They walk back together into the cave to their respective sleeping bags. The journey ahead of them will indeed be a long one.

For the first time in decaphoebs, Acxa drifts off to a peaceful sleep, knowing that for this night at least, she is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The major canon divergence in this book begins in the last section of this chapter. From here on, the story in this AU differs considerably from what you've seen or heard previously. The next chapter is original, with a few canon elements added to ensure consistency.
> 
> Acxa's "It's been and adventure line" line refers to her experiences during the three years the Paladins were missing. She joined the Coalition during that time and that story, along with the stories of Zethrid, Ezor, Matt Holt, Meltok, Kolivan, and Dayak (among others) will be covered in an upcoming work titled 'The Voltron Coalition'. Publication of the first chapters of that work are slated for September 2020.
> 
> Acxa and Keith are finally together on the same side. Let's see what happens in the next chapter.


	4. General Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short version - This is the back story chapter.  
Long version - The Paladins resume their journey to Earth, redistributing their existing passengers among the Lions and adding a new passenger in the Black Lion. Keith, Acxa, and Krolia begin the process of getting to know one another by revealing their back stories, proving that former enemies can become friends. Partial back stories for Zethrid, Ezor, and to a lesser degree Narti are also provided.  
The story takes place over the course of one month.

** TWO OUT OF THREE AIN'T BAD**

Acxa’s Base Camp, Planet Androse

Acxa is nervous

Keith has asked her to make the perilous trip to Earth with the team, and she wants to go. But she is afraid that for some of the Paladins and passengers, her past actions may have destroyed any chance at reconciliation.

The Green Paladin. Katie Holt, aka Pidge. The last time they met, Acxa fought her for control of a shuttle. It was the quintant Lotor killed Zarkon. The Paladin was fighting to free her father, a prisoner Acxa kidnapped for Zarkon to use as trade bait to get his hands on Lotor.

Keith assured Acxa that Pidge was an open-minded and forgiving soul; despite this he also confirmed that she was carrying a grudge against Acxa. Keith told her it may take some time, but he is certain she can earn Pidge’s trust and forgiveness.

Not wanting to take any chances, Acxa approaches Pidge and the two of them sit down to talk. Knowing that Pidge is Matt Holt’s sister, she hopes her time with Matt’s Coalition cell gives them common ground from which to build an understanding of one another. Acxa shares with a very attentive Pidge Matt’s activities with the Coalition while Voltron was missing.

\---------------

The Blue Paladin. Princess Allura. They met once before, the quintant before Acxa was to trade Commander Holt for Lotor. Acxa asked Allura to pass along her regards to Keith and was incensed when Allura flatly rejected her request. She rebuked the Princess over her prejudice towards the Galra.

When Acxa mentioned to Keith that she had a run-in with Allura, he seemed to know more about it than she thought he would. Keith sheepishly admitted to her that he heard the entire conversation through Allura’s body camera.

Knowing how important Allura’s acceptance of her is, Keith arranged for the two of them to meet to discuss their differences. Keith told her that he expected the meeting to last about fifteen doboshes.

It lasted over two vargas.

When they emerged from their meeting, Allura gave Keith a wink and a nod, indicating they had resolved their differences. Acxa gave him a thoughtful smile when he asked what they could have possibly talked about for two hours.

“We talked about…stuff…and…things.”

“What kind of stuff and things?”

“Private stuff and things. Look, I promised Hunk I would get some supplies over to the Yellow Lion. I’m late. Talk to you in a bit?”

“Um…sure.”

Allura, having overheard the conversation, decides to have a little fun with Keith. She walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Keith, we only talked about you for 15 doboshes.”

Allura slowly walks away, waiting for the inevitable response she knows will come.

Keith reflects on her words for a moment, then calls after Allura.

“Wait…I’m supposed to feel good about that?”

\---------------

Krolia. The mother of the Black Paladin. Acxa knows that no one in the Blade of Marmora will trust her, much less believe anything she says. Especially Keith’s mother, who is well aware of the fact that Acxa tried to kill Keith on at least one occasion.

Krolia is the single biggest reason why Acxa is nervous about going with the team on the journey to Earth.

“Keith…how do I convince your mother that I genuinely want to atone? What will it take?”

Keith sighs and gives her a soft look. “A lot of time, a lot of patience, and a lot of prayer. She’ll come around…eventually.”

Acxa’s shoulders visibly slump. “That’s what I was afraid you were going to say.”

“Acxa, don’t worry. I’ve got your back.”

\---------------

** GROUND RULES**

Two quintants after landing on Androse, before loading the Lions for the trip home, Keith calls everyone together. “Listen up team. I want to let all of you know that Acxa is coming to Earth with us. Her inside knowledge of the Galra will be very helpful.”

Most are very supportive of adding Acxa to the team. Krolia however maintains a poker face and does not reveal her feelings one way or another.

“It’s good to have you with us Acxa”, says Allura, with a big smile on her face. “I’m very glad we’re not fighting each other anymore”.

“_That makes two of us, Allura_”, replies Acxa, visibly relieved.

————————

The quintant of departure, Keith runs down the passenger list for each lion. “OK, time to load up. This is how we’re splitting up the passengers: Black Lion – Krolia, Acxa, Dire Wolf; Blue Lion – Romelle, the mice.”

At this point, Lance can’t help making a blinding glimpse of the obvious. “Galra on the Black Lion, Alteans on the Blue Lion. Got it.”

Keith, looking visibly annoyed and glaring at Lance, continues, “Not quite, wise guy. Green Lion – Coran. Yellow Lion… Hunk, we’ll rotate the Dire Wolf in and out so that you have some company.”

“Aw, thanks Keith! You know, we really should come up with a name for him.”

“Not now, Hunk.” Still glaring at Lance, Keith finishes the assignments. “Lance – you’ve got Kaltenecker.”.

“Will your Dire Wolf rotation include me?”.

“No, Lance. We’ve gone over this before. Wolves eat cows. Besides…Kaltenecker will keep you busy and the trip will go faster.”

\---------------

As the Lions are loaded, Krolia approaches her son. “Keith, are you sure we can trust her? Not that long ago she was trying to kill us. Now she’s on our side? Really?” There is too much water under the bridge between the Blade of Marmora and Lotor's Generals for her to just forget it all and forgive at the snap of a finger.

Keith on the other hand is willing to forgive, and he’s not shy about defending Acxa and giving her a chance. “Mom…for us it was not that long ago. For her, it’s been three decaphoebs. A lot has changed. Besides…why would she risk her neck saving people she wanted to kill?”

“Point taken, but I’m still not trusting her until I get to know her better.”

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to interrogate her on the trip”. Keith smiles at his mother.

Krolia just glares and says, “I intend to.”

Keith gets red in the face and confronts his mother. "Wait...Mom...that was supposed to be a joke. No one is interrogating anyone on this trip. This will be a good chance for us all to get to know her, but I will not let you shine a spotlight in her eyes."

Krolia stares harshly at Keith. "Do you have any idea what she's done? Before you met her?"

"No, Mom, I don't and to be honest I don’t care. I do intend to ask her, and I am confident she'll answer all of my questions. Just like I'll answer all of hers. So when we leave on this trip, promise me you will be civil.”

“Ok.”, says Krolia, rolling her eyes at her son.

The team departs shortly after the Lions are loaded. The long trip home has begun. Nothing left to do for the three people on Black except get to know one another.

**ACXA**

The Black Lion

Krolia keeps her promise to Keith by remaining silent, but her attitude and generally hostile demeanor towards Acxa is clearly evident to everyone.

Finding an excuse to pull his mother aside for a private conversation, Keith has a short heart-to-heart talk with her. “Mom, I know you don’t like Acxa, but you can’t carry that attitude this entire trip. She’s trying her best to turn her life around and I’m not going to stand by while you make her feel worse than she already does. Can you please try to be civil and treat her with some respect?”

Krolia is once again taken aback by the fact that her son is defending Acxa so vehemently. She realizes there is at least a Warriors Code of Honor bond between her son and Acxa. She suspects there is more to it than that. For her son's sake, Krolia relents. “You’re right. I’ll work on my attitude and try to keep an open mind. I’ll try to give her a chance. But she needs to meet me half way.”

“I think if you give her a chance, she’ll see that you are and try her best to do just that, meet you half way. Mom, she could have killed me four or five times now. She held back each time. I hope you’ll take that into consideration. I’m going to give her the chance that she’s earned and support her as much as I can. I really hope you’ll do the same.”

\---------------

Krolia’s promise to Keith to behave herself lasts exactly half-a-quintant. Keith is surprised it lasts that long. But, it is time to get to know one another, and someone must get things started, right?

“Acxa – I’m curious. How did someone like you wind up as a General serving the heir to the Galra throne?”

“Oh no”, he mutters to himself. Keith puts both hands to his face. He can only guess what is coming next.

“_You mean, how did a half-breed tramp like me end up being Lotor’s second-in-command?_”

If looks could kill, Krolia would be dead. Acxa fixes her with that same defiant glare Keith saw at the Kral Zera. Keith knows that Acxa does not back down from a fight, and she is not backing down here.

“_Or are you really asking me for my life’s story since we have so much time on our hands?_” A tinge of sarcasm is clearly present in her voice. 

Ok, this one’s got spunk, thought Krolia. This will be fun, poking sticks into her cage. “I enjoy a good story as much as the next person. Let’s hear it.”

Keith, glaring at his mother, rephrases her statement. “Acxa, what she’s really saying is that we’re all really curious about you. What it was like growing up? How did you meet the other Generals? How did you meet Lotor? We have a LOT of time, and to be fair we’ll answer any question you have for us.”

Turning to Krolia and fixing her with a hard stare, Keith says, “WON’T WE MOTHER?”

Staring back at her son and crossing her arms, Krolia is silent for a moment. Looking away she says with a wave of her hand, “Fine, ok, sure.”

After another pause, Krolia remembers her promise to her son. She turns to Acxa and says, “I have a hard time trusting people who’ve tried to kill me in the past." Krolia pauses to take a deep breath. "Acxa, I apologize for my tone of voice. You didn’t deserve the snarky comments.”

Softening her expression, Acxa replies, “_It’s ok. If I were in your position, I wouldn’t trust me either. Not right away. I’d make me earn that trust._”

Turning to Keith, she says “_I certainly need to re-earn your trust, since I broke it so many times_.” She looks for any kind of affirmation from Keith that she will have an opportunity to earn it back.

“Acxa, you re-earned my trust when you got us out of Zethrid’s ship. You don’t have to worry about that. But I really am curious to hear your story.”

“_Ok. Fair warning, I’m not the best story-teller_.”

“_I was born on the planet Corillia. My mother was a native Corillian. My father was Galra, a member of the occupation force. I never really knew my him. He died when I was 2. My mother did her best to raise me, but life for us was not easy. My mother’s family…her siblings…wanted nothing to do with us. She had disgraced the family by having a half-breed child, and they disowned us.”_

“_As Krolia knows, half-breeds in the Galra Empire fall into the servant class. That means life is hard and life is short. Even the full-blooded indigenous people the Galra conquered have more rights than the half-breeds do.”_

_“Life was hard for my mother, but she always made sure I had food in my belly and clothes on my back. She was my teacher in so many ways. Literature. Mathematics. Science. She taught me all of those, because I was not allowed to attend school with the Corillian children, and I was certainly not allowed to attend school with the Galra. The servant class is the uneducated class, and my mother did not want that for me.” _

Keith and Krolia both make mental notes regarding the reverence in Acxa’s voice when she is speaking about her mother. How she smiles when she’s talking about her. It’s obvious there is a deep connection between mother and daughter.

_“My mother had a strong moral compass. Despite everything that happened to her, she did her best to make things around her better. She taught me that it was not a weakness to show mercy. That everyone in the universe has a unique talent, and those talents should be used for the betterment of all. That it is best to lift people up and let their talents shine, rather than oppress and humiliate them. That it’s our duty to stand up for what we believe in. She taught me to be honest, honorable, and respectful in my dealings with others.”_

Pausing for a moment, Acxa continues, her voice now tinged with bitterness. “_Honor… Respect… No one ever treated her with any honor or respect that I can remember, but that’s what she believed. And she did her best to pass that moral compass on to me.”_

“Your mother sounds like a very good person. I’d like to meet her someday. As far as the moral compass is concerned – from what I’ve seen, that stuck with you.”

Looking at the floor, Acxa continues in a soft voice. “_Yes, but it was buried for many decaphoebs after she died. I guess I need to prove to myself, and others, that I still have it.”_

Sensing she is talking about a raw memory, Keith leans in and in a low voice says, “You do, Acxa.” Keith gives her a warm smile. “Or you wouldn’t have helped me at the Kral Zera or rescued us from Zethrid’s ship. You don’t have to prove anything to me when it comes to that. And…I’m sorry about your mother.”

Looking at Keith, she returns his smile. “_Thank you.”_

Pausing for a moment, then looking directly at Krolia she continues. “_You would have liked her, Krolia. I suspect the two of you shared many of the same values and would have gotten along very well.”_

_“_I think I would have liked her very much. Do you miss her, Acxa?”

Krolia is very interested in learning more about Acxa’s mother. Understanding her is the key to understanding the inner turmoil Acxa is going through.

“_Yes, I do. I miss her terribly. There isn’t a quintant that goes by that I don’t think of her at least once. Wow, it’s dusty in here, Keith. I need a tick…”_

Acxa looks down and away, dabbing her eyes, trying to hide her face. Krolia can see that her eyes are welling, and it is not from dust. Acxa is bringing up some very painful memories and is obviously fighting back the tears.

Acxa composes herself, looks directly at Krolia, and speaks in a firm voice. _“She taught me one other important lesson. She taught me how to fight. Corillia was a war-torn planet. She knew life was going to get harder as I got older, so she made sure I was ready for it at an early age. I learned the basics of martial arts from her. I learned how to study an opponent, how to create a strategy to beat them. And I learned how to shoot. Oh, we didn’t have blaster pistols, but we did have slingshots. I practiced with mine for many hours, and I became proficient with it.”_

_“My world came crashing down around me just after I turned 9. My mother was killed by a group of four Corillian males. They called her a traitor to her race and a lot of other things I don’t want to repeat. After they finished with her…they turned on me. They called me an ugly half-breed abomination that needed to be dealt with for the good of Corillia. But my mother taught me well…I was able to take two of them out. I was attacking the third, when I was hit from behind with a club. I don’t remember much after that. They beat me badly. Left me for dead.”_

Keith is shocked by Acxa’s revelation.

Krolia looks at him and tells him her experience, as brutal as it was, is not unusual. “Keith, there are a lot of stories like this throughout the Empire. She isn’t kidding when she says the life of a half-breed is hard.”

Looking at Acxa now, she takes her hand and squeezes it. “Acxa, I…I don’t know what to say. That is horrible. I’m so sorry you had to endure that.”

Acxa squeezes her hand back and closes her eyes for a moment. This time a tear does escape, and she makes no attempt to hide it.

_“It gets worse. I was found by my uncle. He could have taken me in, but he didn’t want me. My extended family didn’t want me. So, he took me to an orphanage, if you can call it that. It was really a collection point for misfits. It took me awhile, but I recovered from my physical injuries. I spent five decaphoebs in that awful place.” _

She opens her eyes and addresses Keith now. She wants him to understand the environment that shaped her into the person he first met in the Weblum. _“Half-breeds like me are looked down upon. Loathed. Hated. Abused. I had to fight for food. I had to fight to protect myself. I learned to be independent, I learned to think three moves ahead of my enemies, and I learned not to trust anyone. I learned to be worse than my enemies. To the rest of the universe, I was an insignificant pawn in a game I didn’t understand. It made me angry…it made me hate...and it made me want to get even.”_

Keith wishes he could say or do something for her. To make the pain of her family’s rejection of her go away. Or at least ease it. His heart aches for her. He realizes the best thing he can do is give her his undivided attention and listen.

_“At the age of 10, I met another orphan who, like me, was mixed race and hated by her people. Ezor. We had much in common, and it was natural that we bonded and learned to trust one another. Ezor had the ability to cloak herself – make herself invisible. She was athletic and nimble, and could leap long distances with little effort, especially when she used her “wings” to glide along. Ezor could throw a knife from 100 paces and split the smallest fruit. We figured out early on that our survival and fighting skills complemented one another. So, we teamed up. Trust came slowly, but it developed over time. We were just trying to survive.”_

“Did she have that sadistic streak then? Did she torture people there?”

“_No, Keith. That came later, after we joined Lotor. If we had done any of that at the orphanage, we’d have been turned over to Galra authorities and most likely executed.”_

“Sounds like a great place to grow up”, says Keith sarcastically.

_“It was a decaphoeb later that we met Zethrid. She was our age, but twice our size. I don’t know where she came from…I never asked…but I remember it took two burly Galra to drag her into the orphanage. When we heard the guards refer to her as a half-breed beast, well…we knew we had to meet her. Even then, Zethrid was very strong…and she established herself quickly. No one wanted to challenge her. But I could tell she was lonely, and that the right choice of words would get me close enough to talk to her...hopefully without getting myself killed. You see, like us Zethrid was angry at the universe. But like everything else with Zethrid, that anger was multiplied two times over.” _

“Yup. That’s the Zethrid I know.”

_“Not long after she arrived, the opportunity presented itself. It was one of those quintants when food in the orphanage was scarce. That happened a lot. But Ezor and I had figured out how to get enough to eat during those times, so lack of food didn’t bother us. We approached Zethrid, food in hand, and offered it to her, if she would allow us to sit and talk with her. It was a risky move on our part because Zethrid was a loner, but on this quintant, hunger ruled over her and she agreed to talk.”_

_“We told Zethrid about ourselves, and how we had teamed up to survive. I was the brains, Ezor was the assassin. What we needed was muscle. I told her that, teamed up together, no one here would challenge us. After a few doboshes, Zethrid said ‘Sounds good to me – as long as I get to break a few things along the way.’ We gladly told her that could be arranged. From that moment on, the three of us ruled that orphanage. We were no longer taunted or called half-breed by the other children. Because they knew it would end badly for them if they did.”_

“So, you did torture people?”, asks Keith quizzically. And he immediately realizes that the question came out wrong.

Acxa crosses her arms and stares at Keith with an annoyed expression on her face. “_No, Keith we did NOT torture people. We did beat people up, if that is what you are getting at. Remember, nothing was given to us because we were half-breeds. It was fight or die. We chose to fight.”_

_“When I was 14, Corillia was visited by Prince Lotor. By this time, he’d been banished to the outer reaches of the Empire. Rumor had it that he’d tried an experiment on a mining colony to generate large quantities of Quintessence. Zarkon destroyed the planet and its inhabitants, because Lotor had dared to treat the indigenous people as equals. Lotor came to Corillia because he was looking for something. No one knew exactly what. During his search, he stopped at the orphanage. That is when my life completely changed.”_

_“Lotor asked the Headmaster of the orphanage if he could meet the children who were our age, so we were all called into the courtyard. Zethrid, Ezor, and I hung out as a group toward the back of the formation. Lotor walked past all the children, and eventually came to us. Ezor and Zethrid both averted their eyes from Lotor, like the others did, but for some reason I didn’t. Instead I made full eye contact. Glared at him would probably be a better description. Lotor stopped, looked at me, and smiled.” _

_“He asked the Headmaster my name, and how I came to be there. The Headmaster said that the Prince should not waste his time on me or the other two, that we were troublemakers. ‘This one’ pointing at Ezor ‘is an assassin, the way she continually sneaks around the place. Sometimes I think she can make herself invisible.’. Of course, she could. Lotor raised his eyebrow, obviously interested in what he just heard. Ezor finally looked up at Lotor, smiled, and said ‘Hello Prince Lotor’”. _

_“‘What is your name?’” _

_“‘Ezor, sir’.” _

_“He pulled up her records on his arm computer. After a few ticks he smiled at her and said, ‘I am very pleased to meet you, Ezor’”._

_“Turning to Zethrid, Lotor asked for her name, which she gave in a respectful manner I’d never seen Zethrid display to anyone in a position of authority before. He pulled up Zethrid’s records and after a moment or two he muttered ‘Impressive. What do you do here, Zethrid?’” _

_“My friends and I (pointing to Ezor and I) sir, we try to survive’. Lotor nodded and smiled at that statement.”_

_“Turning back to me, Lotor again asked for my name. Before I could answer, the Headmaster broke in and said once again that the Prince was wasting his time with us. Before he could say more, Lotor raised his hand and cut him off with a stern rebuke.”_

_“‘With respect Headmaster, I’m not talking to you.’”_

_“He then turned back to me, and I replied ‘Acxa. My name is Acxa. Sir.’ Just like Ezor and Zethrid, he looked at my records. Then he fixed me with a hard stare.”_

_“‘Acxa, I’m going to guess that you are the brains of your little outfit here. Would that be a bad guess?’”_

_“‘No…sir.’”_

_“Turning back to the Headmaster, Lotor told him that he’d like to take the three of us with him. He was looking for new recruits, and we were exactly what he was looking for.”_

_“Then, he turned back to us and said, ‘That is, if you three want to get out of here and see the rest of the universe.’” _

_“That surprised all of us. In the five quintants I’d been there, I’d never been given a choice – until now. The Prince respected us enough to ask us to join him, instead of just taking us. It was a new experience for us. We all said yes.”_

“At that point, I guess anything that got you out of that hellhole would be attractive.”

_“Exactly, Keith. Lotor gave us the sense that he saw value in us, and for those of us who were abused in that…what did you call it…hellhole…it was an opportunity we could not pass up.”_

_“When Lotor took us on board his ship later that quintant, we met Narti. I don’t know where Narti came from. I never asked her, but like us she was half Galra and half something else. Narti was blind and could not speak. But she had excellent hearing, and a telepathic ability that allowed her to connect with other people…even to the point of controlling them. The problem was, no one really knew at that time how to communicate with her. Not even Lotor.'"_

Keith nods his head to signal his understanding. "If memory serves me right, you were the one who figured out how to communicate with her."

Surprised, Acxa sits ramrod straight and gives her full attention to Keith. "_That's...how do you know...?"_

“I met Narti on Braylar IV, remember? I got a first-hand account of the other half of that story. When you were recovering from Hyena poisoning in the cave on Braylar IV, Narti and I waited for that big storm to blow over. We decided we could either kill each other or call a truce. We called a truce, for your sake. She told me how the two of you met. How quickly you learned to communicate with her, and how excited she was to have a big sister. She also told me how you convinced Lotor to let Narti use his cat...I think his name was Kova...to be her eyes and ears. Narti spoke very highly of you when she was telling me that story." 

Acxa turns to look out the forward viewports of the Black Lion, then closes her eyes and swallows hard. _"You have no idea how much I miss her..." _After a few ticks she opens her eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns back to Keith. _"Yes, the cat's name was Kova. I understand he was Lotor’s creature companion when he was much younger. Kova was immortal due to prolonged exposure to Quintessence, and he bonded with Narti. She couldn’t speak, but she could communicate her thoughts telepathically. Lotor was going to send her back to the place she came from, but something told me to reach out to her. I convinced Lotor to let me try, and when I introduced her to Kova, it was as if she came out of her shell and opened up to us. She couldn’t see, but she had Kova to see for her. She was always with that cat. You're right Keith, he was her eyes and ears on many levels.”_

_“Lotor addressed us and told us that we were about to go through a long, hard training program. At the end of that program he expected us to be a cohesive, smooth functioning team. Each of us brought unique talents to the team, and we were to fully develop those talents. We would use them to help Lotor bring about his dream of changing the Galra Empire into one where the skills and talents of its subject peoples would be used for the betterment of the Empire.”_

_“As he spoke to us about his vision for the Empire, I thought back to the lessons my mother taught me. The ones about lifting people up instead of oppressing them. Treating friend and foe alike with honor and respect. Standing up for what I believe in. I set all those good values aside in the belief that they were for the weak, not the strong. I replaced those values with one of my own – to crush anyone who stands in our way of achieving our goals.”_

_“At that point…my moral compass became corrupted. I subverted everything my mother tried to teach me.”_ Acxa stares down at the floor, trembling with emotion.

Krolia’s her heart is breaking for her. That she survived this ordeal is amazing enough. “Acxa, you may have subverted them, but they are still there. They are still a part of you. You did what so many people couldn’t do. You turned your life around. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Acxa’s voice trembles with raw emotion. “_And how many people were hurt or killed because I wasn’t strong enough to stand by the moral code my mother gave me? Krolia, I appreciate your words more than you realize, but I have so far to go before I can begin to forgive myself_.”

“You’re not alone on that journey. Don’t shut out people who want to help you.” Keith pauses for a moment, then continues. “Don’t shut out your friends. I’ll stand by you in a heartbeat”, says Keith, looking directly at her.

Acxa looks at Keith, a passion in her voice he has not heard before. “_Keith, I want to believe that. I really do. But did you listen to what I just told you? I’m a monster! How can you possibly be willing to stand by someone like me?’ You don’t know much about me…at least not yet."_

He leans in, their heads close. Now it is Keith’s turn to speak passionately from the heart. Taking both of her hands in his and looking her in the eye, he says firmly, “You’re no monster, Acxa. I refuse to believe that. If you were, I’d be dead.”

“You’re right I don’t know much about you. But everything I’ve heard so far tells me that you are a good and honest person who’s been kicked in the teeth by life and got a lot of unfair breaks. I understand all of that – I’ve lived that nightmare myself. Being orphaned and separated from my parents, being rejected by everyone else. I have a pretty good idea what that feels like. Acxa…I know you hurt. I hurt for you. You are NOT alone.”

Genuinely touched by Keith’s words, Acxa squeezes his hands tightly. “_Thank you, Keith. That means so much to me right now.”_

Releasing Keith’s hands, she takes a moment to collect herself, then continues her story. _“Lotor did not lie when he told us the training would be hard. It was. We trained for four decaphoebs. With no breaks. And Lotor trained along with us. Right next to us. With us. We became a team, and he was our leader. Narti, Ezor, Zethrid and I bonded together…we considered each other sisters. I became his second in command. I was always good tactically, but Lotor taught me to think strategically, to look at the end game, to think five, six, seven moves ahead of my enemy. I graduated from slingshots to blaster pistols and became the best markswoman I could be.”_

_“Ezor honed her skills as a spy. With her cloaking ability, she could infiltrate almost any secure area and remain undetected. She was by far the most gifted athlete of the group, and she used her natural gymnastic ability to make herself a deadly hand-to-hand fighter. She had that goofy, childlike front she put on, and that kept most from seeing the cold, calculating, angry Ezor.” _

Turning to Keith, she says “_THIS is where Ezor’s sadistic streak began to show itself.”_

_ “Zethrid became our heavy weapons expert. She could thread a needle with an Ion cannon. She was slow in hand-to-hand combat, but when the situation called for strength over speed, no one could beat her.” _

_“Narti, to be honest, frightened Ezor and Zethrid a bit, even after they got to know her. She became our communications analyst because she was very good at breaking codes and cyphers. When it came to hand-to-hand fighting, no one could best her. Not even Zethrid." _

"Narti was a good person. We talked quite a bit about a lot of things on Braylar IV." Keith rubs his jaw as he remembers one particularly close encounter. “And you are right, she was an incredible fighter. She had a wicked cross…nailed me in the jaw shortly after she arrived and checked you out. She thought I’d done…something…” He can’t help but blush a bright purple. “…she thought I hurt you. I really hope you’re still not mad at me about...”

Acxa smiles at the memory of watching Keith’s flustered confession to taking her soaking wet body suit off to prevent her from getting pneumonia while they were on Braylar IV. He’s getting just as flustered now, and she is taking slight pleasure in watching him squirm uncomfortably. After a few ticks she puts her hand on his arm.

_“Keith, it’s ok. I wasn’t mad at you then, I’m not mad at you now, and I forgave you for that a long time ago.”_

Keith breathes a massive sigh of relief. “Thank you!"

Krolia looks very quizzically at Keith. "What did Narti think you did to Acxa?"

An exasperated Keith holds his head and sighs loudly. "I didn't do anything to Acxa, Mom...nothing that I didn't have...you know what, we're not talking about that right now! Or ever!"

_"Why don't I continue my story."_

Keith nods his head and mouths 'thank you' in appreciation to Acxa for getting the conversation out of the ditch.

_“When our four-decaphoeb training cycle was over, Lotor called us together. In a special ceremony, he promoted us to the rank of General. He told us that he would go into battle with any one of us at his side. To think that he could go into battle with all four of us made him very proud. That’s what he told us anyway. By that point, he had earned our blind loyalty and obedience. If he wanted us to run through a wall, we would do it for him. He was a half-breed himself, and that fact only strengthened our loyalty to him. We became the youngest Generals in the history of the Empire. We believed we had a great leader, who would do great things for us, and the universe. Our jobs were to help him achieve that vision.” _

_“There were a couple of campaigns we had to fight in the outer reaches of the Empire. Some planets were in open rebellion, and we had to suppress them. Lotor led from the front, fighting alongside his troops. Which made them fight all the harder for him. He was praised by his troops for his willingness to endure the hardships they suffered in battle. He was scorned by other Galra leaders for that same behavior, and for having only half-breeds as his generals. Those words motivated us to push harder to achieve Lotor’s Grand Plan.”_

“Grand Plan?” This is not the first time Krolia heard this phrase used in the context of Lotor's activities, and she listens with great interest.

_“Yes. That plan called for the penetration of the barrier separating this reality from a Quintessence Field. This field would provide unlimited Quintessence to power the Empire, making the exploitation of planets for their Quintessence unnecessary. The hope was to usher in a new era of peace and cooperation within the Empire, uniting all the people within it. Galra and non-Galra. We were all for it.”_

Krolia thoughtfully nods her head. “OK. So many things are starting to make sense to me now”.

_“To make that plan happen we needed to collect ore from a trans-reality comet that was on an old Altean research vessel. This vessel had been caught in a rift between realities. We tried several times to get it out. Each attempt failed. The drones we sent in couldn’t stand up to the forces in the rift. We knew that we would figure out how to get it eventually, but there were other things to be done, and we set about working on those.”_

_“We needed to build a teleduv to facilitate the entrance into the Quintessence Field through the rift that existed at the remains of Diabazaal. To build one big enough, we needed to send someone into the belly of a Weblum to extract Scaultrite. That assignment fell to me. I was not looking forward to it.”_

“Fell to you…or did Lotor tell you it was your assignment?”

“_I was the best pilot of the four of us, Keith, so…lucky me.”_

“_I added a special configuration to a fighter so that it could fly twice as fast as a normal fighter. Using this I was able to pilot my ship into the mouth of the Weblum before its defenses were triggered. I made it through the first stomach with no problems. The second stomach was much harder to navigate. The engine became fouled by the bacteria and acid in the stomach, and I crashed.”_

“So, wait…you dove right into that thing’s mouth? Before it could trigger its laser?

_“Yes. I wanted to get in and out of that disgusting worm as quickly as possible.”_

_ “I wasn’t in a hurry to exit the fighter because of the bacteria out there. I thought I could affect repairs from the cockpit. That proved to be a mistake. Before I could finish trouble-shooting, the fighter became entangled in stomach fibers.” _Closing her eyes, she continues_. “At that point, I knew I was going to die. It was only a matter of time.”_

“How long were you there before I stumbled onto you?” asks Keith.

_"I’m not sure. At least 6 or 7 quintants. When I heard you land on the nose of the fighter, I thought I was imagining things. When I heard you say I’m here to help, I realized you were no mirage. But I didn’t think you’d be able to free me…until your sword sliced through the canopy and did exactly that. And saved my life.” _

_“I wasn’t surprised when you took my blaster after seeing the Galra insignia on my armor. I was surprised when you showed me mercy. When we landed at the bottom of the stomach after I blew up the ship, I saw more of that bacteria coming at us. I knew I could take them out, but I needed my blaster. You were still dazed from the fall, so…I ran you over to get it back. I’m guessing you thought I was going to shoot you at that point?”_

“The thought did cross my mind. But I got my shield up so if you had shot at me it would have clanged off it. When you took out the bacteria, I thought we could work together to get the Scaultrite. So, I let you keep your pistol.”

“_Good thing you did, because you weren’t getting it back.” _A faint smile crosses Acxa’s face at this memory. _“Remember when Hunk got out and triggered the Weblum’s defense mechanism? That’s the only way to get them to secrete the Scaultrite. When you called out that it was going to get hot, I sought shelter. For a moment I was afraid it wasn’t going to be enough, that I was probably going to die right there. But then you huddled in next to me and put your shield up. You protected us both. I am very grateful, but I still don’t understand why you were moved to do that.” _

“It was the right thing to do. I didn’t know if you would do that for me if our roles were reversed, but…I’m the son of a fire fighter. I was taught early on that all life is precious and is worth protecting when we can. I didn’t even think twice about it.”

“_What you did made me think of the values my mother taught me. Really think about them for the first time in decaphoebs. You demonstrated something my mother taught me when I was very young…life is precious. Keith…if we had met before our experience together in the Weblum, I probably would have killed you without a second thought given the chance. After you saved my life twice…I knew if we met again I would find a reason not to kill you_.”

Acxa pauses for a moment as a smile creeps across her face. “_I just didn’t think you would give me so many chances to pay you back for your kindness!_”

Keith cannot think of a snappy comeback to that comment. She has him dead to rights, and she knows it. The best he can do is manage a sheepish reply. “Hey now, be nice.”

The smile on Acxa’s face is replaced by sadness. _“But my worst memory of that mission…was pulling my pistol on you after we’d collected the Scaultrite together. I knew I was betraying your trust, but I had to complete my mission. That action on my part still haunts me today.”_

“Yeah, I was pretty ticked off at you over that."

_"Sorry...?"_

\---------------

Over the course of the next two movements, Acxa relates additional stories to Keith and Krolia. She fills in the Galra side of those events that Keith knows so well. He shares his side of those same stories to complete the narrative for Acxa.

She tells them how Lotor came to power via his gladiator pit battle against Throk. How they tricked the Paladins into crossing the reality boundary to retrieve the trans-reality comet. Building the Sincline ships. Stealing the Teleduv from Throk’s base in the Ullipia system. That story is particularly interesting to Keith, as it’s the first time he saw her without a dark visor and recognized her as the person he rescued from the Weblum.

They swap stories of their shared experience on Braylar IV with the cosmic Dire Wolves and Braylarian Hyenas. Acxa pays rapt attention as Keith relates what happened while she suffered from poison-induced delirium. He in turn pays close attention to her description of the discussions she and Narti had in private about their experience there. He is very interested in Acxa’s reaction to the message Keith slipped into her bag before Narti took her back to Lotor’s cruiser.

She spoke of Lotor’s attempt to cross through the inter-reality gate, and the aftermath of his failure. To include details of Narti’s death that Keith did not know.

Acxa told him about the deception she and Lotor ran against Haggar.

He hangs on her every word. Truth be told, Acxa is a very good story teller.

Krolia’s attitude toward Acxa changes noticeably over the course of these two movements. Acxa reveals more about her past than Krolia thought she would, and she now has a better understanding of who Acxa really is. Not the General who carried out Lotor’s orders, but the person who was shaped by her mother on Corillia. The one with the strong moral compass that survived the hardships she endured.

For Acxa, relating these events to Keith and Krolia is cathartic. It is a confession of her sins. She does her best to let them know that she truly regrets what she did and she makes no excuses for her actions. She continually looks to Keith for affirmation. His opinion of her matters a great deal. She appreciates his questions and comments, and the little things he does to make her feel comfortable.

**KEITH**

Keith spends the next movement reflecting on Acxa’s story. Their experiences are similar, up to a point. Both abandoned by by fate in an orphanage, that feeling of abandonment ultimately helping shape who they are today. Shiro came into his life at about the same time that Lotor came in to Acxa’s. How different would her story be if she had her own Shiro to give her the tools to manage her anger and channel her energies in a positive direction, instead of exploiting that energy and anger to do harm?

He turns his head and winces as sharp pain shoots down his neck and into his shoulders. He twisted his neck during the fight with Ezor, and it isn’t getting any better. He puts his hand on the back of his neck to rub it, but it doesn’t help. It doesn’t seem like anything will help.

Standing behind Keith, Acxa observes his discomfort. "_How long has your neck been hurting?”_

“A few quintants now. It’s nothing, Acxa. I’ll get through it. No big deal.”

_“Liar_” she says with concern on her face. For some reason she can easily read Keith’s body language and expressions, and she knows he’s being less than truthful. _“You’ve been hurting for movements and you’re too stubborn to admit it. Take off your armor and let me check your spine alignment.”_

Keith removes his armor, revealing the top of his form-fitting black body suit. She knew from fighting him in the past that he was fit, but just how fit surprises her in a pleasant way. _“Hmmm.”_

Turning his head as best he can to face her, he asks, “Is that a good ‘hmmm’ or a bad ‘hmmm’?

Placing her hands on either side of his head, she mentally scolds herself for letting that sound escape her lips as she turns his head forward. “_It can be whatever you want it to be. Now, look forward and hold still.” _

She places her hands on either side of his neck and probes his vertebra with her thumbs. “_You’ve twisted your neck to the point that it’s slightly out of alignment. If you don’t get it taken care of, it will get worse and you WILL have a serious issue to deal with. Your shoulder muscles are also tight. I can feel knots in them.”_

“Ok, doctor, what do you suggest?” He tries to keep the mood light, but that is hard for him to do when he is in pain and speaking through clenched teeth.

_“I can realign your neck using a little trick I learned during my training with Lotor. It will only take a tick. But I must tell you – I will be using the same move to align your neck bones that I would use to break them. You will need to trust me.” _

_“Or”_ smacking him lightly on the side of the head, _“if you continue to give me a hard time, I’ll leave you to suffer.”_

“OW!!...So…let me get this straight. If I let you do this, you’ll either straighten my neck or break it?”

Whispering into his ear, she says, _“Yup. Pretty much. Except, I can control the move, and I promise I won’t break your neck.”_

Well, they did talk about trust, and Keith did tell her that she regained his. Now was the time to see if his faith in her is correct or misplaced. “Ok, do it. Please. I can’t stand this pain anymore.”

_“Ok. This will hurt at first, but then the pain will go away.”_ Placing one hand under his chin, and the other on the back of his head, she whispers “_Close your eyes, and relax. Let’s do this!”._

Before he can respond, Acxa twists his head. Keith hears a crack, and a mind-numbing wave of pain hits him in the sore spot in his neck. But then, the pain drifts away.

“Oh…my…God…I can move again!” Keith turns his head from side to side. The pain is gone. “Acxa, you’re a miracle worker! Thank you!”

_“Told you it would help. Now, let’s do something about these shoulders.”_ Acxa places her hands on his shoulders and proceeds to give him the best shoulder rub he’s had in his life.

Acxa finishes the shoulder massage, but rather than remove her hands from the top of his shoulders, she lets them linger there. She looks forward to their private moments when their hands touch, or they lean their heads close together so as not to be overheard. During the past two movements, when Acxa shared her story, he would occasionally reach out to her to touch or hold her hand as a sign of support. His touch is comforting and electrifying at the same time; when they touch her heart beats faster. She finds herself drawn to him.

In the past movement, Keith has looked for any excuse to be close to her. That her hands are lingering on his shoulder is not lost on him. He reaches up, takes one of her hands in his and, looking her in the eye says, “Thank you, Acxa!”

She smiles back and said, “_You’re welcome!_” Giving his hand and shoulders a final squeeze, Acxa sits down next to him.

“_Keith…may we continue our conversation? You know a lot about me now, but I don’t know anything about you. Except that you rescued me from the Weblum, and”,_ with a mischievous look on her face_, “you are such a bad fighter that I had to cover for you multiple times to keep you alive.”_

“You kept me alive? Really?” he says in mock indignation. “That’s fine. If it makes you happy to believe that, go ahead.”

_“Am I wrong?”_, she says, teasingly.

Keith knows she is right. Not because he’s a bad fighter, but because he tends to lose focus in a fight due to impatience. Shiro warned him numerous times about that trait, telling him it was a potential fatal flaw. “No…. If I’m honest I can count about five times you could have killed me and didn’t or kept me from being killed.”

_“As for fighting…you let yourself get distracted too easily. You need to focus more when facing an opponent. Be more aware of your surroundings while in combat.”_

“Ok. Look, do you want to hear my story, or do you want to criticize my fighting style? Which by the way is the same as yours, so if you criticize me, you are criticizing yourself.”

_“Yes, no, and oh, really?”, _she says the last words in mock indignation_._

“Good, ok, and yes really”, replies Keith in an equally sarcastic tone.

Letting her inner brat show through for a moment, Acxa crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at Keith, surprising him and drawing a chuckle.

\---------------

“I never knew my Mom when I was young. It wasn’t until the mission to Warlord Ranveig’s base that I met her. I found out a few phoebs before that I was half Galra, when I passed the Trials of Marmora and activated the Luxite blade I had my entire life.”

“Dad told me that blade was mine, but he never told me where it came from. He said I would learn that on my own, that it was my story to find. I never understood that until the Trials. Once they were over, it made perfect sense.”

“I was fortunate to have my Dad until I was 7. I was most unfortunate to only have him for 7 decaphoebs. We lived out on a small farm near the edge of the desert, about 10 miles from the Galaxy Garrison base. He did his best to prepare me for the real world, but he thought he had more time than what was given to him. He was a firefighter, and he died rescuing people from a burning building.”

“_Keith, I’m so sorry. That had to be hard on you.”_ Now it was Acxa’s turn to be supportive to Keith. Recounting these memories was obviously painful for him. _“I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. If you want to stop, we can.”_

“Thank you”, he says, looking at her with great sadness on his face. “You opened up to me. I want you to hear my story.”

“It was very hard. With no family to take me in, I wound up in an orphanage. It wasn’t as bad as the one you were in – we were fed regularly, attended the same schools that the children with parents went to, and generally had a safe environment. But I felt I was totally alone. Abandoned by my Mother, left an orphan by my Father. I was angry. Very angry. And I lashed out. I lashed out at my orphanage mates, and my teachers and fellow students at the school I attended.”

“The school had an early version of a flight simulator that the Galaxy Garrison gave to them. The Garrison didn’t need it anymore, and they thought that it would keep the children at the school out of trouble – and they might identify some pilots for the Garrison somewhere down the line. I monopolized that thing. I spent hours in there, mastering all the simulations. It got to the point where I could run some of the simulations with my eyes closed.”

“I spent six decaphoebs in the orphanage. I was a troublemaker. There and in school. I don’t know how my life would have turned out if it weren’t for Takeshi Shirogami. Shiro. He saved my life. Shiro was the youngest pilot to lead a human mission into space, and he was quite the hero. When I was 13, Shiro came out to visit our school. They were starting a new program for junior cadets, and they were trying to get students my age interested in the program. Everyone was excited about his visit, except me. Yet, I still remember that quintant like it was yesterday.”

“The Galaxy Garrison sent him to schools in the area to find the next generation of astroexplorers. When he asked who’s ready to find out if they’ve got what it takes, everyone raised their hands. Everyone except me. That enthusiasm died down when he said we had to take a test. Turns out, the test was a video game on the latest flight simulator the Garrison had.”

“All the 13-year-olds tried it, and no one got past Level 3. Everyone took a turn, except me. I wasn’t interested in being humiliated if I failed, and I didn’t want to take the chance. But Shiro talked to me and convinced me to take my turn.”

“I made it successfully through Level 5. When I started hearing comments from my classmates, saying that no way emo Keith could make it to Level 5, it made me angry. Then I overheard the Principal talking to Shiro. She compiled a list of students that she felt would make the best candidates. At the top of the list was a student named James Griffin. Shiro asked if I was on the list, telling her that I was just about ready to fly the real thing. ‘Keith’, she said. ‘He’s a bit of a discipline case. I don’t think he’d necessarily fit in with the rigid Garrison culture.’ That made me angrier. Then she said, ‘This is James Griffin. He has the highest grades in school.’ I had enough…the quintant was turning out exactly how I thought it would. Horrible. I lashed out and stole Shiro’s car.”

“They caught me two miles away. I thought for sure that they would lock me up for good, but Shiro did not let that happen. He came to get me. As we walked to his car from the police station, I asked him why. I stole his car, and he responded by helping me out. ‘Yeah, so you owe me one.’ He handed me a card with an address on it and told me to be there at 0800 hours. He was giving me a second chance.”

“The next morning, I was standing inside a hangar with Shiro looking at the Calypso, the first ship to carry human astronauts to the moons of Jupiter. I tried to impress him with my knowledge and recounted how it took them three decaphoebs to get there. Longest human voyage of its kind until then. He told me that reading about that mission inspired him to be a pilot. He told me people can accomplish incredible things if they are willing to put in the time and effort. Then he told me something that turned my life around.”

“’I want to help you, Keith. I think you’ve got a lot of potential. But what you decide to do with that potential is up to you.’ I never forgot those words, even in the low points of my life. He also told me to plan on being at Galaxy Garrison, as he had enrolled me in the program.”

“Along with James Griffin.”

_“I get the feeling you don’t like this person.”_

“James Griffin and I did not get along. We fought at school constantly. He bullied me. His grades were much better than mine and he constantly reminded me about it. I was a much better pilot, at least in the simulator. And now we were being thrown in together at the Garrison.”

“I established myself as the best pilot in the Garrison, but I had a major problem with authority. I didn’t follow orders and chafed when I was punished for not doing so. Griffin repeatedly tormented me over it. I largely ignored him, but one quintant I couldn’t take the teasing anymore.”

“Our cadet squadron was in the simulators. Shiro was directing us and issuing flight commands we’d run hundreds of times before. They were basic flight maneuvers, and they bored me because I was already doing more complex stuff. Commander Iverson, the Chief Flight Instructor was there observing the class. Commander Iverson and I did not get along very well. He was a strict disciplinarian, and I…was not well-disciplined.”

“I also remember that Hunk and Lance were in my squadron. I didn’t hang out or socialize with them, because I was a bit of a lone wolf. I just remember Hunk always got sick in the simulators, and Lance thought he was a better pilot than he was…at that time anyway. He’s a much better pilot now…and I’ll stop there before I say something about Lance I’ll regret.”

Leaning in and hanging on every word of his story, Acxa can’t help but smile and say, _“Good idea!”_

“After a few doboshes I got bored, so I jumped out of formation, made a quick loop, and rejoined the squadron. Commander Iverson was less than impressed and told me to fall back into formation. I think I gave him a lame excuse like my stick was loose or I was just testing my controls. Of course, my squadron mates, particularly Lance and Griffin, took advantage of the opportunity to give me a hard time. I was done. When Shiro gave the next command, I bolted my simulator out of formation. Commander Iverson immediately stopped the simulation and had us all standing in a line locked in the position of attention while he chewed us out.”

He said he hoped we all liked it in the simulators because we would be running drills for the next three movements, and they could thank me for that honor. Griffin started in on me, saying the only reason I was there was because of Shiro. I didn’t say anything, because he was right, that really was the only reason I was there. I couldn’t resist telling him that I could outfly anyone in that building. That was when Griffin opened his mouth once too often.”

“He made comments about my mother and father, and that was the trigger. I jumped him and beat him badly. Commander Iverson pulled me off him and it got me a personal interview with the Commanding Officer of the Cadet garrison. A one-sided conversation and she was doing all the talking. When it was over, I was asked to wait outside while Shiro spoke with the CO. I heard her tell him that I was his responsibility, that the only reason I was there was because he vouched for me. When he came out, I told him he should have sent me back to the orphanage, that the Garrison wasn’t for me. He said two things that stayed with me until this quintant:”

“He would never give up on me. Most importantly, I should never give up on myself.” Keith turns and faces Acxa, looking her directly in the eye. “He didn’t know me, but he was willing to extend a hand to someone who was hurting and needed help.”

Reaching her hand out to him, he takes it and squeezes hard_. “You had a good role model. I envy you.”_

“He became the big brother I never had. On weekends we would take our speeders out into the desert just outside the Garrison. I thought I knew all the tricks in the books, but he taught me that I still had a lot to learn about lift and aerodynamics. One quintant when we were out on our speeders, he dove head-first off a cliff and still managed to pull it up and not crash. He was also a great coach. When I asked him if he thought I was ready to try that maneuver, he turned it back on me and asked me what I thought. By doing that, he taught me to be patient and to keep focusing on the basics first. He also taught me to think for myself, and to have confidence in my decisions and in myself.”

“Shiro wore stimulators to keep his muscles loose. He never told me what they were for, but I found out eventually. One quintant I saw Shiro, Commander Iverson, and Commander Holt in Admiral Sanda’s office. Admiral Sanda was the Officer-in-Charge of the Galaxy Garrison. They were talking about the upcoming Kerberos mission. Commander Holt wanted Shiro to go with them, Admiral Sanda and Commander Iverson were against it. She said he was sick and should not risk his life and the lives of others to go on this mission, even if the doctors cleared him. Commander Holt stood up for Shiro and said if Shiro didn’t go, then he wasn’t going either. And if Commander Holt didn’t go, the mission was off, so Admiral Sanda backed down.”

“Shiro had a significant other at the Garrison, and I know they broke up over his decision to go. He was an advanced flight instructor at the Garrison, Lieutenant Adam Wainright.”

_“Keith…I don’t understand. Significant other? Break up?”_

“I’m not fortunate enough to have one…not yet anyway…so I’m probably not the best person to explain this. A significant other is someone a person has a strong personal connection to, someone that they are in love with or falling in love with. A person’s connection to their significant other is the most important personal relationship they have. They will fight to protect that relationship, and they will fight to protect their significant other. A breakup occurs when a relationship with a significant other comes to an end. It’s emotionally painful for both parties.”

_“So, you’ve never experienced the emotions associated with having a significant other?”_

“Nope, not yet, and that’s why I’m not the best person to explain it...Why do you ask?”

_“No reason, just…curious.” _That was only half true. She _is_ curious, and she _does_ have a reason for asking the question.

“I confronted Shiro about his illness and the Kerberos mission one quintant when he was working on his speeder. I asked him to tell me the truth, to tell me what’s wrong. He told me he had a degenerative muscular disease, that he would only be able to maintain peak condition for a couple more decaphoebs. He said the Garrison didn’t want him up there, and neither did Adam. When I asked him what he was going to do, he told me he was going.”

“Shiro shipped out on the Kerberos mission with Commander Holt and his son Matt shortly after that. A few phoebs later, I left the Garrison…no, I was expelled from the Garrison due to disciplinary issues.”

“No one heard from Shiro, Matt, or Commander Holt for a decaphoeb. Until Shiro reappeared in an escape pod from a Galra cruiser.”

“When the pod crashed near the Garrison, something told me to go out and check on it. I’d discovered cave drawings depicting lions a few movements earlier, and I had a feeling that this crashed pod had something to do with them. Cave drawings of lions in that part of Earth are very unusual, because lions are not native to the area where I found the drawings. The drawings were stylized, and a couple of them showed what looked like a God or Goddess in long robes. The cave drawings indicated that something was going to happen the night Shiro’s pod landed. At least, that’s how I read them.”

“I broke in to the containment area that the Garrison set up around the pod. I was shocked to find Shiro strapped to the table. I just finished cutting his restraints, when Lance, Hunk, and Pidge came in.”

“We managed to escape back to my shack in the desert. The next quintant we set out for the mountains to follow up on leads that Pidge and I independently collected. We went into a cave system and found more lion drawings. But when Lance touched them, they glowed. We were thrown down a descending tunnel shaft. At the bottom of that shaft, we found the Blue Lion.”

“For some reason I still don’t understand, it chose Lance of all people as it’s Paladin. Once we boarded, Blue came to life and, on its own, took us off Earth, through a worm hole, to the Castle of Lions.”

Keith goes on to relate to Acxa the story of the team’s first decaphoeb as Voltron, leading up to Keith and Hunk’s mission to the Weblum. He finds it very easy to talk with Acxa. She puts him at ease, and he’s comfortable talking about things he would normally not talk about. Their session ends as Krolia makes her way up to the cockpit to relieve him.

Keith wants to stay and talk more, but he’s already been up for too many vargas. _“Keith, you need to get some sleep. If something happens that requires Voltron, or for the Lions to be in a fight, I’d rather have a rested Black Paladin fighting for us than a sleepy one.”_

“Ok, good point. Ladies, it’s been fun. I’m off to get some sleep.”

Krolia watches her son head for his bunk, shaking her head and muttering “huh” to herself.

_“Krolia, is something wrong?”_

Settling into the pilot’s chair, she turns to look at Acxa and smiles at her. “No. I just find it interesting that when I tell him to get some rest, he fights me. You tell him to hit the rack, he says ‘ok’.”

Acxa just shrugs her shoulders as she looks at the doorway Keith just passed through.

**THE COALITION**

The following quintant, after putting Black on autopilot, Keith stops in the galley to make breakfast. He is soon joined by Acxa, who is in search of a good meal herself. The sight of her brings a smile to his face as he perks up.

“Hey you! Good morning! I thought you would still be sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Acxa’s smile back to Keith is just as bright. _“Good morning, Keith! You didn’t disturb me. I can get by on little sleep, and I did sleep well. I’m just hungry, and, well, I heard you in here, so…” _Her voice trails off as she becomes self-conscious about her reasons for joining him in the galley.

Sensing this, Keith puts her at ease. “I’m glad you came. It’s good to share a meal with someone who’s company you enjoy. Do you know what you want?”

_“Hmmm…I’m not sure yet.”_

“I was about to make some pancakes. Would you like some?”

_“I’ve never had pancakes before, but sure. They sound delicious. Do you need any help?”_

“Not really, but if you’d like to learn how to make them, I’ll be happy to teach you.”

While making the pancakes, the pair talk about different things they’ve eaten over the decaphoebs, both good and bad. Despite being an introvert himself, Keith finds it very easy to talk to her. Watching Keith make breakfast, Acxa thinks to herself ‘Ok, he’s cute, he’s the Black Paladin, he fights like a Galra, and he can cook.’ She shakes herself out of her daze when Keith asks her to get some plates.

\---------------

After breakfast, as Keith clears the table, Acxa notices he is still favoring his neck, and she calls him out on it. _“Keith…your neck is still bothering you. Why didn’t you tell me? Never mind, strip and sit down.”_

Wide-eyed and blushing, he turns to her and says, “Um…what?”

Realizing her words came out completely wrong, Acxa is horrified. It seems even Corillian/Galra half breeds are guilty of Freudian slips every now and then. She blushes a deep purple and does her best to recover. _“I’m so sorry…I don’t know why I said it that way. Please, take off your armor and sit down. This won’t take a moment.”_

Removing his armor, he sits down cautiously, turns, and looks up at her. “Are you sure? You seem…distracted.”

She really doesn’t want to answer that question. Before he can say or do more, she turns his head forward, grabs his chin and the back of his head, and cracks his neck, all in one fluid motion.

“OW! …Oh, that feels better, thank you!” He notices that, once again, her hands are lingering on his shoulders. “If it wouldn’t be too much to ask…I could use another shoulder rub. Maybe we could talk for a bit while you do it?”

_“I’d be happy to.” _She smiles at him as she begins to massage his shoulders. “_What would you like to talk about?”_

“What happened to you after Voltron vanished? I mean at some point Zethrid and Ezor became pirates, and you connected with the resistance. I’m curious about how that happened. But, if you don’t want to, I understand.”

_“No, it’s fine. We can talk about it. I guess we can start at the point where Lotor jettisoned us out of our vehicles and formed Sincline.”_

“So, was Sincline intended to be piloted by multiple people, like Voltron, or just one person?”

_“It was intended to be controlled by one person, but the pilots could still remain in their individual ships, just like Voltron.” _

_“When Lotor had his meltdown, I called over to Zethrid and Ezor. We were all shocked by what he said, about killing all the Galra. We had so many bad things happen to us the few phoebs before, that we all felt it was time to leave. We didn’t realize he would eject us out into space the way he did. Once we were ejected, we did the best we could and took shelter on a meteoroid. When we saw Voltron return, but not Lotor, we were prepared to get your attention and surrender to you, rather than die out in space. But then, we saw that explosion and…you vanished.”_

“That was us sacrificing the Castle of Lions to seal the rifts between our reality and the Quintessence Field that Lotor created. We had to do that, or the universe would have collapsed, and our reality would have ended. I’m sorry, I didn’t know where you were, or I would have come after you.”

_“You couldn’t have known.”_ Pausing for a moment, she adds, _“When we saw the explosion, we were all sure that you had perished. I will admit, it made me sad to think that…you had died.”_ She is staring out into space, her hands resting motionless on his shoulders.

Turning, he takes her hands in his and squeezes, bringing her back from her zone-out. “My shoulders are feeling great now, thank you. Why don’t you sit and continue your story?”

She sits next to him. _“I’m sorry for blanking out like that. Anyway, several quintants later, a Galra cruiser passed through the area, looking for Lotor. We took it over. It’s not that hard to do. Take out the Commander and First Officer, get control of the engine room, and the ship is captured. That’s what we did to Commander Mar. Zethrid and Ezor wanted to put him out an airlock. I convinced them to strand him on the meteoroid we had been stuck on. At least that way he had a fighting chance to be picked up by someone. Hopefully he was.”_

_“Zethrid and Ezor decided, after taking control of the cruiser and a couple of auxiliary ships, that they wanted to become warlords. With Lotor gone, there was a power vacuum in the Empire, and they wanted to take advantage of it. Carve out their own piece of the universe to own. They asked me to join them, but I had no stomach for it. All they were doing was perpetuating the never-ending cycle of death and destruction that was part of my life since I was born.”_

_“I knew in my own heart that I had to do something different. I was compelled by the moral compass my mother gave me, to do something different.” _She pauses, looks at Keith, and takes his hand. _“I was compelled by you to choose a different path.”_

“Me? Acxa, that’s flattering, but…what did I do to change the direction of your life?”

_“You treated me as a real person, Keith, not a pawn to be used and thrown away. You showed me a respect that I’d not received since my mother died. Even when we were enemies, you always showed that you valued life. Whether you realize it or not, that had a profound influence on me. Despite all he did for me, I never received that respect from Lotor. I certainly didn’t receive it from the rest of the Galra. You and I may have been enemies at one time, but I never once felt disrespected by you.”_

“I’m glad to hear that you feel that way. But Acxa, you’re the one who decided to do something to change your life, not me. You did that, and…”, pausing to give her a smile and her hand a gentle squeeze, “…I’m glad you did.”

_“Me too. Anyway, a few quintants after we stranded Commander Mar, I snuck down to the Hangar Bay and procured a fighter. Loaded some supplies and prepared to leave. Zethrid and Ezor found me, asked what I was doing, why I wanted to leave. I guess I gave them a good enough reason, because they let me go with just a warning. If I came back, they would kill me. It was hard leaving people I’d known and trusted most of my life, but it was time for me to move on.”_

_“I made my way to that abandoned moon I took you to after we escaped from Zethrid’s ship.”_ She pauses, and then looks him straight in the eye. _“I hope this doesn’t sound too hokey Keith, but…I asked myself what I could do to honor your memory. Remember, I thought you were dead at this point. So, I decided to join the Voltron Coalition.”_

Keith sits back and reflects. She is putting everything out on the table, and it’s a lot to take in. He realizes he’s had a bigger influence on her than he ever imagined.

_“I had a radio with me, and I put feelers out to contact the Coalition. It took six phoebs of talking to total strangers and putting out random radio messages, before they finally contacted me. I was given coordinates to rendezvous with a Coalition patrol. Show up, bring no weapons. So, I showed up…carrying my blaster pistol. They showed up, with their weapons. The leader of the group was a human. He looked familiar, and it wasn’t until he started talking that I realized it was Matt Holt. He made it clear that he had no trust in someone who kidnapped and threatened his father, who was second in command to Lotor, and who had worked with Zarkon and Haggar. I knew at that point I was in real trouble.”_

_“Despite that, Matt allowed me to join their cell on a trial basis. If I failed the trial, they would kill me. On our first mission, I was teamed with Matt and four other Coalition fighters. We infiltrated a Galra supply depot, to see what they were moving through it. Purely reconnaissance. Our plan was sound, but our execution of the plan was not. We were discovered, and we took casualties. I took out eight of the sixteen Galra guards at the depot.” _

“Let me guess. Eight guards, eight shots?”

_“Not to brag, but eight guards five shots. I dropped a crate suspended in midair on four of them. Anyway, Matt was hit and hurt badly. I picked him up and dragged him back to our shuttle. We were close to the shuttle when I was hit. The other Coalition fighters got Matt into the shuttle, and they took off while I gave them covering fire.”_

“Wait…Matt left you there? I don’t believe that. It doesn’t sound like the Matt Holt I know. He wouldn’t just leave someone behind, especially someone who just saved his life.”

_“He didn’t leave me behind. The shuttle came back for me after they made a pass at the remaining guards and took them out. I remember them dragging me back into the shuttle, then nothing. I woke up in a Coalition infirmary ten quintants later. Matt came by after I woke up to check on me. He thanked me for saving his life, and he officially welcomed me into the group.”_

She looks down at the table, as if unsure what to say next. “Acxa? Something’s troubling you. What’s wrong?’

_“There was…something else Matt said to me that quintant.”_

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Still looking down at the table, she nods affirmatively. _“He said…when I was in a semi-comatose state…I kept calling out a name.”_ Looking at Keith, she says, _“I was calling your name._” She looks down at the table, embarrassed.

Keith places his hand on her shoulder. “Acxa, look at me. I’m glad you were thinking of me. I know that wasn’t easy for you to say just now.”

_“Thank you. Keith, can we take a break? I need a couple of doboshes.”_

“Of course. I need to go into the cockpit to check on things. If you still want to talk, or just hang out, you can come on up.”

_“I’d like that.”_

\---------------

Fifteen doboshes later, a very shy and self-conscious Acxa makes her way to the cockpit. “_Keith…I want to apologize if I said anything that made you feel…uncomfortable._”

“Acxa…it’s ok. You did nothing wrong, and what we say between us stays between us. I promise. And if you’re worried about my reaction to you calling my name when you were semi-comatose…don’t be. I’m honored that the prettiest woman I know thought of me…even though she was half loopy at the time.” Keith says the half-loopy part in jest, hoping Acxa realizes he’s joking with her.

Fortunately for Keith, Acxa picks up on the joke. _“Half loopy is it? I’ll give you half loopy!”_ She picks up a seat cushion as she says this and whacks Keith hard across the back of the head, laughing as she does it. Keith also laughs as he tries to shield himself. Putting the seat cushion down, she sits, still laughing.

“You know, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh. I hope this doesn’t sound cheesy, but…you have a beautiful laugh.”

_“Thank you, that’s very sweet. It’s the first time in decaphoebs I’ve had a reason to laugh.”_ Settling down, she gazes at him with an appreciative look.

_“Keith…would you mind me asking…do you really think I’m pretty?”_

Keith does not hesitate. “Yes, I do. I said it, I meant it.” Studying her for a moment, Keith realizes why she asked that question. “You’re not used to hearing people say that, are you?”

_“Besides my mother, you’re the only person who ever told me I was pretty. All my life I’ve been told I’m an ugly useless unlovable hybrid freak.”_

The words tear at Keith’s heart. Moving out of the pilot’s chair and sitting next to her, he takes her hand in his, squeezes it, and looks her in the eye. “Acxa, look at me. The rest of the universe is blind. What you’ve been told is NOT true. You are an amazingly beautiful woman who is also talented, intelligent, and, when she wants to show it, funny. You most definitely are NOT ugly.” He slips his arm around her shoulder, and as she puts her arm around his waist she rests her head against his shoulder.

_“Thank you, Keith.”_

They sit there like that for quite a few doboshes, finding comfort with each other, neither wanting to move. He finally does when a warning light flashes on the console. Quickly checking the situation, he puts Black on autopilot and turns back to Acxa.

_“Anyway, want to hear more about my time with the Coalition?”_

“Yes, please. So, Matt welcomes you into his cell after you nearly got your backside blown off. Then what?”

_“Over the next two decaphoebs, we went out on more missions than I could count. After six phoebs, I was leading Coalition strike teams. Despite Voltron not being there, we held our own for a short while…until the Empire and the warlords started attacking us as if they knew where our bases and rally points were. We lost quite a few people, and entire cells. The Blade of Marmora teams that were working with us were called away, and we never saw them again. None of us knew for certain what happened to them, but there were rumors that the Druids were hunting them down.”_

_“Something kept gnawing at me during this time. My instincts were drawing me back to the sector of space where I left Zethrid and Ezor. Something kept telling me that Voltron was not destroyed, that Voltron would return. And I wanted to be there when you…when it returned. So, I left Matt’s Coalition cell, came back to Androse and set up a base. The quintant that I picked up Pidge’s radio signal…I was beside myself.”_

_“But I also knew that Zethrid and Ezor were prowling the area and most likely heard the signal as well. When I saw the explosions from the Xanthorium crystal mines, I knew where to find them, and where to find you. I infiltrated their ship, saw the Lions in the Hangar Bay, and started working my way to the Brig when I came across Coran.”_

_“Keith, I have one question for you. How were you able to escape from your cell?”_

“Altean field mice.”

_“What?”_

“Altean field mice. When Allura was placed in her stasis pod 10,000 decaphoebs ago, the four mice that Allura keeps as companions wound up in there with her. They formed a telepathic bond with her, and that’s proven to be very helpful. Turns out our cell guard was afraid of mice and he knocked himself out when the mice crawled on him. They actually opened the door, and they told Allura, through their telepathic bond, that you were helping us.”

_“So…why did you come to help me?”_

“Acxa…why would you think I wouldn’t come to help you? After all you and I have been through together? You save me…I save you. That’s how it works. That's what we've been doing for each other since the Weblum. I wasn’t going to let them hurt you.”

_“Keith, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.”_

“Acxa, I probably shouldn’t say this, but I will. If it’s within my power, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Their eyes lock, and they gaze adoringly at one another for a dobosh, until another alarm on Keith’s console causes him to turn and take a few actions. Once completed, he turns back to her, smiles, and says “Besides…we half-breeds have to stick together, right?”

Keith falls silent for a moment, staring off into space. He snaps back to attention when he realizes that Acxa is holding his hand again.

_“So, you never knew growing up that you were of Galra ancestry? Your father never told you?”_

Squeezing her hand, he replies, “No. Thinking back, I realize now that he intended to tell me, when I got older. I’ll be honest, Acxa, I struggle with it sometimes. When I first found out I was half Galra, Allura’s attitude toward me changed. It was as if she had an image in her mind that all Galra were evil, and since I’m part Galra I’m at least part evil. I knew I was different growing up, but I had no idea how different I really was. Not until the Trials of Marmora did I realize I was half Galra. It was hard enough for me being an orphan as it was, so I’m glad I didn’t know that at the time. But to be an orphan under the circumstances you were forced to live under…how did you do it? How did you keep going every quintant, when everyone hated you for who your parents were?”

_“It wasn’t easy. We’re all forced to deal with the lot we’re given in life. I happened to be half Galra, half Corillian. All half Galra are despised in the Empire, and unless something extraordinary happens the life of a half breed is short and hard. I was determined not to let that happen to me. I learned skills. I learned to fight. But I also learned to hate. I knew that would probably get me an early grave, but that’s how I survived. I lived from quintant-to-quintant, hoping I could do something to turn my life around. I was headed down a dark path.”_

Keith ponders her words for a moment. “After Dad died, I had so much anger built up in me. Even after Shiro helped me, I still carried that anger. When I found out I was half Galra and saw Allura’s reaction, the anger and resentment returned. I was being hated for something I had no control over. How do I deal with that? How do you deal with that?”

_“Focus on who you are and what you can do, Keith. Don’t focus on things you can’t control. Always look ahead and do your best to make the next quintant better than the last. There will always be people that hate you. Do your best to show them their hatred is unfounded. If they are open-minded, they will see the good in you. If not, it’s time to move on. Those are my mother’s words, not mine. Those are words I forgot until…until I met you.”_

Still holding her hand, Keith gives it a squeeze. “Your mother was very wise. Mine is as well…most of the time…when she isn’t giving me a hard time for something I did or didn’t do.”

_“Isn’t that a mother’s job?”_

“It is. I know that Dad missed her after she left. He would often go outside at night and stare up into the stars. Sometimes I would go with him and we’d just sit there, together. He told me Mom was up there in the stars. That’s why I like to look at the stars at night. It reminds me of my father. I realize now he was hoping Mom would come back. But she never did.”

“It wasn’t because I didn’t want to come back”, comes a voice from the rear of the cockpit. “I left to protect the two most important people in my life.”

**KROLIA**

Quickly letting go of Keith’s hand and standing up, Acxa exclaims, “_Krolia. I didn’t see you there. When…when did you get here?” _She is clearly embarrassed to be caught in a private moment with Keith.

Krolia shoots them both a sly smile. “I’ve been here long enough to see you whack Keith on the head with that seat cushion.” Pausing for a second to study Acxa’s wide-eyed reaction to her statement, Krolia chuckles. “He deserved it.”

Sensing Acxa’s distress and embarrassment, Krolia decides it’s time to change the subject. “You wouldn’t know this, but you and I met some time ago. I believe it was out in the Orion system. On Draconis.”

Acxa’s eyes widen again. “_You were there_?”

“There… where?” Keith is obviously confused and doesn’t know what Acxa and Krolia are talking about.

Still looking at Acxa, Krolia continues, “Yes. I was the Blade of Marmora operative that led the rebels that fought against you.”

Turning to Keith, Krolia tells the story. “Keith, remember when Acxa said she was engaged in some campaigns on the edge of the empire? Draconis is on the edge of the Empire. The battle of Draconis is one of those campaigns she was referring to. Lotor decided he wanted to collect a few things from the planet for what I know now was his grand Quintessence plan. The Blades didn’t know that fact at that time, but we knew what he wanted was important. So, we set out to stop him.”

“I remember going up against one of Lotor’s senior commanders. She fought alongside her troops and was an excellent melee fighter. When we stormed the Galra positions in the citadel in the capital city, she single-handedly took out twenty Draconians in the first few doboshes. First with her blaster. Ten shots, ten kills at long range. Rapid fire.”

“_I don’t miss_.”, says Acxa with a mixture of pride and regret.

“Then another ten in the melee. Charged right at us. No fear in her at all. Her actions caused us to pull back for a dobosh, and that was all she needed. She got what she came for and left in a custom fighter. She evaded our blockade ships and made a clean getaway.”

“Did you make it a habit to customize all of your fighters?”, says Keith with envy?

_“I had to. None of the standard Galra fighters were fast enough for me. My fighting style is better suited to speed over firepower.”_

“I didn’t realize, until I heard your story these past few quintants, that the person we went up against that quintant on Draconis was you. The Galra commander wore a helmet with a dark shield. I didn’t get a look at her. I do have to say, I am impressed. You are a formidable fighter, Acxa.”

Acxa nods to Krolia, then turns to Keith. _“That was my first action as Lotor’s second-in-command.”_ Shooting Krolia a sour look, she said_, “I remember there was one Blade of Marmora operative who just didn’t know when to quit. They were so annoying.”_

“I’ve been called a lot of things, but annoying isn’t usually one of them.”, says Krolia with a grin. “I’ll take that as a complement.”

_“It was intended as one.”_

Keith stands up, stretches, and moves his head from side-to-side. Acxa’s treatment has done wonders for him, and he now realizes he is exhausted. “I need to get some rest. Mom, it’s your turn to man the cockpit. You two talk. I’ll catch up with both of you later. Acxa, thank you for the neck crack and shoulder rub.”

Smiling broadly at Keith, Acxa says “_You’re welcome, Keith. There are more available if you need them!”_

“I will take you up on that, thanks!” Keith smiles back and winks at her. Stopping in the galley to pick up the armor he removed earlier, he leaves for his bunk.

\---------------

Krolia studies the way Acxa watches Keith as he leaves the cockpit. Something is different between these two. They’ve had a chance to do a lot of talking these past three movements and they’ve gotten to know one another quite well. They smile a lot at each other now and they seem to perk up in each other’s presence.

A memory fragment from the time Krolia spent with Keith in the Quantum Abyss comes to mind. A memory that involves Keith, a mystery Galra woman, and a fight against an unspeakable evil. She decides that the best thing to do is to watch these two and to keep her mouth shut. For the moment anyway.

She then notices that something is bothering Acxa. Krolia encourages her to speak up. “Acxa. What’s on your mind? This is a safe place to talk.”

_“You did say you both would be willing to answer ANY questions, as long as I did, right?_

“Um…yes”, says Krolia. She has no idea what is coming next, but she has a feeling it is going to be a doozy.

_“Krolia – may I speak to you in confidence? Woman to woman? Please don’t repeat this to Keith”_

“Of course, whatever you want to talk about is fair game. We’re all friends here.” Krolia suspects that Acxa is treading into a subject well outside her comfort zone.

“_It’s embarrassing_”, says Acxa in a soft voice, looking at the floor.

“What’s on your mind, Acxa?”

_“As I said, it’s a bit embarrassing. But, I have my reasons for asking. I hope you won’t be upset with me.”_

“Ok. What is it?”

Acxa is socially awkward, and it’s about to come through in a big way. _“When you met Keith’s father. How long was it before…when did you…when did you know… you had feelings for him? When did you know…that he was…the one? Your significant other?”_

Krolia really didn’t see those questions coming. But rather than run from them, she decides to address the head-on. “You mean, when did I realize that I was in love with him?”

Acxa mistakes Krolia's puzzled look as annoyance with her and immediately backs down. “I_ told you it was personal. I apologize. I shouldn’t have asked.”_

Krolia sits next to Acxa and puts her arm around the younger woman’s shoulders, her maternal instinct kicking into gear. Acxa is trembling. “Acxa, look at me. Yes, it is personal. But I’m happy to answer those questions for you. I don’t think any less of you for asking.”

“_Thank you_”, says Acxa, visibly relieved.

“You’ve been very honest with us. It’s the least I can do.”

“I’m a Blade of Marmora. For decaphoebs I took great pride in being independent. I didn’t need anyone…I could take care of myself. Emotions were for weaklings, not a Marmoran warrior.”

“Zarkon was obsessed with Voltron and he sent scout teams out to scour the empire looking for it. The Blades planted operatives within those scout teams, and I was on of those teams. I got into a skirmish with another scout after we found the Blue Lions’ electronic signature coming from Earth. I shot the other scout down because I wanted to hide the Lion’s location from Zarkon. My fighter was heavily damaged and crashed. Stephen…that was his name…found me.”

“He was tall and strong, and he sliced open the cockpit of my fighter with an axe. I was in bad shape. Stephen pulled me out, took me into his house and nursed me back to health. He did not report me to planetary authorities. He told me later that no one would believe that a purple-skinned, 7-foot-tall female alien had crashed on his farm.” She smiled broadly at the next memory. “He also said I was too pretty to turn over to anyone else.”

_“So, wait. You were in a crashed fighter…and he…sliced through the fuselage and pulled you out?”_

“Yup. Remind you of anyone else you know?”

_“Yes, it does. This is too strange to be a coincidence. Keith’s father slices through one of the hardest metallic alloys in the universe with a primitive chopping tool, and Keith cuts through diamond-hard cockpit glass with an Altean broadsword as if it were paper. How is that even possible?”_

“I firmly believe that things happen for a reason, Acxa. Keith and his father both possess very strong protective instincts. Stephen was determined to get me out of that fighter because he knew my life was in danger. Keith was determined to cut through the cockpit, and later shield you in the Weblum and on Braylar IV because he knew your life was in danger. I believe it came out again when he fought Zethrid and Ezor to protect you from taking more blows than you would have otherwise. They were both present when we needed them the most. I guess you could say that the Kogane men are very protective of the women in their lives.”

_“I…I guess they are. I never thought of it that way.”_ The similarities in how Krolia met Stephen, and how she met Keith intrigue Acxa. She wonders if one foreshadows the other. She also reflects on Keith’s promise to not let anyone hurt her. She now realizes that is not an empty promise, but one he intends to keep.

“Stephen was a very attentive nurse, and we talked about a lot of things to pass the time. We got to know one another quite well, and I began to experience feelings I’d never felt before. I looked forward to being with him. When I was, my heart beat faster and my stomach started flipping. Butterflies I think they call it.”

_“So, when someone starts to fall in love with someone else, those feelings are natural?”_

“I don’t know. I think so. I’d never experienced them before that time and I’ve not experienced them since.” She pauses to study Acxa. “Since you asked, I’m guessing something like that is happening with you?”

Reflecting for a moment, Acxa replies “_Yes. I’ve never felt this way before, and it’s only when I’m around…_”. She stops and looks at the floor, blushing.

“Keith?”

“_Yes_”, said Acxa softly, still looking at the floor.

Krolia places her hand on Acxa’s shoulder. She is still trembling, from fear or embarrassment, Krolia is not sure. “Acxa. What you are experiencing is perfectly natural. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

_“But what do I do about it? When I’m around him I can’t concentrate. I can’t eat. I’m completely distracted. I’m a wreck. THAT’S NOT ME!”_ Looking at Krolia with a frightened look, she says, _“What’s wrong with me?”_

“Nothing is wrong with you. Most women, and men for that matter will, if they are lucky, experience what you are experiencing now. As for what you do about it? Find out how he feels. Find little ways to let him know how you feel. At some point, he’ll let you know when he’s ready to talk about it. Meanwhile, that gives you a chance to let your feelings grow over time.”

In rapid-fire succession, Acxa lets loose a barrage of questions. “_But how do I do that? Let him know how? What if I give him a hint and he doesn’t take it? What if I give the wrong hint? What if he, for whatever reason, doesn’t want to talk about it?”_. Pausing for a second, a look of fear crossing her face, she turns to Krolia wide-eyed and says, “_What if he hates me?”_

Krolia does her best to keep from laughing out loud. “Trust me, he doesn’t hate you. There is no script, no formula, no instruction I can give you on how to let him know how you feel. From what I’ve seen, you’re doing a pretty good job on your own showing him that you like him.”

_“I am?”_

“Before you realized I was listening to your conversation with Keith, you thought the two of you were alone. You reached out to hold his hand. If I saw clearly, you were holding on tightly. That’s a good one right there. You put your head on his shoulder after he told you that you are pretty. That’s a great one. And if he doesn’t take the hint that you like him, you start the conversation yourself. Knowing Keith, that may be what you have to do.”

_“And these hints you were talking about. Did you give Stephen hints about how you felt?”_

“Oh yes. During my recovery, and afterwards, I looked for any excuse to hold his hand, to touch him, to be near him. I smiled more than I have at any other time in my life. We had a lot of whispered conversations which made him put his head close to mine.” Winking at Acxa, she continues, “If he needed a shoulder or back massage, I gladly gave one, a little longer than was needed, but he never complained.”

Looking at Acxa with a smile, Krolia says, “Over the last two quintants, I saw how your hands stayed on Keith’s shoulders longer than they needed to, and I saw him take your hand. I see how he looks at you. If you are afraid that he’s not interested in you, don’t be. Did you stop to think that maybe he’s trying to let you know how he feels about you? I heard him tell you that you have a beautiful laugh. I heard him say you are the prettiest woman he’s ever met. I know my son. He wouldn’t say things like that if he didn’t have feelings for you.”

_“So, when did you tell Stephen how you felt?”_

“It just happened. Sometimes, when an opportunity presents itself, you have to be bold and take a chance.”

“When I was well enough to get out of bed, I sat down with Stephen and told him everything about my mission, and the Blades of Marmora. He asked me if I knew where the Lion was. I told him I had an idea, but I wasn’t sure exactly where it was. Phoebs later I determined its location and he took me to it. We found the Lion deep within a cave system, with its shield up.”

“When he asked me if I needed to report back to my people, I told him no. Crash landing on Earth was the best thing that ever happened to me. I told him that my new mission was to stay on Earth and protect that Lion. He took my hand, looked me in the eye, and said he wanted to help. My heart melted. Because he also said that would give him an excuse to be near me. I told him he didn’t need an excuse, because I wanted to be near him. I knew then that he was the one…I was in love with him. And he was in love with me.”

“_How long were you and Stephen together?”_

“Three earth years. Those were the happiest quintants of my life. Not quite a decaphoeb after that quintant in the cave I realized I was pregnant with Keith. I was apprehensive and thrilled at the same time. The quintant he was born…was the happiest quintant of the happiest time of my life. I was at peace, I had a family. “

_“I envy you. It sounds wonderful. Thank you for sharing that.”_

“Unfortunately, it didn’t last. When Keith was about an Earth year old, the Galra reacquired the signal from the Blue Lion. I told Stephen we needed to stop them, and we set out to do it.”

Krolia pauses and stares straight ahead. “I almost lost Stephen that quintant. He was shot planting explosives on a Galra scout ship. When I heard the scouts talk about what happened, I went crazy. I killed two of them. The third escaped and managed to get to their scout ship. I watched him take off…and watched the ship explode. Stephen was still alive, and he detonated the explosives he planted on that ship.”

“I realized then that I needed to take action to protect the men I loved. I had to leave them to do it. Stephen tried to talk me out of it. He asked why I was leaving, since I’d told him I was tired of war. But the only way I could protect Stephen and Keith was to make sure the Galra never found Earth.”

Krolia pauses for a moment, as tears well in her eyes. “It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

Putting her hand on Krolia’s, Acxa says “_Krolia, I am so sorry you had to leave. But I think you did the right thing in the long run.”_

The two women hug each other for a moment. Then they separate, and Krolia stands to move to the command chair of the Lion. It is her turn to man the cockpit; that’s why she was there and overheard Acxa’s conversation with Keith.

“Acxa, I’ll leave you for now with this advice. If you truly have feelings for Keith, continue to find ways to let him know. Don’t rush it, let it develop. Be patient. Let him know through your actions that you enjoy being with him, and that he’s an important person in your life. Just like you did with that shoulder massage. Just like you did when you were talking in private a few moments ago. If my son is half the man I believe him to be, he’ll reciprocate. As for telling him how you feel...don't force it. The opportunity will present itself.”

_“Thank you, Krolia. For everything.”_

Krolia pauses, looking at Acxa. “You know, Acxa, when we left that moon I didn’t know you and I didn’t trust you. I thought it was a mistake to bring you along. I was wrong. Now that I know more about you, who you are, how you came to be here, I respect you. That you have feelings for my son…I hope it works out. For both of you.”

Pausing for a moment, Krolia adds, “If I had a daughter, I would hope she had your strength and courage.”

“_Thanks, MOM!”_ says Acxa, beaming at Krolia.

With that, the two women hug again, and then depart. Krolia to the command chair, Acxa to her bunk.

**REFLECTION**

Keith lay in his bunk, wide-eyed and wide awake. Mental note to self…sound travels quite clearly within Black.

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he couldn’t help it. He lays there stunned by what he just heard. He has feelings for Acxa, that is true. And now he knows that she has feelings for him.

It seems that things are moving quickly. Yet there is so much more he doesn’t know about her. And when she finds out more about him – will she still have feelings for him?

They have a lot in common. More than Keith realized at first. They are both half-breeds and orphans. That alone helps Keith understand her more than most other people would.

Keith crawls out of his bunk and makes his way to the mirror. Staring at the person staring back at him, he has a simple message for them.

"Ok, Keith, be patient. Don’t blow this." 

\---------------

Acxa too, has a lot to think about when it comes to her feelings about Keith.

They grew from gratitude for him rescuing her from the Weblum, to respect for showing that her life was important, to the romantic feelings that are now emerging. She is excited and scared at the same time. There is someone in this universe who makes her feel important, who wants to be near her just because she is Acxa the person, not Acxa the General.

He is a half-breed, just like she is. And an orphan, just like she is. He rescued her from a crashed fighter, much the same way that his father rescued Krolia. They have so much more in common than she could have possibly imagined.

Acxa looks into the mirror in her makeshift quarters, and has a simple message for the person staring back at her.

"By the Supreme Spirt, Acxa…don’t blow this!"

**CONTACT**

The next quintant, a message comes in to the Paladins from a Blade of Marmora scout ship. They ask to rendezvous with the Paladins so that they may lead them to a secret Blade base. Coordinates sent, the Paladins move forward to the rendezvous point.

Could this be the break on their way to Earth that they’ve been waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, probably because canon was almost completely thrown out the window and I was able to free-form this chapter in the context of the overall story arc of this book. Canon divergence continues with the next chapter.


	5. The Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Receiving a call from what they believe to be a Blade of Marmora scout ship, the Paladins find themselves pitted against an old foe with a huge score to settle. This chapter takes place one month after Acxa joins the Paladins on the trip to Earth.

**THE VOLCANIC ROCK**

Planet Vintama

Checking his navigation computer to make sure they are in the right place, Keith alerts the Paladins, “Coming up on rendezvous point, straight ahead.”

Landing on Vintama at the coordinates they were given, something doesn’t seem right to Hunk. “Anyone find it odd that the Blade of Marmora chose this place to rendezvous?”

Keith doesn’t believe it to be odd at all. In fact, he finds it perfectly normal given the Blades standard operating model. “They operate in inhospitable areas to avoid detection. This doesn’t surprise me one bit. Pidge, what are the environmental conditions of the planet.”

“They are highly volcanic. I’m reading high CO2 and low oxygen in the atmosphere. We’ll need our suits to breathe if we go out there.”

“I’m not going out there.”

“Hopefully we don’t have to, Hunk.”

A proximity alarm sounds in Black, signifying the Blades scout ship has arrived. “They’re here.”

Hailing the ship, Keith says “Blade of Marmora scout ship, we have a visual on you.”

There is one problem. It’s not a Blade of Marmora scout ship approaching them. The hologram covering the incoming ship breaks, revealing a Galra pirate cruiser.

Realizing they've walked into a trap, Keith orders his team into action.

“Paladins, get airborne now!”

Launching themselves off the surface, they are immediately caught in a reverse tractor beam, pinning them to the planet’s surface.

“It’s just like when we were caught by those pirates.”

“We’re about to be captured again!”

Having lived through this scenario before, Keith immediately issues an urgent order to his team.

“EMERGENCY EJECTION!”

\---------------

Deadwood Forest, Planet Vintama

Successfully ejecting from the Lions and scrambling out from under the beam, the Paladins and their passengers immediately come under fire from an incoming fighter. Escaping into a dead forest that the fighter cannot penetrate, the team takes a brief respite to look back toward the cruiser.

Keith assesses their situation and doesn't like what he sees. “That beam has the Lions pinned. We were set up. But by whom?”

A search drone is released by the cruiser to identify the Paladin’s location, and it soon finds them. Using her arm computer, Pidge spots it. “Guys, we have incoming. It’s closing fast.”

The drone opens fire on the Paladins with amazing accuracy that surprises and concerns them. “We need to lose it!”

Lance dives into a shallow hollow and calls out from it. “Isn’t there anything we can do to throw it off our scent?”

Ion fire blasts the ground around them as Pidge feverishly devises a countermeasure against the drone. “Yeah, Lance I’ve got an idea, but I need a minute.”

“We’ll buy you some time, Pidge.”

Hunk and Lance break out their Bayard weapons while Acxa draws her blaster pistol and they begin firing at the drone, successfully keeping it occupied while Pidge puts her plan into motion. Masked by their covering fire, Pidge and Allura move to the crest of a small hill. Allura raises her shield for cover as Pidge hacks into the drone’s controls.

“Got it. It shouldn’t be able to detect us anymore.”

That’s good enough for Lance. “Then let’s get out of here.”

Due to Pidge's hacking of the drone's imaging software, it passes over the team and does not detect them.

Back on the cruiser, the drone’s controller detects the hacking and switches it to thermal imaging.

Reacquiring the Paladins via their heat signatures, the drone relaunches its attack.

The team takes heavy fire as they Scramble down the reverse slope of a hillside. Thinking quickly, Keith develops a plan to deal with the drone.

“I need something to draw its attention.”

“I’ve got it! Whatever you're going to do Keith, don't miss!”

Allura sprints out into the open, creating the needed distraction that draws the drone’s fire. In the moment it is preoccupied, Keith flings his Bayard as if it were a boomerang, disabling the drone and knocking it from the sky.

As Keith’s Bayard returns, Lance gives him a backhanded compliment. “Huh, good job, Keith. I mean, I was just about to do that too, but that’s cool.”

“I might be able to hack into it.”

Going to work, Pidge finds an interesting combination of Galra technology infused with Olkari elements. “The subatomic micro-filament is single modulated before it goes through its attenuator. The design of this thing…Wow!”

Hunk loves it when Pidge talks techie. “So, it’s pretty amazing, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Looking over Pidge’s shoulder, Hunk can’t help but point out something he knows will irritate her. “Oh, look at that, it’s single modulated, not double modulated. Huh.”

“Oh, shut up Hunk!”

The argument about single or double modulating components is a running argument between Hunk and Pidge that dates to their days as cadets at the Galaxy Garrison. Hunk lost every iteration of this argument…until today.

Pidge soon discovers how the drone was able to find them with uncanny accuracy. “Unreal. This thing has been locking onto the key encryption protocol that’s built into our suits and Bayards.”

“How did they do that?”

“I don’t know, Keith. Only a genius could do it.”

Keith knows that for someone to acquire those protocols, they would have to be in physical possession of their armor or Bayards. And their Bayards haven’t left the Paladin’s possession since…

A sinking feeling settles over Keith as he closes his eyes and ponders the ramifications of his suspicions.

“Can’t we just turn our suits off?”

“Negative, Lance. And if the drone had our encryption protocol, then so does that cruiser and anyone on it. If we want to avoid detection, we need to lose our suits and our Bayards.”

That’s not an option that the Paladins, or Acxa, care for. _“Keith…Remove your armor? In this place?”_

“Has anyone read the atmosphere? Oxygen low, CO2 high. We’re not gonna last long, a few hours, tops. We need our suits to survive!”

“At this point, Hunk, we’ll survive longer without them.”

“So, what you are saying Keith is that we keep our suits on and risk getting blasted, or take our suits off and live a little longer before dying from poisoned air.”

Seems like a simple enough choice for Lance. Unless they are rescued quickly, they will slowly suffocate.

Thinking quickly, Acxa comes up with a plan to cut off the head of the snake.

_“_ _Keith. Remember what I told you about Commander Mars’ cruiser? I can take Coran, Romelle, Krolia, and the Dire Wolf with me. We’ll break into that cruiser and take it down. We don’t have the sonar imaging in our suits, so their technology can’t detect us. In the meantime, you all do what you must to survive. We’ll work as quickly as we can.”_

Keith gently grasps Acxa's forearm and whispers to her softly. “Just be careful. We don’t know who we’re dealing with.”

Keith has a suspicion as to who it is, but speculation on that won’t do anyone any good. He casts a knowing glance at Acxa, who shares his suspicion.

She whispers to Keith._ “__Actually…I think we do know. And if it’s who we think it is, we’re all in trouble.”_

**HUNTING PARTY**

From the Galra cruiser hovering over the Lions, a six-person hunting party, led by the imposing Captain of the ship, descends to the surface. The boots needed to track down and kill the Paladins are now on the planet’s surface.

The last known location of the drone taken down by Keith is sent to them, and the hunt is on. The Captain is determined to capture the Paladins, dead or alive. Preferably dead.

“We’re going in after them.”

The First Officer of the cruiser is not shy about questioning orders, and she immediately questions this decision. “Why would we do that? It’ll risk the entire operation. We already have the Lions. The Paladins have no value.”

“They do to me. We’re going in.”

“But…”

“I am the Captain, and my authority will not be questioned! You do as I say, or you will spend the rest of your miserable quintants right here on this planet. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Captain.”

The Captain calls back to her tech aboard the cruiser. “Do not let those Lions move. No one takes them until the hunt is over.”

\---------------

Bridge, Pirate Cruiser

“Copy that, Captain.”

On the Cruiser, an Olkari technician monitors the beam holding the Lions in place.

Expelled from Olkarion for crimes several decaphoebs ago, he is the technical genius who integrated Galra and Olkari technology.

Deadwood Forest, Planet Vintama

Acxa signals for her team to halt as they reach the edge of the deadwood forest. Giving a quick glance at the cruiser, she pulls them together to go over her plan to take it over.

_"Listen carefully. We're going to split up into two teams. Krolia, Romelle, you two will board first and proceed to Engineering. Once there, hack into the command and security software. Krolia, you'll know the protocols. They're the same ones the Blade of Marmora have been hacking into for decaphoebs."_

Krolia nods her head. "Got it."

_"Once you've hacked into the system, get control of the sentry droids. Call me once you've done that, then get control of the Bridge systems."_

Acxa turns to Coran. _"You and I will board and proceed to the Bridge once they've gained control of Engineering. I'll take care of the crew and the droids if any give us a hard time. You get control of the ship."_

Coran nods his head. "Got it."

Acxa places her hand on the Dire Wolf's shoulder and looks directly into its eyes. 

_"We'll need you to get us onto that ship. When you drop off Krolia and Romelle, come back right away. Be prepared to take Coran and I to the Bridge at a tick's notice. Understood?"_

The Dire Wolf dips his head, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Understood."

_"How close do we need to get for you to get us into the cruiser?"_

The Dire Wolf glances at the cruiser, then at Acxa. "We are in range. I can get you there from here."

Acxa sets her game face as she turns to the others.

"_Get ready, and let's do this!"_

**THE PURSUIT**

Deadwood Forest, Planet Vintama

Knowing they are being tracked by search teams from the cruiser, Keith orders the Paladins to take drastic action. He is banking on Acxa successfully completing her mission and bringing an end to the chase.

All the Paladins have to do in the meantime is stay alive.

When their pursuers find the pile of armor and Bayards, they realize the Paladins are on to them. “They’ve abandoned their suits. How are we gonna track them?”

One of the pursuers is the bounty hunter that Pidge and her brother Matt defeated shortly after Pidge found her brother, and he is thirsting for revenge. He squats down, places the tips of his fingers on the ground and closely examines the faint tracks that lead off into the dense woods.

“We hunt them the old-fashioned way.”

A short distance ahead of the pursuit team, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Allura wander the dead forest, lost. It's a situation neither Hunk nor Pidge are particularly fond of.

“We sure the Lions are this way?”

“Every direction looks the same.”

“Oh, what I’d give for a GPS right now.”

“We cannot allow ourselves to panic. Clearly, we’ve relied on our tech far too much. We need to focus if we’re going to get out of here.” Despite the brave words, Allura is whistling in the dark. Staring at the dead forest in front of her, she is forced to admit she too is lost.

There is one member of the party who is not lost. Lance knows exactly where they are and calmly shares what he knows. He points of to the left. “Our Lions are that way.”

“How do you know? Do you have a scanner you’ve been hiding?”

“No, Pidge. I just looked at the volcano. It was on our left when we came in, so I put it to our right side, and that’s the way out.”

Allura is very impressed with Lance and his calmness under pressure. “You’re a genius!”

Even Hunk is impressed. “Oh snap, well done Lance!”

Lance soaks up the praise, until Pidge weighs in. Pragmatic, down-to-Earth, throw-water-on-the-good-buzz Pidge. “Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

As if on cue, blaster fire erupts from the trees as the hunting party catches up to the Paladins.

Running for cover, Hunk jumps over a fallen log and lands with a thud in a shallow depression, breaking through a thin surface crust. He falls into an underground tunnel; Pidge's proximity to Hunk causes her to tumble down the shaft after him. Lance and Allura also break through the thin surface crust, falling into a different shaft, effectively splitting up from Hunk and Pidge.

Their splitting into two groups forces the bounty hunter, now in charge of the hunting party pursuing the four Paladins, to divide his team. “They’ve split up. Stay on their trail. Do not let them get away. GO!”

While two of his party pursue Allura and Lance, and before he enters the shaft Hunk and Pidge fell into, he then calls in status to his Captain.

“We’re on the trail of four of the Paladins right now.”

\---------------

Standing over the pile of Paladin armor, the Captain perks up at the news. “Which four?”

His answer crackles into the headset of her helmet. _“The Altean, the big one, the tiny one, and the loud one. They removed their armor to throw us off their scent, but we’ll have them soon.”_

“Good.”

Looking at the solitary set of footprints that split off from the main group the Captain realizes they are Keith’s.

“The one I really want is this way.”

**THINNING THE PURSUERS**

Still in his Paladin Armor, Keith is moving toward the volcano.

He desperately hopes that his plan to draw the pursuers away from the others by not removing his armor works.

\---------------

The two pursuers chasing Pidge and Hunk pause to check for tracking signs. For the bounty hunter chasing Pidge, it’s time to enjoy the hunt and get his revenge.

Running through the tunnel system, Pidge and Hunk gasp for air in the low oxygen environment. Both are suffering the early stages of CO2 poisoning.

“We…have to…hurry. They’re right behind us.”

“The CO2 is poisoning us by the dobosh, and we don’t even know where we are going. We can’t keep running.”

“OK, what do we do?”

“We have to make a stand, Hunk.”

A few doboshes later, the trackers approach. Hoping to draw them out or force them into making a mistake, he taunts Pidge.

“Your brother isn’t here to help you this time, tiny Paladin. And I’ve upgraded since we last met.” Pulling his Ion whip, the bounty hunter and his companion approach what they believe to be the Paladin’s position.

And walk right into a trap.

A large log suspended on ropes tied to branches on tall trees comes at them. They easily avoid it, laughing at the Paladin's pathetic attempt to take them out…until they realize they stepped into snare traps. The loops tighten around their ankles, and as they are violently snapped into the air upside down they drop their weapons in surprise.

As they come out from cover to retrieve the trackers dropped weapons, Hunk returns the taunt to the Bounty Hunter.

“Whoa! All right! Take that, lizard man! Nice work, Pidge!”

Pidge carefully examines the tracking device dropped by the trackers, and puts it to good use. “Found the Lions." She points off to their left. "This way.”

\---------------

While Pidge and Hunk take care of business, Lance and Allura are dealing with their own pursuers.

“OK, if my volcano logic is correct…the Lions should be on the other side of this…”

Lance's words are cut short by a roundhouse right thrown by one of the trackers. Crying out in pain as he goes sprawling to the ground, he shouts a warning to Allura.

“Allura, get out of here. Go!”

Lance is quickly pinned down by the other tracker, as Allura uses the natural camouflage possessed by all Alteans and blends in with the surrounding cover.

Losing sight of Allura and thinking she's run off, Lance receives a sarcastic taunt from one of the trackers. “Looks like she left, Paladin.”

The other tracker joins the taunt party. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her for you.”

It’s Allura who finds them. Emerging from cover, she lands a powerful left-right combination that takes down both pursuers.

**THE PIRATE CAPTAIN**

Engineering Section, Pirate Cruiser

Successfully boarding the Pirate cruiser, Krolia and Romelle move to the undermanned Engineering section. Krolia enters first and engages the sentry droids. As she keeps the droids occupied, Romelle makes her way to the control console and, using the protocol codes Krolia gave her, hacks into the security system that controls the droids. Executing a simple series of commands, the droids in Engineering shut down and collapse to the floor.

Krolia emerges from cover, opens a channel to Acxa, and looks to Romelle. “Romelle, Status?”

Romelle's fingers fly across the control console. “I’ve disabled the droids in Engineering. Checking the Bridge, there appears to be one life form and six droids.”

"No other life forms?"

Romelle checks the console, and finds something unexpected. "Krolia. There is one life form in the Medical Bay. They appear to be on life support."

“Acxa, did you get that?”

_“Affirmative. The Dire Wolf will set us just outside the entrance to the Bridge. Romelle, I will signal when we’re in position. When you get it, disable the droids on the Bridge and open the access doorway. We need to move quickly."_

"Got it!"

_"Krolia, once we've got control of the Bridge, find out who is in the Medical Bay." _

“Affirmative, but why?”

_"No time to explain. Just...please check."_

\---------------

Bridge, Pirate Cruiser

The Bridge goes down without a fight. The Dire Wolf drops Acxa and Coran at the entrance to the Bridge and remains with them. On cue, Romelle shuts down the Bridge droids and opens the access doorway.

The Olkari technician is the only sentient being on the Bridge, and Acxa overpowers him with little effort. Coran moves to the main control console and shuts down the tractor beam pinning the Lions to the ground. He then begins the procedure to set the cruiser on the ground.

Now in control of the cruiser, Acxa begins to interrogate the Olkari technical officer. To her extreme annoyance she quickly discovers he is a bit of a narcissist.

“You have sophisticated hacking and jamming abilities. Impressive. It’s nice to find others on my level.”

Acxa is unimpressed and suppresses the urge to knock him on his butt. It’s time to find out who they are dealing with. _“_

_Yeah, it’s terrific. Now, where’s your leader?_

“I don’t know. I lost her signal when you attacked. But she’s out there hunting down the Paladin you call Keith.”

The feeling of a lead weight settling in Acxa's stomach comes over her. “_And _w_ho exactly is your leader?”_

The answer she receives confirms her worst fears and chills her to the bone.

Before she can act, she receives a call from Krolia.

“Acxa…come to the Medical Bay immediately. I found someone here who wants to talk to you. Hurry. She’s in bad shape.”

_"On my way."_

Acxa turns to Coran as he lands the cruiser._ "You're with me." _

She then looks to the Dire Wolf and points to the Olkari Technician. _"Keep an eye on him. If he moves or even looks at you...do what you will!"_

The Dire Wolf's eyes narrow as he growls and snarls at the technician. 

"With pleasure."

\---------------

Deadwood Forest, Planet Vintama

The Captain and First Officer of the cruiser, unaware of what is transpiring on their ship, continue their pursuit of Keith. The First Officer tries to check in with her forces but receives no reply.

“Search Team Alpha come in. Cruiser Pythoras come in.”

She reports the negative contact to her Captain. “Pythoras is not responding, and our search team is offline. Things are not going well. I never signed up for this!”

The Captain gives the First Officer the dirtiest look she can muster, a chilling tone in her voice. “Well, you’re in it now.”

\---------------

Volcano on the Edge of the Deadwood Forest, Planet Vintama

Keith’s pursuers catch up to him at the volcano.

The First Officer creeps up behind him, circles around and draws her rifle on what proves to be an empty suit of Paladin armor. Hearing someone running up behind her, she turns and is immediately decked by a hard right hook.

Climbing to the top of a small rise, Keith comes face-to-face with the hulking presence of the Captain of the Galra cruiser. As the imposing figure removes her helmet and drops it to the ground, a lead weight settles into the pit of Keith’s stomach.

“Zethrid?”

In a rage, Zethrid screams at him. “You took Ezor from me!”

Zethrid charges for Keith, who does all he can to avoid her blows. Zethrid is larger than the average Galra male and very powerful. Keith is well aware that if she catches him, or connects with one of her blows, he is a dead man. Drawing his Luxite blade, he parries her blows, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before she catches him. She does manage to land a grazing blows that send him flying.

Recovering quickly, Keith finally gains some space between them. Panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, he looks Zethrid directly in the eye.

“I don’t know…what you think I did”

Zethrid, quaking with anger, shouts a cryptic answer back to him. “You took away everything. And now my face will be the last one you see!”

Zethrid charges ahead and a short fight ensues, one that ends badly for Keith. Zethrid catches him and holds him in a choking grip on a ledge above a magma pool.

\---------------

_"Coran, there!" _Acxa points to the two figures perched on the edge of the ledge overlooking the magma pool of the volcano.

"I see them. Get ready to jump."

As Keith dangles above the boiling cauldron, a Galra fighter from the cruiser, piloted by Coran, drops Acxa down to the ground to confront Zethrid.

At the same time, Lance and Allura arrive on the scene and witness what is happening. Having retrieved their Paladin armor and Bayards, Lance takes up a sniper position and draws down on Zethrid with his Bayard rifle.

“Lance, do you have the shot?”

"No. And it looks like Acxa is down there as well. She must have taken care of the cruiser."

"I see her. Keep your rifle on Zethrid, look for your shot, but don't kill her if you can avoid it."

"Why? She would kill us if she could. Look what she's doing to Keith."

"Lance, we are Paladins of Voltron. Killing is never our first option."

Lance nods in agreement. "Got it."

\---------------

Acxa quickly assesses the situation and sees exactly what she didn’t want to see. Keith is in grave danger, and if she doesn’t act soon he will be dead.

Taking a deep breath, picking up Keith’s Luxite blade lying at her feet, she steadies her nerves and goes into action.

“_Zethrid, don’t do this_!”

Zethrid is full of rage. In her mind, Keith is the reason Zethrid lost her significant other and now she is going to make sure Acxa, whom she holds equally responsible, loses hers. “I knew you’d come. Now you will feel what I felt.”

“_It’s over. You’re surrounded_.” It’s a bluff on her part, but unknown to Acxa, her words are backed up by Lance in his sniper position.

“You think this deters me Acxa? I welcome death now that Ezor’s gone”

Acxa, removes her helmet and talks in a calm but firm voice.

_“She’s not gone!_ _Zethrid, I know you hurt. Ezor hurts too. I just talked to her. She’s dying, and she doesn’t want to hold on to the anger any longer. She doesn’t want you to hang onto the anger either._”

Not wanting to listen, Zethrid screams at the top of her voice. “STOP!”

“_Hear my words. Remember how we first met in the orphanage. We were all so full of hate and rage, half-breeds rejected by the Galra. Lotor used us. He led us down a painful path, a never-ending cycle of destruction and loss. Now’s your chance to break that cycle…with me...with Ezor…she wants you to leave the rage behind. Zethrid, we can save her. We can save you!”_

Zethrid shakes her head. “I’m too far gone. She’ll never take me back.”

With that, she tightens her grip on Keith and raises her pistol.

Acxa’s eyes grow wide and she feels herself start to panic with the realization of what Zethrid is about to do. “_Wait! Please! Don’t let the rage control you._”

“All I have left…IS REVENGE!”

Zethrid points her laser pistol at Acxa and increases the pressure on the trigger. Keith, seeing her draw her weapon, struggles mightily to throw her aim off.

It is the opening both Acxa and Lance need.

Throwing Keith’s Luxite blade, Acxa hits Zethrid’s weapon, causing her to lose her grip on her pistol. The shot is now open for Lance, and he doesn’t miss, striking Zethrid in the right arm.

Stunned, Zethrid staggers backward, tumbling off the ledge and down toward the magma pool.

Keith, free from Zethrid’s grasp, leaps to the ledge and grabs her wrist, stopping her fall. Acxa races in to help Keith pull the now unconscious Zethrid to safety.

Acxa and Keith are both winded from the sprint to the ledge and the effort needed to pull Zethrid up. But of the two, Keith is suffering the most. Acxa pulls him aside and cradles the wheezing Black Paladin in her arms.

“_Keith are you ok?”_

Acxa checks him carefully and is very concerned because Keith’s color is not good, and his throat is badly bruised from Zethrid’s chokehold.

Looking at Acxa, Keith nods and croaks out a hoarse response. “Hey you. I am now that my guardian angel is here.”

Acxa smiles at Keith as she gently brushes a lock of hair out of his face. He may not be in the best shape physically, but hearing that his bad sense of humor is still present, she knows he will be fine.

“_Where else would I be? Someone had to save your butt_. _Again._” Acxa doesn’t know whether to hug him or smack him on the side of his head for getting himself into this mess. Regardless, she is happy he is alive.

“Good throw with my blade.” Coughing and barely able to breathe, he says, “You’ve been practicing.”

_"No. That was pure dumb luck."_

Keith returns her smile, then closes his eyes after a brief coughing spell.

Seeing Allura approach with Lance, Acxa calls out to her.

“_Allura! Bring those Oxygen masks in my bag up here, NOW!_ _Keith is suffering from CO2 poisoning and the sooner we get his oxygen levels up, the better."_

**TRUST**

The Pirate Cruiser

The Pirate crew is gathered up and returned to their cruiser.

After disabling their weapons systems, the Paladins allow them to launch and limp their way back to the nearest Galra base, or any other destination they choose. Keith, now partially recovered from his ordeal, doesn't really care where they go. 

He just doesn't want to see them again.

\---------------

The Black Lion, Planet Vintama

A grievously injured Ezor is placed in the healing pod after Coran, Krolia, and Romelle removed her from the Medical Bay of the cruiser in a last-ditch effort to save her life. Krolia's medical scans reveal that Ezor suffered critical wounds when the Synthian Nitrate capsules exploded in the Cargo Bay of her cruiser. She’s lost a leg, an eye, and a portion of her tendril. 

An emotionally broken Zethrid, her right arm in a sling, stands beside her. Hunk and Lance have their weapons drawn, but they can tell by Zethrid’s body language that she poses no immediate threat.

Acxa approaches her old friend hoping to reconcile. She finds that Zethrid is not in the mood.

“You waste your time, Acxa.”

“_I know you’re angry, but I refuse to give up on you.” _Acxa points to the wounded Ezor, resting comfortably in the healing pod. “_And I know someone else who will not give up on you. Please. Let go of the hate. We were friends once. We called ourselves sisters. Those are bonds that can never be broken. Zethrid...please.”_

Looking down at the unconscious Ezor, then at Krolia who is tending to her, Zethrid asks, “Will she live?”

“She’s in bad shape, Zethrid, but now that she is in the healing pod she will live. I can craft an artificial leg for her out of materials we have here in Black. I can’t do anything about the eye, but she still has good vision in the other. From what I understand of her non-Galra species the tendril will heal and grow back.”

Keith enters the room to check on everyone. Like the other Paladins, he is carrying an oxygen mask to combat and recover from the CO2 poisoning. Making eye contact with Zethrid, he approaches her.

“Zethrid, you have my word we will do everything we can to help Ezor, and you. Acxa told me how the three of you met. What you’ve all had to endure together. I won’t insult you by pretending to know how all of that felt. I _don’t_ know. But our stories as children are not that different, and I’m hoping we can use that as common ground to become allies. I hope we can put our past differences behind us.”

Zethrid is completely flabbergasted. Considering all she's done, including how she almost killed the Black Paladin, an offer of mercy is the last thing she expected to receive. “You…you’re not going to kill us?”

“No. That’s not our way. I hope over time you’ll come to trust us. We’re on our way to our home planet, Earth, to find a replacement for the Castle of Lions. You and Ezor are more than welcome to come with us. It will give both of you time to heal and start over.”

Keith then extends his hand to Zethrid.

Taken aback, she stares at the hand, then looks Keith directly in the eye. She tried to kill him just a short time ago, yet now he is confidently looking her in the eye and extending a hand of friendship. She gives him a weak smile.

“Humph. I’m beginning to understand why Acxa likes you.” With that, they shake hands and take the first step on the long and winding road to building trust.

Walking over to Keith, Acxa pulls him into a tight embrace and gives him a hug he was not expecting to receive. She whispers into his ear, _“Thank you, Keith, for trusting me. For trusting them.”_

Keith pulls back after a dobosh and gives her a warm smile. "Trusting you is easy, Acxa. You've earned it. I'm hoping, with time, we all learn to trust one another."

Looking at Lance, and Hunk, Keith gives them a nod and they stow their weapons back in their Bayards. He turns to Krolia and he basks in the warmth of her approving smile. Finally, he turns back to Acxa and Zethrid.

“We’ll leave the three of you to catch up. I’m guessing you have a lot to say to each other and you don't need us hovering around eavesdropping. Krolia will continue to monitor Ezor. Let me know through her if you need anything.”

The three ‘sisters’ do indeed have a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that bothered me about Seasons 7 and 8 was the lack of a real redemption arc for Zethrid and Ezor. Yeah, they kinda sorta came around and helped out in an episode in Season 8, but it was highly unsatisfying. This chapter begins a redemption arc for these two characters, and it continues to play out in the next two chapters. They later go on to play key roles with the Blade of Marmora and the Coalition, and those are described in the following books of the Galra Chronicles:  
The Marmoran Generals  
The Seven Paladins


	6. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months after Acxa joins the Paladins, boredom and fatigue from the long trip overtake the team. Acxa and Krolia bond over the creation of battle simulations to keep the Paladins sharp. A mysterious signal causes to the Paladins to take a detour, leading to a confrontation with a dangerous element of the Galra Empire. Keith and Acxa's budding relationship hits its first major hurdle.

**THE BLOVAR RAPTOR SCENARIO**

Somewhere in the Vastness of Space

It’s been four phoebs since the Voltron team embarked on their journey to Earth. The Paladins are becoming sluggish and their reaction times to potential dangers are getting longer. Krolia and Acxa both notice this, and both are concerned. They have more experience with space travel than the rest of the team, and they know what must be done. They put their heads together and develop battle simulations to keep the Paladins sharp.

Hijacking the cockpit of Black, they program their latest simulation for several vargas. They won’t tell Keith a thing about it. Acxa tells him it will ruin the surprise. She has that twinkle in her eye that leads him to believe she has something up her sleeve – and Krolia is obviously in on it. It’s so secret she won’t even tell Zethrid and Ezor, a fact that particularly annoys Ezor.

Ezor makes a full recovery in the three phoebs since the Paladins took her and Zethrid into the group. The artificial leg Krolia crafted for her functions well, and she’s worked herself back into fighting shape. She and Zethrid, following Acxa’s lead, have made peace with the Paladins and let go of their anger.

\---------------

Finally, the simulation is ready. Krolia calls for Keith to come to the cockpit, as the Generals form a semi-circle at the rear of it.

“Keith, Please contact the other Paladins while we put the finishing touches on this simulation.”

“If I ask what it is, will you tell me?”

“_For the fifteenth time, no. It will…”_

“Ruin the surprise. Got it.”

The other Paladins have been asleep for vargas. The tedium of the long space voyage makes everyone lethargic, and one way the team is dealing with it is sleeping for long periods at a time. That is until Keith opens a channel to the Paladins and shouts an order.

“EVERYBODY UP!”

Startled, Hunk rolls out of bed. Literally. Onto the floor. In Green, Pidge is having a nightmare in which she only scored a 99 on a test and is arguing with the teacher for extra credit points.

“Come on, it’s time to wake up!”

There are times when Keith feels like he’s dealing with a group of surly teenagers. Oh wait…

Pidge finally starts awakening from her dream. “AH! What a nightmare!”

From their bunks in their respective lions, Allura and Lance try a more logical argument against getting out of bed.

“What’s the point? We’re just floating in space. There’s no day or night here.”

“I have to agree with Lance. We should sleep for 15 more doboshes.”

“Guys, we can’t let this long journey make us soft or dull our skills. Routine will keep us sharp. Ok everyone, to your stations. Running battle simulation now.”

A universal grumble erupts from the other Paladins.

“Can’t we just have breakfast first?”

"I'm still asleep."

"I don't want to..."

"STOP IT AND GET TO YOUR COCKPITS!"

Eventually, they do make it to the cockpits of their lions. They are there in body, but their minds are still half-asleep.

Krolia is clearly excited about the start of the simulation. “Acxa and I programmed a new battle simulation. We think it’s going to be especially challenging.”

Hunk and Lance, on the other hand, are less than thrilled about it.

“Why do you sound happy about that?”

“Like Mother like Son.”

“FOCUS!”

“_Here’s the scenario: You’re on a planet with double gravity, dense volcanic fog, and eight Blovar Raptors are attacking. What do you do?” _Acxa is clearly in her element now, and the complexity of the simulation reflects it.

“This is a good one.” Keith is eager to participate in this simulation. The other Paladins have a different set of priorities this morning.

“Do these raptors have eggs? I say we steal some and we make a little breakfast.”

Right on cue, Hunk is attacked by a raptor. “AHHHHH!”

Krolia gleefully tells Hunk he is eliminated from the simulation. “A Blovar Raptor just melted your face off, Hunk! Now it’s eight on four.”

“That’s fine by me. I’m eating.”

Taking the simulation seriously now, the team attempts to engage the raptors, but the volcanos get in the way and the raptors seem to anticipate their attacks. “Everyone split up to thin their numbers! If there was just some way we could…WHAT?”

A raptor catches Keith from behind and in an instant takes him out of the simulation.

“_Keith, you’re out.”_

Highly annoyed that he was eliminated so early and so easily, Acxa shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms. _“What am I going to do with you?”_

Equally annoyed and disappointed because he wanted to do well in front of Acxa and the others, Keith raises his index finger and shoots her a don’t-say-another-word look.

Watching them interact, Krolia chuckles to herself.

Zethrid picks up on his disappointment and decides to have a little fun with him. Since joining with the Paladins three phoebs earlier, Keith earned her respect, as well as Ezor’s, as an honest and trustworthy person. Their acceptance of him as their leader means he’s now fair game for some good-natured teasing.

She turns to Acxa and Ezor and, in a joking manner says, “How is it that we kept losing to these guys?”

Keith simply holds his head in his hand, realizing he has to sit there and take it. Acxa pats him on the shoulder and tells him to keep his chin up.

The three remaining paladins regroup and formulate a sound plan for dealing with the raptors.

“Ok, I think I know what to do. This place has thick volcanic fog, right? That means the Blovars must use some sort of thermal vision to see us.”

“Good point, Pidge! Maybe I can lure them away with my heat rays.” Lance fires his thermal heat rays onto a hillside to his left, and the raptors rapidly move toward it. Pidge’s hunch proves to be correct.

“It’s working!

“Nice!”

“Let’s get them while they are distracted.”

The team quickly moves to take on the raptors. Completely forgetting about the volcanos. That oversight costs them as all three are eliminated at the same time.

Pidge can’t believe it. “Wait, what happened?”

\---------------

Acxa begins the post-exercise review with a blunt assessment of what happened. “_You were all slow to react and were very disorganized. When you lost your leader in the first dobosh”_ shooting Keith a stern look _“it took too long for you to regroup.”_

Krolia continues with the debriefing. “In the end you came up with a good plan for dealing with the raptors, but you focused too much on them and forgot about the volcanos.”

Lance folds his arms like a schoolboy who lost a game of tiddly-winks and is pouting in the corner. “That fictional planet seems harsh.”

“Oh, and we programmed the simulation to be unbeatable. We just wanted to see how long you’d survive.”

Still pouting, Lance sums up the feelings of the Paladins. “Well, I hope you two are happy…”

Ezor is not one to pass on the opportunity to spread some salt, and a golden opportunity presents itself now. “I believe they are very happy.”

**COSMO**

Later that same quintant, Hunk prepares a meal for all the passengers. Keith sends the Dire Wolf to Yellow to pick up the food and deliver it to the other lions.

Hunk loves animals, and he talks to the Dire Wolf as if he understands human talk. Which, Keith, Acxa, and Krolia already know, is true. While the Dire Wolf does not let on that he understands and can talk, he appreciates his time with Hunk.

“Oh, what a good wolf…fella…guy. Oh my gosh, we really gotta come up with a name for this wolf.”

“Not gonna happen”, says Keith in an annoyed tone of voice. Keith’s fear is that someone will come up with a cutesy name for his Dire Wolf, and he’s not going to permit it.

This time, Hunk is not going to back down. “Oh, come on! I vote Cosmo.” 

Allura, Lance, and Pidge weigh in on the conversation.

“I like Cosmo.”

“Cosmo is cool.”

“Yeah, it’s nice.”.

This is exactly what Keith was afraid of. A cutesy name.

“We are **_not_** calling him Cosmo.”

“_Do we get a vote or is this a Paladin thing?"_

Keith covers his face with his hands for a tick, then turns to Acxa. “Not you too! Acxa, you’re the one person I thought would be on my side in this discussion. No one gets a vote and it’s NOT a Paladin thing!"

Zethrid shrugs her shoulders and gets a slight dig of her own in. "I don't know, it sounds like a Paladin thing to me."

"It's a no one thing, Zethrid! It's not a thing!"

Sensing Keith’s stance is weakening, Hunk continues to press him on naming the Dire Wolf. “Oh, come on, Keith, we gotta call him something besides wolf!”

Keith crosses his arms and stares straight ahead. “I figure when he’s ready he’ll tell me his name.”

Taking a bite out of his burrito, Lance calmly makes it official. “So, Cosmo. Got it.”

"His name is not Cosmo!"

Acxa decides to take matters into her own hands. _"You know what, I'm going to settle this once and for all. Because I'm tired of hearing you all whine about the Dire Wolf's name."_

Keith looks at her questioningly. "What? How?"

_"Watch me."_

When the Dire Wolf returns from its meal run, Acxa does the one thing that Keith should have done in the first place. She asks the Dire Wolf what his thoughts are on a potential name.

_"Well…what name do you want us to call you?”_

The Dire Wolf looks at Keith, then back at Acxa. “You mean grumpy over there is going to let me choose?”

Acxa smiles and winks at the Dire Wolf. _“I’ll take care of grumpy for you. What do you think of the name Cosmo?”_

The Dire Wolf's eyes brighten. “I like it. I really like it! It’s better than being called ‘wolfie’. The Green one likes to call me that, and I hate that name.”

Acxa gives Keith a serious look, but there is a twinkle behind her eye. _“Keith, give it up. His name is Cosmo.”_

"How do you..."

_"He told me, just now. His name is Cosmo. End of conversation."_

Overjoyed, Cosmo pushes Acxa down into a seat and cuddles with her, wagging his tail vigorously.

_“See, he seems to like it!” _Scratching him behind the ears, Acxa calls him by his new name. _“Who’s a good Cosmo?”_

Seeing Cosmo’s reaction to his new name, and preferring not to argue with Acxa over it, Keith gives up the fight.

“Ok. Fine. If you want people to call you Cosmo…then Cosmo it is.”

Cosmo saunters over to Keith and gives him a big drooly wolf-kiss. “Thanks, pack leader!”

\---------------

**THE DISTRESS CALL**

“Oh! Hunk, this is delicious!”

“Yes, thank you, Lance. I made it by collecting fungus paste from the dung of the beetles on that last planet we stopped at to pick up supplies.”

“Hunk, please! I don’t wanna know what it is. I just wanna eat it and pretend that it’s my abuela’s home cooking.”

In mid-meal, Pidge picks up something on her scanner. “Huh? A signal!”

“How did you get a signal?”

“I’ve been running a passive scan Allura, so I wouldn’t give our location away, looking for any signs of communications. I just picked up something!”

“Well, what is it?”

“I’m patching it through now, Keith.”

Everyone gathers around the monitors in their respective Lions, not certain exactly what it is they will be seeing. What they get is a complete surprise to everyone…except Coran. It’s the Bii-boh-Bi Show, broadcast on one of the Galra Empire's entertainment channels.

Breaking out in uncontrollable laughter, Coran is the only one who seems to appreciate what they are seeing.

“That bii-boh-bi sold the other’s flizblaznator! These Bii-boh-bis get comedy.”

The show continues for several more minutes, and everyone’s eyes slowly glaze over. Until Hunk detects something else in the signal.

“Wait, wh—shh, shh, shh, shh. What’s that noise?”

Everyone falls silent, and the noise, which appears to be some sort of electronic screeching, becomes evident to everyone.

“It sounds like some interference. I’ll try to tune it out.”

An excited and now attentive Krolia jumps in to the conversation. “No, wait! Pidge, can you amplify that signal instead?”

Pidge triangulates the source of the interference and cleans up the distortion. Krolia listens intently to the signal, and after a moment she detects something familiar.

“Judging from the intermittent sound structure, it’s just deep space interference. Most likely a radiation pulse from a nearby star.”

“No Pidge, that’s just what it’s supposed to sound like. Listen to the sounds in-between the pulses. There’s a unique pattern.”

They all listen carefully to the signal, and they gradually pick up the pattern Krolia identified. Allura is the first to detect it.

“She’s right.”

“Before the Blades were unified, we would use this crude way of communicating with each other. Not many Blades know this code. It must be a senior member.”

Keith looks hopefully at his mother. “Kolivan?”

Giving her son a thoughtful look, Krolia says, “Possibly”

_“What is the message?”_

Listening carefully for another dobosh, Krolia interprets the signal as it repeats over and over. “It’s a distress signal Acxa. Whoever is sending it is in trouble.”

Pidge displays her monitor with the signal location to the team. “It looks like it’s coming from this sector.”

“Coran, do we know anything about that section of space?”

“Not without the Castle of Lions’ research library core. We would be flying in blind, Keith.”

“We must go!” Krolia will not ignore a call for help from a fellow Blade.

“That’s a pretty severe detour from Earth.”

“If Kolivan is there Hunk, then maybe there will be more Blades. We need all the help we can to reach Earth. We’re going to check it out.”

Acxa listens intently to the entire conversation, keeping her thoughts to herself, until now. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she says, nervously, “_Keith, I have a bad feeling about this.”_

Three quintants later, Keith learns the hard way to trust Acxa’s instincts. It’s a lesson he will heed going forward, and it will pay dividends in the not-too-distant future.

**MACIDUS**

Planet Serpaltepec

Three quintants after first receiving the distress signal, the Lions fly over the ruined landscape Serpaltepec. Pidge runs her scans to determine what if anything is on the surface.

“The signal is coming from this planet. I’m detecting remnants of a civilization, but I don’t see any signs of life.”

“Is that a good or a bad sign?”

Hunk has a wry answer for Romelle. “In all my space experience Romelle, there have never been any good signs.”

\---------------

The Ruins, Serpaltepec

The Lions set down on the outskirts of a ruined city. Detecting no signs of life, the team moves cautiously through the streets into the heart of the city, weapons drawn as Pidge continues to scan for the source of the signal they detected three quintants ago.

“I still can’t tell exactly where the signal originates. I’ll keep trying to triangulate its location.”

Throughout the city there are signs of a massive battle. Walls are blasted out of buildings, mountains of rubble are everywhere. And still they find no signs of life. Examining the battle scars, Krolia comes to a chilling conclusion. “The signs are all around us. There was a massacre here.”

Allura detects other types of battle scars as well, and these are particularly upsetting to her. “Some of this damage looks like it’s from magic.”

Acxa does not like the feel of this place. She gets the sense they are being observed, but she cannot determine from where. “_Everyone stay alert.”_

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Zethrid carries the Ion rifle that is stored in Black but has never been used. She’s the only member of the party, including Hunk, strong enough to pack it.

Cosmo too senses that they are being watched. He growls out a warning to the team.

Examining a series of battle scars on a building, Krolia makes yet another unsettling observation. “These strike patterns look Marmoran.”

“Keep looking.” Keith knows they are missing something, and he knows they are close to it. Whatever it may be. “We need to find the Blade who is broadcasting that signal.”

Detecting movement behind one of the ruined buildings, Cosmo zeroes in on the intruder who has been masking his presence and observing them. He growls his warning to Keith.

“What is it, Cosmo?”

He takes off, leaping over a mound of rubble and pounces on the intruder, pinning them to the ground. Bounding over the rubble, Ezor is the first to reach the Cosmo and his prey, weapon drawn, followed by Lance, Keith, and Hunk. Ezor scratches the still growling Cosmo behind the ear. “Good job, Cosmo!”

Keith then begins questioning the intruder. “Who are you? Who’s broadcasting the signal?”

Quaking with fear, the intruder speaks. “It was me.”

“Impossible. You’re no Blade of Marmora.”

“I will explain all if you would put down your weapons.”

A red flag immediately goes up in Acxa’s mind. “_Keith, that’s not a good idea. We don’t know him. It could be a trap.”_

Krolia on the other hand has a different view. Still suspicious, she wants to find out more about what’s going on. “Let’s see what he has to say.”

\---------------

Macidus' Lair, Serpaltepec

They follow the stranger into what can best be described as a foul, dirty hovel. Insects are buzzing around an open sewer as water drips throughout the space. The stranger builds a fire while Pidge continues to run scans. Krolia, Acxa, and Ezor keep their hands on their blaster pistols while Lance, Hunk, and Zethrid keep their rifles at the ready.

Romelle gives voice to the thoughts of most of the team. “This place is disgusting.”

“I have called this place home for the past two decaphoebs.”

“Oh, well, ‘disgusting’ is Altean for ‘lovely’. You don’t speak Altean, do you?”

Pidge finally locates the source of the signal. “This is where the signal was coming from. Somewhere below us.”

“You are clever. But, I wouldn’t expect less from the Paladins of Voltron.”

“You recognize us?”

“Of course, of course. Though, I am surprised to see you. All were certain you perished.”

Looking at Acxa, then back, Lance continues his dialog with the stranger. “Yeah, we found that out. But we’re back.”

“And I am so grateful that you are. It’s been so long since I’ve had…guests.”

Something is still not right, so Ezor decides it is time to stop beating around the bush. “Well, thank you for your hospitality, but who are you? What happened here?”

“Bloodshed happened here. Death happened here. I am Macidus. This is my home planet. But now, I am the only one left alive here.”

While Ezor questions their host, Krolia decides it is time for her to check this place out on her own. She slips away from the group and begins to poke around the space. Seeing something behind a curtain, Krolia moves to investigate and is horrified by what she finds.

There, embedded in the wall, are hundreds of Luxite blades, each from a member of the Blade of Marmora.

Gasping, she draws her pistol on Macidus.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE?”

The others in the group stare wide-eyed at the sight of the wall of swords. Keith is stunned by what he sees. Their worst fears confirmed, Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor also draw down on Macidus. “I hang them in honor of their sacrifice. They died trying to protect the universe.”

Krolia is very suspicious. “How did it happen?”

“This all started when Voltron disappeared, when…when you disappeared. The power vacuum that ensued destabilized much of the universe. Galra turned on each other. Warlords and pirates became the rulers of the land.”

“What happened to Haggar, the witch?” WIth Lotor gone and the Galra Empire in disarray, Allura views Haggar as the true enemy now, and they have no clue where she is or what she is up to.

“No one knows. But her Druids continued her work, carrying out her final orders. They set out to destroy every Blade.”

Pidge is the first to grasp the true extent of the apocalypse that befell the Blade of Marmora. “After Lotor took over the throne, almost every Marmoran agent was exposed.”

“And that’s when the slaughter began. All Blades were called away from their assignments and sent to this base. Kolivan knew they were being hunted and he wanted to make a stand against them. He believed it was their only means of survival.”

“That must be why they abandoned that base Klii-Nyn System.”

“When they arrived here, my people helped them fortify their base, but the Druids found us sooner than we hoped. They arrived without warning. The Druids encircled the base and besieged it with magic. After a long battle of attrition, the base fell. "Casualties on both sides were enormous. My people were the first to try to escape. They were slaughtered. I stayed behind with Kolivan. He led those of us that remained to battle the last of the Druids. But for each one we managed to take down, nearly a hundred Blades would fall. In the final battle, I was buried beneath a collapsed structure. "When I regained consciousness, the fight was over, and I was the lone survivor. I’ve been sending the signal Kolivan gave me ever since in the hopes of finding any remaining Blades.”

Keith is stunned by the enormity of what happened on Serpaltepec. He reflects on the sacrifice made by Kolivan and the rest of the Blade of Marmora, and resolves to carry on the fight. “There are still a few of us alive.”

“Good.”

Krolia turns back to the wall of Luxite blades, devastated by what she just heard. “I recognize ever one of these Blades. I trained many of them myself. If I had only been here.”

She pulls down one Blade she hoped would not be there. “Kolivan.”

Keith puts his hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Their service will not be forgotten.”

As Keith and Krolia look at Kolivan’s blade, it flashes. Krolia is wide-eyed.

“Kolivan? His blade, it’s flickering.”

_“Flickering? What does that mean?”_

“A Marmoran agent’s life force is connected to their blade. I just saw it glow. He must still be alive.”

Macidus’ voice now takes on an ominous tone. “Just…barely.”

The team gives a collective gasp as the trap is sprung. Macidus turns to Keith and says menacingly, “Your hand is looking much better.”

“My…hand?”

“You don’t remember our fight?”

Keith now realizes who they are dealing with. He flashes back to a battle with a Druid in a Quintessence plant while he was still the Red Paladin, and before he knew he was half-Galra. In that battle, his hand was doused in Quintessence after the Druid he was fighting slammed him against a wall. His skin took on the purple hue of a Galra.

Keith’s anger rises to the surface. He pulls his Bayard and forms his sword. “You’ve been using that signal to draw Blades in!” While he is speaking, the other Paladins draw their Bayards.

Macidus laughs menacingly. “Kolivan proved to be useful after all.”

With that, Macidus teleports out of the room, but he leaves behind a small gift for the group. A glowing device that grows brighter with each passing tick.

Sensing danger, Cosmo materializes near Keith and teleports the two of them out of the room a split tick before the device splits open and activates. The remaining members of the team are trapped inside a force field that immobilizes them.

\---------------

The Catacombs Under Macidus' Lair, Serpaltepec

Keith and Cosmo materialize on the lower level of the ruined building. Keith gives Cosmo a grateful scratch on the head.

"Thanks, buddy. I owe you one."

"Pack leader, who was that? I sense that he has the ability to teleport, just as I do."

"He is what is called a Druid. About as evil a form of vermin as there is in the universe. We need to be careful."

"Indeed. For the vermin is coming." Cosmo senses Macidus approaching as he and Keith take cover under a wooden platform that spans a ditch.

Dragging Kolivan’s blade behind him Macidus strides over the ditch where Keith and Cosmo are sheltered. He passes them by, but sensing a presence behind some storage boxes, he attacks it with a bolt of dark magic. The Serpaltepecian Rats scurry out from the blasted area, and Macidus continues on his way.

Keith breathes a sigh of relief. Until Macidus circles back and, driving the blade between slats in the platform, nearly impales Keith on Kolivan’s sword.

Using his dark magic, Macidus launches a strike, which Keith avoids at the last tick thanks to Cosmo’s teleportation abilities.

Fleeing down a series of tunnels, they are pursued by Macidus who continually teleports in front of their path, blocking it. Using Cosmo’s unique abilities, they in turn teleport around these roadblocks. This dance continues for several long doboshes.

During one sequence in which Macidus teleports directly in front of them, Keith draws his Luxite blade and slices the mask off Macidus, revealing the hideous features of the evil Druid.

“There is no escape but death!”

A sword fight ensues between the two enemies. Keith using his own blade, Macidus using Kolivan’s. As the Druid begins to overpower Keith in close quarters combat, Cosmo steps in and teleports him to safety. Together Keith and Cosmo flee down the tunnels, pursued closely by the now unmasked Druid. There are several close calls in which Macidus nearly kills Keith, but through the intervention of Cosmo he dodges the killing strikes.

They wind up in a large storage area which contains an unpleasant surprise.

Keith is aghast when he sees Kolivan suspended by ropes from the ceiling. The Blade Master's breathing is labored, and he is barely alive.

“Kolivan. I’ll get you out of here.”

Laughing, Macidus materializes between Keith and Kolivan. “Our high priestess, Haggar, has forsaken us because of your treachery. But after I kill you and the other Paladins, Haggar will allow me to return.”

Keith and Cosmo exchange a knowing glance, and then teleport to a position behind Macidus. Keith attacks and another swordfight between the two combatants ensues.

Cosmo attempts to intervene by attacking Macidus, but the Druid tosses him out of the way and continues to attack Keith.

Keith throws himself, sword first, at his opponent, who teleports out of danger, causing Keith to tumble to the floor. Macidus reappears and begins a dark magic strike that is interrupted by Cosmo. The Druid is pinned by the large wolf, but only temporarily. Macidus teleports out then reappears a short-distance behind Keith.

This time Macidus lands a magic strike on both Keith and Cosmo slamming both to the floor.

**ALTEAN MAGIC**

Macidus' Lair, Serpaltepec

While Keith and Macidus battle it out, Allura draws on her own extensive knowledge of Altean alchemy and begins to counteract the effect of the paralyzing force field. She slowly draws the power immobilizing the group into herself, shrinking the force field around them. Putting every ounce of strength she possesses into the effort, she successfully neutralizes the force field, freeing the rest of her companions.

She collapses to the ground for a dobosh, glowing a bright pink.

“Allura, are you ok?”

Groaning from the strain of containing the energy she’s absorbed, she decides it’s time to get rid of it.

“Pidge lock on to Keith’s location!”

Pulling up her wrist computer, it only takes a tick to find him. “He’s directly below us!”

“Stand back!” Allura directs the energy into a bolt that punches a hole in the floor, directly through to the chamber where Keith and Macidus are battling.

\---------------

The Catacombs Under Macidus' Lair, Serpaltepec

Keith and Macidus are still fighting when the ceiling of their chamber opens, and the Paladins drop through.

Macidus stops his attack on Keith, stunned to see the Paladins free from his trap.

“HOW?”

As the Paladins take their fighting positions, Macidus recovers and utters his final threat. “I’m going to enjoy making Kolivan watch your end.”

Deciding he needs to make the first move, Hunk rapidly fires his Bayard cannon at Macidus. The Druid teleports out of the line of fire, only to rematerialize behind Hunk, taking him down with a massive dark magic strike.

Pidge launches her whip at Macidus. Dodging it, he teleports behind Lance, grabs him by the collar and throws him across the room.

Turning his attention back to Pidge, he teleports behind her and knocks her to the ground.

Allura seizes the opportunity to strike out at him using her Bayard, but Macidus again teleports away. He rematerializes behind Allura, taking her down with a dark magic strike to her back.

The gloating Macidus can only enjoy his victory for a few ticks.

Looking up, to his shock, he sees a determined Keith slowly and deliberately rise to his feet. Macidus may have taken out the other Paladins, but their efforts were not in vain. They bought time for Keith to recover from the Druid’s earlier attack.. And not only recover, but also figure out how to defeat his enemy.

Keith decides to use the Druid’s own skills against him.

Staring each other down, Macidus launches his final attack on Keith, teleporting as he races toward him. Keith looks quickly around the room, then closes his eyes to focus and concentrate on the movement of his foe.

He detects Macidus moving toward him, even though he is teleporting. Keith quickly launches his Luxite Blade to the spot where he expects Macidus to appear.

He doesn’t miss.

The Blade strikes home, and as the Druid screams out in his dying agony he vanishes in a purple bolt of lightning.

\---------------

Exhausted, and seeing his fellow Paladins are still alive, Keith allows himself to bend over to catch his breath.

The Paladins struggle to recover as they are joined by Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, Coran, and Romelle, who remained behind in the main chamber when the Paladins broke through the floor.

Lance thanks his leader. “Good job, Keith!”

Shaking the cobwebs from his head after taking the magic strike from Macidus, Hunk is just as grateful to Keith. “Yeah. I thought this was gonna end with my face melted off, like in that simulator.”

Keith turns to face Kolivan. It is time to rescue his mentor.

“Zethrid, Hunk. Help me get him down.”

**THE AFTERMATH**

Macidus' Lair, Serpaltepec

The team gathers back in the main room as they assess the situation.

Pidge checks on Kolivan’s condition. “_He’s in pretty bad shape, but it looks like he’ll be ok._”

Slowly regaining his strength, a still woozy Kolivan apologizes to Keith. “I…I’m sorry my code lured you here.”

“There was nothing you could do. The important thing is that you’re alive.”

Pausing for a moment to allow Kolivan to catch his breath, Keith asks him a question that’s been on his mind for some time. “The coordinates Krolia gave you for the Altean colonies...were you able to find them?”

Kolivan grunts his answer through the pain. “I sent a team, Keith. It took them some time to get to the planets because of the Quantum Abyss. There was nothing there on either of them. Just empty facilities. The Alteans were all gone.”

A chill falls over Allura as she turns to Coran and Romelle. "That can't be good."

Krolia updates Kolivan on the state of the Blade of Marmora. “Judging from the blades that Macidus collected, he may have delivered a critical blow to the Marmora, but he did not defeat us entirely.”

Sighing upon hearing that news, Kolivan knows what he must do. “I must find the others, Krolia. I left several contingents back to look after key installations. Your brother...Meltok...is among them. The universe needs us now more than ever.”

Krolia reflects for a moment, then makes a hard choice. “If you call us together to regroup, I will join you. We will revive the Blade of Marmora together. We’ll just need to find a ship.”

Looking out through the doorway of the lair, Kolivan points to a hill in the distance. “The Druid has a cruiser stored not far from here. We can use it to reunite the Blades.”

“That’s our first bit of luck in a long time.” As Kolivan slumps down, Krolia tells him to rest.

Keith is numb after listening to this exchange. The Blades are decimated, Kolivan was nearly killed, and now his mother is leaving him. Again.

An emotional Krolia approaches her son. “Keith, I…I’m sorry I have to say goodbye to you for a second time.”

“It’s not goodbye.” He grabs his Luxite Blade and its sheath. 

“Take this. You can return it when we see each other again.” It’s a symbolic moment for both. Krolia left the blade behind with Keith’s father hoping that someday the young man would find the path back to her. Now, Keith is returning the blade with the hope that someday it will lead her back to him.

The two hug for a long time before Keith takes a step back. “Thanks for everything you taught me, Mom.”

“I love you Keith.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

Tears welling in her eyes, Krolia hugs her son, tightly, one more time.

\---------------

Hearing the conversation between Keith and Krolia, Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor exchange a look. When Zethrid and Ezor both nod to her, Acxa is moved to action.

“_Krolia. Kolivan.…We’d like to come with you. Ezor, Zethrid and I would like to join the Blade of Marmora. To help you rebuild the organization. We want to put our military skills to work for the cause. We still have so much to do to make amends for all the harm we’ve done.”_

Her words surprise the weakened Kolivan as he fully realizes for the first time that Lotor’s Generals are with the Paladins. “You all need to go through the Trials of Marmora, as any initiate would. And you need someone to vouch for your character. Is there anyone here willing to do that?”

He expects the answer to be no; he is not prepared for the outpouring of support they receive.

Keith listens to this exchange, hardly believing what he is hearing. Yet he is the first to speak on their behalf.

“I vouch for all three of them, Kolivan. Acxa is a natural leader. A bit unorthodox, so she will fit right in with the Blades.” He looks at Acxa and they exchange a smile. “She will have no trouble with the Trials. The same goes for Zethrid and Ezor. They both possess skills the Blades need, and despite what they’ve done in the past I believe they will easily pass the Trials and become valuable members.”

To Kolivan, Keith’s statement sounds like brash bravado. “That’s what you thought when you endured your Trials, and you barely survived. I expected you to vouch for Acxa, based on what you told me during your early training sessions. I’m surprised to hear you vouch for the other two. These three have been our biggest adversaries over the past six decaphoebs. Do you really believe they’ve changed to the point that we can trust them? Because I don’t.”

“I do, Kolivan. I trust Acxa with my life because she’s saved my life multiple times. She fought with the Coalition for the three decaphoebs Voltron was…missing. Zethrid and Ezor have been strong allies these past three phoebs. People can change for the better, and I believe they have.”

Exasperated, Kolivan turns to Krolia. “Krolia, do you vouch for them?” Kolivan hopes she will provide some sanity to this discussion and have a different viewpoint from Keith. He is surprised by what she tells him.

“I do old friend. They’ve made mistakes in the name of the Empire, but they’ve moved past that now. I do believe they’ve changed for the better. The Trials will confirm that. They will be important members of a rebuilt Blades organization. I'm sure of it.”

“Then, Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, you are welcome to come with us. But be warned, it will not be easy. And it may cost you your lives.” Kolivan is betting the cost they must pay will be exactly that.

“_Nothing in my life is easy, Kolivan. I don’t expect the Trials of Marmora to be any different.”_

Ezor bows her head in deference to the Blade Master. “All Zethrid and I want is a chance, Kolivan. Thank you.”

\---------------

Keith approaches Acxa and pulls her aside to talk in private.

“Acxa, I know you can do this, but are you sure you want to? The Trials are difficult enough…what you’ll have to face from the other Blades before the Trials may be hellish…I just want you to understand that what you’re getting yourself into will be harder than anything you’ve ever done. But if anyone can do well in the Trials, you can.”

_“Keith, I must do this. I realize now that I can help the Voltron Coalition more by becoming a Blade and using the skills I already have_.”

She smiles at Keith, _“When I pulled my pistol on you in the Weblum to steal the Scaultrite…you said I was just like the rest of them. At that time, I wanted to scream ‘I’m not’. I didn’t do it then, but I’m doing it now. Keith, I’m NOT like the rest of them. This is my opportunity to prove it. To myself. To everyone…To you. It’s the right thing to do.”_

“I know you’re not like the rest of them. I’ve known that for some time now. You don’t have to prove that to me. I’m proud of you. You’ve come so far. I was serious when I said you will do well in the Trials. They won’t be easy. They’ll tell you the result of the Trials for the initiate is Knowledge or Death. They are serious. But I believe you’ll succeed. When the time comes…believe in yourself. Show that confidence that I know is there inside you. Just remember two things about the Trials…not everything is as it seems. And I will never do anything to stop you.”

Keith looks down for a moment and, taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, looks Acxa in the eye. He isn’t ready to say what he needs to say to her, but he is out of time. It has to be now.

“There is so much I need to say to you. I was hoping for a better time to say this, but…”

_“I have so much to say to you too, Keith. Starting with this.” _Acxa steps toward Keith and, putting her hand behind his head and pulling him to her, kisses him. It is completely out of character for her, but she also knows it is now or never. She has to stop him from babbling and show him how she feels about him.

A million thoughts flood Keith’s mind all at once. There were several different paths he thought this conversation might take, but her kissing him was not one of them. His world is rocked and for an instant he’s at a loss as to what to do. Once he overcomes his surprise at her action, he pulls her closer and returns her kiss with equal fervor. His knees turn to jelly, time seems to stand still, and it feels as if he and Acxa are the only two souls in the entire universe. Clinging to each other as tightly as they can, neither wants to end it. But eventually they both succumb to the need to breathe.

When they finally come up for air, they are both intoxicated. Knees wobbly, they cling to each other for support. “Wow! That was…incredible! But…Acxa…what was that for?”

She places a hand on his cheek, gently tracing his scar, her eyes reflecting the feelings for him that she’s kept hidden from him for phoebs. _“I never properly thanked you for saving my life in the Weblum. What you did that quintant, the way you were there for me when I needed someone. The way you protected me and stood up for me on Braylar IV. I will never forget that. And I want you to know that I will be there for you, to protect and stand up for you, when you need me.”_

“You have been since the quintant we met. I realize that now.”

He pulls her close to him and kisses her again. For Keith and Acxa, their second kiss is just as passionate as their first.

After another long kiss, they pause, foreheads pressed together, looking into each other’s eyes. Keith throws caution to the winds and confesses his feelings for her. “That is for saving my life at the Kral Zera. Acxa…I…I have strong feelings for you. Feelings that I’ve never had for anyone else. I was hoping to talk to you about them. I was hoping…you felt something for me.”

With her left hand she gently cups his cheek and speaks to him tenderly. Wrestling with feelings she’s never had to deal with before, she does her best to confess her true feelings to him. “_Keith, I care for you so much. Not just as a friend. My feelings for you run much deeper than that._” She steps back, a solitary tear trickling down one cheek. _“In your music library on Black…when you play KB47…pretend it’s me singing to you.” _

Pausing again to regain her composure, she looks directly into his eyes._ “I must leave you now, but…I’ll make this promise to you…we WILL see each other again, because when my Trials are over I’m going to find you. When I do…we’ll talk. To tell each other what is truly in our hearts. Until then… please don’t forget me?_

“I will never forget you. And I’ll hold you to your promise. We will see each other again. This isn’t goodbye, just so long for now.” With that, Keith and Acxa kiss one final time.

“Keith” says Lance, putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “It’s time to go.”

After looking deeply into Acxa’s eyes one final time, Keith closes his.

“I’ll be right there, Lance.”

**SEPARATION**

The Ruins, Serpaltepec

The Cruiser carrying Kolivan, Krolia, Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor leaves the planet shortly thereafter.

Keith watches the ship carrying the two most important women in his life proceed on its way to some Blade of Marmora headquarters. He knows that Acxa will undergo the Trials there and will be a tremendous asset to the Blades and the Coalition. He says a silent prayer to himself, hoping he will see her and Krolia again. A tear slowly trickles down his cheek.

“Be safe, please. I love you both.”

As the Paladins and their remaining passengers embark, Lance and Hunk approach him.

“Keith…are you ok?”, says Lance, his concern for Keith obvious in his voice.

Looking into space, Keith lays bare the raw hurt in his heart. “Truthfully Lance…no. I’m far from OK.”

Hunk stands next to Keith, looks at the departing cruiser and puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Of all the Paladins, Hunk knows Keith the best, and he knows of the strong feelings he has for Lotor’s top General.

“You’ll see her again. Have faith and don’t give up. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard her promise you that she’d find you. I believe that she will. You my friend need to believe she will.”

Lance puts his hand on Keith's other shoulder. “Now you REALLY have something worth fighting for!”

“Yes…yes I do!” Keith smiles and turns back to Voltron’s right-hand Paladin. “Thanks, Lance! I needed that.”

Keith turns to Hunk. "Thank you, Hunk. I believe she will."

\---------------

Keith climbs into the cockpit of Black and opens a channel to the rest of the group. “Let’s hit the road team.”

As the Lions clear the planet, Keith pulls up song KB47 from his music library. He closes his eyes as he listens to the haunting lyrics, tears streaming down his cheeks. His emotions build until he finally breaks down, sobbing.

Over the course of the trip to Earth, he will play this song repeatedly. It’s a lifeline he clings to during the long trip home.

He has every intention of holding Acxa to her promise.

He will see her again.

And when he does, he won’t let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an opportunity to put in a nice bonding sequence between Acxa and Krolia at the beginning of this episode using some canon material, and it was fun to put together. I wanted to put more of their interactions in, but that would have taken this chapter WAAYYYY out on a tangent. I must confess that the ending of this chapter was somewhat emotional for me to write, but not all that difficult. I guess it pays to have life experiences to draw from. Anyway, enough of the melodrama. The Generals are off to face the Trials of Marmora. Spoiler alert, there is a tad bit more of the backstory for Zethrid coming up.


	7. Trials of the Generals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an original chapter, set in the month following the fight against Macidus. Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid endure the Trials of Marmora, seeking to join an organization where most of the members despise them for who they once served. The outcome of the Trials is Knowledge or Death, in the literal sense of the words.

**FORWARD VIEW**

Blade of Marmora Cruiser

Krolia stares at her monitor console on the bridge of the cruiser taking her, Kolivan, and the Generals to Blade of Marmora Headquarters on Command Base Delta. This is one of the few Blade installations whose location was not compromised when Lotor vanished. Kolivan sends an urgent message out to all remaining Blades to meet there. It’s imperative that he assess how many remain, so he can gauge the size of the task to rebuild the ranks of the Blade of Marmora.

On her monitor Krolia sees the five Voltron Lions depart Serpaltepec, on their way to Earth. She does her best to keep her emotions in check. Outwardly, she is succeeding. Inwardly, not so much.

She fools everyone except Acxa, who sees through Krolia’s mask. Wrestling with her own emotions following her separation from Keith, she approaches Krolia and looks at the monitor over her shoulder. Krolia, realizing she is there, quickly switches the monitor to look forward along their route, and not back toward Serpaltepec. Keeping her voice low so that Kolivan doesn’t hear their conversation, Acxa reaches out to her.

_“Krolia. Something is troubling you. What’s wrong.”_

Krolia does her best to feign ignorance to Acxa’s question – and does a poor job of it. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

_“You’ve been staring at your monitor since we left. It’s pointed at the moon…at least it was until a few ticks ago…You miss him, don’t you?”_

Krolia closes her eyes and steadies herself on the console. “It never gets any easier.”

_“What never gets any easier?”_

“Saying goodbye to someone you love. This is the second time I’ve done it to Keith. I promised him when were captured by Trugg that I would never leave him again. Yet that’s exactly what I’ve done.”

Acxa senses the conflict within Krolia and tries to ease her conscience. _“You left because you had to. You had no other choice. He understands that. He doesn’t hold that against you. Just remember his last words to you before we left.” _

Pausing for a moment, Acxa reveals her own conflicting emotions_. “If it’s any consolation…I miss him too. Leaving him was the last thing I wanted to do. But…I also realize I must look forward before I can see him again.” _

_“Speaking of looking forward…”, s_he motions for Zethrid and Ezor to join them. “…_is there anything we should know before going through the Trials of Marmora?”_

Krolia is happy to talk about anything to get her mind off the Black Paladin.

“Yes, there is. I must tell you that you all are going in with two black marks to start. One…all the Blades know you as Lotor’s Generals, sworn enemies to many. Two, there is a large trust issue because of that…they don’t trust you. Because of those two facts, the Trials will be far harder for you than for most. You will experience challenges the likes of which you’ve never seen before. Your biggest challenge may be knowing when to quit. Beyond that, there isn’t anything else I can tell you to help you prepare. I’ll do what I can to help you with the trust issue, but it falls to you to convince them you are trustworthy.”

“_What do we have to do to earn the trust of the other Blades?”_

From several feet away, Kolivan listens to the conversation with interest. He decides that now is the time to speak up, and he approaches the four Galra women.

“Successfully complete the Trials. That is your first step. Then show us you belong by performing well on your first mission. But, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You must pass the Trials first. I promise you, that will not be easy.”

Acxa senses the subtle undertones of hostility in the Blade Master's tone of voice. _“Kolivan…you sound as if you either don’t think we’ll make it through the Trials, or don't want us to. Do we need to earn your trust as well?"_

Kolivan stares hard at Acxa. “You know the answer to your question, General. Trust is earned and you have much to do to earn mine. I’m one of the people who remember the things you three did in the name of the Empire. You all are still alive because Krolia and Keith vouched for you. I promise you a fair Trial…the rest is up to you. If you believe in the Supreme Spirit, you may want to pray to her.” Kolivan abruptly turns and walks to a different part of the bridge.

_“I will take that as a yes then.”_ Acxa knows they have their work cut out for them, especially with Kolivan.

**FLIGHT PATH**

The Voltron Lions, Somewhere in Space

The detour to the ruined planet where they fought Macidus forces the Paladins to develop a revised flight plan for their voyage to Earth. Completing her calculations, Pidge shares her findings with the Paladins.

“Ok Keith, here’s what I’ve come up with. I worked out two possible flight paths. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

“Let’s start with the good news, Pidge. I think we all need something uplifting.”

“I’m not sure how uplifting this will be, but here goes. The good news is that best case it will still only take us a total of 1.5 Earth Years from the time we started until the time we get there.”

“Um, Pidge, good news is supposed to be good news. What you just said doesn’t sound very good to me.”

“You haven’t heard the bad news yet, Hunk. The bad news is that we need to go through the Galactic Void to get there.”

“Wait, you said you worked up a second flight path. How long will that one take?”

“Well, Lance, it takes us around the Galactic Void, but…you don’t want to ask me how long it will take.”

To Keith, it sounds like a no-brainer. “Guys, the decision’s been made for us. We go through the Galactic Void. Let’s work together to stay sharp and we’ll get through it.”

**SIBLING REUNION**

Blade of Marmora Headquarters, Command Base Delta

The trip to Command Base Delta takes twenty quintants. Arriving at their destination, the Cruiser touches down in a sheltered ravine and is immediately cloaked to prevent detection by hostile forces. Shutting down her command console, Krolia turns to Kolivan to provide a status update.

“I contacted the base to let them know we are coming. They have quarters prepared for our guests, and the Commanding Officer will greet us once we get to the facility.”

Kolivan nods his appreciation and takes a deep breath. “Excellent. Well, let’s get a feel for just how bad things really are.”

\---------------

The five members of the party are greeted by four masked Blade of Marmora soldiers. Keeping their masks raised, three of the soldiers approach Kolivan and Krolia and crisply salute before the leader of the trio greets them.

“Blade Master, Senior Commander, welcome back to Command Base Delta. I am Corporal Anilea. We received your message and all is prepared for you.” Corporal Anilea points to the three Generals who stand stiffly erect and silent behind Krolia. “These are the three candidates you told us about?”

Krolia turns and gestures towards the Generals. “Yes.”

“Very well.” She turns to Acxa, Ezor, and Krolia. “We will take you to your quarters. You will remain there under guard until the Senior Commander calls for you. Follow me.”

Acxa looks to Krolia, abject concern on her face. Krolia speaks to her reassuringly.

“Go, Acxa. I need to check on a few things. It may take a while, but I will be back to collect you.”

\---------------

As the Generals follow their escorts to their quarters, the remaining Blade approaches Kolivan and Krolia. He lowers his mask and salutes the Blade Master.

“Thank the Supreme Spirit you are safe, Kolivan. We thought we had lost you.”

“That almost happened, Master Chief. It is good to see you again, my old friend.”

They each place their right hand on the left shoulder of the other as a sign of welcome to a trusted and respected comrade.

The Master Chief turns to Krolia while speaking to Kolivan. “I know our numbers are greatly reduced, but I didn’t think we were desperate enough to pull in just anybody. Where did you find this one?”

Krolia narrows her eyes at the Master Chief. “You’re still a miserable, cranky, sarcastic son-of-a-bitch, aren’t you Meltok?”

The Master Chief narrows his eyes and stares back at her. “You really shouldn’t talk about our mother like that.” He then breaks into a broad grin. “By the Supreme Spirit, it is good to see you again Krolia.”

Krolia grins just as broadly. “It’s good to see you too, brother!” The two siblings fall into a tight embrace as their eyes get misty.

Pulling back, she places both hands on her brother’s shoulders. “Keith told me you worked with him as a family elder. I can’t thank you enough for all you did for him.”

“Officially I was a clan elder, but the boy needed a family elder, so…I may have covered a few family things with him while leaving out the really important details. It was your place to tell him about our family, not mine. I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

Krolia tilts her head and gives her brother a sly grin. “Yet, you still threw him enough hints that he finally figured out who you were.”

Meltok laughs. “Then it was after I left, because before I left that boy was clueless.”

“He’s not a boy anymore, Meltok. Thanks to you and Kolivan.”

“I am glad to hear that. I’m sure his mother had much more to do with his becoming an adult than Kolivan or I did.”

Meltok’s tone and demeanor abruptly changes and becomes deadly serious. “Speaking of my nephew, where is he and what happened to Voltron? We could have used their help. It would have prevented that massacre on Serpaltepec.”

Krolia’s tone changes to match that of her brother. “Meltok, I know you're upset. You have every reason to be, but it's not the Paladin's fault that they were not here to prevent what happened. They didn't arbitrarily or intentionally leave the rest of the universe to their fate. The Castle of Lions was destroyed after Voltron fought Lotor. I can’t explain it easily but the destruction of the Castle involved super massive black holes and a three decaphoeb time skip that we were sucked into. Keith and the other Paladins are on their way to Earth to find a replacement for the Castle. It’s a long story, and I’ll be more than happy to give you all the details later.”

Krolia follows up on something Keith told her about his uncle. “Speaking of leaving…did you find them?”

“Did I find who?”

“Your family.”

Meltok looks to the floor for a moment, then back up at his sister as the tenseness in his expression relaxes. “Keith told you about that, huh?” Seeing Krolia nod her head, a slow smile spreads across his face. “It was a bit of an adventure but…yes. I did find them. All of them.”

Krolia breathes a sigh of relief as her countenance brightens considerably. “And…? Don’t hold back like you usually do and make me pound you for details!” She pounds her brother in his chest to emphasize her point.

“Hey, watch it sis! If you must know, Petra, Liara, and Domai are all Blades now and are eager to see their Aunt Krolia again. And Miara went through her own Trials of Marmora. She and Domai are on their way back from a retrieval mission. Five Blades were marooned on planet Beschwarma and they took a team to pick them up.

“Speaking of the Trials of Marmora…” Meltok looks down the hallway that the Generals were led through a few doboshes earlier, then turns back to Kolivan. “Blade Master why are they really here?”

“The reason they are here is simple. Those three want to join the Blade of Marmora.”

Meltok is dumbstruck. “WHAT? So Krolia's message wasn't some kind of cruel joke? Blade Master, with all due respect, are you insane? We can’t trust them! At least two of them were bloody pirates!”

“No, Master Chief, I assure you I’m quite sane. They are here because they requested the Trials of Marmora, and they have two respected Blades vouching for them.”

Meltok closes his eyes for a tick, then turns to Krolia. “Let me guess. You and Keith vouched for them.”

“That would be correct.” Krolia crosses her arms, a clear signal to her brother not to debate her on this topic. 

“And Blade Master, you are fine with them going through the Trials?”

“Yes, Master Chief. They will either survive and become valuable members of the Blade of Marmora, or they will die in the Trials. It’s a win for us either way.”

“That’s one way of looking at it.”

Meltok turns to his sister. “Krolia, you do know that Keith carries a torch for the leader of that trio. What’s her name…?”

“Her name is Acxa. That torch you just mentioned, brother…it’s ignited a serious bonfire between the two of them.”

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Meltok sighs, then turns to Kolivan and changes the subject. “On that note, Blade Master…I have some troubling news to report. If you both will follow me, I’ll fill you in.“

**JUDGEMENT DAY**

Blade of Marmora Headquarters, Command Base Delta

Kolivan arrives to some very bad news indeed. The situation with the Blades is far worse than he imagined. Close to 10,000 blades perished in Macidus’ trap. Their effective strength numbers around 1,200 now, making the identification and recruitment of new members their top priority.

Rumors spread quickly through the ranks of the Blades that Kolivan brought Lotor's Generals back, and it does not sit will with them. Many of the Blades openly question Kolivan’s decision to allow the Generals to submit to the Trials of Marmora. Especially the two who most recently were pirates with a very nasty reputation. Kolivan’s answer to his Blades is simple, and it is the same answer he gave to Meltok. If they pass the Trials, they become Blades. If they fail, they die. It’s a harsh reality, but these are harsh times.

\---------------

Krolia is the de facto sponsor for the trio in their Trials, and she does not mince words explaining the situation to them. “I told you there would be major obstacles in your way. As I suspected, none of the Blades trust any of you. Especially Kolivan. Quite honestly, you are fighting for your lives here. I don’t even want to think about what will happen to you if you fail.”

This is not Acxa’s first dire situation, and she suspects it won’t be her last. “_Well then, we won’t fail. Krolia, would you explain the rules of the Trials to us?”_

“First of all, Acxa, there is no ‘we’. The Trials of Marmora are independent tests of mental and physical skills and stamina, designed to measure the worth of an individual. You will either gain knowledge about yourself, or you will die. Knowledge or Death. The Trials vary from person to person, but this is the constant…there is a combat sequence in which you put your fighting skills to the test against other Blades. Beyond that…it’s hard to say what will happen. It depends on the person. The hardest part about the Trials is knowing when to quit. Should you successfully complete your trials, you will activate this.”

Krolia hands each of them a Blade with the symbol of the Blade of Marmora. It is an inert Luxite Blade. “If you are successful during the Trials, your life force will bond with this Blade and activate it. Once activated, you can control its form. It can be a long blade knife, or it can be a sword of your own design, depending on your thoughts at the time. Once you decide on the design, it becomes fixed in the Blade. From that moment on, when you instruct it to switch to sword mode, it will take the form of that sword.”

“But Krolia – I’m not a sword fighter, and I’m certainly not a knife fighter. That is Ezor’s specialty. I have no idea what kind of sword I would want it to be.”

“No worries there, Zethrid. The Blade will decide for you. Once it connects to you, your life force flows through it. One of the properties of Luxite is that it can sense the preferences of its life source. Even if the life source doesn’t know what those preferences are.”

_“I don’t suppose you would be willing to train us in sword and knife fighting?”_

“Of course I will, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You need to pass the Trials. Ladies, this is not a game you’re about to play. There are no do-overs. You are literally fighting for your lives.”

\---------------

Kolivan does not want to waste time. He wants to get the General’s Trials behind them. They will either be a major asset to the Blades, or a major distraction if he does not get the Trials started immediately. He approaches them to advise them of his decision.

“We will begin the Trials in one varga. Zethrid, you will go first, followed by Ezor, then Acxa. I realize one varga is not a lot of time, but there is nothing you can do to prepare…except to get yourselves mentally ready. I must also advise you, officially. The result of the Trials for you will be knowledge or death. There is no middle ground. This is your last chance to withdraw.”

“_I understand Kolivan. I thank you for the opportunity. I will be ready.”_

“I will be ready, Kolivan.”

“As will I.”

“Very well then.” Kolivan departs to meet with his remaining senior leaders to prepare for the Trials.

“I’ll be with Kolivan observing your Trials. I can do nothing to help you while they are in progress, but I can make sure your Trials are fair.”

_“Thank you, Krolia. That is all we could ask for.”_

**THE TRIAL OF GENERAL ZETHRID**

Trial Arena, Command Base Delta

The three candidates report to the location of the Trials at the appointed time. They are dressed in the armor of Marmorite acolytes and armed only with the inert Luxite Blade Krolia presented to them.

Kolivan steps to the center of the Trial arena and begins the Trials of Marmora.

“Brothers and Sisters of the Blade of Marmora. We are gathered here to witness and participate in the Trials of Marmora for Zethrid Katorsis, Ezor Corderian, and Acxa Combari. The rules of the Trials are simple. Acolytes…you will each be presented with a set of challenges that will tax you physically, mentally, and emotionally. Know that there can be only one outcome… knowledge or death. Zethrid, you will go first. Ezor, Acxa, you will be taken to a holding area.”

Once Ezor and Acxa are led away, Kolivan begins Zethrid’s Trials. “Zethrid, are you ready to face the Trials of Marmora?”

Zethrid sets herself and grips her Blade tightly. “Yes, Kolivan, I am ready.”

“Then prepare to be judged.”

\---------------

Acolyte Holding Area, Trial Arena

As Zethrid steps into the arena, Ezor and Acxa enter a holding area to await their turn. The room is silent, and they are alone with their thoughts.

No one speaks, and they do not look at each other.

\---------------

Trial Arena, Command Base Delta

Zethrid steps into arena, Blade drawn, not sure what to expect, an expression of grim determination on her face. After a dobosh, a tailed giant Galra, larger than herself, steps into the arena. “Acolyte…you think you are stronger than me? We will see. You must get past me to go through that door. I tell you now…you will not get past me.”

Zethrid loves a challenge and has never backed down from one. Relishing the thought of fighting an opponent worthy of her, she grins and returns the taunt. “Oh, you think so? It’s been a long time since I’ve fought someone bigger than me. I’m looking forward to this. I will crush you.”

Zethrid lunges and very quickly realizes that, despite her size, her opponent is faster than she is. They allow Zethrid to chase them while they dodge her attacks. Finally, after sizing Zethrid up, the tailed opponent strikes. In rapid succession Zethrid is hit with a left to the stomach and a right left combination to the jaw. Zethrid staggers backwards, dazed and bleeding from her nose. Her opponent does a spin move, striking her hard in the head with her tail. Down on the ground, Zethrid absorbs a hard kick to the stomach.

Zethrid is left gasping for air, fearing that she has a broken rib or two. Pointing to a door at the end of the arena, her opponent taunts her. “You are injured. Your ribs are broken. You are not meant to go through that door. Turn in your blade and leave the Trials.”

Zethrid understands her life is on the line. If she walks away or fails the Trial, she is dead. She is not going to give up. “I'm not a quitter. You think broken ribs are going to stop me?” She stands, defiant and more determined than ever.

“It’s your funeral, acolyte.”

With that, her opponent steps aside. Trap doors open, and two more burly Blades emerge. They are smaller than her first opponent, but still large by Galra standards. Believing there is something behind the door they are guarding, Zethrid charges her opponents. Rather than take on one or the other, she surprises them and sprints towards the gap between them. Using her powerful arms as levers, she pushes them aside before they can set themselves, forcing her way between them. Sprinting as hard as she can with broken ribs, she charges for the door and, leading with her shoulder, breaks it down.

\---------------

Picking herself off the floor, she emerges into a darkened landscape that looks familiar. Adjusting to the low light levels, she realizes she is back on her birth planet. She approaches a building that also looks familiar and opens the door. To her shocked surprise, she is confronted by her father.

Zethrid’s mother, like her father, was a mercenary and she was killed in combat while Zethrid was still an infant. Her father then raised her until she was 10 decaphoebs old. Prior to her birth, her father had run afoul of Galra authorities. When his daughter was born, and after his wife died, he realized Zethrid needed him. Unwilling to abandon his child, he and Zethrid moved to this planet and he raised her as best he could.

“Zethrid, my precious child! It’s been too long! How have you been, sweetheart?”

As a young girl growing up, Zethrid bonded very closely to her father. He was her idol, her role model, and the steadying influence in her life until his passing. “Papa? How is this possible? You’re…”

“Dead? My girl, do you know how many times I fooled the Galra into thinking I was dead? Unfortunately, the last time I did that I wound up fooling you as well. That explosion was bigger than I thought it was going to be. But no matter, we’re together now. You can put down that puny blade and end this madness. It’s time for us to go.”

It doesn’t seem right to Zethrid that her father would make such a statement. He raised her to never quit anything. Always finish what you start, never quit before the task is done. “Do you know where you are? Do you know what I’m doing right now?”

“Yes. You are in some foolish Trial being held by a bunch of Galra mercenaries that call themselves the Blade of Marmora. I’ve come up against them before. A pitiful lot, not worth your time. It’s beneath you, Zethrid. It’s time to go.”

Zethrid's emotions boil over in a torrent of anger and disbelief. “NO! My father would NEVER tell me to quit anything I started. And he died in that explosion. I found his body. WHO ARE YOU?”

She advances on the imposter playing her father, blade drawn. Before she can reach him, a blinding flash of light erupts in front of her, causing her to shield her eyes and fall to her knees.

When her eyes clear, she sees that she is on her pirate cruiser, kneeling beside a broken down door. Ezor is standing next to her, screaming at her. “ZETHRID, LET’S GO. We need to finish them off!”

She realizes she is outside the storeroom that she punched Keith and Acxa into during their fight on her pirate cruiser. She also knows that there is about to be a massive explosion, and that Ezor will be horribly maimed. Zethrid blames herself for the terrible injuries Ezor suffered in that explosion, and she knows she is about to relive that nightmare all over again. In the heat of the moment, she doesn’t concern herself with the question of whether this experience is real or not. To her it seems all too real.

As Keith and Acxa jet out of the storeroom and zip past them, Zethrid races over to Ezor and covers her with her body. As the shock wave and flames erupt from the storeroom, she shields Ezor and absorbs the full impact of the blast herself.

**THE TRIAL OF GENERAL EZOR**

Acolyte Holding Area, Trial Arena

A varga after being placed in isolation, Ezor is summoned to the arena by the guide who locked her in the isolation room. Concerned for her significant other, Ezor approaches them.

“How did Zethrid do?”

The masked Blade who came to fetch her answers her question in a sinister and sneering tone of voice. “That is not important, Acolyte. Focus on your own Trials, or you will be dead before it starts.”

As a knot of fear tightens in Ezor’s stomach, she shoots a wide-eyed panicky stare in Acxa’s direction. Acxa calls out to her friend. “_Be strong and focus, Ezor. You are faster than anyone here. Use that to your advantage.”_

\---------------

Trial Arena, Command Base Delta

She led to the arena where she is met by a grim-faced Kolivan. “Ezor, are you ready to face the Trials of Marmora?”

“Yes, Kolivan, I am ready.”

“Then prepare to be judged.”

\---------------

A wide-eyed and wary Ezor steps into the arena, blade drawn. She is confronted by a female Blade who like her is a Galra/Sidonian hybrid. “Acolyte…you think you are faster and nimbler than me? We will see. You must get past me to go through that door. I tell you now…you will not get past me.”

Ezor’s fear gives way to the realization that she’s in the fight of her life. It gives her focus and clarity on what she must do. The taunting of her adversary triggers the return of her aggressive confidence. She’s never heard a taunt that she couldn’t best, and in her mind her opponent’s taunt is weak. “Oh sweetie, I know I am. And you’re about to find out first hand.”

Pulling her blade and twirling it in her hand, a crooked grin on her face, she charges her opponent.

Ezor is a knife fighter, and she has a knife. The odds are in her favor in this battle and she knows it. Judging by the reactions and counter moves of her opponent, they are a knife fighter as are most females of Sidonian ancestry. The opening sequence of their fight sees moves and countermoves, thrusts and blocks, and acrobatics from both fighters. Throwing her blade, Ezor succeeds in wounding her opponent in the shoulder. However, her opponent strikes Ezor with her own blade, gashing her side.

The fight continues for twenty doboshes before Ezor’s opponent lands a lucky blow, hitting Ezor first with her tendril and then with a spinning leg kick. With Ezor stunned, her opponent uses her speed and again hits Ezor with her tendril, then two spin moves resulting in two hard blows to her head. She follows this with a final right left combination. Ezor goes down on her hands and knees badly beaten, with a gaping knife wound to her side.

“You are pathetic, Acolyte. You don't fight like a Galra and you certainly don't fight like a Sidonian. You are a disgrace. Give it up. Turn in your blade and leave the Trials. You are not meant to go through that door.”

Ezor, while quick to taunt an opponent, never liked to be taunted by one and this taunt is not sitting well with her at all. Checking the gash in her side, she looks up at her opponent and sneers at them. “This is just a scratch, sweetie. I’m just getting started.”

“Then the Trial continues.”

\---------------

As her opponent steps aside, Ezor sees two new opponents coming up through the trap doors. This time she faces two experts in hand-to-hand combat who are not as experienced in raw knife fighting as Ezor is. She uses that to her advantage and initially gains the upper hand in the fight. She wounds one enough to incapacitate them for a short period of time, allowing her to focus on the other opponent. Unfortunately for Ezor, this opponent is faster and nimbler than anyone she’s ever faced.

Running directly at Ezor, her opponent leaps in the air and forward flips over Ezor. As soon as she lands she immediately springs back up into the air and strikes Ezor in the head with a vicious leg kick. Dazed and knocked to the ground, Ezor struggles to stand. Before she can do that, both opponents are on her, blades drawn and at her throat. This round is over.

“You fight well Acolyte, but even you must see that you cannot win. Turn in your blade and leave the Trials. You are not fit to go through that door.”

Knowing she has nothing to lose, Ezor stares them down. “Yeah, well there’s just a slight problem there. You see I was born stubborn, and my parents taught me not to quit something I start. So, thanks but no thanks. I’ll keep going.”

“Pity. It’s a shame you will die in these Trials.”

“I’ll die if I leave them, and you know that. SO, STOP ASKING ME IF I WANT TO LEAVE!”

“Then the Trial continues.” As the opponents step aside, one of them whispers to Ezor. “Think about what you see and hear Acolyte. Not everything is as it seems.”

With that admonition ringing in her ears, Ezor sees three opponents rising through the trap doors. Then it hits her. She really isn’t supposed to go through the door at the end of the arena. She’s supposed to go through a different door!

Not waiting for her opponents to get set, Ezor throws her blade, jamming open the trap door on the right. She charges at her opponent and at the last moment leaps into the air over them. Grabbing her blade on the way down, she drops through the trap door.

\---------------

Ezor immediately finds herself in the Hangar Bay of Lotor’s cruiser. Looking up from a kneeling position, she sees Narti motioning to her to get up. Looking over, she sees Lotor, Acxa, and Zethrid walking over to the Sincline ships.

“Is the remaining ore loaded onto one of the Sincline ships?”

_“Yes Lotor, it’s loaded and ready to go.”_

As Ezor stands and walks beside Narti, the cruiser is rocked by an explosion caused by an Ion blast from another Galra ship. All five of them realize they were tracked down by forces loyal to Zarkon and Haggar and are under attack. She hears Zethrid ask, “How did they find us?” To her horror, Ezor sees Lotor look around until his gaze falls on Narti and Kova.

As Lotor draws his sword, Ezor moves without thinking. She never got over the emotional trauma of watching her close friend cut down by the one person she trusted most and she’s about to suffer that trauma all over again. Without a second thought, Ezor throws herself in front of Narti and takes the full force of Lotor’s attack.

**THE TRIAL OF GENERAL ACXA**

Acolyte Holding Area, Trial Arena

Another varga passes before the same Blade who fetched Ezor comes down for Acxa. “It is time, Acolyte.”

_“How did my friends do?”_

“That is not your concern. You have more important things to worry about right now.”

\---------------

Trial Arena, Command Base Delta

Acxa’s sense of self-awareness elevates, along with her other senses. She is about to engage in a fight for her life. Advancing to the edge of the arena, she sees Kolivan, and only Kolivan. The area where she expected to see other Blades is dark.

“Acxa, are you ready to face the Trials of Marmora?”

Acxa swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and steels herself. _“I am ready, Kolivan.” _

“Then prepare to be judged.”

\---------------

Acxa steps into the arena. After a moment, a trap door opens in the floor, and a solitary fighter exits. “Acolyte…you must get past me to go through that door. I tell you now…you will not get past me.”

_“We will see about that.”_

Acxa engages her adversary. It is immediately clear to her that she is facing an expert in hand-to-hand combat. She tries using the Luxite blade and manages to clumsily parry her opponents rapid blade strikes. Her opponent is faster than her and after a few doboshes lands several hard body blows. The years of intense military training hardened Acxa physically and she absorbs the blows, landing many of her own. Going strong for over thirty doboshes, her opponent finally begins to wear her down. Landing a series of hard body blows, the last one to the solar plexus, Acxa is on the floor gasping for air.

Acxa’s opponent stands back and openly mocks her.

“You are not as strong as you think you are, Acolyte. Your fighting skills are pathetic. I was told Corillian females are vicious fighters. I was lied to. You are not meant to go through that door. Turn in your blade and leave the Trials.”

Acxa stands and gasps her answer. _“No. Go to hell. I’ve just started.”_

With that, her first opponent stands aside and tells her in a more respectful tone, “Then the Trial continues.” Looking past him Acxa sees that he is replaced by two more Blades. Two-on-one. That doesn’t seem very fair to her, but she knows she must adapt.

Her opponents split up and come at her from both sides. Acxa charges at one of them and takes them down quickly. She ducks a blow from her second opponent, and soon has them at a disadvantage. But the physical toll of dealing with two opponents for an extended period catches up to her, and she is soon on the floor again, gasping for air. Blood oozes from her nose and a cut on her lip.

Again, she is openly mocked. “You call yourself a fighter, _GENERAL?_ An imposter is more like it! You are not meant to go through that door. Turn in your Blade and leave the Trials.”

_“NO!”_ she gasps. “_Damn you! I’m not about to quit!”_

“Suit yourself.” With that, her opponents step aside, only to be replaced by three Blade fighters. Acxa sees the pattern and decides it is time to end this phase of the Trials.

Before her opponents can get set, Acxa charges at the one in the middle. This takes the Blades by surprise, and she quickly takes out her target, followed by the one on the right. The one to her left hits her with the handle of his Blade on the back of her head. Acxa slumps to the floor, unconscious.

She is only out for a moment. When she awakens, she is on the floor of the arena with someone standing in front of her. To her surprise she sees it is Keith.

“Acxa…it’s ok. It’s me. I’m here. You did it! You can rest now.”

Still dazed, she looks up at him_. “Keith…how…why are you here? When did you get here?”_

“We followed your cruiser, hoping we could get the Blades to help us get back to Earth. I asked Kolivan if I could watch your Trials. It's all over. You did it. Well done!”

Her gut instinct is telling her that something isn’t right. Then it hits her. Keith’s admonition to her before they parted ways. Not everything in the Trials is as it seems. And, he wouldn’t do anything to stop her. So, why is he here trying to stop her now?

_“No, this isn’t right. You can’t be Keith. He’s not here. WHO ARE YOU?”_

“Acxa, it’s me!”

Brandishing her Luxite Blade, she confronts the person in front of her. _“Tell me something only Keith would know.”_

Blinded by a bright flash of light appearing out of nowhere, Acxa shields her eyes and collapses on the floor once again.

When her vision clears, she is back on her home planet of Corillia. Feeling the presence of another person standing over her, she looks up into the face of her mother.

“Acxa, dear. Why are you on the ground? We must get going. There are gangs roaming the streets tonight and we don’t want to get caught out in the open.”

“_Mom…how did you get here? I thought you were…dead?”_

“We will be dear if we don’t get out of here now.”

Out of the darkness, a gang of four Corillian males appears. An overwhelming sense of dread overcomes Acxa and she has a flashback to that horrible quintant on Corillia when her mother was killed.

“Hey, look at the Corillian whore and her half breed whelp. Let’s have some fun with them!”

That whole nightmare plays itself out again. She remembers in vivid detail how the attack started. How she cowered in the corner while the gang brutally beat her mother to death, then came after her.

_"No...not again...NOT THIS TIME!"_.

Trials of Marmora or not, it is time to set right the biggest mistake of her entire life.

Acxa swings into action and immediately attacks the leader of the assailants. Forgetting her pain and exhaustion, she throws herself into the battle. She takes two of the gang members out, before one of them attacks her from behind. Anticipating the move, she is only dazed, but still able to fight. Ignoring the attacker behind her she goes after the one in front of her. Taking that attacker down, she turns to face the fourth.

To her horror, the fourth attacker pulls a blaster pistol and levels it at her mother.

Child Acxa cowered in a corner while her mother was killed. Adult Acxa does not hesitate to protect her mother.

She launches herself in front of her mother, and while diving throws her blade. It catches the attacker in the midsection, but not before the pistol discharges. Acxa, sacrificing herself for her mother, takes the full charge in her chest and slumps to the floor.

\---------------

She realizes after a dobosh she is still alive. The pistol blast did not kill her. The attackers are gone, as is her mother. The whole scenario is part of her Trials. Krolia warned her that the Trials were different for everyone.

Physically, mentally, and emotionally spent, she picks up her Blade and looks at it. It is still inert. Disheartened and humbled, shoulders slumping in exhaustion, she looks up at the monitor suspended above the arena floor.

_“Kolivan. I am done. I can go no further. If the Trials are to help me understand who I am…to show who I am to you and the other Blades…I am the person you see in front of you. I know who I am. And now you know. I am prepared to go to my grave if that is how it must end.”_

With those words, her blade glows, then shimmers into the shape of a Kaitana sword. Acxa stares at it in amazement.

“_What…what does this mean?”_

**GENERALS TO BLADES**

Trial Arena, Command Base Delta

Kolivan and Krolia, along with the other Blades assembled, step out of the shadows as the lights of the arena come on. Krolia is beaming, while Kolivan is stone faced. Standing next to Krolia, to Acxa’s joyous surprise, are Zethrid and Ezor. Both are physically beaten and injured, leaning on each other for support, but they are smiling broadly through their pain.

In a soft and respectful voice Acxa has not heard until now, Kolivan explains what happened. “What it means, Acxa, is that, like your sisters, you successfully completed your Trials. The sacrifice of yourself to save your mother shows us that you have the qualities we seek in our members. The shape of your Blade signifies that you are one who keeps their promises, who is clear thinking, and who is prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of the team and the mission. It is one of the rarest shapes for a Luxite Blade. It denotes the character of a natural leader.”

Kolivan turns to address the gathered Blades. “Brothers and Sisters of the Blade of Marmora. I am pleased to present to you our newest sister, Acxa Combari. She has shown through the Trials of Marmora that she is one with us. We will be one with her."

He turns back to face Acxa. "Acxa…welcome to the Blade of Marmora.”

The assembled Blades cheer their approval, and by doing so welcome Acxa into the Blade of Marmora. Ezor and Zethrid approach her, and the three collapse into a group hug. “Acxa, what the hell took you so long?”, says a teary Ezor, with a broad smile on her face.

Physically spent, Acxa manages a weak response. “_Thank you Kolivan_.”

She sheepishly turns to Krolia, blushing at the attention she is getting from the crowd. _"What do I do now?"_

Krolia takes her by the shoulders, turns Acxa to face the assembled Blades, and whispers into her ear. "Say something to them."

Acxa gulps hard and takes a deep breath. _“Brothers and Sisters. I am proud to join your ranks, and I am humbled by what the Trials have revealed to me. I will do all I can to earn your trust in the coming phoebs. I know you did not trust me when I arrived. I know I still need to earn your trust. But please know, I will do all I can to do just that.”_

Kolivan and Krolia approach Acxa, and they each place a hand on her shoulders as a sign of welcome and respect. Kolivan tells Acxa to rest. “It is important you rest and regain your strength. You wanted an opportunity to prove your trustworthiness and value to the Blades. Be careful what you wish for. You’re going out in three quintants on your first mission, and you will be leading it. Krolia will be a member of your team. I want to see how well the two of you work together. If my hunch is correct, the Galra won’t stand a chance against you. Zethrid and Ezor will be going out on missions of their own at the same time. I expect nothing less from them.”

**KNOWLEDGE**

Medical Bay, Command Base Delta

While Acxa receives first aid for her numerous cuts and bruises, Krolia stops by to check on her.

Something is puzzling Acxa, and since Krolia is here she reaches out for an explanation. “_Krolia, may I ask you a question about my Trial? There are some things I still don’t understand.”_

“Of course. What is it?”

_“Keith. My mother. Were they here? Or was I imagining it?”_

Krolia takes a seat next to Acxa.

“The Trials of Marmora are different for everyone. At some point in every Trial, the acolyte is pushed to the brink of physical and mental exhaustion. When that happens, they will frequently see images of the person or persons they most want to reconnect with. Their lifeline, their support network, call it what you will. In your case, you saw the two people you most wanted to reconnect with, in the order of importance to you.”

“In the case of Keith, you desperately wanted to see him again, to get his assurance that you are doing the right thing because you look to him for support and encouragement. You figured out quickly that what you were seeing was not real, because you knew that Keith would not do anything to stop you from completing your Trials.”

“In the case of your mother, you went back to the quintant you lost her. It represented the most traumatic experience in your life. You felt guilty that you did nothing to protect her at the time the incident happened, so when presented with an opportunity to relive it, you acted to correct your past mistakes. In this scenario, the only way you could do that was to make the ultimate sacrifice. You didn’t hesitate. When you stepped in front of that blaster shot, you successfully completed your Trials.”

“Zethrid and Ezor had similar experiences in dealing with their visions of past trauma. Zethrid’s sacrifice came when she threw herself in front of Ezor just before the Synthian Nitrate exploded in the cargo bay of her cruiser. Ezor threw herself in from of Narti and took the sword strike from Lotor. In those cases, they did not hesitate to sacrifice themselves for their loved ones and friends. That’s when they successfully completed their Trials. The three of you showed all of us the selflessness, inner strength, and goodness inside you. That is the knowledge we gained about you, and the knowledge you gained about yourselves.”

_“Thank you, Krolia.”_

Acxa stares out into space, lost in her thoughts. She snaps out of it when Krolia puts her hand on her shoulder.

“Spirits willing, Acxa, you’ll see him again. Don’t lose hope.”

_“I know I will. Because I’m going to keep my promise to find him.”_

**PRAYERS**

Acxa's Quarters, Command Base Delta

Later that evening, Acxa collapses in her bed. Four decaphoebs ago, when she was still serving Lotor, she considered the Blade of Marmora one of her primary enemies. Now she and her closest friends are members of that organization. She understands now why Keith asked her if she really wanted to join. It was his way of trying to warn her that the path would not be easy. Easy or not, that is the path she chose to take.

She is now part of a larger group once again. Her relationship with Krolia grows by the quintant. She is her mentor, and in some ways her surrogate mother. She unselfishly shares information and lessons that Acxa finds valuable; she believes the best way for her to repay Krolia’s kindness is to apply those lessons to the best of her abilities.

She is teamed once again with her close childhood friends. Three decaphoebs ago that seemed like an impossible dream; now it is a reality. The trio have been through good times and bad, mostly bad, but their friendship endures over all the adversity. They draw strength from one another, and she believes that attribute will be important in the coming phoebs.

Before drifting off to sleep, she thinks of one other person. One who is always in her thoughts. One who, despite warning her about the Trials of Marmora, also encouraged her to take them. She hopes he is safe, and that they will see each other sooner rather than later. She never expected to have a significant other in her life, yet she does in Keith.

She never believed in divine intervention before they met, but the deeply religious Acxa now believes the Supreme Spirit guided her to him.

Keith told her that a person’s relationship with their significant other is one they will protect and fight for. With that in mind, she is more determined than ever to keep the promise she made to him when they parted. Before drifting off to sleep, she whispers a prayer.

_“Supreme Spirit, please watch over Keith and protect him until we meet again.”_

That night, Acxa sleeps soundly for the first time in quintants.

\---------------

The Black Lion, Somewhere in Space

Someone else is praying to the Supreme Spirit this evening. For the past two quintants, Keith is unable to shake the feeling that something is happening at the Blade base where Kolivan took Krolia and the Generals. Knowing how much time elapsed since they parted ways, and how long it should take them to arrive at the base, Keith suspects his feeling is tied to Acxa’s experience in the Trials of Marmora.

During their time in the Quantum Abyss, Krolia taught Keith about the key Galran religious deities, specifically the Supreme Spirit and her attendants. He knows that Acxa is a religious person, as he heard her pray regularly for guidance from the Supreme Spirit when she was a passenger on the Black Lion. She told him that her mother taught her to pray, that it gave her a chance to reflect on what she’s done, that it gave her peace of mind and clarity of purpose. Not being an overly religious person himself, Keith decides that a little prayer right now will not hurt.

“Supreme Spirit…My name is Keith Kogane. You probably don’t know me. I’ve not prayed much before now, but I figured this is as good a time as any for prayer. Please, watch over the Paladins and our passengers as we make our way home. Guide me so that I make wise decisions to help us get home and keep everyone safe. And please watch over Acxa Combari. I think you know her…she prays more than I do. Please give her the strength, courage, and wisdom she will need as she takes on new responsibilities in the coming phoebs.”

“And please…if it is your will that she and I meet again…and I pray that it is…keep her safe, until that quintant.”

\---------------

The Center of All Realities

Unknown to both Keith and Acxa, their prayers are heard.

Looking down on them both, an all-powerful being smiles.

“Be strong and resilient, my Paladins. I shall be with both of you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blade of Marmora is now three members larger with the addition of Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid. Their paths, and the paths of the Paladins now diverge for several months, but they will cross again.
> 
> For a complete work that tells the story of Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid during their time with the Blade of Marmora, refer to The Marmoran Generals, another work in the Galra Chronicles series
> 
> In the next chapter of this work, the journey home for the Paladins reaches its climax.


	8. The Journey Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 8 months since the departure of Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor, the Paladins struggle through the Galactic Void as they make their way home. They fight through space madness as Keith wrestles with his own demons. He experiences an all-too-real series of visions. Dismissing them at first as hallucinations, he soon questions whether they are real or not.

**NERVES**

The Galactic Void

Five phoebs have passed since the fight with Macidus on the ruined planet. Despite simulations and forced routine, the Paladins suffer the effects of lethargy due to the long journey home. On top of that, power issues continue to plague the Lions.

Looking for a means to power up the Lions or make the trip shorter, Keith, Pidge, and Allura conduct a series of experiments.

“Pidge, maybe if we run this configuration.”

“Still nothing, Keith.”

“Allura, try the sonic wave.”

“Ok, I’ll try.”

Blue attempts to power up the sonic wave, and immediately powers it down. “It’s still not working. And it probably won’t work again until the Lion's power-cores are recharged.”

“Roger that. Well, our long-range scanners still haven’t detected any planets nearby. No star systems, nothing.” The numbing effect of the trip is telling in Pidge’s voice.

\---------------

In Blue, Lance and Romelle feel the effects of a long voyage in space. Both are numbed by the monotony of the trip.

“Ugh. How long have we been out here?” 

Yawning and stretching, Romelle replies, “Going on nine phoebs since we started this trip.”

“And how long is it gonna take us to get to Earth at this speed?”

“I think Pidge said something like ten billion decaphoebs.”

Nerves are frazzled and tempers short at this point. Clearly irritated by what she hears in the conversation, Pidge corrects Romelle. “I said one and a half Earth years.”

“Eh, sorry…”

“Whoa, whoa. Wait, there’s a big discrepancy between ten billion decaphoebs and one and a half Earth years. Which one is it?”

Pidge loses it. “IT’S ONE AND A HALF EARTH YEARS, HUNK! We’ve gone over this several times, though there may be a margin of error of about a phoeb, depending on any time dilation we encounter.”

Keith does his best to reel everyone back in.

“Look, we knew this wasn’t going to be an easy or quick voyage but replacing the Castle of Lions is our top priority. We just have to stay sharp and maintain discipline. We knew when we started this journey that we’d be low on power. We didn’t plan on going through the Galactic Void, but we’ll get through it.”

“Don’t worry, guys. We’ll run into something eventually that will turn this trip around.”

“Dude, what makes you so sure?”

“If my experience in space has taught me anything Hunk, it’s that something always comes along to try to kill us.”

Lance’s words will soon prove to be prophetic.

**THE INFINITE VOID**

Three phoebs later, the Paladins encounter a dark region of space. They find themselves surrounded by total blackness. No stars, no lights anywhere.

“Hey Pidge, why is it so dark out here?”

“I can’t be sure Lance, but my theory is that this area is surrounded by some kind of nebula that blocks most of the light.”

Lance does his best to show off his scientific expertise…or lack of it. “Oh, yeah. Must be a patch of that dark matter I’ve heard about.”

“Oh for...Lance! That isn’t what dark matter is!” Pidge thinks to herself that Lance can sometimes be adorably annoying. This isn’t one of those times. Now, he’s just plain annoying.

And, speaking of annoying, there’s Hunk. “Although, when it’s this dark I guess it doesn’t matter, right guys?”

“HUNK!!! Knock it off!”

“This is why no one rides with me anymore, isn’t it?”

\---------------

Reflecting on his experiences, Keith comes up with an idea. “Guys, I think I might have a thought on how to get the Lions back to full power.”

“And you’re just now telling us this?”

“Well, I’m sorry, Lance, I guess the travel through the infinite void of space without my mother or my girlfriend has left me a little out of sorts for the past few phoebs.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. What is it?”

“It’s difficult to articulate, but remember when we were fighting Zarkon…and we were hit by that beam that drained all of our Quintessence?”

Allura was an observer aboard the Castle of Lions during the battle Keith is alluding to. “Yes, you were all completely incapacitated.”

“That’s right, but we managed to regenerate enough power to keep fighting. Pidge, you know what I'm talking about, don't you?”

“Yeah, I do. We repowered Voltron ourselves.”

“Exactly. And I think that’s how it’s meant to work. Ever since we became Paladins, we’ve been relying on the Castle’s crystal to keep the Lions charged. But if we were a team of fully-realized Paladins, we wouldn’t need that.”

“I…I can’t help but feel this must all be my fault. You were able to recharge Voltron before, but since I joined…”

“It’s no one’s fault Allura. Being a Paladin of Voltron takes time and training. With everything that's happened in the last decaphoeb, we just haven’t had time to focus on working together to find our balance in this configuration.”

“Well, we’ve got nothing but time now.”

“That’s right, Pidge. We’ve been down before, and we've always come back. So, what should we do? Maybe some flight formation exercises.”

“What’s that?”

“You know, when you line up and…”

“No, no, no! Keith! That! Dead ahead!”

What Pidge sees in front of them are bright flashes of light, like that of a lightning storm. But it’s not lightning. She checks her scanners, but they show nothing. Whatever it is, the scanners say it doesn’t exist, but their eyes say it does.

A bright blast of light and a series of strong lightening-like energy pulses slam into the Lions, sending them spinning backwards. Keith orders the team to move out of the electrical field, but as they do each of them is struck with a bolt of electricity, staggering them momentarily.

Keith issues new evasive orders.

“Break High!”

The team rises above the electrical disturbance momentarily, but then they are struck by another powerful electrical wave. When the wave passes, all five Lions are rendered immobile, drifting powerless in space.

Concerned for the safety of his team, Keith urgently reaches out to them. “Is everyone all right? Sound off!”

“Pidge here, Keith.”

“Ugh. Lance here, still alive.”

“Hunk here. That was crazy.”

“Allura here. I’m fine.”

The same cannot be said for their passengers. On Blue, Coran and the mice are rendered immobile, as are Romelle in Red and Cosmo in Black. They are not unconscious but seem to be frozen at a moment in time.

“Hey, Cosmo, are you okay buddy?”

“Coran, can you hear me?” Allura pulls her medical monitoring device and scans the immobile Coran. “Coran seems to be frozen, but his vitals are strong.”

“Same here with Cosmo.”

“Copy that with Romelle. What’s going on?”

“Our Paladin armor must have protected us from the shock that hit us. The Blue Lion is completely incapacitated.”

“Yeah, Red is out too.”

“Yellow is powerless. So, we’re all alone in space, no power, no way to call for help, nothing within several thousand light years…”

“What do we do?”

"Stand by, Pidge."

Keith gazes at his frozen wolf as he assesses their options. The immobilized passengers all appear to be fine, so restoring power to the Lions is the top priority.

“Pidge is there any way to get the Lions back up and running?”

“Maybe, Keith, but I don’t know how long it will take.”

Looking out her window, a sense of urgency now creeps into Pidge’s voice. “And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re all drifting in opposite directions after that blast. If we don’t get the power back on, we might lose each other.”

Circumstances make the decision for them. Keith gives the order. “Ok, the power’s gonna have to wait. Our top priority is tethering the Lions together.”

“I think I have an idea of how we can do it.”

“How? Some magical powers that you learned on Oriande?”

“No Lance, I have some leftover zip line in my hull.”

“Oh”

“We’re getting out of our Lions to do this? We don’t even know what that energy pulse was!”

“It’s the only way to stay together, Hunk. Allura, grab that zip line. Let’s get moving.”

\---------------

As the Lions slowly spin and drift in space, the Paladins exit their Lions to tether the five of them together.

“Everyone stay sharp and hang on.”

Hunk, never one with an iron constitution, sees the spinning Lions and begins to fall ill from vertigo. “Ugh. So many Lions, all spinning.”

He retches but manages to regain control for the moment by talking to himself. “Come on, Hunk. You’ve been through worse than this. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, okay. Let me just…Nope. No good. Oh, don’t barf in the space helmet, Hunk. Don’t do it.”

“You’re going to need to push your Lions to Blue’s location. Otherwise there won’t be enough cord to attach us together.”

“Uh, by ourselves? I don’t think that’s possible.” Hunk attempts to move Yellow towards Allura by using the jetpack on his armor, but it doesn’t move.

The distance between all the Lions grows wider by the dobosh. “Yeah, no, we’re definitely gonna need more help. Our jetpacks just don’t have enough thrust. This is gonna take forever. We’re gonna have to do this one by one.”

“On our way. Everyone to the Yellow Lion!”

The Paladins arrive at Yellow and begin to move it towards Blue. At that moment, Lance detects the return of the electrical storm. Seeing the approaching storm, Keith shouts a warning to the team. “Everyone hold on!”

The Paladins grab the nearest hand-hold on Yellow as the storm strikes them. As hard as they try, the they are unable to maintain their grip. Pidge is the first to be swept away. Hunk is next, and as he tumbles he slams into the other three Paladins, knocking all of them loose and out into space.

Pidge, in a panicked voice as she tumbles out of control, says “I’m losing sight of the Lions!”

Desperately, the Paladins begin to latch onto one another to stay together. First Lance grabs Hunk, then Allura grabs Pidge. Lance grabs Pidge and Keith grabs Allura and orders the team to fire their jetpacks to stabilize themselves. Clinging to each other, firing their jetpacks, the Paladins stop their out of control spinning and assess their situation.

“Does anyone have eyes on the Lions?”

“I can’t see them, Lance.”

“Neither can I”

“At this point, I don’t even know which direction they’re in.”

Keith takes a deep breath, composes himself, and takes his team through the emergency survival protocols. “Ok, let’s run through our survival checklist. Does anyone have any supplies?” Keith receives four negative replies. “Our suits will recycle enough moisture to keep us hydrated for a little while. We just need to hang tight. We have each other.”

Doing his best to stay calm, Lance tries to lighten the mood for everyone. “Don’t worry, Hunk. Something else will be along to kill us any minute now. Any minute…any…minute…”

Hunk does NOT find Lance’s joke amusing.

**ROLL CALL**

Keith sets an alert to go off every varga, so he can check on the status of the team. After countless vargas and roll calls, the alarm goes off again.

In a stupor, Keith orders another one. “Everyone sound off.”

“Lance here.”

“Pidge here.”

“Allura here.”

Hunk does not reply, and Keith calls to him. “Hunk?”

“I’m hiding.”

Keith doesn't like to publicly scold the Paladins, especially Hunk, but this time he has no choice. “I need you to sound off, Hunk. It’s important to maintain discipline and mental acuity in these situations. These techniques helped my mom and I through the Quantum Abyss.”

Allura sounds off in support. “Keith is right. Being lost in space has been known to drive one mad. Too much time contemplating infinity is not good for the mind.”

“I like to keep busy calculating Pi out as far as I can. The record is 4 quadrillion, but that’s using the Hadoop parallelization framework.” Pidge smiles, very pleased with herself. “I’m just using my brain.”

Hunk laughs at Pidge’s comments. He has no clue what she just said, but he finds it funny. “Hadoop…”

“Wait, guys! Look! Lights!”

“I told you Lance would go crazy first.”

“No, no no no! I see them! There really are lights!”

Off in the distance the team sees what appears to be a constellation or a galaxy. Or something else. It is their first ray of hope in some time. “Perhaps it’s a ship!”

“Oh yes, we’ve been rescued!”

It soon becomes apparent that it’s not a ship, but a flock of space faring creatures that look like birds. But they are not birds. The creatures surround the Paladins and flow around them.

“Amazing!”

“They’re beautiful!”

“We should follow them!”

“What?”

Looking into the strange sight in front of them, Keith sees something the others do not. The rest of the team sees just the space-faring birds. Keith sees something in addition to the birds.

In the center of the birds a mysterious robed figure, with the head of a Lion, beckoning to him. “Keith Kogane. I am the Goddess of the Universe. You must listen. Follow the light.”

He is brought out of his vision by Hunk’s excited chatter. “They must be heading somewhere. Like a hive or something. Wherever that is, it must be better than floating around here just, like, starving to death.”

Acting on the admonition he’s just heard to follow the light, Keith instructs the team on what to do next. “Hunk’s right, Lance. Let’s follow them. Everyone stay together.”

As the jetpacks fire up, the space birds vanish in a flash of light. “Where’d they go?”

“Were they even real?”

Confused by what just happened, Keith can come to only one conclusion. “I guess they could’ve been a hallucination. But that…usually only happens…when you’re going mad.”

\---------------

Vargas later the Paladins are still drifting aimlessly in Space. Exhausted, Keith calls for the roll. Lack of food and water, and the monotony of drifting aimlessly is taking a severe toll on him. “Everyone…everyone, sound off.”

“Allura here.”

“Lance here.”

“Pidge here.”

After no further replies, Keith, very irritated, now turns on Hunk. “Hunk sound off immediately!”

Not liking Keith’s tone of voice, Allura chastises him. “Keith, you don’t have to…”

“It’s ok, Allura, it’s ok. I was just kind of, you know, lost in this fantasy that we’d get to Earth and, you know, the Garrison would throw us a parade and all that stuff and then, you know, maybe I’d meet some hotshot pilot who wanted to check out the Yellow Lion, and then maybe the Yellow Lion would take a shine to her, obviously, and then I’d be like, Whoa, whoa. I can’t stand in-between you two. The bond is strong here.”

Lance is tries to follow the story but manages to lose his way. “Hunk, what are you talking about?”

Keith however grasps the concept. “He's fantasizing about quitting Voltron.”

“No, no, no, no, not quitting. No. Just, you know, being the bigger man. Just stepping aside to pass the baton down to a younger generation.”

Allura does the mental math and asks the obvious question. “Am I quite wrong, or is Hunk still very young by Earth standards?”

“No, I think time is different for me, like I’m on dog years or something.”

\---------------

Keith struggles with the madness enveloping him. Listening to Hunk's story is painful for him. He begins to question why he is here at this moment in time.

Keith's thoughts turn inward and he loses himself in the depths of his mind. Without warning, the space around the Paladins turns red, and they are struck by a cyclonic force that threatens to pull them apart. Desperately clinging to one another, they look to Keith for direction on what to do. Keith, driven nearly mad by the boredom of space, snaps. He lets go, grabs his Bayard which does not activate, and starts slashing at an unknown assailant. Hunk hangs onto him for dear life, while clinging to Allura’s hand. After a moment, the attack is over, and the Paladins regroup.

Keith turns to his teammates and lashes out at them. “My Bayard won’t work. We don’t know where the Lions are. We’re being attacked by things we can’t even see.”

Lance calmly and successfully talks Keith off the ledge. “Keith, what are you talking about? There’s nothing out there. It’s just us.”

At that moment Keith realizes that the red storm he thought they all just experienced was not real. It was all in his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Keith regains his composure.

For the moment.

**THE GODDESS OF THE UNIVERSE**

Keith's Vision, Oriande

Alone with his thoughts, Keith drifts off into another vision.

He stands on a strange planet, in front of a large Pyramid, with four smaller pyramids surrounding it. Between him and the large Pyramid stands a lone figure, a White Lion by their side. Keith realizes it is the same figure who appeared to him in his earlier vision. They are dressed in a long flowing gold robe, trimmed in black.

“Are you…the Goddess of the Universe?”

“Yes. And you are Keith Kogane, Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron, and leader of the Seven Paladins.”

“Seven Paladins? I don’t understand. Voltron only has five Paladins. And…are you real or am I imagining you?”

“I am as real as the universe, Keith Kogane. In all its forms, in all its realities. I am the beginning and the end. I exist on a plane different from yours, yet I manifest on many planes of existence. I come to you now to call you to duty. It is time for you to lead the Paladins of Voltron to the planet of your birth. There you will begin to assemble the Seven Paladins. They are needed to save the universe and all realities from a monstrous evil.”

“You keep saying ‘the Seven Paladins’. Yet, Voltron only has five. Who are the other two?”

“They are two whom you already know. In your life they are both enemies and allies. One will complete you. One will guide you. Both will change your life. And you will change their lives.”

“That makes no sense. This can’t be real. I must be imagining this. No! Go away!

\---------------

The Galactic Void

Vargas later, it’s time for yet another roll call. But when Keith doesn’t call for roll, Lance becomes concerned.

“Keith, shouldn’t we sound off?”

Keith mutters a barely audible response. “What’s the point?”

The point is that while Keith may have given up, the rest of the team has not. Lance steps up and takes the lead.

“Lance here.”

“Pidge here.”

“Allura here.”

“I am Hunk”

“I wonder how my dad and Matt are doing.”

“Better than us, hopefully.”

“My father, King Alfor, had something he always said in dire situations.”

Fully submerged in the madness enveloping him, Keith blurts out a harsh response. “Give up?”

Shocked to hear Keith say that, Allura calls him out. “Sorry?”

“It just doesn’t seem like he was a real fighter when the chips were down.”

Allura grits her teeth in anger at Keith as Hunk tries to calm him down. “Keith, come on.”

“You…have a LOT of nerve questioning someone’s leadership seeing how you left us!”

“Allura, please.”

Keith is spoiling for a fight, and now that he has a willing fight partner he’s not backing down. “As I recall, you were the one who got us all cozied up to Lotor.”

Now it’s Lance’s turn to show anger as the confrontation escalates. “Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should have just stayed away.”

“Lance, Keith, everyone, Stop! Look, guys, I understand what’s happening here. You’re all brave heroes who don’t know how to react to being scared, and it’s causing you to attack one another. That or you’re all going space mad. Hopefully, you’re just scared. I’m scared all the time. I can talk you through it.”

Glaring at Hunk, Keith says sarcastically, “Sorry Hunk, I guess I just don’t know how to be a coward.”

Hunk doesn't take offense at Keith's sarcastic insult and tries to make light of it. “Right. That’s what I’m saying.”

Lance however chooses to take offense and confront's Keith over his words and his attitude. “Why don’t you just leave him alone, Keith? Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf.”

“Fine!” Keith turns and jets away from the group as Hunk calls out to him.

“No, don’t” Hunk grabs him by the ankle and scolds him. “We have to stay together!”

Consumed by space madness, Keith lashes out with words that cut to the bone. “Why, Hunk? Are we really even friends? Is there anything holding us together besides some messed up series of coincidences? I mean what are we? Some chosen saviors? Do you really believe that? WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING OUT HERE?”

Hunk refuses to give in to the madness and refuses to give up on his friend. “We’re doing what we have to.”

“LET ME GO!”

Holding onto Keith’s ankle firmly, Hunk screams, “NO!”

A blinding flash of light shocks Keith back into a vison.

**REVELATION**

Keith's Vision, The Center of All Realities

Keith stands in a space that is completely white, with the luminescent properties of a cloud bank on a bright day. It reminds him of the Quintessence field, but without the motes of Quintessence floating in the air. There is nothing to orient him as to where he is.

Until the voice of the Goddess of the Universe rings out behind him. “Keith.”

Turning, he sees her standing before him. “Goddess. Where are we?”

“The center of all that is, all that was, and all that will be. For all realities. And it is in grave danger.”

What she says next chills Keith to the bone.

“Keith, you must listen to me and listen carefully. It is in grave danger because the Paladins of Voltron are not acting as a united team. For the sake of all universes, that cannot stand.”

“The situation that you are presently experiencing, this trial in the Galactic Void, is my doing. I set you out on this long arduous journey to Earth. I separated you from those whom you love. I placed you in the Galactic Void. I am the cause of all you have suffered since the start of your voyage to Earth. This trial is intended to pull the five of you together as a team. To build you up as a team of fully realized Paladins, it was first necessary to tear you all apart. Now you move into the last phase of the trial, where you all must act together as one for the benefit of all. Be warned. The danger you are about to face is very real. Fail to address it properly, and you will all die. Succeed, and the shared experience will draw you all together as the united team of Voltron Paladins all universes desperately need. Do not fail. But beware…like the Trials of Marmora, nothing is as it seems.”

“You must complete this trial and return to Earth quickly. You have important tasks to complete. It is there that you will be reunited with the Sixth Paladin, the White Paladin. They will join with and aid the Paladins of Voltron in their tasks. But you must hurry. There is no time to waste.”

“Reunited with the White Paladin? Who are they? I don’t understand.”

“I’ve told you who they are, Keith. You will not recognize them as the White Paladin when you meet again, but when the time is right, you will know.”

“But…we don’t have our Lions. We don’t know where they are. And even if we had them they are so low on power they can barely fly. And we are still phoebs away from Earth.”

“Keith, you said it yourself. There are many ways to repower the Lions. A Balmeran crystal. The inner strength of their Paladins. Even Galactic electrical storms. Rest assured, the Lions are very much alive, and they know where their Paladins are. They are as much a part of their Paladins as their Paladins are a part of them. They know they cannot interfere in the trial you are facing. When you become a fully realized and unified team of Paladins, they will rejoin you. But only when you become a truly unified team.”

**FALSE HOPE**

The Galactic Void

Keith is snapped out of his vision by Pidge ‘s frantic admonition, calling everyone’s attention to a new sight in the distance.

“Um, guys!” Off in the distance, the team sees another light.

Back from his vision, with the Goddess’ warning ringing in his ears, Keith acts quickly to orient himself to the situation. “Is it more of those creatures?”

“No, it appears to be a single source. It looks like a planet.”

“No way.”

“It’s…Earth.”

Pidge can barely contain her enthusiasm. “That wave must have knocked us all the way across the universe!”

“We’re home!”

Excited to be close to Earth, three of the Paladins race toward the planet, as Hunk and Keith bring up the rear. Hunk feels that this is too coincidental to be real while Keith remembers the admonition of the Goddess, that nothing is as it seems.

“We’re gonna make it guys!”

Hunk, trailing the group with a wary Keith, looks around and notices something is off. A lot of things are off. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, guys, where’s the Sun? Where’s the other planets? Or the moon? Stop! This is too good to be true. Stop.”

Racing out to the front of the group he raises his arms to get their attention. “EVERYBODY STOP!”

“Hunk, what are you doing?”

“Stop it, Hunk!”

Keith moves next to Hunk and raises a warning. “No, no, Hunk’s right. Something is wrong!”

“Hunk, Keith, you’re both hallucinating! You’re going space mad! Just let us take you home!”

The team grabs onto Hunk and Keith and starts to move them toward the planet they believe to be Earth. Together Hunk and Keith are too strong for them. Engaging their jetpacks, they move the pile backwards as Hunk tries to bring Lance, Pidge, and Allura to their senses.

“NO! Listen to yourselves! You’re letting all of this get the better of you. There is no way that can be Earth.”

Delirious with delight at finally reaching their destination, Allura tries to reason with Hunk. “Just trust us, Hunk. You’ll thank us when we get there.”

Straining against the group, Hunk gives a final plea. “Let me go!” Breaking away from the group, which is still moving wide-eyed toward the planet, Hunk draws and successfully activates his Bayard, forming his cannon. He lets loose a shot at the mirage that has tricked everyone else except Keith.

Impacting on what they thought was a planet, they discover to their horror that it’s really a holographic image given off by a large, unknown space creature that is stalking them. The sight of the creature snaps everyone back to reality.

“What the quiznak is that thing?”

“Hunk was right.”

“He saved us.”

With his cannon still drawn, Hunk shouts a warning to the team. “Here it comes!”

Opening its jaws, the creature lunges at them. The Paladins avoid the initial charge, but Lance realizes what it’s doing. “Guys that thing is hunting us! It’s going to get us all unless we do something.”

“Like what? We can’t even use our Bayards.”

“How did you manifest yours, Hunk?”

“I don’t know. I just knew that I needed to”

Lance panics. “What are we gonna do? We don’t stand a chance!”

“Lance, everyone, get out of here. I’ll buy you some time. Go!” Despite his fears, Hunk charges forward, gun blazing, to protect his friends.

Horrified, the team watches Hunk attack the beast. As he continues to charge forward, they intercept and stop him. Forming a living chain, with Keith as the anchor, Pidge grabs Hunk's ankle. Once secured, she calls out “Fire jetpacks!”

The team tumbles out the way of the charging beast.

Hunk is incensed over the Paladin's efforts to pull him clear of the beast. “Pidge, what are you guys doing? I told you to escape!”

“Why would we ever do that without you?”

“Yeah. You can’t expect us to just leave you.”

“We don’t leave anyone behind, Hunk. No one.”

Like a blinding flash of light, Keith experiences an epiphany. He understands now why this group of misfits was pulled together. His mind clear and sharp once again, he calls his team together.

“Allura’s right. So are Lance and Pidge. We’re a team, Hunk. We have to stick together like you said.”

Realizing the harshness of his words a few moments earlier, he gives the team a contrite apology.

“Allura, I’m sorry I said those hurtful things earlier. I’m sorry for being hurtful to all of you. I was wrong, and I have no excuse for saying what I did. This series of messed up coincidences _did_ happen for a reason. There is no time to explain the details now, but I know why they happened the way they did. They brought us together as Paladins. But more importantly…they brought us together as friends. You are my teammates, my family, my brothers and sisters. You have my word, I will always put the needs of the team ahead of my own.”

Allura moves next to Keith and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Keith. I know that came from your heart. Speaking for the rest of us, I think we all owe each other an apology. We are a team, and as you’ve told us before we are stronger together as a team. You are my brother, and I love you as my brother. I’ll make the same promise you just did. I will always place the needs of the team ahead of my own.”

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge also move up, and they also place their hands on Keith’s shoulders and make the same pledge.

With their bonds as friends strengthened, and their minds clear, the Paladins find a renewed spirit and will to live. The team all look at Keith, who steps up to be the leader he knows he needs to be.

“Everyone, trust me. I don’t have time to explain. Focus. Our Bayards WILL work. We must BELIEVE our Bayards work. We also need to believe that the Lions know where we are and that they will come. Until then, we need to hold this thing off.”

Focusing as Keith asked, the Paladins regain the ability to activate their Bayards. The five Paladins prepare to do battle against the creature, with Keith leading the charge.

“All right team, we have to attack this thing with our Bayards from every side possible. That way it can’t target us all at once.”

The battle is joined. Hunk attacks using his cannon, Lance with his rifle. Pidge uses her whip, to little effect. The creature snags the whip with its teeth and throws her aside, directly into Lance.

The Paladins regroup. “It’s toying with us!”

Lance fires another volley as the creature starts to move past them. Stung but not injured, it turns and attacks.

And is immediately hit by an Ion blast from Red.

The Lions arrive to claim their Paladins, as Keith said they would. Yellow, Blue, and Green attack the creature in quick succession. Black confronts it and bellows a warning roar.

Realizing it is overmatched, the creature flees into the blackness of space.

Watching the creature retreat, the Paladins see their Lions form a protective perimeter around them. “Yeah, you better run”, Lance calls out defiantly.

Leave it to Pidge to bring him back to reality.

“I think it may be running from that.”

Pointing behind them, they see the approaching electrical storm. The same one that immobilized the Lions and froze their passengers.

“Again?”

**FINAL APPROACH**

“We know we can’t outrun it.”

A now defiant and reenergized Keith speaks confidently to the team. “We’re not running this time. Paladins, go to your Lions and get ready to move.”

As the storm approaches, the Paladins board their Lions and prepare to face the storm. Climbing into their cockpits, the team sees that the electrical discharges that repeatedly hit the Lions fully recharged their power cores.

With power restored, there is only one thing for Keith to do.

"FORM VOLTRON!"

As Voltron forms, Keith hears the voice of the Goddess. “Keith, there are so many capabilities of Voltron you have yet to unlock. As the Black Paladin, you and your Lion have transcendent capability. Focus, connect, open your mind. Your Lion will guide you.”

Closing his eyes an listening to Black, Keith knows what must be done. “Listen up team. Trust me. We’re going to dive head first into that storm.”

Buffeted by the currents as they enter the maelstrom, the Bayard ports on Black and Red activate.

“Lance…”

“I’m feeling it team leader.”

"Everyone, listen carefully. Concentrate and connect to the collective consciousness of Voltron. We need to see through the eyes of Voltron and concentrate on getting to Earth. Let's do this! Lance, NOW!"

When Keith and Lance insert their Bayards, the wings of Voltron, which power it through space, grow by a factor of 10 and morph into transcendent wings. Propelled by a power they never experienced before, the Paladins rocket through the storm traveling at a speed achieved only through a wormhole.

\---------------

Milky Way Galaxy

Emerging on the other side of the storm, they pause to assess their situation. Keith looks to his right and sees that Cosmo has revived. On Red and Blue, Romelle and Coran are also back to normal. As are the mice.

Blinking herself awake, a dazed and bewildered Romelle turns to Lance. “What happened Lance? Did something come to try to kill us?”

Chuckling to himself, Lance smiles and turns to Romelle, telling her softly, “You know it”

Allura checks her instruments to see where the nebula deposited them. “It looks like that storm carried us thousands of light years away.”

Coran yawns and, still lying on the floor, asks, “So, where are we?”

Pidge checks her instruments and can’t contain her enthusiasm. “That looks like…I recognize these constellations! This is Earth’s galaxy. It’s the Milky Way!”

Hunk, gazes in wonder at the sight. “Home. I can’t believe it. We’re finally back to Earth!”

“We made it!”

Keith, revitalized like the rest of the Paladins, is ready to end this trip. “Well, what are we waiting for?” He punches Voltron into overdrive as they rocket toward their destination.

Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether the reader believes in the concept of a supreme deity or not, for this story the supreme deity is very much real. They are not present to preach at anyone about the need to believe. I leave that decision where it belongs, with the reader. As far as the Goddess of the Universe is concerned, this is not the last we've seen of her. Not by a long shot.
> 
> As we've seen, the team has just suffered through a series of significant emotional events. They've been torn down, and through the trials they've endured built back up into a team of fully realized Paladins, bonded together as friends. They will come to rely on those bonds as the next year plays out.
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess who the White Paladin is at this point in the story.
> 
> Looking ahead to the next chapter in our story, the Paladins have finally made it home; but they are about to get the shock of their young lives.


	9. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins finally arrive at Earth, only to discover a shocking truth. This story is told in flashback, with occasional references to previous chapters. The voyage to Earth is over. The battle for Earth now begins.  
This is the longest chapter in the book, so grab your favorite beverage and kick back. You're going to get hit with a lot of information.

**OMINOUS WARNING**

Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy

“I’ll see if I can get a message out to my dad.”

Pidge’s father is Commander Sam Holt, leader of the ill-fated Kerberos mission, prisoner of the Galra, and Earth’s pre-eminent scientist and engineer. Pidge and her brother Matt helped his escape from the Galra four decaphoebs earlier. After spending time in the Castle of Lions with the Paladins, Commander Holt returned home in an Altean shuttle, to warn his planet of the impending Galra invasion.

Engaging her long-range communication device, she begins her transmission. “Dad, it’s me, Pidge. Do you copy? We’re back in Earth’s solar system and heading home now.”

She is met with static on the communication frequency. Gradually, the communication begins to clear, and a garbled transmission comes across, in her father’s voice.

“To any beings who receive this message…”

“Dad, you’re ok! How’s Mom and Matt? Is he with you?”

“…Planet Earth has been…Most of the citizens…”

“Hold on, let me try to get a clear signal.”

Adjusting the controls on her communication console, she finally receives a clear transmission from her father.

“…have been captured.”

“WHAT? Who’s captured? Dad, what are you saying?”

“Those of us remaining are making our last stand. If you get this message, please get word to Voltron. We need help.”

Monitoring the transmission in Black with great concern, Keith pulls up his long-range scanners and zooms in on Earth. He shares his screen with the other Paladins. “Guys are you seeing this?” The Paladins react with varying degrees of shock and horror as the message continues to play in the background.

“To any beings who receive this message…Planet Earth has been overrun by the Galra.”

“Oh no.” Allura knows all too well the impact a Galra invasion fleet has on a planet.

“The Galra have invaded Earth.” Lance’s immediate thoughts go out to his family. What has become of them?

Against the backdrop of the long-range scanner showing the Galra occupation fleet, Commander Holt’s message concludes. “Most of the citizens have been captured. Those of us remaining are making our last stand. If you get this message, please get word to Voltron. We need help.”

Keith sits in Black, stunned, and speechless. He now understands the warning he received from the Goddess. Earth is in grave danger, and it needs Voltron.

“It’s not a reply. It’s a distress signal!” A stunned Hunk’s thoughts also go out to his family.

Her monitor showing Earth surrounded by the Galra invasion fleet, Pidge can manage only one sentence.

“Dad…How did this happen?”

To understand the answer to that question, we need to flash back four years from the present day.

**THE STORY SO FAR – (FOUR YEARS PRIOR TO VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

**GALAXY GARRISON - AWAKENING**

Galaxy Garrison Headquarters, Earth

In the Galaxy Garrison base in the desert southwest of North America, Admiral Ellen Sanda enters the quarantine cell where Commander Sam Holt is being held. He was taken here upon his arrival in an Altean shuttle.

“Admiral Sanda, how long have I…”

“It’s been about a week since you landed. Sorry, we’ve had you under for most of the time.”

“A week?”

“We had to run tests. You spent years in an alien environment. Look, Sam, the Joint Chiefs are eager to hear what you have to tell us.”

“Tell the chiefs I’ll debrief when I’m ready. There’s someone I need to see first.”

\---------------

That someone is Commander Holt’s wife, Colleen. They have not seen each other in two years, since Sam, their son Matt, and Lieutenant Takeshi Shirogame were lost on the Kerberos mission. Collen is brought to a waiting area near Sam’s holding cell and finally told her husband has returned. Doing her best to contain her emotions, she waits, alone, for her husband.

Admiral Sanda leads him to the waiting area, where he and Colleen are reunited. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, she races to her husband and embraces him as tightly as she can.

“Colleen, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I thought you were dead. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Oof…You’re squeezing me pretty tight. Being abducted by aliens didn’t kill me, but I think you might.”

She pulls back to look at her husband. “Aliens?” She can’t quite believe what she is hearing.

“On the Kerberos mission. Matt, Shiro and I were taken by hostile aliens.”

“So, Matt is with you?”

“No, but he’s alive and safe. So is Katie. They’re together. Last time I saw them, they were just outside the planet Olkarion. They saved me.”

Turning to Admiral Sanda, he asks about a device he brought with him from the Castle of Lions. “There was a device on my pod, a transmitter. Where is it? I can use it to contact my children and the other Paladins, cadets.”

“I’m afraid we can’t allow you to broadcast yet. We need more information before you start sending messages into deep space. Any contact with alien species needs to be run through the appropriate channels. We need to be sure you’re not putting Earth in danger, Sam.”

Colleen’s maternal instincts kick in. “I don’t care about your channels. I want to talk to my children.”

“And you will, soon. We just want to debrief Sam first.”

“Tell them what you know, Sam, then we can talk to our children and get you home.”

“I’m afraid we can’t allow Sam to leave the premises. We’re not prepared to tell the world about the existence of alien life just yet. Remember, everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“So, you’re holding me like a prisoner?”

“Not a prisoner. You’re free to move about within the Garrison grounds. Just until we’re ready.”

“If he’s staying, I’m staying too.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have the clearance, Colleen.”

“Sam is the only family I have left. You’ll get me that clearance!”

**GALAXY GARRISON - THE DEBRIEFING OF SAM HOLT**

Main Briefing Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Commander Mitch Iverson steps to the front of the main conference room, where the Joint Chiefs have assembled to hear Commander Holt’s debriefing.

“Here’s what we know. Two years ago, during your Kerberos mission, our scans picked up an anomaly at your location. Minutes later, we lost contact with you and the rest of your crew. In the immediate aftermath, we intercepted a transmission."

The intercepted transmission is one between the Galra cruiser that captured the Kerberos mission crew, and their headquarters. “We found these primitive scientists. I don’t think they know anything useful.”

The next voice is deep and ominous, and is one Commander Holt knows all too well. “Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know.”

Commander Holt’s face becomes stony, and anger flashes behind his eyes. “That last voice is Zarkon, the Emperor of an advanced hostile alien race known as the Galra.”

“How advanced?” is the question from one of the Joint Chiefs.

“And how do you know they are hostile?” from another.

“Admiral Sanda, do you have the device I asked for? The one from my pod?”

Nodding to a subordinate, Admiral Sanda orders it brought to him. A few moments later, Commander Holt activates the device and shares, in the form of holographic images, what he learned in the two years he was gone. “Before I left, I downloaded as much information as I could from the Castle of Lions.”

Commander Holt clicks through the device until a holographic image of Zarkon is displayed. “For 10,000 years, Zarkon has been expanding his empire, conquering vast swaths of the universe and harnessing its Quintessence in order to survive and maintain power.”

“Quintessence?”

“It’s an energy generated by living beings.”

“You mean certain alien beings?”

“No. Quintessence is within us all.”

“Impossible. We’ve never come across anything like that.”

Commander Holt grows impatient with the close-minded condescending attitude of some of the Joint Chiefs. His response is filled with passion. “Maybe because this is beyond the realm of what you think you know. Have you ever traveled faster than the speed of light? Have you ever seen a living creature bio-hack nature? Have you ever come face-to-face with an alien warlord who’s older than the entirety of human civilization? Well I have. And I assure you, it’s all real.”

Regaining his composure, Commander Holt continues his information sharing dialog.

“Following our abduction, Shiro, Matt and I were taken by Galra scouts to the main fleet where we were interrogated. After that we were split up. I spent the next year at a remote outpost, working alongside other captive scientists researching and creating new technologies to be used by the Galra.”

“I later learned that Shiro and Matt had been sent to fight in the gladiator pits. Matt would have been killed, but Shiro, he saved my son’s life.” Commander Holt pulls up a holographic image of Matt’s rescue from the Galra. “Later, Matt was rescued from a work camp by alien rebels. He now works alongside them, fighting back against the Galra.”

Commander Holt now displays an image of Galra Central Command. “During his time on Zarkon’s command ship, Shiro discovered that Zarkon was looking for a super weapon hidden on Earth. Shiro escaped to get the weapon first.”

Commander Iverson now steps forward. “That must be when Lieutenant Shirogame returned to Earth.”

“That’s right.”

Commander Iverson displays a video taken at the time Shiro’s escape pod returned to Earth. The video shows the fiery trail of his escape pod in the sky before impacting Earth, then switches to the containment shelter where Shiro was taken and confined.

“Following Garrison protocol, we placed Lieutenant Takeshi Shirogame under mandatory quarantine, but he managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.” He displays images of Keith Kogane, Lance McLain, Pidge Gunderson, and Hunk Garrett on the screen. “We later found that the one known as Pidge Gunderson was your daughter, Katie Holt, who had illegally enrolled in the cadet program under an assumed identity. The following day, the Blue Lion appeared on our radars. Long-range sensors tracked it to the edge of our solar system traveling at speeds we’ve never achieved, until it disappeared. That was the last activity we had until your pod arrived on Earth a month ago.”

“So that Blue Lion, that was the super weapon?”

“Part of it.” Commander Holt pulls up a hologram showing the five Lions. “The super weapon is known as Voltron. It’s made up of five mechanical lions. As fate would have it, when Shiro crashed on Earth, those same Garrison students that got him out of quarantine became the pilots, or Paladins, of the five lions of Voltron.” An image of Voltron is now displayed for the Joint Chiefs. The chiefs sit back in their chairs amazed, with the sick realization that they are dealing with alien civilizations far more advanced than Earth’s.

After letting the images sink in for a moment, Commander Holt makes an impassioned plea to the Joint Chiefs. “The Paladins are doing everything they can to protect the universe from the Galra. But we must begin to bolster Earth’s defenses now, or we do not stand a chance. War is coming.”

Commander Iverson probes Commander Holt about Zarkon. “So, this Zarkon, you think he’ll attack Earth?”

“No. Zarkon is dead, but the Galra Empire is not stopping. There are factions fighting for control and looking to dominate their own sections of the universe. Without a clear leader, things are worse than before.”

“So, what do we do?”

“We hold a conference and announce what we know to the world.”

Admiral Sanda slams her fists on the table, stands, and renders her decision. “Absolutely not!”

“They need to know! And if we can bring the world’s top minds together, it might mean the difference…”

“If we told the world there was an imminent attack, we’d set off a global panic.”

“But there will be an attack!”

“When? How will the attack happen? Is there a plan to stop it? None of these things have been discussed. None of these things have been thought through, and until they are we’re not going to be responsible for sending the world into disarray.”

“If you would allow me to contact Katie and the Paladins right now, we could begin to answer those questions.”

“Very well.”

Clicking on the device, Commander Holt attempts to contact the Paladins. “This is Sam Holt calling the Paladins of Voltron. I’m on Earth. Please respond.” When there is no response, Commander Holt becomes concerned. Colleen steps up next to her husband as he continues to reach out to the Paladins. “Pidge, this is Dad. Come in!”

“Katie, it’s your mom. Are you there?”

“The transmission is not being received. There might be interference. We need to keep trying.”

What Commander Holt does not realize is that Voltron, following its battle against Lotor and his Sincline mech, is not able to receive his transmissions. Once they reach Earth, he will understand why his calls to them are meeting with radio silence.

Admiral Sanda is willing to compromise. “We can have someone send out regular transmissions around the clock until we hear from them. But in the meantime, we stay quiet about a possible attack by the Galra.”

“Very well. But we should at least begin preparations.”

Commander Iverson comes forward. “We already have.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - ALIEN TECHNOLOGY**

Underground Hangar Bay, Galaxy Garrison

Commander Iverson, Sam and Colleen Holt, Admiral Sanda, and the Joint Chiefs descend in an elevator to the underground hangar bay on the Garrison grounds. This is a top-secret, eyes-only installation.

“We’ve been studying the ship that Shiro crash landed in for the last year, and we’ve begun research on the ship you arrived in. We thought the technology would be exactly the same, but that’s not the case.”

Descending to the floor of the Hangar deck, Commander Holt sees Shiro's Galra escape pod parked next to the smaller Altean shuttle pod that he arrived in. “That’s because one is Galran, and the other Altean, created by two different alien species. So, did you get them airborne?”

“Unfortunately, no. We got the navigation system and other instruments turned on by powering them externally, but the power it would take to fly them is unsustainable.”

“Hmm. The crystal must have been damaged on entry if you couldn’t power it.”

“Crystal?”

“It’s the main energy source for most alien spacecraft, Admiral. If you haven’t been able to get it running, then what have you been doing with it?”

“We created a simulator based on the controls, so that when we figure out how to integrate the tech into our own ships, we’ll be ready to fly.”

Reaching the Hangar Deck, the passengers in the elevator are greeted by four Garrison cadets. Commander Iverson introduces them.

“Commander Holt, I’d like to introduce you to the best pilots to come out of the Galaxy Garrison in the last year. These are Cadet Officers Ryan Kinkade, James Griffin, Nadia Rizavi, and Ina Leifsdottir. They’re young, but their ability to adapt to new flying techniques is a step above any of the other pilots we have.”

Cadet Officer Griffin steps forward and introduces himself to Commander Holt. “On behalf of my squadron, it’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

“I’ve got them running drills in the simulator five days a week. They can take just about anything you can throw at them.”

Commander Holt is a believer in realistic training, not simulators. Recognizing that time to prepare for an invasion is short, he pushes Commander Iverson to take the next step. “Good. Now it’s time to get them out of the simulator and flying these things for real.”

Cadet Officer Rizavi gives Commander Holt a sharp response. “But they aren’t working, sir.”

“Then we better get them working.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - TEST FLIGHT**

Experimental Aircraft Test Site, Galaxy Garrison

Two days after Commander Holt’s first meeting with the cadet pilots, the Altean shuttle pod is transferred from the Hangar Bay to the runway. Upon reaching the surface, the pod lifts off and circles around Admiral Sanda, Commander Iverson, Colleen, and the four pilots on the ground. Watching the pod go through basic maneuvers, Cadet Officer Griffin can only manage an envious comment.

"No way."

Commander Holt lands the pod, opens the cockpit screen, and smiles at the pilots.

Cadet Officer Rizavi can’t contain her excitement. “When can we fly them, sir?”

“You’re going to be flying ships much faster and much more maneuverable than this in no time.”

“Sir?”

“This is just an Altean shuttle pod. The engine and functions are extremely basic. If we’re going to defend the planet against the Galra, we’re going to need better ships.”

\---------------

Main Briefing Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Commander Holt’s debriefing continues, this time with the cadet pilots present. “When I was enslaved by the Galra, I was forced to work on technologies that are a hundred times more complex than a simple pod. And after I regrouped with the Paladins, I continued learning alongside the Olkari, some of the most amazing engineers I’ve ever had the honor to work with. They taught me everything I know about integrating technologies.”

Commander Holt pulls up a series of engineering drawings on the main screen and continues his discussion. “These are Altean schematics. We’re going to use these to upgrade our weapons, build new ships, and create a defense for Earth. Engineers will be in charge of salvaging what they can from the pods. Re-purposing parts is of the utmost importance.”

“Our pilots must get out of the simulators and into real ships powered by crystal technology if they hope to stand a chance against Galran battle tactics. It’s going to be a steep learning curve, but I know they’ll get it.”

“The Garrison will become the epicenter of technological advances beyond what this world has ever seen. In the meantime, we will continue our attempts to contact Matt and the Paladins. It’s imperative that we find out what is happening beyond our Galaxy. There is a war coming, and we need to be prepared.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - THE ARMS RACE (TWO YEARS PRIOR TO VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

Advanced Weapons Development Division, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Driven by Commander Holt’s warnings of impending war, the integration of Altean technology into Earth’s defense system begins. In the Hangar Bay, the two alien pods are dismantled, and their parts repurposed. Work begins on a giant battleship, the IGF Atlas, destined to become Earth’s equivalent to the Castle of Lions. A new breed of fighter plane is rapidly developed and deployed. The four cadet pilots, on the orders of Commander Holt, leave the simulators for intensive live training in the new aircraft.

Prototypes of Ion cannons of all sizes are built and successfully tested, along with small arms, signal transmission and jamming equipment, and transportation vehicles. The next year sees a quantum leap in the deployment of new technologies. But Commander Holt knows that even these advances are not enough to prepare Earth for what is coming.

Attempts to contact his son Matt, and the Paladins continue to meet with failure. The around-the-clock contacts yield no results.

\---------------

Experimental Aircraft Testing Site, Galaxy Garrison

The greatest advances over the next year come in fighter technologies. The four pilots testing the prototype vehicles learn quickly, and a friendly rivalry to see who is the best pilot grows between them. Trials of the fighters are closely watched by Commanders Iverson and Holt.

As Cadet Officers Griffin and Rizavi race past them during the latest trial, Commander Holt asks Cadet Officer Rizavi for her assessment of her new Ares series Mecha-Flex Eco fighter, or MFE. “How’s the response time compared to the previous generation of fighter?”

“Instantaneous, sir! It’s like it knows what I wanna do before I think it.”

“It’s amazing what you’ve done in just over a year, Sam!”

“We’ve done it together, Mitch.”

During the test flight, an immediate summons comes to Commander Holt. “Sir, you’re needed in the communications room immediately.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - THE WARNING**

Communications Center, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Upon arrival, he sees a grim-faced Admiral Sanda. His wife Colleen, wide-eyed with concern, is standing next to the communications console.

“It’s Matt. He contacted us.”

Matt’s voice calls out from the console. “Mom…is that Dad?”

“He just got here.”

“Matt, are you okay? I’ve been trying to contact you and Katie for months. Where are you? What’s going on?”

“So, you didn’t hear yet.”

“Hear what?”

“Mom, Dad, no one has seen or heard from the Paladins in the last two decaphoebs.”

“No.” Colleen slumps against her husband.

“What happened?”

“No one is really sure. We know that Voltron fought Lotor, then they just disappeared.”

“So, they could still be alive.”

“No one knows.” With a sense of urgency in his voice, Matt gives his father a dire warning. “But Dad, listen to me. You need to stop broadcasting from Earth. Members of the Blade of Marmora and the Voltron Coalition are being hunted. Our army has been all but wiped out. The situation is bad out here, and the last thing we need to do is to put Earth in danger.”

“But how will I get ahold of you?”

“I have to go. I’ll contact you when I’m safe. I love you both.”

The sound of blaster fire is heard in the background of Matt’s transmission before it is cut off.

**GALAXY GARRISON - INSUBORDINATION**

Admiral Sanda's Office, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Later that day, Commander Iverson, Sam and Colleen Holt, and Admiral Sanda meet in the Admiral’s office. After hearing his son’s warning, Commander Holt again pushes Admiral Sanda to let the rest of the world know what is going on.

“It’s time. We need to tell the rest of the world the situation.”

“Sam, I’m sorry to hear about your daughter, but we can’t get off course.”

“If we want to finish the IGF Atlas, we need more resources and more manpower. The world needs to come together so that we can take the fight to the Galra.”

“You’re too emotional right now and you’re not thinking straight. We’re not building ships to go fight aliens in different galaxies.”

Furious, Commander Holt slams his fists on Admiral Sanda’s desk. “But they need us!”

“THE CITIZENS OF EARTH NEED US!”

“AND YET YOU REFUSE TO TELL THEM THE TRUTH!”

As Holt and Sanda glare at each other, Commander Iverson does his best to be peacemaker. “Maybe we should talk about this later.”

“We can talk later, but my decision will be the same. We’re not telling the people of Earth, and we’re not fighting in someone else’s war!”

**GALAXY GARRISON – THE DECISION**

Quarters of Sam and Colleen Holt, Galaxy Garrison

The Holts huddle close and discuss their next steps. Neither one wants to sit around and do nothing. Their options are limited and those they have come with severe consequences. But that has never stopped Colleen Holt before, and it’s not going to stop her now.

“They’re going to be ok.”

“They will be ok because they’re strong just like their mother.”

“We’ve got to do something. We can’t just sit here while our children are in danger.”

“We’re doing everything we can with the limited personnel we have.”

To Colleen Holt that statement sounds more like an excuse. “Then we’ll get more personnel and more resources. The Admiral is making decisions for the rest of the world. I say let them make decisions for themselves.”

“You want to tell the world? The repercussions could be serious. They could kick us out of the Garrison.”

“It’s risky, but Atlas may never get done otherwise. And I’ll do whatever it takes to see my kids again.”

Sam Holt has seen that look of determination in his wife's eyes before and he knos better than to challenge her.

“Okay.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - DEFIANCE**

Broadcast Center, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

The Holts develop the outline for the broadcast they intend to make to the world. Gathering the needed video proof, they depart their quarters, proceeding to one of the broadcast rooms in the Garrison.

Commander Holt gives his wife one final opportunity to back out of their plan.

“You sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.”

Locking the door, Commander Holt activates the control console, puts the items they plan on broadcasting at the ready, and connects to the world broadcast web. Once the link is active, they will preempt all current broadcasts.

“All right, I’ll be broadcasting on every channel. You ready?”

Activating the console, the image of Colleen Holt appears on video screens across Earth.

“Citizens of Earth. My name is Colleen Holt. I am the wife of famed astronaut Sam Holt, and the mother of Matt Holt. Two years ago, it was believed that they died during a deep space mission. That was a lie!”

Images of Galra ships and Galra Central Command flash up on the screen as Colleen continues to speak. “My husband, along with his crew, were abducted by an alien race known as the Galra, a fact that was covered up by the Galaxy Garrison.”

\---------------

Admiral Sanda's Office, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

A military policeman bursts into Admiral Sanda’s office with great urgency. “Admiral, you need to see this. They’re broadcasting on every channel.”

Activating her viewscreen, Admiral Sanda can’t believe what she is seeing.

\---------------

Broadcast Center, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

“A year ago, my husband returned to Earth, But the Garrison forced him to stay in hiding.” To back up that claim, Commander Holt now displays security camera footage showing Admiral Sanda barring him from leaving the Garrison. _‘I’m afraid we can’t allow Sam to leave the premises. We’re not prepared to tell the world about the existence of alien life just yet.’_

Commander Holt now joins his wife on screen.

“But I refuse to stay hidden any longer. We desperately need your help. Not every alien species is friendly, and Planet Earth must be protected. Here at the Garrison we’ve been working on creating advanced ships and weaponry.”

Video of the newest fighter planes are shown on the monitors as Commander Holt continues with his voice over.

\---------------

Admiral Sanda's Office, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Admiral Sanda is beyond furious. “Get the rest of the guards.”

Broadcast Center, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Colleen now shows video that proves the existence of aliens once and for all.

“The footage you are about to see is real.” The images shown are of a Galra invasion fleet. Commander Holt gives the voice over. “These are the Galra. If they find Earth they will attack, and we must be prepared.”

\---------------

Pilot's Ready Room, Galaxy Garrison

The cadet pilots watch the broadcast with great interest.

“Huh. Guess the cats out of the bag, eh?”

\---------------

Broadcast Center, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

The broadcast video now switches to footage of Voltron. Collen picks up the voice over. “But there are those that have spent years protecting us. They are the Paladins of Voltron, and they come from Earth.”

She now plays the video messages given to Commander Holt by three of the Paladins before he departed the Castle of Lions.

“I can’t wait to be back home. I’m not really sure when that’ll be, but when I get there, I really want Uncle Filo to make some of his amazing pork lau lau. Oh, I can almost taste it now.” Sitting down at dinner, Garrett family is aghast to see Hunk. Happy, but completely surprised.

Lance is next. “Hi Mom, hi Dad. It’s me, Lance. I’m here in outer space somewhere. I, um, uh, don’t really know what to say. I miss you guys a lot.”

Dumbstruck, the McLain family goes into immediate shock. The one most shocked is his sister, Veronica. She is a Lieutenant in the Galaxy Garrison, is closest of all the children to Lance, and misses him terribly.

Finally, Pidge comes on screen. This one is the hardest for Colleen to watch. “Mom, I’m so sorry I left without saying goodbye. I think of you every day.”

The Holts reappear on the broadcast screen. “Now is the time to come together. To protect our world, we must be united under one cause.”

\---------------

In the hallway outside the broadcast room, Admiral Sanda, Commander Iverson, and the security team arrive. They attempt to access the room, but the normal security access protocols are disabled.

“Override the lock.”

Admiral Sanda and the security team enter the broadcast room as the Holt’s broadcast ends. Defiant, the Holts stare her down.

“Lock them up!” As the security team moves in, Commander Iverson intervenes.

“For what?”

“For divulging top-secret information.”

Earlier in Admiral Sanda’s office, she told Commander Holt that he was too emotional when it came to revealing the existence of aliens to the rest of the world. He now throws those words in her face. “Now, now, Admiral. Don’t get emotional.”

“You disregarded a direct order.”

“You held me at the Garrison against my will. You lied about my death. You want to control every situation. But face it, you can’t. The world needed to know this, and now that they do it will be better for us. Right now, the world needs a leader that’s not afraid to face facts _and you’re not it_.”

“And you think you are?”

“Yes.”

“Get these traitors out of here.”

Commander Iverson has seen enough. In his strongest command voice he tells the security team to stop. Turning to Admiral Sanda, he tells her bluntly what will happen if she arrests Sam Holt, “If Sam goes, I go too.”

Commander Iverson is the number two leader in the weapons development program behind Commander Holt. Losing both Holt and Iverson irreparably sets the arms program back, and Admiral Sanda knows it.

As she glares at Commanders Iverson and Holt, one of the Joint Chiefs comes sprinting down the hallway. “Admiral Sanda, calls are coming in from all over the world. Citizens want to know how they can help. It’s incredible.”

Turning to his wife, Commander Holt grins from ear to ear, “It worked.”

Realizing that Commander Holt’s actions were for the best after all, Admiral Sanda is forced to back down.

**FINAL PREPARATION (ONE YEAR PRIOR TO VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

Galaxy Garrison

In the decaphoeb following the Holt’s broadcast to the people of Earth, the effort to prepare for a possible Galra invasion shifts into overdrive. Work on the IGF Atlas ramps up to a level only dreamed of before the broadcast.

The latest technological breakthrough involves particle barriers. Under the influence of a nagging sense of urgency, Commander Holt oversees the installation of the initial particle barrier system around the Galaxy Garrison facility.

Cadet Officer Griffin is helping Commander Holt install the last of the system modules before it is activated and tested.

“That’s the last one.”

“Think it will work, Commander?”

“Well, particle barriers are tricky, but if my calculations are right, these just might act as a perimeter.”

An alarm begins to sound on Commander Holt’s computer pad. On a display of the Galaxy Garrison grounds, he sees numerous airborne objects approaching them. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t think we were doing any test flights today.”

They both look skyward, and to their horror they see the vanguard of a Galra invasion fleet.

“They’re here.”

As the Galra fleet deploys for their initial attack, Commander Holt calls the particle barrier control center and gives the order that will ultimately save Earth. “Activate the particle barrier immediately!”

_“Are you sure sir? We haven’t run diagnostics.”_

“DO IT! NOW!”

The particle barrier deploys just as the lead Galra cruiser opens the battle for Earth with a blast from its Ion cannon. It strikes the barrier, which reverberates from the impact but holds. Worldwide, the Galra invasion armada descends toward the planet surface and prepares for offensive operations.

The war that Commander Sam Holt warned everyone about has begun.

**VOLTRON PROGRESS REPORT 1 (ONE YEAR PRIOR TO VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

Planet Ritorsis

The Paladins of Voltron regroup on Ritorsis after their battle against Lotor and Sincline. Having procured the Faunatonium needed to partially recharge their power cores, they begin their journey to Earth. Pidge estimates the journey will take 1.5 Earth years

**GALRA CHRONICLES - THE ALTEAN COLONY**

First Altean Colony

Over the course of many decaphoebs, Lotor tracked down and saved the lives of the descendants of countless Alteans who were off-planet when Altea was destroyed. He settled them in a massive biosphere facility on a habitable planet just outside the Quantum Abyss. This is the colony discovered by Keith and Krolia, and the colony from which Romelle came.

Having identified the location of Lotor in the Quintessence Field, Honerva proceeds to the Altean Colony. She needs a willing and malleable work force to carry out her plans, and she is there to recruit the Alteans.

Striding through the farm fields of the Alteans, she makes her way to the giant statue of Lotor and ascends the steps. To the Altean colonists, this is tantamount to heresy. As a crowd of the Alteans gathers at the foot of the monument steps, Merla, leader of the colonists steps forward.

“What are you doing here? Who are you? Answer me!”

“I am Honerva of the planet Altea.”

Merla is a cautious leader, one who takes her job seriously. She challenges Honerva’s statement with a cold hard fact. “That is impossible. Altea was destroyed over 10,000 decaphoebs ago.”

“A powerful portent that is shared with the birth of my son Lotor.”

“You are Lotor’s mother?” Merla can’t believe what she just heard. That disbelief is about to grow.

“Lotor is gone.”

Those words bring gasps of disbelief among the Alteans. Lotor regularly visited the Colony to check on them and had in the last several decaphoebs been selecting individuals who met a specific set of criteria to join him on a second colony for an unnamed purpose.

“How did he die?”

“Voltron.”

Pausing to let that sink in, she addresses the crowd. “To all of you who believed in my son so justly, your faith will be rewarded. I have come here today to continue my son’s mission. And for that, I need you all.”

Luca, one of Merla’s subordinate leaders, steps forward. “We are your humble servants, as will be the members of our sister colony once we inform them of the news. Do you know of their whereabouts?”

“Unfortunately, they have also fallen to the evils of Voltron. Voltron and the Galra will pay for what they have done. With your help, I will resurrect my son’s dream.”

Stepping forward and taking a knee in a gesture of submission, Merla gives Honerva the answer she was hoping for. “We pledge our allegiance to you, Honerva, mother of Lotor.” All the other Alteans follow suit and kneel in submission.

Gazing down at them from the top of the monument, in front of her son’s statue, Honerva smiles.

She now has her slave workforce and is ready to proceed with the next phase of her plan.

Relocating them all to her new base of operations.

Oriande.

**GALAXY GARRISON - OPENING MOVES**

Galaxy Garrison

The Galra fleet hovers over the Galaxy Garrison as a call goes out across the base. “All Personnel proceed to your command stations immediately.”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

Commander Sendak leads the Galra invasion forces under the flag of the Fire of Purification. He is a methodical and coldly calculating military commander who demands precision and discipline from his subordinates.

“Assessment.”

His First Officer is Lieutenant Hepta, a rising star within the Galra military. “Scanners have yet to detect any signs of a sub-orbital defense system. Planetary surface reports indicate offensive capability extremely low.”

“Prepare for the assault.”

Receiving word that the assault forces are in position, Sendak issues the attack order. Cities across the globe erupt in flames as the Galra Ion cannon find their targets.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

The particle barrier installed and activated moments before the start of the invasion holds firm. Galra fighters slam into it as Garrison personnel scramble to their combat positions.

Admiral Sanda issues her opening defense orders. “Power the surface-to-air cannons. Dispatch the first wave of Garrison fighters. Prep the next wave immediately.”

Commander Holt knows the order to use fighters is tantamount to sending air crews on suicide missions, and he is not shy about saying so. “Wait! We can’t use the standard defenses.”

“We’re going to hit those aliens with hundreds of thousands of pounds of thermobaric missiles and finish them off with the best pilots the world has to offer.”

Admiral Sanda’s tone comes across as a bit too cocky for Commander Holt. “They don’t stand a chance out there. We need to scramble the MFE fighters.”

Admiral Sanda dismisses the MFE pilots with a wave of the hand. “The pilots of Raptor Squadron are just cadets.”

Glaring at her with a furrowed brow, Commander Holt fires back. “So are the Paladins of Voltron.”

Choosing to ignore Commander Holt, she issues an order to Commander Iverson. “Launch base defenses according to protocol!” As he hesitates, Admiral Sanda snaps at him. “Commander Iverson, I gave you a direct order!”

“I know you may have wartime authorization, but maybe we should listen to…”

“That’s an order, Commander! We can’t risk the planet on untested military weaponry piloted by cadets.”

Commander Iverson is conflicted. From a battle experience standpoint, the commissioned pilots are far more prepared than the cadet pilots of Raptor Squadron. But, the Raptor Squadron pilots are trained and have experience flying the only craft Iverson knows can stand up to the Galra.

Sighing heavily, he comes to the bitter realization that he has only one choice. “This is Commander Iverson. Initiate base defense protocol, Beta-Five. I repeat, initiate base defense protocol, Beta-Five.” He mutters under his breath to himself. “May I be forgiven for condemning these poor souls to death.”

Falcon Squadron, Galaxy Garrison Airfield

Lieutenant Commander Adam Wainright prepares to take off along with his squadron. He will lead the first wave of defense against the Galra. “You heard the man. We’re up.” The fast attack jets zip out from under the protective dome of the particle barrier, and rush headlong towards the incoming cruisers

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Commander Holt continues to push Admiral Sanda for the use of Raptor Squadron in place of suicidal attacks.

“You’ve just doomed those men and women in Falcon Squadron.”

\---------------

External Defense Ring, Galaxy Garrison

Surface to air artillery towers outside the particle barrier are activated and their cannons take aim on the Galra fleet. Their Ion cannon prove ineffective against the shielding of the Galra cruisers. They quickly receive counterbattery fire from the enemy ships and, lacking particle barriers of their own, are easily destroyed.

Falcon Squadron

Lieutenant Commander Wainright and Falcon squadron launch air-to-air missiles at the Galra ships, but they explode harmlessly against their shielding. Dodging an Ion cannon blast, he calls back to the Garrison. “Our weapons are having no effect.”

Taking fire from the cruiser phalanx, he orders his pilots to take evasive maneuvers. The effort is futile as they are picked off one-by-one.

As his squadron is decimated, he hears a call from one of his pilots. “Be aware another Galra fleet is approaching.” Making a run with his three remaining squadron mates, they are easily cut down. Lieutenant Commander Wainright’s fighter is badly damaged and barely flyable, but he is alive. Fighting the controls to keep his craft level, he successfully belly-lands his plane just outside Platte City. Escaping and taking cover, he watches the battle take place above him.

For Lieutenant Commander Adam Wainright the pilot, the war is over. For Lieutenant Commander Adam Wainright the resistance leader, the war is just beginning. Over the course of the Galra occupation he will put his survival and evasion skills to the test and become a major thorn in the side of the occupiers.

**GALAXY GARRISON - ULTIMATUM**

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

The mood in the Garrison Situation Room turns desperate as every defensive measure taken against the Galra fails. It becomes even more desperate when the image of Commander Sendak appears on their screens.

_“This is Commander Sendak of the Fire of Purification. I am here for the Voltron Lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet.”_

“Lieutenant McLain open a line”

“Yes, Admiral”

“This is Admiral Sanda of Earth. We have received your communication requesting the Voltron Lions. Please be advised that our planet is not harboring them, nor do we know where they are.”

Sendak’s curt reply is chilling.

_“We’ll see.”_

\---------------

Seeing the futility of conventional weapons against the Galra, Commander Holt takes matters into his own hands. “Veronica tell all Garrison bases to call back fighters.”

“Commander Holt, all Garrison bases are under attack. They’re not responding. They’ve already scrambled fighters.” Earth’s defense forces crumble quickly under the weight of the Galra onslaught. The main Galaxy Garrison base soon becomes the lone holdout.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

Things are going according to plan for the Galra invasion fleet. Lieutenant Hepta provides Sendak his requested battle report. “The planet has offered little resistance except for this single location. It appears to be utilizing particle barrier technology.”

Sendak is unimpressed with Earth's defenses so far and he sees no reason to be concerned with this base. “Focus all firepower on that shield. The Ion cannon will make short work of it.”

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Sendak’s strategy is quickly detected in the Garrison Situation Room. “Sir, it looks like the alien ships are focusing on our location.”

“Thank you, Veronica.”

Turning to Commander Iverson, Commander Holt issues battle orders. “Prepare to launch Raptor Squadron. Begin powering up the fusion cannon.”

“Yes sir.”

Fuming with rage as her subordinate commanders display more adaptive and creative leadership than she is, Admiral Sanda issues a chilling warning to both. “I will court-martial you if you utter one command against my orders.”

Commander Iverson is defiant. “There won’t be a court to try us in if we don’t listen to Commander Holt.”

Once again confronted with facts she cannot refute, Admiral Sanda stands down.

The order is issued for the pilots of Raptor Squadron to try their luck. “Raptor Squadron begin loading sequence.”

\---------------

Raptor Squadron

In their cockpits the pilots run down their pre-flight checklists.

As the fighters are raised to the runway, Cadet Officer Griffin calls in the status. “We’re ready to go on your mark Commander Iverson.” At the end of a short countdown, the fighters launch for their first taste of combat.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

Their launch is detected by the Galra flagship, which continues to fire on the base particle barrier with their Ion cannon.

“Commander Sendak, the particle barrier shows no signs of structural damage. The base has launched fighters.”

\---------------

Raptor Squadron

Cadet Officer Griffin gives his team a final pep talk before engaging with the enemy. “Ok, team, we’ve trained for this. We know their maneuvers and we have the firepower to knock them out. Leifsdottir, you’re my wing.”

“10-4.”

“Rizavi, you and Kinkade keep those fighters off our back.”

“Copy.”

Raptor Squadron engages the enemy. In the space of 20 minutes Raptor Squadron tallies 23 Galra fighters shot down, and they inflict severe damage on two Galra cruisers. Kinkade is the ace of the day with nine confirmed kills. But their power supplies are extremely limited, and after their 20-minute engagement time Raptor Squadron is forced to retreat to the Garrison.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

In the Garrison Situation Room, Veronica reports the fusion cannon is online. This cannon, one of the advanced weapons conceived and built under Commander Holt’s program of integrating Earth and Altean technology, can bring down a Galra cruiser with a direct hit. It is a fearsome weapon but, like the MFE fighters, there simply aren’t enough of them. In the case of the cannon, there is only one.

Given the order to fire, the cannon scores a direct hit on a nearby Galra cruiser. Racked by a fiery explosion, it crashes to the ground.

“Fusion cannon status report.”

“It’s drained substantial power. Estimating enough for two more shots before recharge, sir.”

Commander Holt smiles grimly. “Sendak doesn’t know that.”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

Indeed, he does not. The Galra quickly develop a healthy respect for the weapon. Lieutenant Hepta reports that the cannon appears to be charging for another shot.

“This is the only place on the planet well-defended. Fall back out of its range. We will attack where they are vulnerable.”

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison

Watching the Galra fleet back away from the Garrison base, Veronica soon identifies their strategy. “The fleet is pulling out. They’re focusing their attacks on the remaining cities.”

Commander Holt’s concern now turns to the unprotected civilian population. “Update the rest of the globe. They need to evacuate to safe zones immediately.”

“Commander Holt, we should go after them. Your weapons actually mounted an offense.”

Standing over a desk and leaning forward, his knuckles turning white from the hard grip he has on the edges of the desktop, Commander Holt responds in as calm a tone as he can muster. “Admiral Sanda, the fighters are only short-range, and the cannon is immobile. If we leave its proximity, we’d be decimated.” He stops short of reminding Admiral Sanda that it was she that put the brakes on the rapid development of the needed weapons that are now in such short supply.

“Sir, communication with all of Western Europe has gone dark." Veronica issues a general communications check to other Galaxy Garrison bases across the Earth. "Russia. China. India. East Coast base, please acknowledge, over. Can anyone on the East Coast respond? Over…Please?”

Across the globe, one country after another falls to the Galra.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

The results of the initial search for Voltron are in, and Lieutenant Hepta gives Sendak a readout. “Scouting reports show no signs of the Voltron Lions. Shall we continue the occupation, sir?”

“Yes. The Paladins will return. And we’ll be waiting for them.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - ALONE**

“Admiral, we are no longer receiving responses on any channels. What are your orders?”

Admiral Sanda ponders Veronica’s situation report. In truth, she has no clue as to what to do next. However, Commander Holt does. He opens a microphone to speak to the Garrison staff in the Situation Room.

“The Galra just delivered a critical blow. I know many of you in this room feel we should press our attack. And believe me when I say I wish we could. Even with all we’ve accomplished, we’re still not ready to fight the Galra head-on. However, while this base stands, Earth still has a chance. I believe in each and every one of you. You made it here because of your ability to overcome adversity. And now the freedom of planet Earth is dependent on that ability. Everyone break to their sub-commands. I want a full status update of this base. We will prevail.”

Admiral Sanda is the only one not inspired by Commander Holt’s speech. “When this is all said and done, I’m going to have you and Iverson stripped of your rank and thrown in the brig for defying my orders.”

Through gritted teeth, Commander Iverson responds. “Yes ma’am.”

“Now, we don’t have the Lions. Why is Sendak still invading?”

“You don’t understand the Galra. They’ve been conquering the universe for over 10,000 years. Sendak must have a plan.”

**GALAXY GARRISON – SITUATION REPORT**

Main Briefing Room, Galaxy Garrison

Admiral Sanda, Commanders Iverson and Holt, and Lieutenant McLain withdraw to the main briefing room, where Veronica gives them the status of the base. “Supplies are limited. We don’t have enough food to sustain us for more than a couple of months.”

“And construction materials? Do we have enough to complete the IGF Atlas?”

“Negative.”

“Quiznak! We can’t give up. Voltron will come. We just need to get supplies and wait out Sendak.”

Veronica has a quick answer to that problem. “Well, there is a supply depot not too far from here. It was abandoned during the initial attack and the Galra haven’t occupied that area yet.”

“But how would we transport the supplies?”

“We could use the underground tunnel system. It’s an older setup from World War III. The trains haven’t been used since, but the tunnels are sound, and the tracks are still intact and run directly beneath the base. If we were to send a small team, we could load up supplies onto one of the old trains, repair it and ride it directly back here.”

“What does Galra activity in that area look like?”

“None currently, but judging by the Galra’s movements, that won’t last long. It’s hard to give an exact estimate. Their occupation efforts seem to be focused on major metropolitan areas, but they’re scattering out in what look like random patrol patterns.”

“Then our team will have to move quickly.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - SUPPLY RUN**

Mission Staging Area, Galaxy Garrison

Since there are no enemies within range of their fighters to attack, the pilots of Raptor Squadron are given a new task - a supply run. As the team loads up into an AW-Cruiser and prepares to move down the old train tunnels to the supply depot, Cadet Officer Griffin prepares to climb into the driver’s seat. That is, until a fifth member of the team approaches them.

“I’m coming with you. I'm Lieutenant Veronica McLain. I’m an analyst and your handler.”

Climbing down and taking some offense at this cocky interloper, Griffin tells her “We don’t need a handler.”

“Do you know how to get to the depot?”

Chuckling to himself, Griffin attempts to answer the question. “Well, no, but, you know, I’ll just use the guidance system.”

“That uses the world communication network. Which…oh yeah…these tunnels were designed to block. And Cadet Rizavi should drive. She has the highest marks with the AW-Cruiser.”

Rizavi can’t help but grin at the compliment. “I like her.”

Staring Griffin down, Veronica makes her final point. “Oh, and shotgun.”

“I REALLY like her.”

\---------------

Underground Rail Tunnels

The team slowly makes its way through the tunnels, guided by Veronica. Four of the team are inside the vehicle, while Kinkade is on lookout duty on top of it. After several twists and turns, they close in on their destination.

The rail yard at the underground depot shows the effect of decades of neglect. A train sits on a siding, in need of mechanical repair to its drive engine, but otherwise intact. Cracking open the doors to the supply depot, the team sets to work. While most of them load supplies onto the train, Rizavi begins work repairing the engine. “They left her in pretty good shape. I think we’ll have her running in under an hour.”

Griffin is on sentry duty. No hostiles sighted yet, but he is growing nervous. The longer they sit exposed here, the greater the chance of discovery by the Galra.

“Griffin checking in. What’s your status?”

“Supplies are 95 percent loaded.”

“Rizavi here. Almost done with repairs.”

Hearing footsteps, Griffin shrinks behind cover and looks through his scope. Two Galra Sentries approach from the far side of the tracks. “We’ve got company, just south of the Cruiser.”

“Copy. On our way.”

He is soon joined by Leifsdottir and Kinkade. Griffin indicates number of hostiles and their direction of approach. As the sentries move closer to the train, the three pilots open fire. Their aim is true, but their small-arms fire has no effect on the sentries. That changes when Veronica deploys the suitcase Ion rifle she brought with her.

Opening fire and taking out one of the sentries, she calls to the pilots. “Go, take the train. I’ll hold them off.” Sprinting down the tracks, Griffin, Leifsdottir, and Kinkade rejoin Rizavi, who has the train engine running.

Veronica takes down the second sentry, in time to see three more coming down the track. On the train, Rizavi and Leifsdottir prepare to get the train moving while Griffin and Kinkade take up a position to support Veronica. Firing out the rear of the train, they provide Veronica some cover and hold the sentries at bay.

“Trains up and running. Let’s go.”

Griffin calls out to Veronica to board the train. Knowing if she abandons her weapon none of them will escape, she stays and continues firing at the sentries. Two additional sentries come up the other side of the track and attempt to cut her off.

“Veronica, what are you doing?”

“JUST GO!”

Griffin calls forward to Rizavi. “We’re not going to leave her. Stop the train.”

Those words are no sooner spoken than the tunnel is rocked with an explosion, which seals the tubes. Veronica is trapped behind a wall of rubble with sentry drones bearing down on her. The pilots cannot reach her.

It is a quiet and somber ride back to the Garrison base, until Kinkade breaks the silence. “She saved the mission. And us.” Rizavi asks the team if anyone knows the way back. Leifsdottir responds, “Two lefts, two rights, left, middle tunnel, right, left, and then one more right.”

\---------------

Underground Rail Terminal, Galaxy Garrison

Returning to the Garrison base, they are greeted by Admiral Sanda, and Commanders Iverson and Holt. Glum-faced, the pilots file out of the train. Commander Holt steps up to welcome them back. “Thank goodness you’re back. Wait. Where’s Veronica?”

“She…she didn’t make it.” Griffin’s voice cracks with the emotion that comes from losing a team member.

“Her sacrifice will not be in vain. We have a chance now.”

Griffin is incredulous. “A chance for what? We just bought ourselves time. What’s that going to do for us?”

“Voltron will come.”

“You really believe that?”

“Yes, James I do. And in the meantime, we need to finish our work on the IGF Atlas and figure out a way to power it. She’ll be sorely needed when we liberate the planet.”

**VOLTRON PROGRESS REPORT 2 (11 MONTHS FROM VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

_Planet Vintama_

The Paladins encounter Zethrid and the remnant of her pirate crew on Vintama. As Zethrid and Ezor join the Paladins, they are one month into their voyage to Earth

**GALRA CHRONICLES - THE OCCUPATION OF ORIANDE**

Oriande

Penetrating the White Hole in the Petrulian Zone, Honerva takes her Altean workforce into Oriande. From a distance, she and Merla gaze down at the Pyramid complex.

“This ancient land was created through powerful magic. Alteans would travel here to learn the secrets of our race. We have a long and difficult road ahead of us, but our path is true.”

With no other facts to contradict the story woven by Honerva, Merla and the rest of the Alteans accept her tale as the one truth. “We will do anything to bring Lotor back.”

Smiling to herself at having so completely fooled the Alteans, Honerva nods to Merla.

“I know.”

**GALAXY GARRISON - COMMUNICATION BLACKOUT**

Fire of Purification Flagship

One month into the Galra invasion of Earth, the first phase of the assault is complete. The major cities of Earth are now under Galra occupation.

“Begin the next phase of the assault. Destroy their communications network.”

Lieutenant Hepta is unsure what his commander is doing, and he carefully asks Sendak for clarification. “Forgive me for questioning your orders, but why are we cutting off their communications? Do we not want Voltron to hear the distress signal?”

Sendak is more than happy to school his First Officer. “When you hear an animal crying out in pain, you proceed with caution. Silence promotes haste.”

In a matter of moments, the Galra destroy the entire satellite communications network of Earth. There are now no means of getting a message off planet to warn Voltron. Not that it matters, because at this point the Paladins are still not close to Earth.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

The destruction of the satellite network is monitored in the Garrison situation room. While not a sight he wanted to see, Commander Holt expected Sendak to eventually go after it. “He’s destroying all of our satellites. He’s cutting off our communication with the outside world. And all we can do is watch.”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

The cities captured, the communications network destroyed, there is only one major point of resistance left. “Commander how should the fleet proceed regarding the last stronghold?”

Sendak is patient. “Time will conquer them for us.”

**VOLTRON PROGRESS REPORT 3 (EIGHT MONTHS PRIOR TO VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

Planet Serpaltepec

The Paladins are four months into their voyage home. Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor leave the Paladins to undergo the Trials of Marmora. The Paladins now find themselves in the Galactic Void

**GALAXY GARRISON - THE PRODIGAL DAUGHTER**

Galaxy Garrison

On Earth, work on the IGF Atlas continues at breakneck speed, thanks to the supplies Veronica sacrificed herself for. Over time, the massive ship takes its final form.

In the main briefing room, Admiral Sanda and Commander Iverson meet with Commander Holt. “It seems we will have enough raw material to complete the superstructure for the IGF Atlas.” Looking to Commander Iverson, he asks, “How’s morale?”

“It’s low. We’re using every trick in the book to keep spirits high, but when the world is in the shape it’s in…”

“If the IGF Atlas becomes operational, do you think it could defend Earth?”

“Admiral, she’s been outfitted with all our most advanced weaponry, but it’s still just one ship. And an untested one at that.”

The discussion is interrupted by a call to Commander Holt.

“Sir, you’re going to want to come to the Hangar Bay to see this.”

Making his way down to the Hangar Bay, Commander Holt sees a large crowd gathering around someone. Hugging the Raptor Squadron pilots, the mystery person turns, and he sees that it is Veronica. Somehow, she survived the sentry attack in the tunnel a few months earlier.

Reaching the floor of the Hangar Bay, the two embrace. Commander Holt views Veronica as a surrogate daughter, and he is overjoyed to see her again. “Veronica, you’re alive. How?”

Pointing to another group of people, Veronica explains her near miraculous escape. “These people saved me. When the tunnel exploded, they pulled me out through a service passageway. I made contact and have been working with an underground resistance cell. Adam…Lieutenant Commander Wainright. He survived the initial assault and he’s leading the resistance network in the Platte City area. His network is small, but highly mobile. And they’ve gathered a great deal of intel and supplies that could prove to be extremely useful to us. Their intel even led me to the surviving members of my family. So, I led them and some of the other refugees here. Lieutenant Commander Wainright is still out there. He believes he’ll be of more use in the field than trapped in the Garrison. We worked out a means of communication between his cells and the Garrison. We can communicate with the resistance now. I thought we should be working together.”

“Veronica…the surviving members of your family?”

“Dad and Marco, my oldest brother…they didn’t make it.” Despite the sadness in her voice, Veronica maintains her composure. She’s had time to mourn the loss of her father and brother and is consoled by the fact that she’s rescued the remaining members of her family.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. But, your youngest brother would be very proud of you, for what you’ve done.”

“Speaking of Lance…Have you heard anything? From Voltron?”

“No. Not yet. And supplies are getting dangerously low. What you’ve brought will certainly help, but only for so long.”

“I’m afraid I’ve got more bad news to add to that. I have some intel from the resistance network. The Galra have begun to group able-bodied citizens together into work camps. They’re utilizing them for manual labor. Reports indicate that construction has begun on multiple Galran installations around the globe.”

“We need to get one last message out to Voltron.”

**GALRA CHRONICLES - THE WHITE MECHS (FOUR MONTHS PRIOR TO VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

Oriande

The first step in Honerva’s plan is to create the infrastructure needed to build a key component of her plan. Needing a large quantity of Psyferite, the Alteans strip the Pyramid complex of all its sacred statues and melt them down.

Under Merla’s guidance, the Alteans build the first of several White Mechs.

While the White Mechs are being built Merla hand picks sixteen of her fellow Alteans, who demonstrate the highest capabilities in Altean Alchemy, to pilot the giant robots. They are put through an intensive training program on how to operate the White Mechs and their weapons systems. 

By the end of the pilot training program, the White Mechs are ready for deployment.

Proud of what they've accomplished, Merla reports progress to Honerva. “The Acolytes have worked tirelessly. The prototype is ready.”

“Excellent work. Find me the most faithful amongst us.”

“Yes, my queen.”

**VOLTRON PROGRESS REPORT 4 (ONE MONTH PRIOR TO VOLTRON’S ARRIVAL ON EARTH)**

Galactic Void

The Paladins are now twelve months into the long voyage home. They are still in the Galactic Void.

**GALAXY GARRISON - MICROSATS**

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison

At the Galaxy Garrison, a countdown is under way for the launch of a rocket carrying a communications satellite. It is a last-ditch effort to get word out to Voltron, one that Commander Holt knew he would eventually have to make.

As the countdown proceeds toward zero, Admiral Sanda expresses the sentiment they are all feeling. “Let’s hope you’re right about this.”

The launch is flawless. The rocket clears the dome, proceeds into space…and is immediately targeted by the Galra.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

“Sir, the base has launched a projectile.”

Sendak’s reaction is one of annoyance rather than concern. “Destroy it.”

As the rocket prepares to deploy its payload, it is struck by blasts from two Ion cannons. It is exactly what Commander Holt expected Sendak to do, and it is exactly what he wanted him to do.

By destroying the rocket, Sendak deploys the payload for them. Millions of micro-transmitters are scattered, and they quickly spread around the globe. The satellites are designed to transmit messages to deep space, but they can also be used for ground to satellite to ground communications and intelligence gathering. By destroying the rocket, the Galra unwittingly reestablish the satellite communication network they had earlier destroyed.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

A smile of satisfaction creeps onto Commander Holt’s face as the Situation Room explodes in cheers. “He fell for it!”

It’s been months since they had anything to cheer about, and he is going to let them enjoy the moment.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

Lieutenant Hepta is not amused. “I’m picking up a signal. They’re broadcasting. They’re micro-transmitters, millions of them, spreading throughout the sector.”

“What are they broadcasting?”

The voice of Commander Holt blares over the intercom on Sendak’s bridge. “To any beings who receive this message, planet Earth has been overrun by the Galra. Most of the citizens have been captured. Those of us remaining are making our last stand. If you get this message, please get word to Voltron. We need help.”

Hearing the message, Sendak breaks into a sly grin. “So, they _do_ think Voltron will come.”

**VOLTRON PROGRESS REPORT 5 (PRESENT DAY)**

Center of All Realities/Galactic Void

The Goddess of the Universe tells Keith about the Seven Paladins and lays out the urgency to return to Earth. Emerging from his vision, Keith and the team encounter the beast in the Galactic Void

Following their defeat of the beast, Voltron uses its transcendent wings for the final leg of the journey to Earth.

**GALAXY GARRISON - RALLY**

Hangar Bay, Galaxy Garrison

Commander Holt calls for an all-hands formation of Garrison personnel in the Hangar Bay. The backdrop is the gigantic IGF Atlas.

“Earth has been conquered. We are the last holdout in an evil occupation. And we must face facts. Our supplies are running out. They have hammered us and hurt the ones we love. Our backs are completely up against the wall. And nothing makes us more dangerous. We only have enough resources for one last stand. Regardless of the outcome, if we stand united we will let them know that planet Earth, our home, will not go down without a fight.”

**THE THRESHOLD**

Voltron Lions, Edge of the Milky Way

While the Garrison personnel cheer Commander Holt’s speech, the big hope for Earth’s rally from the brink stands on the edge of the Milky Way. It has taken the Lions one decaphoeb to make the journey from their starting point near Diabazaal to their home galaxy. Eight phoebs have passed since the Black Paladin and Lotor's top General went their separate ways.

Keith closes his eyes, and while concentrating as hard as he ever has, reaches out to the Goddess of the Universe. “Goddess…what do I do now?”

To his surprise, and relief, she responds.

“Lead, Keith Kogane, as you were born to do. You are the Black Paladin of Voltron and the leader of the Seven Paladins. Trust your instincts, trust your Lion, and trust your team. You are not alone. The White Paladin will soon join you in the upcoming battles. They will bring the White Lion to life and will be of great aid and comfort to you. The Seventh Paladin will join you in due course. When you need me most, call for me. I will be there to guide you. You may not see or hear me, but you will know I’m there. Until then, the fate of all universes is in your hands.”

Keith closes his eyes to focus and concentrate. After a dobosh he opens them, a clarity of purpose fresh in his mind. “Ok. I know what we need to do.”

Aware of the Galra invasion force around Earth, Voltron makes top speed to engage with the enemy.

**CONTACT**

Voltron Lions, Outer Solar System

Arriving at the edge of the Solar System, Voltron makes its fastest speed toward Earth. The Paladins are eager to get home after the long voyage and intervene in the battle to save their home planet.

Pidge desperately tries reaching her father at the Galaxy Garrison to let them know they are coming. “Dad, please respond! Voltron is coming. Hold on!”

The lack of an immediate response is concerning to all of them, particularly Hunk. “Are we too late?”

After many long doboshes, the radio static is replaced by the voice of Commander Holt. _“Katie? Katie is that you?”_

“Dad, it’s me. I’m here.”

_“Katie, I’m so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?”_

“We’re in the Solar System, heading to Earth.”

_“Wait! You must stop!”_

Keith is surprised by Commander Holts’ response given what is happening on the planet. “What? Say again!”

_“Stop! Sendak has invaded the planet. He’s taken over Earth. If he finds out that Voltron is here, he’ll threaten the people of Earth in exchange for the Lions.”_

Assessing the situation quickly, Keith barks out a command. “Reverse thrusters!”

“Copy that. Hold tight!” Hunk immediately throws the thrusters into reverse, jarring everyone. Voltron comes to a stop and is immediately confronted by a squadron of Galra fighters from Sendak’s fleet.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Commander Holt studies a monitor screen showing the current ship deployment situation around Saturn. He quickly moves into action. “Pick up those Galra ships’ locations. We need to scramble any transmissions immediately.”

Behind the communications console, Veronica springs into action.

“Scanning Location. I got it. They’re opening a channel. Triangulating position for broadcast. Sending interference.”

The electronic interference Veronica transmits successfully jams the transmissions of the Galra fighters back to their command ship. Sendak’s fleet is unaware of the impending battle, and that the Lions are closer to him than he believes them to be.

Commander Holt alerts the Paladins. “Paladins, we blocked the patrol’s transmissions. You’re clear.”

\---------------

Voltron Lions, near Saturn

“Roger that!”

Keith then issues a battle command to the Paladins. “Listen up, team. Break into our individual Lions. Let’s take ‘em out quickly without drawing attention to ourselves!”.

The Lions quickly engage the Galra squadron and dispatch all but one.

“Wait! Don’t destroy that last ship. We might need it. I’ve got an idea.”

“Really? For what?” Pidge’s off-the-wall ideas always intrigue Lance, and he’s very curious to see what she has up her sleeve this time.

Hunk gathers up the remaining fighter as the Lions fly to one of the moons inside the rings of Saturn. While on route there, Pidge lays out her plan.

“We can’t fly our Lions to Earth without being spotted, so they’ll have to stay here on this moon in Saturn’s rings, which should keep them hidden from Sendak’s radars. We’ll fly in another way.”

The entire Voltron team, including Cosmo, piles in to the fighter with Keith at the flight console.

Departing for Earth, they leave the Lions on the moon. Allura shows some concern for the five passengers they left behind. “I hope the mice and Kaltenecker aren’t too frightened without us.”

Keith carefully and successfully pilots the fighter past Sendak’s fleet and enters Earth’s atmosphere.

Hunk is struck by a strong feeling of déjà vu. “This is weird. This is almost exactly how we left Earth, crammed in the cockpit of the Blue Lion.”

**THE WATCHERS**

Coalition Scouts in Neptune's Orbit

Sendak is not the only one watching for Voltron’s return. Arranged and spread out across the orbit of Neptune are twenty Coalition advance scout ships. They are monitoring the activities of the Fire of Purification and their ongoing occupation of Earth. More importantly, they are a tripwire for anything entering the Solar System.

After phoebs of searching for a specific electronic signature, it finally appears. Following their protocol, the scout who finds it contacts their supporting Blade of Marmora cell.

_“Are you certain your readings are correct?”_

“Affirmative. We traced them to the large gas giant, Saturn. We lost their signal in the rings of Saturn and we haven't picked them up since.”

_"Is there any Fire of Purification activity in the area?"_

"Sendak is sending out sporadic screening patrols, nothing more. He is still concentrating his forces around Earth and between the orbits of Earth and Mars."

_“Very well. Move in to investigate. Let command know we have a promising lead and check in with the Senior Commander once you find something.”_

“And don’t take too long, Matt. Her patience is growing thin.”

**THE RETURN HOME**

Platte City Area, Earth

From the cockpit of the fighter, Keith calls out a warning to his passengers. “We’re overweight. I’m losing altitude. Brace for impact!” He gets the fighter level, just before it slams into Earth. Because of Keith’s extraordinary skills as a pilot, everyone survives the impact.

Exiting the fighter, they strike out on foot the rest of the way to the Garrison location.

With Hunk and Lance in the lead, the team stops after reaching the crest of a hill; the stunned and silent group looks down on the ruins of a city.

“Hey, I know this place. I’ve been here. This is Platte City. It’s about half an hour from the Garrison.”

“Whoa, I can’t believe this is all that’s left of it.”

The sight before them makes real for everyone the devastation and horror of the Galra invasion of Earth. Platte City is a smoldering ruin. The tall buildings in the heart of the city are levelled, and the surrounding buildings are burned out shells. Wrecked and burned out vehicles are strewn about the streets and highways. Downed fighters from the Garrison, and wrecked military vehicles are clearly visible. No life, plant, animal, or human is seen moving.

For all intents and purposes, Platte City no longer exists.

“If they did this to Platte City…what did they do to the big cities of the world?”

Keith sets his jaw and does his best to manage the rage he is feeling at what he sees before him.

“I don’t know, Pidge. But whatever they did, I promise you this…they are going to pay for what they’ve done to our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter with a lot of flashbacks. Some of the content of this chapter was pulled from the Season 8 Episode "Shadows". 
> 
> Things will be happening quickly now. Between the end of this chapter and the end of chapter 13, less than a week will pass. The Paladins have made it to Earth, without their Lions. What happens next will tax Keith's leadership skills more than anything he's had to face before, as he has to fight not only the Galra, but the political bureaucracy on Earth.


	10. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins arrive at the Garrison, and old animosities flare up. Two Paladins deal with the impact of the Galra invasion on their families in different ways. As Keith and Pidge conduct a reconnaissance to determine the Galra's plans, others are closely watching for Voltron's arrival.

**RETURN TO THE GARRISON**

Platte City

“We need to get to the Garrison. Stay together. Let’s move quick and quiet.”

Weapons drawn, Keith leads the Paladins and the rest of the team as they cautiously move through the wreckage strewn and deserted streets of Platte City. Despite their precautions, they are soon discovered by three Galra security drones.

The team scrambles for cover as the drones open fire, with Hunk and Lance buying time by laying down a barrage of covering fire. Keith and Lance find themselves under the cover of a destroyed building, where Keith devises a plan to take out the drones attacking them.

“I’ll distract them, you take the shot.” As he starts to move out into the open, he pauses and comes back. “Lance…don’t miss.” Keith throws himself out in the open and sprints for cover as the drones open fire. Lance emerges from cover and with three shots dispatches all three drones.

“I wonder how many of these things they have around here. Pidge, any chance we could see them before they get to us?”

“Already on it, Keith. Looks like we’ve got four more headed our way.”

At that moment, the group takes heavy fire from their front. Hunk sees that it is not coming from drones, but from a Galra sentry patrol. Lance and Hunk open fire, taking down several of the sentries. Adding to their misery, the drones arrive to their rear and catch the team in a deadly crossfire.

As Hunk is being charged by a sentry, a Garrison AW-Cruiser smashes into it. The driver of the vehicle climbs out and engages the remaining sentries as a second Garrison AW-Cruiser arrives.

Cadet Officer Nadia Rizavi, driver of the second vehicle shouts a command to the Paladins. “Stay down, we got this!” She takes out the drones quickly, including one Keith had a bead on.

Glaring at Rizavi, Keith exclaims, “I had it!”

A voice from Keith’s past comes from behind him. It is his old nemesis, James Griffin.

“Drones send distress signals when attacked. Our weapons neutralize those signals. So, unless you want to deal with a swarm of those things, let us handle it. Now let’s get out of here before more show up.” Keith just stares at Griffin for a moment. Then he and the rest of the team move to the AW-Cruisers.

Moving out through the streets of the city, they make their way into the desert. Arriving at their destination, the Paladins see the particle barrier dome covering the grounds of the entire Garrison complex. Proceeding through the access point into the underground tunnel leading to the Garrison complex, they emerge onto the parade grounds next to Garrison HQ.

A large group of people are waiting to welcome them. Pulling closer to the crowd, Pidge is the first to react. Seeing her parents, she leaps out of her moving vehicle and bounds into her mother’s waiting arms.

“Oh Katie, I’m so glad you’re home!”

Lance looks on smiling at the Holt’s reunion, when he hears the voice of his sister. “Lance!” He turns to see his niece and nephew racing to him. “Uncle Lance!” The entire McLain family – his mother, sisters and brother collapse into one giant pile of humanity. “It’s so good to see you all.”

Veronica, hugging her brother, says “We never gave up on you.” As his niece and nephew climb all over him, he tells them, “Oh my gosh, you two are so much bigger now.”

Looking on at the reunions happening in front of him, Hunk scans the crowd for his family but does not find them. He flashes back to a memory of a happier time. The last time they were all together in Platte City, before he joined the Garrison.

Commander Holt sees Hunk’s distress at not finding his family and welcomes him home in their place. “It’s good to have you home, Hunk.”

“So, my family?”

“We’ll get them back soon.”

Immediately grasping the unspoken message in Commander Holt's greeting, all Hunk can do is stare at the ground and contain his emotions.

Keith stands off to the side and helps Allura down from the AW-Cruiser. Cosmo, Romelle, and Coran follow close behind her.

Turning, he spies Commander Iverson striding toward him with a purpose. Keith thinks to himself that this can't be good. The last time they spoke, they were not on good terms.

“Cadet Kogane!”

Keith instinctively snaps to attention and salutes. “Yes sir!”

A contrite Commander Iverson lowers his voice and does something Keith never thought he would see or hear him do. “I owe you an apology. I’ve heard about all you’ve done. I was wrong about you. It’s an honor and privilege to see you again.”

“Thank you, sir. I know I wasn’t exactly the best cadet back then. I probably owe you a bit of an apology too.” Keith extends his hand, and he and Commander Iverson shake, burying all ill will between them.

“Commander Iverson allow me to introduce you to our Altean allies. Meet Princess Allura, Romelle, and Coran.”

“The honor is mine. Your technology has been instrumental in defending this small corner of Earth.”

Coran steps forward and lets Commander Iverson know who to thank for the technology. “Oh yes, my Pop-Pop was quite the genius.”

Being a dog lover and seeing Cosmo he can’t help but approach and speak with him. “Ah, and who’s this little fella?”

Cosmo takes an immediate liking to Commander Iverson and lets him give him some good back scratches. While Iverson and Cosmo enjoy the moment, Coran whispers a warning to him. “Oh, Cosmo likes you. But be careful. If you touch him, he could zap you to a different universe. Seriously.”

With that warning ringing in his ears, Commander Iverson immediately and carefully backs away from Cosmo.

Keith turns and sees Griffin leaning against the wheel of one of the AW Cruisers. Their eyes lock for a moment, then Griffin moves on.

The rivalry and animosity they had in the past is still brewing under the surface.

**THE DEBRIEFING**

Main Briefing Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Shortly after arrival, the Voltron team assembles to meet with Galaxy Garrison leadership. To help the newcomers maintain a low visibility profile, everyone is outfitted in Galaxy Garrison uniforms.

Commander Holt leads the briefing and comes right to the point. “Sendak’s forces remain at bay, but without a meaningful supply line, we’re slowly being suffocated.”

Keith can't quite believe that Earth's resistance was crushed as easily as it appears it was. “No one else is putting up a fight against Sendak?”

Veronica gives Keith a blunt and accurate response. “Nothing very effective. Small underground pockets of resistance have attempted to do so, with varying degrees of success. Eventually most were discovered and systematically wiped out. Lieutenant Commander Adam Wainright’s resistance cell to date has been the most successful in disrupting Galra operations, but they do not have the capacity to resupply the Garrison. Earth’s offensive capabilities, what's left of them, simply don’t stand a chance against the Galra.”

Still concerned for his family, Hunk asks, “Why don’t we bring more people into this base?”

Commander Holt tries to be as diplomatic as he can. “We’ve had to put a halt on our extraction operations as they were proving to be too risky.”

“But there are good people out there. They could be protected. My family’s out there.”

“I’m sorry Hunk.”

“But if we have an opportunity now…”

Griffin, listening to this exchange, explodes. He’s had enough of these Paladins. They have no idea what it’s been like fighting the Galra on Earth. “Hey, do you Paladins not understand the chain of command? Your CO said it was too dangerous.”

The old animosity Keith felt towards Griffin as a young teenager flares to the surface. He is not going to stand for Griffin’s attitude, and he lashes out in defense of his fellow Paladin. “Look Griffin, let’s get one thing straight right here and now. We are not Garrison personnel. Not any longer. We are Paladins of Voltron. So, to be clear, the Garrison chain of command has no bearing on us. Deal with it.”

“I see your mouth is still as big as ever, Kogane. We’ve been fighting the Galra for a year now while you’ve been out on your space adventure. You have no idea what it’s been like here.”

“Oh, I’ll back my words up, smart guy. Any time you are ready to get whipped again. And for the record, we’ve been fighting the Galra since we left Earth over five years ago. So, don’t lecture me or any of the Paladins about what it’s like to fight the Galra. We’ve seen things that will make you curl up into a little ball.”

Incensed at the interruption, Commander Holt dresses both of them down. “OFFICER GRIFFIN, KEITH, THAT’S ENOUGH!”

He then turns to Hunk to address his concerns. “Believe me, I understand what you are going through, Hunk. We all have family out there, but we must weigh our options. We can’t lose ten people to save twelve. I’m sorry.”

Allura, listening intently to Commander Holts’ briefing, wants to know more about the capabilities at their disposal. She also wants to change the topic before Keith and Griffin come to blows. “Well, then let’s find out what we can do. You said you’ve integrated Altean tech with Earth weaponry?”

**THE HANGAR**

Hangar Bay, Galaxy Garrison

Commander Holt takes the Paladins on the elevator to the underground hangar. Once there, he reveals the results of his work merging Altean and Earth technologies.

“The Mecha-Flex_Exo fighters, or MFEs, are extremely agile with advanced weaponry, but are only capable of short-range attacks. Sustaining power with Altean-infused technology is an issue we are trying to overcome.”

Coran sees his opportunity to contribute to the cause. “Maybe I can help you out with that. I do have some leftover Faunatonium. It’s an Altean fuel additive.” Coran then reflects on the unorthodox way he, Romelle, and some of the Paladins used it at the time they gathered it before starting their trip to Earth. “But it also has some unexpected side effects, so don’t get any on you."

Farther down in the Hangar Bay, the team comes upon a large battleship class spaceship. Commander Holt introduces it to the Paladins with obvious pride in his voice. “And this is our battleship. It’s large enough to house all of the Lions and an entire command unit.”

Admiral Sanda and Vice Admiral Sablin join the group. “It’s built, but it can’t fly. Everyone, there’s a subject we can’t avoid any longer. Sendak attacked Earth because he wanted the Lions, and now they are here. It seems that we need to at least discuss our options.”

Keith immediately knows what she is thinking and is flabbergasted that she would even bring this up. “Are you suggesting that we willingly hand over the Lions to the Galra?”

“Our supplies are gone. We spent all our resources on a ship that doesn’t fly. The weapons we do have are not enough to mount an attack. All we can do is protect a small pocket of Earth. But for how much longer?”

Commander Holt is incensed as well. “The universe needs the Lions.”

“So does Earth. They’re our only bargaining chip.”

Vice Admiral Sablan speaks next. “I agree with the Admiral. Earth has been nearly destroyed. Countless Citizens have been lost. But it could all be over if we give up the Lions.”

Commander Iverson vehemently disagrees with Admiral Sablin. “We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned. We need to take it.”

Allura has had enough. “I’ll settle this argument right now. The Lions are not yours to barter, and we’re not giving them up under any circumstances. There is no negotiating with Sendak.”

Admiral Sanda takes an immediate dislike to Allura and gives her a condescending reply. “Maybe you should leave the matters of Earth to the people who live here.”

“Please, Admiral. I respect that you’ll do anything you can to protect Earth. But trust us, we’ve been through more than you could ever imagine. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe and in their very home. I know there’s a way to defeat Sendak.”

“How, Keith? We barely know what we’re up against. We need intelligence and we just don’t have it.”

“Maybe we do. Sam, that information you downloaded from the Castle of Lions contained Sendak’s memories.”

“How does that help, Allura?”

Pidge brightens as she fully grasps Allura’s meaning. “It might give us some insight into Sendak’s plan. Allura, you’re a genius!”

Commander Holt looks to Admiral Sanda. “We just need some time.”

\---------------

_Data Center, Galaxy Garrison_

Allura, Pidge, and Colleen Holt are given access to the data archives from the Castle of Lions, and Vice Admiral Sablan gives them the layout of the room. “Everything from the Castle of Lions is stored here. Processing the massive amount of complex Altean data takes nearly every node we have. Sifting through that much information is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.”

Looking at Allura and her mother Pidge says, “Then let’s get started.”

**POWER OUTAGE**

Bridge of IGF Atlas, Hangar Bay, Galaxy Garrison

Coran, Keith, and Commander Holt discuss the power issues plaguing the IGF Atlas. “I’m actually quite impressed, despite the obviously crude nature of Earth’s technological capabilities.”

“It has a lot of potential Coran, but I’m unable to recreate the power of a Balmeran crystal. Maybe your Faunatonium will work for this as well?”

“Afraid not. A ship like this may need two or three battleship-class Balmeran crystals.”

“I don’t suppose there are any Balmera nearby, are there Coran?”

“In this young galaxy, Keith? Ha Ha! Oh yeah, it’s right next to the Wizblattle."

Seeing the blank stares on the others faces, he realizes his attempt at humor fell flat. "Uh, that’s a no. No Balmeras around here.”

\---------------

Data Center, Galaxy Garrison

After hours of fruitless searching, Pidge finds what they are looking for. “Here they are Allura…Sendak’s memories. It’s just code until we find a way to interpret it.”

Allura turns and looks thoughtfully at the Green Paladin. “I might know a way, Pidge.”

**THE MEANING OF COURAGE**

Mess Hall, Galaxy Garrison

In the Garrison Mess Hall, Hunk is attempting to get something out of the coffee machine, but only succeeds in splashing liquid on himself. Cleaning himself up, he daydreams about the day his father taught him how to work on a vehicle’s brake system. He doused himself with brake fluid that day, and he and his father shared a hearty laugh as his father told him he was a ‘real’ mechanic now.

Keith passes by and notices Hunk is in distress. “Is everything ok in here?”

“Yeah…”

Keith knows that tone of voice, and he knows his usually jovial and outgoing friend is struggling. “Look…you’ve always been there for me, to listen to me when I’ve had something on my mind. I know I can always go to you, and you’ll keep everything we say between us. I’m not really good at talking with people and I…I don’t expect you to open up to me, but…if there’s ever anything on your mind…”

“This situation stinks! I can’t believe we finally get back to Earth and it’s taken over by Galra!”

Keith takes a step backwards in surprise at the bottled up emotions bursting out of Hunk. “I guess there is something on your mind.”

Hunk stammers as he pours his heart out to Keith.

“I know it’s stupid, but I used to daydream about coming home to a peaceful Earth. And that would’ve been great. But I realized that nothing…nothing would have been greater than seeing my family. But I can’t. And all I keep thinking about is that I wasn’t there for them. And I don’t even know if they’re ok. And I see Pidge and Lance with their families, and…I…I mean, I’m happy for them. I am. But it just…it makes me miss my family more. I…I just…I’ve never felt so alone and scared.”

Completely outside his comfort zone, Keith does his best to comfort his friend.

“Look, Hunk…I never told you this, but of all the Paladins, you’re the one I’m most impressed by. It’s no secret that you’ve been the most scared, but…you’ve never backed down. Never. And to be brave is to go on in spite of fear. And that’s who you are, Hunk. I know you’re scared, but your family…they need you to be strong right now.”

Hunk grabs Keith in a bear hug and squeezes hard. Keith, barely able to breathe, squeaks out a reply. “Okay…All right. Now we’re hugging.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

Hunk releases Keith and strides off with a purpose.

“Hunk…where are you going?”

“I’m going to get my family.”

Keith smiles as he joins Hunk and pats him on the shoulder. “Not without me.”

\---------------

Motor Pool, Galaxy Garrison

Dressed in their Paladin armor, they make their way through the darkened motor pool, with the intent of breaking into one of the AW-Cruisers to take it into town. That is, until a spotlight from an adjacent vehicle shines on them. Standing next to it are Griffin and Veronica, dressed in tactical gear.

“You two heading somewhere?”, asks Griffin in a sneering voice.

Keith bristles at the interruption to their plan, and to the tone of Griffin’s voice. He's heard that tone to many times in his life and he's not about to put up with it now. “Griffin, this doesn’t concern either of you.”

Veronica takes a different tack, and in a serious tone warns them of the dangers outside the particle barrier. “No, but you’ll probably be concerned with the patrol drones that will spot you within seconds.”

Griffin, rather smugly picks up Veronica’s point. “And you might be concerned with the blast from Sendak’s automated low-orbit, long-range blaster satellite that takes you out.”

“What’s your problem?” Hunk has no patience for Griffin’s nonsense and if given the opportunity would punch his lights out, along with that spotlight.

Seeing the much larger Hunks’ tightly curled fists and hearing his low warning growl, Griffin finally drops the attitude.

“Look, Hunk, I think we need a do-over after what happened in the Briefing Room. I shouldn’t have said what I said back there. I let my temper get the best of me. I apologize for what I said. And for the record…my family was captured by the Galra as well. I know what that feels like, that feeling of helplessness because you can’t just break in and free them. You asked me a minute ago what my problem is. My problem is I don’t want to see our only hope for saving Earth get hurt. Our only hope for freeing all our families from the Galra is Voltron. That’s why we’re coming with you.”

**THE GALRA ART OF WAR**

Data Center, Galaxy Garrison

Commander Holt joins the others as they set up the equipment to interpret Sendak’s memories stored in the database. Cables stretch out in all directions from the CPU’s to the central console. Allura and Colleen man the console, while Pidge punches instructions into one of the remote computer terminals.

“Uploading. Annnd…there.”

A full-sized holographic image of Sendak appears above the center console. Even as a hologram he is intimidating.

Pidge's wide-eyed father stares at the hologram with a combination of fear and wonder. “Whoa. Amazing!”

“It really is, Dad. We’re mimicking the way the Castle of Lions interacted with King Alfor’s memories. Test it out. Ask him a question.”

Colleen moves close to her husband. She’s not sure what to make of this. Neither is he. “Um, all right. What is your name?”

“I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra Empire.”

“Where are you from?”

“I am proud to say I was born with unquestionable Galra lineage.”

Confused, Commander Holt turns to Allura. "What does that mean? Unquestioned Galra lineage."

Allura sighs, but is also grateful Keith isn't here to listen to the holographic Sendak spew out his hatred. "It's complicated, Sam. Keith can explain it better than I can, but holographic Sendak is saying he is a pure blood Galra."

"I see." Commander Holt's eyes narrow as he glares at the hologram. "No need to involve Keith in this. I recognize prejudice when I see it."

"Thank you, Sam. It's a sore subject for Keith, since he is a half-Galra himself."

"Understood."

Commander Holt refocuses and resumes his questioning of the holographic image of Sendak.“Commander explain to me your methods for conquering planets.”

“There are as many ways to conquer a planet as there are planets themselves. Primitive species are the easiest. It usually doesn’t take more than one or two waves of attack to bring them to their knees.”

“What about more advanced civilizations?”

“There are always those willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. That’s why it is best to find something they value more than themselves and make that the target.”

“What do you mean?”

“Citizens of advanced civilizations have the weakness of caring for each other.”

“Commander Sendak, a military operation of that scale takes immense time and resources. How do you supply your forces?”

“Our operations rely on the resources of the planet. They become our supplies and feed our occupation.”

‘Have you ever failed in overtaking a planet?”

“Tenacity and time conquer all foes.”

“What if a planet refuses to give up, no matter the cost?”

“If a planet refuses to give up, then we annihilate it. But only one planet has ever refused. Altea.”

Allura shuts down the simulation, choking up at the reference to the destruction of her home world. She’s heard enough for the moment. “I’m sorry. I think I need a break.”

**FAMILY**

Platte City

Keith, Hunk, and Griffin reconnoiter their immediate area for Galra activity. Using his binoculars to observe activity to their front, Griffin spots a sentry patrol. Shortly after it passes by, Veronica sprints to the broken façade of a nearby building. Posting a signal for Lieutenant Commander Wainright’s resistance cell, she gives the team a thumbs-up sign.

“She did it. The signal’s sent.”

“Ok, now what?”

“Now we wait, Hunk.”

\---------------

While waiting, Hunk thinks back to a time when his mother and older sister taught him the fine art of cooking. It’s these warm memories of his family that keep him moving forward. They are the reason he stays strong for them.

\---------------

Nighttime arrives, and after several hours the team hears the heavy footfall of Galra moving toward their hiding place. Bracing themselves for a possible Galra attack, the patrol does not spot them, and it moves on by.

As soon as the patrol is clear, another light shines into their hiding spot. It is Lieutenant Commander Wainright.

“Come with me, quickly.”

\---------------

Commander Wainright's Safe House, Platte City

The team moves into a safe house, where Lieutenant Commander Wainright lights a single lantern. Maps and notes on Galra troop movements are tacked to the walls and spread out across the table. As Griffin settles in near the window to keep watch, Veronica introduces him to the Paladins. “Lieutenant Commander Wainright, this is Keith Kogane, Paladin of the Black Lion, and Hunk Garrett, Paladin of the Yellow Lion. Keith, Hunk, this is Lieutenant Commander Adam Wainright.”

Lieutenant Commander Wainright extends his hand and shakes Hunk’s vigorously. “Amazing. The rumors are true. Word of the Paladin’s return has inspired the resistance.”

“Thank you for your help Lieutenant Commander. Tell your resistance fighters we’re going to get rid of the Galra.”

“Words we’ve waited a long time to hear, Hunk. Hope is a powerful weapon, and you’ve given it back to us.” Turning to Keith, he extends his hand. “Cadet Kogane. I guess it's Paladin Keith now. It’s been a few years. It’s good to see you again.”

Veronica does a double-take and her jaw drops. “Wait…you two know each other?”

Keith extends his hand and smiles as the two men shake. “We do, Veronica. It was Lieutenant Wainright then, but Lieutenant Commander Wainright was one of my best flight instructors. I learned a lot of my advanced flight skills from him. Sir, how did you wind up here?”

“Let’s just say my fighter met up with the business end of a Galra Ion cannon. Remember that class I taught on emergency landings?”

Keith gives him a vertical head nod. “Yes sir, I do. I’ve used what you taught me more than a few times.”

Chuckling, Lieutenant Commander Wainright continues his story. “Fortunately, I remembered that class too. Got to watch the first day’s battle from the ground after I crash landed. Over the next three weeks I pulled together a group of able-bodied men and women and formed our resistance cell. And call me Adam, Keith.”

Nodding to Veronica and smiling, he tells Keith how they met. “I ran into Veronica down in some old railroad tunnels. Seems she took a group of hot shot pilots on a supply run for the Garrison, and she managed to get herself cut off from her team while performing a rear-guard action. We blew the tunnel she was in to keep the Galra from sneaking into the Galaxy Garrison base from underground. After we took care of the sentries she was fighting, we took her into our cell. She fought with us for several months, and we were able to help her find the rest of her family. She worked up a communication system between my cell and the Garrison, and the rest is, as they say, history.”

“Keith, I have one question for you. Shiro…did he come back with you?”

There is no way for Keith to sugar coat what he’s about to say, so he gives him a straight answer. “No, Adam. Shiro died fighting Zarkon. He gave everything he had to make sure we were prepared for the long fight he knew was in front of us. His death hit all of us hard. I’m sorry. I know the two of you were very close.”

Lieutenant Commander Wainright pauses for a moment as Keith’s words sink in. “Thank you for that, Keith. My last words to him were harsh. I get to live with the regret for doing that to him the rest of my life. That’s one conversation I wish I could do over. Had I known what was going to happen, I would have never…” His voice trailing off, he turns to hide his face so that the others would not see the tears of sadness.

Composing himself, he turns back to the group. “How may I help you all this evening?”

“We’re looking for any signs of Hunks’ family.” Veronica steps to a window and looks out. “Is this where they’ve taken all the prisoners?” They all look down on the scene of a Galra mining operation and its adjacent concentration camp.

“What are they doing down there?”

“They have work camps operating day and night mining ore for Sendak. It’s been nonstop for months. He’s building something Keith, but no one is sure what.”

“I thought the labor force was outside the encampment.”

“They were Veronica, but they’ve been moved in.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we can’t get you to your parents, Hunk.”

"No." Hunk grits his teeth. He’s come this far. He refuses to believe that he can’t rescue his parents. “No, please.”

“Believe me, if there was a way, we would do it.”

“Can I at least see them from here?”

Keith takes a pair of binoculars and scans the grounds of the concentration camp. “I see movement. It looks like the workers are exiting the mine.” He scans the group of prisoners marching toward the camp barracks.

Hunk is also scanning the grounds with a set of binoculars. He finally sees what he is looking for. “That’s them. My Mom. My Dad."

Keeping his binoculars on his parents, he makes a heartfelt plea to them. "Don’t worry. You just need to hang on a little longer." Hunk pauses, a tear runs down his face as he makes his parents a promise.

“We’re going to get you out. _I’m_ going to get you out.”

**THE REAR GUARD**

Near Saturn's Rings

A lone Coalition advance scout ship scans the rings of Saturn, looking for a specific signal. Interference from the rings is causing great distortion, but this ship has the equipment to clean it up. After several vargas of searching, they find what they are looking for.

“Are you sure the frequencies match, N-7?”

“Yes, Matt. The signals match. All five of them. We can confirm the Voltron Lions are in this system and on that moon.”

Matt Holt ponders his next move. He has been monitoring the Galra invasion of Earth almost since the beginning. The confirmation that the Lions have been located, along with fragments of intercepted radio signals from Earth resistance cells regarding the Paladins indicate to him that their intelligence is correct.

“Then it is true. Open a secure line to command. The Blades will want to know about this.”

**READOUT**

Main Briefing Room, Galaxy Garrison

Galaxy Garrison Leadership assembles for a briefing from Pidge and Allura regarding what they’ve learned about Sendak and the way he operates. Pidge leads off. “We’ve learned so much from Sendak’s memories. We discovered his methods for taking over planets like Earth.”

Allura follows up and starts diving into the details. “Sendak constructs armaments at key strategic points around planets. This gives him the ability to control enormous swaths of territory. He uses the armaments as deterrents to prevent any uprisings. And to control the conquered population.”

Veronica has been conducting an analysis of Sendak’s operations on and around Earth. Allura’s statements regarding the placement of armaments at strategic points tie in directly with her findings. “Based on data from Commander Holt’s micro-satellites, cross-referenced with resistance intel from Lieutenant Commander Wainright, we’ve ascertained that Sendak built six massive structures on Earth. We never knew what they were being used for until now.”

“They’re the weapons? So, what’s stopping us from blowing them up?”

“We don’t have enough firepower to do the job, Hunk. Or expertise in offensive operations against the Galra. And even if we did, there’s a good chance those facilities contain civilians. We can’t just go in blind.”

“Admiral Sanda’s right. That’s why we should infiltrate a base and gather intelligence first.”

“To your point Commander Holt, the nearest base is 52 kilometers south of our position.”

“What’s the terrain like, Veronica?”

“The region around what we’ll call ‘Base One” is a complex urban environment, Keith. The route runs through highly patrolled areas. It’ll be hard to keep proper surveillance of the surroundings due to all the structural damage.”

Looking at the data on the monitor in front of him, Keith comes up with a plan. “Commander Holt, I suggest we form two teams: a ground unit that will attempt to infiltrate Base One and get eyes on whatever is inside, and a sniper team that observes from a higher position, covering the ground unit and providing some visibility.”

Commander Holt agrees with Keith’s assessment. At this point he realizes they are going to have to start taking more risks to turn the tide of battle. “Sounds like the best option we have. Veronica, how would you suggest we break the teams down?”

“Pidge, Keith, Allura, and Griffin will make up the ground unit. Hunk, Kinkade, Lance, and I will be sniper support. Use communications sparingly. Stay on the move. Keep an eye on the timing patterns of the patrol drones.”

"Hold on, Veronica. There is one mission member you forgot."

Veronica turns to Keith, puzzled. "Who else do you want to bring along, Keith?"

"Cosmo."

"What? Keith with all due respect this is no time to walk your dog!"

Keith shoots Griffin a deadpan look. "He's a cosmic Dire Wolf with special abilities that I believe will be useful on this mission. Besides...he's got more combat experience than you do, James."

Allura steps in to head off another confrontation between these two. "I agree with Keith. Cosmo comes with us."

“Good. It’s settled then. I have one other item before we commence this operation. I received a message from Matt just before this meeting. He’s infiltrating his way back to Earth…and he has a passenger with him. A Blade of Marmora Senior Commander. He tells me this Blade has a lot of experience in offensive combat operations against the Galra. They understand the importance of overt and covert operations. And…they have experience fighting alongside Voltron. Admiral Sanda, that closes the gap you pointed out regarding our lack of expertise in that area.”

Pidge and Keith both light up at this news. “Matt’s coming home? Dad that’s great!”

“Keith, would you happen to know who this Senior Commander may be?”

“If Matt didn’t give a name, then my guess would be it’s a Blade named Krolia. She is Kolivan’s second in command of the Blades and holds that rank. Whoever it is, I will tell you that the rank of Senior Commander in the Blade of Marmora is rare, and anyone who holds it is someone who’s experience should be respected. They have that rank for a reason…they’ve proven themselves in combat many times over. There is one other thing. This senior commander will be Galra. That’s going to be a problem for a lot of people because of what the Galra have done to Earth. But the Blades are our allies. We need to trust them.”

Keith pauses for a moment as he chooses his next words carefully. “Commander Holt is aware of this but the rest of the Galaxy Garrison is not. I’m a Blade myself, and for those that don’t know I’m half-Galra as well. Krolia is my mother. In my experience, not all Galra are evil.” As Keith finishes speaking, his thoughts drift to a certain blue lady.

Admiral Sanda is beside herself as she answers Keith. “So, you’re saying we need to give operational control of our forces to a Galra?”

Leaving no doubt where his thoughts lie, Commander Holt gives her a direct answer. “Admiral, if this person understands offensive combat operations and can help us defeat Sendak, then yes we give them operational control. We are in a fight for our lives, and with Voltron here we stand the best chance we’ve had to defeat Sendak. I am aware of the Blade of Marmora and I know they can be trusted. The Trials they put their initiates through weed out any imposters. And if you want to get technical about it, Voltron is led by a Galra. I trust Voltron with my life and so do a lot of other people in the universe.”

“I’m still not sold, but let’s see what happens. Keith, Veronica…let’s put this plan of yours into motion and find out what Sendak is up to.”

As the meeting breaks up, Keith reflects on something the Goddess of the Universe told him. The White Paladin will join him on Earth. Could this Senior Commander be the White Paladin? He then recalls she gave him one other piece of information about the two Paladins that would be joining them. In his lifetime they would be both enemy and ally. One will complete him, one will guide him.

A thought crosses his mind and he mutters to himself. “Could it be…?”

**RECON AT BASE ONE**

On Route to Galra Base One

Veronica, Lance, Hunk, and Kinkade occupy the AW-Cruiser holding the sniper team as they make their way to their designated positions outside of Base One. It’s been some time since Lance had the opportunity to work with his sister. He just wishes it were under less risky circumstances. “You know, a map would’ve been just fine. You didn’t need to come along on this mission.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been going on these missions for months now. No one knows the terrain better than me.”

“Yeah, I just don’t like to see you put yourself in danger.”

“First of all, that’s very sweet, but knock it off! You’re an idiot if you think I’m not going to defend our home. Especially after what happened to Dad and Marco.”

Lance recalls how broken up he was when Veronica told him their father and brother were killed. She never told him how they died, and he’s afraid to ask. “Sorry, Veronica. I didn’t mean it the way it came out.” Veronica puts her hand on her brother’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze, telling him silently that all is good between them.

In the rear of the vehicle, Hunk tries to break the awkward silence between himself and Kinkade. “So, eh, you excited about this mission?” Receiving nothing but a grunt from Kinkade, the conversation ends as quickly as it starts. “Yeah. Totally. I feel the same.”

\---------------

Sniper Tower Outside Galra Base One

As night falls, the sniper team takes a position in a wrecked building near the entrance to the Galra base. The land team, which departed the Garrison an hour after the sniper team, makes their way toward their position. Veronica observes their movements through a set of binoculars, Kinkade and Lance through their rifle scopes. Hunk monitors Galra radio frequencies for any sign that they’ve been detected. “No transmission. Varied radiation signatures.”

Keith’s voice crackles through their radios. _“Approaching target location.”_

“Copy that ground unit. We’ve got eyes on you.”

Through his scope, Lance tracks the team as they make their way into the tunnel. Using the sonar frequencies generated by their Paladin armor, he tracks the location of Keith, Allura, and Pidge as they vanish out of visual range. A transponder attached to Cosmo’s collar allows Lance to track him as well.

\---------------

Ground Unit on Approach to Galra Base One

The ground unit disembarks inside the tunnel and enters a side shaft. Weapons drawn, they carefully make their way into the vast underground tunnel network beneath the ruined city. Tracking them carefully, Lance alerts the team to the presence of a drone patrol approaching their location. Taking cover until the drone patrol passes by, they continue through the tunnel system.

Reaching their egress point, the team climbs out to scan the entrance to the Galra facility. Keith sees a sentry patrol backed up by at least six drones, and an entrance that is fully guarded. “This is as close as we’re going to get. Pidge and I are going in.”

Not realizing how Keith and Pidge are going in, Griffin argues for the team to abort the mission. “Negative. Route’s obstructed. It’s too well guarded.”

Ignoring Griffin, Keith contacts Lance. “Lance, you ready to cover us when we get inside?”

“Ready to go.”

Keith scratches Cosmo behind the ear. "You ready to show everyone what you can do, Cosmo?"

The Dire Wolf stares Keith directly in the eye. "Let's do this, Pack Leader!" Cosmo then turns to Pidge as the Green Paladin grabs on to his fur. "Hang on tight tiny Paladin."

"I will, big guy."

Keith grabs onto Cosmo and gives him two taps on the shoulder. With that final confirmation, Cosmo teleports himself, Keith, and Pidge and Cosmo inside the facility.

Griffin’s jaw drops with what he’s just seen. To Allura, it’s just Cosmo being Cosmo. “He’s a cosmic wolf with special abilities...teleportation abilities.”

“I’ve got to get me one of those!”

\---------------

The team of three materialize inside the facility and begin their trek to find out what Sendak’s troops are doing there. “Keith, we need to find a port where I can hack in. A control panel or substation.”

“Got it. Let's go find one.”

\---------------

Sniper Tower Outside Base One

In the sniper tower, Lance tracks their progress. “Got you, Keith. Scanning for hostiles.”

After a moment, he spots them. “Sentries on the other side of the east wall.”

As the sentries approach Keith's location, Lance watches Cosmo teleport the team to a location past the sentries.

_“Lance?”_

“You’re clear.”

Following the team as they progress through the corridors of the facilities, Lance provides specific directions to their target. Coming to a fork in the tunnel, the team pauses to receive instructions. “You guys are going to have to take the right tunnel.”

Rising to move forward, they crouch back down as Lance abruptly calls out a warning. “Wait! There are sentries approaching from both tunnels. Hold position. Coming up to you in three…two…one.”

At the count of one, Lance sees Cosmo teleport the team to a position in the right-hand tunnel behind the sentries.

Kinkade observes Lance with great interest. “That thing pick up heat signatures?”

“It actually locks on to their suit’s sonar imaging and renders a 3-D map within a 20-foot perimeter. It’s cool Paladin stuff.”

Turning back to his coverage sector, Kinkade detects enemy activity and calls down to Allura and Griffin. “I’ve got movement to the north. Drones closing in on your position from the adjacent alley.”

Hunched down behind their cover, Allura and Griffin watch the drones pass by. Unfortunately, the trailing drone senses a slight movement from their position, detects them, and launches an attack.

“We’ve been spotted.”

“Hang tight, Allura. We’ve got you covered up here.” Kinkade takes out the three drones with three quick shots. The gunfire alerts a nearby sentry patrol, which quickly opens fire on the ground team position.

Returning fire against the Galra, Griffin can't pass up the opportunity to make a wisecrack to Kinkade. “I think you guys made them angry.”

Acting as the spotter, Veronica calls out the targets to Kinkade and Lance. “I’ve got five hostiles.”

“Lance, I’ll take the three on the right.”

“I got the other two.”

Five quick shots take down the five sentries.

Moving out of their positions, Allura looks up at the sniper position and locates the position where Lance is located. “Thanks!”

Smiling while looking at Allura through his rifle scope to get a better glimpse of her, he replies, “No problem!”

Veronica notices her brother's awkward behavior while speaking with Allura and can’t resist the opportunity to poke a stick in his cage about it. “She’s pretty!”

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Allura calls again, but this time things are a bit more serious. “Lance, Kinkade. More sentries incoming.”

\---------------

Inside Galra Base One

Keith and Pidge come upon a control point guarded by two sentries. From the opposite side of the hallway, Pidge proceeds to give a series of hand signals that make absolutely no sense to Keith. Totally confused by her antics, Keith looks to Cosmo.

"Am I missing something here?"

Cosmo gives a short puzzled whimper and looks at Keith. "Don't look at me, I have no idea what she's doing."

Still puzzled, Keith gives Pidge a thumbs-up and decides he’s going to follow her lead and improvise. When she pulls up her arm computer, punches in some instructions, and winks at him, Keith and Cosmo finally understand what she’s planning to do.

"She's using a variation of the Sonai hunting attack!" Keith gives Cosmo a sidelong glance. "I wonder how she learned about that."

Cosmo stares back at Keith. "Eight boring phoebs stuck in the Lions...we may have talked about the Sonai just a bit...you got a problem with that?"

"No. Now shut up and be ready to move."

Keith and Cosmo teleport as a hologram of Pidge jumps out from her hiding place and proceeds to taunt the sentries. The sentries fire, and as they do so Keith and Cosmo reappear behind them. Keith dispatches the sentries, and the team teleports into the main bay of the facility.

Cosmo saunters up to Pidge as she scratches him behind the ears. "Thanks for telling me about that trick, Cosmo!"

Rather pleased with himself, Cosmo looks at Keith. "Works every time!"

\---------------

It is not long before they locate a control access port. “I’m in. Downloading intel.”

While Pidge downloads the data they came for, Keith looks intently at what is obviously a spacefaring craft sitting in front of them. A cold chill runs down his spine as he looks at it. “What is this thing.”

The readout on the screen of her arm computer confirms Pidge’s worst fears. “It’s a Zaiforge cannon.”

“WHAT!?”

“Each base must be building one.” A horrible realization hits Pidge. “Keith…when we downloaded Sendak’s memories. He said that if a planet refuses to surrender, it’s ultimately destroyed. He said that only one planet refused to surrender, and that was Altea. Do you think…”

Keith finishes the sentence for her. “…that because Earth won’t surrender he’s planning on doing the same thing to us? It wouldn’t surprise me one bit, Pidge. Sendak fancies himself as the next Zarkon, and he’s not above committing the same type of genocide against Earth that Zarkon committed against Altea. That’s why we need to stop him before these things launch.”

\---------------

Sniper Tower Outside Galra Base One

Above ground, a battle is raging between the sentries, the ground team, and the sniper team. As the battle continues, three patrol drones come up to the rear of Allura and Griffin’s position. And they are promptly taken out by the sniper team.

With their attention focused on supporting Allura and Griffin, Veronica, Lance, and Kinkade are unaware of the sentries coming up the stairs to their position. Hunk however is prepared to meet them. Using his Bayard machine gun, he takes them down. “Cover is definitely blown, guys!”

“Keith, Pidge, Cosmo, it’s time to roll!”

_“Copy that, Lance.”_

Needing to move out of their position rapidly, Lance calls over to his sister. “Veronica! Detonate the Chaff!”

The chaff bombs placed at key locations near their position go off, sending a shower of tinfoil strips into the air. The strips debilitate the sentries to the point that they are unresponsive and shut down. The effect only lasts a short while, but it is enough for the team to evacuate.

Veronica puts the pullback order out to the team. “Rendezvous at your cruisers. We only have a couple of minutes until the sentries gain vision again.”

\---------------

AW Cruisers On Route to the Galaxy Garrison

Keith, Pidge, and Cosmo rejoin Allura and Griffin. As the team starts off on their ride back to the Galaxy Garrison, Allura turns to Keith and Pidge and asks them if they found anything.

The tone in Keith’s reply chills her to the bone.

“Yes, we did. And it’s nothing good.”

**THE THREAT REVEALED**

Main Briefing Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Fresh off their recon mission, Pidge reveals what she and Keith found at the Galra ground installation. “Sendak has built Zaiforge cannons. Our intel indicates the cannons were just completed. They could launch at any time.”

Commander Iverson, being unfamiliar with Galra weaponry, asks the obvious question. “What exactly is a Zaiforge cannon?”

“Planet killers.” Keith knows Zaiforge cannon quite well, having captured one during an operation with the Blade of Marmora. “If these cannons launch and are fully charged, Sendak will be able to destroy Earth in seconds.”

Expressions of horror cross the faces of the young MFE pilots. Lieutenant Rizavi, the most outgoing of the group is also the one most rattled by the news. “So, what do we do, Keith?”

“Ideally Nadia, we attack all six bases at once, allowing them no time to stage a counterattack.”

Admiral Sanda is in a surly mood and is not convinced the plan will work. “That’s not possible.”

Keith makes note of Sanda's seemingly defeatist attitude and its effect on the Galaxy Garrison personnel. He refuses to give in to it and pushes back on the Admiral. “If we had our Lions, it could be. We’ll have to find another way to retrieve them, since the ship we rode in on crashed.”

Sanda locks eyes with Keith and picks at his words, throwing as much cold water on them as she can. “Your lions are orbiting another planet, Keith. There’s no way to get you to them. Plus, there are only five Lions.”

Keith's natural stubbornness kicks in and he is more than happy to engage Sanda in a war of words. It only takes him a second to address her latest concern. “Raptor Squadron would need to attack the sixth cannon.”

Newly promoted, Lieutenant Griffin raises an eyebrow. He sees where Keith is going with his argument and he agrees with Keith's position...but there is one slight problem. “We’d love to Keith, but we don’t have that kind of range.”

Coran has a simple answer to that dilemma. “I can help you there, Lieutenant. There should be enough Faunatonium to boost Raptor Squadron to the sixth base and back.”

Leave it to Pidge to bring everyone back to reality. As much as she wants to support Keith's argument, there is one inconvenient truth. “That’s great and all, but Admiral Sanda has a point. We can’t get to our Lions.”

Or so she thought. From the back of the room comes a voice that Keith and the other Paladins have not heard in phoebs. And it is music to Keith’s ears.

“_You don’t need to go to them Pidge. They’ll come to you.”_

Hearing the strangers voice, Keith freezes. He and Pidge share wide-eyed expressions of surprise before redirecting their gaze towards the owner of the voice.

Standing in the back of the briefing room are Matt Holt and a masked Blade of Marmora Senior Commander. Keith knows it is the Marmoran who just spoke because the voice was female and the Blade standing next to Matt is clearly female. His eyes grow wide and he stands as he realizes who she is. It’s the voice that gives her identity away.

How he has longed to hear that voice again.

Admiral Sanda is highly irritated with the interruption. “And who may I ask are you two?”

“Everyone. Forgive the intrusion. For those that don’t know me, I’m Matt Holt. I’m a resistance leader in the Voltron Coalition. And this is Blade of Marmora Senior Commander…”

Grinning from ear to ear, Keith finishes the sentence for Matt.

"Acxa Combari."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Acxa's back! 
> 
> Events in this chapter run in parallel with those chronicled in Chapter 11 of 'The Marmoran Generals', the fourth work in the Galra Chronicles series. That work tells the Blade of Marmora side of the events in this chapter, and chronicles Acxa's journey from the time she and Keith separated until she shows up in the Galaxy Garrison briefing room eight months later. 
> 
> This would be a good place to bookmark this work and switch over to 'The Marmoran Generals'. When done, pick this work back up with Chapter 11.
> 
> This chapter is the setup for the final battle between Sendak's Fire of Purification and the Earth defense forces. The pace of the next three chapters picks up significantly, and a lot is happening all at once. In the next chapter, Keith's prayers are answered as Voltron deals with betrayal from an unexpected source.


	11. Heart of the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforced by their allies, the Paladins prepare to take out the Galra installations on Earth. But betrayal from an unexpected source puts the Paladins lives in danger. It falls to the Blade of Marmora Senior Commander, sent to Earth to rally the defense forces, to give the Paladins the break they need to overcome Sendaks latest traps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a companion book to this book, titled The Marmoran Generals, whose timeline parallels that of Rejected by the Galra. It chronicles the path Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor take from the time they pass the Trials of Marmora through to the beginning of this chapter. The Marmoran Generals is Part 4 of the Galra Chronicles series. If you have not read it, this would be a good time to place a bookmark in Rejected by the Galra and do a detour to The Marmoran Generals. You'll pick up details on events that are referenced in this chapter and throughout the rest of Rejected by the Galra.

**THE STORY IN YOUR EYES**

Acxa's legs turn to jelly as she struggles to remain standing. She lowers her face shield, pulls down her hood, and smiles back at Keith. She greets him with a voice tinged with a mixture of excitement and hope _“Hey you! It’s good to see you again, Keith.”_

Gazing into his eyes, she can see that his excitement at seeing her matches her own. Whenever Keith smiled at her, it was always a shy smile. Not this time. Now he is giving her a broad ear-to-ear smile, which tells her he’s happy to see her as well.

Keith can barely contain his excitement as he gazes at the woman he’s longed to see again for months. “Hey you! It’s REALLY good to see you again, Acxa!”

Their eyes lock as their focus shifts exclusively to one another. To them, everyone else in the room vanishes. After a separation of more than 8 months, they are now reunited. Acxa wondered if her feelings for Keith would stand the test of time. Looking at him she realizes they’ve not only withstood that test, they’ve grown stronger. Keith’s feelings for Acxa come rushing back in a torrent of emotion; a lump rises to his throat, his heartbeat doubles, and the butterflies return.

“How long have you been here?”

_“Since Pidge started the briefing.”_

"I...I'm so glad, so happy you're here."

Acxa gazes longingly at the only man she's ever kissed and smiles from ear to ear herself.

_"Me too."_

As they stand there and stare at one another with silly grins on their faces, the others assembled in the room look first to one, then the other, then back to the first. It’s obvious to everyone what’s going on. It is Pidge who, despite her own excitement at seeing her brother again, composes herself and delivers the reality check to bring her starry eyed half-Galra friends back to the real world.

“Um…guys…Earth to Keith…Earth to Acxa…we, uh, have a crisis to deal with…”

Acxa snaps back to reality first. _“Um, right…_g_etting back to the matter at hand. Keith, you told me once that as Paladins of Voltron you can connect with your Lions. If that is true, call them. They will come.”_

“From Saturn?”

_“From anywhere, Lance. You’ve been training for this since the very beginning of your time as Paladins. Each of you has forged a bond with your Lion. Tap into it.”_

Lance sits back in his seat and thoughtfully mulls over her words. “Now that you mention it, our Lions did come to us when we were lost in space.”

Keith reflects on the lessons he learned from the Goddess of the Universe while in the galactic void, where he learned just how strong his connection to his Lion is. It took the nudge from Acxa to remind him of that bond. “Black saved my life numerous times. She came to me in the void when I needed her the most. All of our Lions came to us when we needed them the most.”

Allura is the first to truly grasp the possibilities. ““Yes, it’s possible. So, we’ll call the Lions to meet us here.”

Pidge displays a global map showing the locations of the Galra bases for all to see. “We’ll need the element of surprise. The Lions will have to rendezvous with us at the bases.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Pidge, that will really catch the Galra off guard. I mean, assuming our Lions respond to our calls. What if they don’t come?”

_“They’ll come, Hunk. And when they do, you will strike and destroy all six cannons simultaneously before they can be launched. And when the job’s done, you can form Voltron and finish off Sendak and the rest of his forces. The Blade of Marmora and the Coalition will attack Sendak’s rear to draw forces away from Earth. They will then be in position to cut off Sendak’s escape routes when we get to that stage.”_

Acxa’s words, intended as a pep talk for the Paladins and the Garrison staff, have the desired effect. A wave of positive energy sweeps the room, affecting everyone, particularly Griffin and Veronica. “My pilots can transport four of the Paladins to the Galra bases before heading out to the sixth cannon.”

“While Raptor Squadron does that, I’ll bring Lance to Base One. It’s the closest, so I can do it by ground.”

“_Raptor Squadron? I’m assuming these are your fighters Officer…?”_

“Lieutenant Veronica McLain, Senior Commander. Lance’s sister. Yes. They are fast fighters that combine Altean and Earth technology. " She pauses, glancing at a very pissed off Admiral Sanda before continuing. "Unfortunately, we only have four of them.”

_“Thank you, Lieutenant. It’s settled then. While Lance is being dropped at Base One, Raptor Squadron pilots will each fly a Paladin out to a base. The Paladins should reach the drop zones at exactly the same time the Lions arrive. Then Raptor Squadron will head to the sixth base. We’ll launch a coordinated attack on all six locations at once. I suggest we get started now.”_

\---------------

As the meeting breaks up, a clearly hostile Admiral Sanda confronts Acxa. "You think you have all the answers, don't you? This scheme you and Keith just hatched is doomed to failure. I don't like it, and I don't like you."

Acxa crosses her arms, pulls herself ramrod straight to accentuate the height difference between herself and Admiral Sanda, and stares her down. In an icy tone, Acxa addresses the surly Admiral. _"The plan is a sound one, Admiral, whether you like it or not. As to your second point, the feeling is mutual."_

Infuriated by the nerve of Acxa, Admiral Sanda storms out of the room. Matt chuckles and turns to a visibly upset Acxa. "That went well."

_"I hate that bitch, Matt. I've put up with people like her my whole life. If she's the ranking officer here, no wonder Earth's defenses crumbled so easily."_

\---------------

Seeing Admiral Sanda depart, Pidge, Commander Holt and Commander Iverson approach Acxa and Matt. Pidge throws herself at her brother as the two lock in a tight embrace. Commander Holt is overjoyed to see his son again, while at the same time struggling mightily with the thought of giving operational offensive control to someone who kidnapped him the last time they met. He’s not shy about strongly voicing his concerns, and his distrust of Acxa is reflected in the clearly hostile tone of his voice.

“I have to admit, I thought you were dead. I’m very surprised to see you in the Blade of Marmora, much less a Senior Commander in that organization, and you are certainly the last person I expected Kolivan to send. You weren’t exactly friendly the last time I saw you.”

Acxa knew she would have her hands full with Commander Holt. Matt warned her about this very scenario on the way in to the Garrison. He gave her recommendations on how to deal with his father, and she puts those recommendations to use now.

_"That’s one of many things I’m not proud of, Commander Holt. I’ve made more mistakes in my life than I care to remember. When we kidnapped you from the science facility and turned you over to Zarkon…I was at a low point in my life. That was wrong, and I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me, and we can move past it.”_

Commander Holt isn't quite sure what to make of her. She takes ownership of her mistakes and bad past behavior. To him that means something, but right now it’s just a good first step. She still has a long way to go to earn his trust.

“To be honest, it won’t be easy for me. But, if the Blade of Marmora accepted you, and Keith vouches for you, I’m willing to move on. We have a saying here on Earth…actions speak louder than words. Show us you’re really on our side.”

He spots Keith slowly walking toward them. “Speaking of the devil, here he is.”

Seeing Acxa’s plight with Commander Holt, Keith does not hesitate to stand by her, figuratively and literally. “I heard what you said, Commander Holt. I don’t blame you for feeling the way you do. But sir, she _has _changed. If you want me to vouch for her, I will, in the strongest possible terms. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her. Neither would Pidge or Matt.”

Keith’s words carry great weight with Commander Holt, as do the words of his children. He has every intention of asking Pidge and Matt about their dealings with Lotor’s top General.

Commander Holt pauses for a moment to reflect on Keith’s words. “I know you wouldn’t say that lightly, Keith, so that’s good enough for me.” He turns to Acxa and with a hardened expression on his face adds, “For now.”

Taking a step back, he addresses them both. “It looks like the two of you need a moment to catch up. Excuse us.”

Commander Holt, Matt, and Pidge move off to catch up, while Commander Iverson joins the Raptor Squadron pilots.

\---------------

Keith and Acxa make no secret of the fact that they are overjoyed to see one another, as the two rush to embrace in a tight hug.

“_Keith…”_

With tears of joy running down his face, he softly whispers to her. “You found me.”

Acxa is also overcome with emotion and tearfully whispers in his ear. _“I told you I would.”_

Pulling back slightly, putting their foreheads together, they gaze into each other’s eyes. “I’m so happy you did. I prayed every quintant that I would see you again.”

Putting her hand on his cheek and gently brushing away a tear, she asks him, _“Keith…you prayed? I thought you didn’t believe in prayer?”_

“Acxa, I never had a reason to pray before…but now I do. And I’m glad I did because the reason I said all those prayers is in my arms right now.”

Taking her hands, he steps back and looks at her. “When they told me a Blade Senior Commander was coming, I thought it was going to be Krolia. How…I mean…look at you! You passed your Trials!”

Beaming at Keith, Acxa asks, “_Did you think I wouldn’t?”_

“I never doubted you, Acxa. I knew you would be successful in the Trials and then win the Blades over. But Senior Commander. Wow! You really made an impression on Kolivan!”

_“You told me to have confidence in myself. Simple words, but I needed to hear them. I’ve kept them close these past 8 phoebs. You inspired me to do things I never thought I could do.”_

“That was all you. I knew it was there…you just needed to believe. You made it happen. What about Zethrid and Ezor?”

“_They passed as well. Our Trials were the same quintant, one after another. We were isolated and didn’t see anything but our own Trial. Kolivan saved me for last. Krolia told us afterwards that none of the Blades expected any of us to make it through. Kolivan certainly didn’t. In fact, he was pretty grumpy until the Trials were over.”_

“That is amazing. Well done!” Keith pauses and looks around the room to make sure he is not overheard. “Look, I know now is not the time for us to talk, but…I still want to…that is, if you do?”

_“Keith…you’re the reason I’m here. I promised you that I would find you, and I did. Not that you made it easy for me. And yes, I still do want to have that talk. At the right time…which is not now. Let’s get rid of Sendak first.”_

_“I have two messages for you. The first is from your uncle. He says, and I quote, ‘Tell my nephew not to do anything stupid. At least not until I get there to bail him out.’”_

Keith puts his hand behind his neck and chuckles. “That sounds like Uncle Meltok. Good to know family is looking out for me.”

_“He’s not the only member of your family looking out for you.”_ She reaches behind her back and pulls out a blade in its sheath. “_I have something for you…from Krolia. She sends it…with her love. She thought you may need this.”_

Keith smiles broadly as he gazes at the blade he gave to his mother when they parted ways after the fight with Macidus.

“Thank you!”

Tucking the blade into the belt of his tunic, he reaches into his pocket. “Before I take off, I have something for you.” Keith hands her a small playback device and, taking her hand in both of his, he closes her fingers around it. “I don’t think you took a copy of this when you left with Krolia and Kolivan.”

_“Keith, what is this?”_

Smiling broadly at her, he says, “KB47.”

Clearly touched by his gesture, she smiles warmly back at him. “_You…you remembered.”_

“As cheesy as this sounds…that song and the thought of you kept me sane for 8 phoebs.” As Acxa returns his smile, the two tightly embrace for a full dobosh.

Reluctantly releasing each other, Keith’s expression turns serious, determination in his voice. “Let’s do this!”

As Keith leaves to prepare for departure, Acxa takes a deep breath and tucks the playback device into her pocket. Burdened by the weight of apprehension and dread, she rejoins Coran, the Holts, and Commander Iverson. What awaits her is a very pleasant surprise, as Commander Holt addresses her in a completely different, contrite tone of voice.

“Acxa, I want to apologize for my attitude and my words earlier. Matt just told me the two of you fought together in the Voltron Coalition for two decaphoebs, and that you saved his life. Katie told me how you almost single-handedly took down a Galra cruiser and saved the Paladins. That’s an impressive track record. I told you actions speak louder than words. Your actions speak very loudly, and very positively. It’s good to have you with us, and I hope you can forgive me for not welcoming you as I should have.”

Acxa is greatly relieved to hear Commander Holt’s change of heart. _“Thank you, Commander Holt. No apology is necessary. I’m very happy to be here. If I may, I am confused though. You mentioned a Katie? Who’s Katie?”_

“I am, Acxa. That’s my real name.”

_“Well, ok then! Should I call you Pidge, or Katie?”_

“Pidge, please. Only my parents call me Katie, and usually only when I’m in trouble.”

“Senior Commander, Sam and I were wondering…how do you know Keith? It’s obvious the two of you have a strong…how shall we say…personal bond.”

_“Keith and I met a few decaphoebs ago when he saved my life, Commander Iverson. We were on opposite sides of this war then. Since that time a lot has happened between us, and he inspired me to find my own way and break free from the rage and hate I’d felt since I was very young.”_

She looks Commander Holt directly in the eye. _“I’m not ashamed of the fact that I have feelings for Keith, Commander Holt. I spent four phoebs with him in the Black Lion when the Paladins started their journey to Earth. We became close, and that’s when I learned of the bond the Paladins have with their Lions.” _

_“Now, getting back to the matter at hand. There are a lot of moving parts to this plan Pidge and Keith devised, but if they believe in themselves, it will work.” _

\---------------

Haggar's Sanctuary, Oriande

Honerva, now in disguise as Haggar, receives a message from Commander Sendak.

“The Lions of Voltron have arrived as you suspected. Shall I capture them for you, High Priestess?

“No. Destroy them.”

“Vrepit Sa!”

As the call ends, Haggar reassumes her identify as Honerva. Pulling the hood from over her head, she is joined by Merla, who kneels before her. “Voltron has been found. It is time to send out one of our Altean Acolytes.”

\---------------

Grand Hall of the Great Pyramid, Oriande

Completed White Mechs line the long walls of the Grand Hall. The statues that once lined this grand hall, those of the ancient Altean life givers who discovered Altean alchemy and established the sacred sites on Oriande, were melted down and remade into the form of the White Mechs.

Honerva addresses the assembled Alteans. “Today, the light of the universe shines inside our most brave. The dream of life is realized through her actions. For Luca, the first acolyte whom we send, we shine in Lotor’s bright luminescence!”

Saluted by her fellow Alteans, Luca kneels before Honerva and swears an oath. “Voltron will pay for what they’ve done.”

Placing her hand on her head, Honerva tells her, “May the light guide you. Rise and avenge my son.”

\---------------

Luca's White Mech

Entering the life support capsule that will be placed inside the White Mech, Luca prepares for the upcoming fight. With the capsule in place within the White Mech, it powers up and begins its journey toward Earth for the penultimate battle against Voltron.

**THE ZAIFORGE BETRAYAL**

Galaxy Garrison Airfield

Less than a varga after the briefing, Keith and Acxa's plan kicks into gear.

Out on the runway, Raptor Squadron prepares for takeoff whil Lance and Veronica load their rover for the trip to Base One. As they do Allura comes over to wish Lance luck.

“Lance.”

“Huh?”

“I, uh…I just wanted to say…I wanted to say…stay safe out there.”

“You too, Allura.”

Watching this scene, Veronica can’t help but think that her brother is making this too easy for her. Forget about poking a stick into his cage, this time she’s going to use the whole tree trunk.

After Allura moves off towards her designated MFE fighter, Veronica lets her brother have it. “Looks like the Princess likes you back.”

Flustered, embarrassed, and blushing from his sibling’s not-so-subtle poke, Lance can only sputter out a retort. “What!? That’s crazy! She just cares about everyone because she’s awesome like that.”

Meanwhile, the other Paladins climb into their designated MFE fighter. The pairings of Paladins to Raptor Squadron pilots looks like this:

Keith is with Lieutenant Griffin

Hunk is with Lieutenant Leifsdottir

Pidge is with Lieutenant Rizavi

Allura is with Lieutenant Kinkade

As the Paladins depart, they receive an open communication from Acxa. After discussing the plan with Commanders Holt and Iverson, she is now in operational control of the mission at the Garrison. Keith retains tactical control out in the field. _“Paladins, our window of opportunity is razor thin. With the element of surprise, we’ll have the advantage. Good luck.”_

\---------------

MFE Fighters and AW Cruiser on route to Rendezvous with the Lions

When the transmission ends, the Paladins concentrate on making connections with their Lions.

The first to succeed is Keith, who quickly connects with Black. Contact rapidly follows with Yellow, Green, and Blue.

Contact with Red however is slow in coming, for a very good reason.

\---------------

While Lance concentrates on establishing a connection with Red, his AW Cruiser comes under attack by a Galra fighter patrol.

Veronica does her best to evade the attack, but the weaving breaks Lances’ concentration.

\---------------

As the attack on Lance and Veronica takes place, the other Lions reach Earth and rendezvous with their Paladins.

Boarding their Lions, the Paladins set out for their targets.

\---------------

Raptor Squadron

Raptor Squadron has targets of their own to reach, and Lieutenant Rizavi is particularly anxious to get started. “Now let’s see how this Faunatonium works.”

Engaging their thrusters, Raptor Squadron heads to their primary target, Galra Base Six, at breakneck speed.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Acxa, along with Commanders Holt and Iverson watch the proceedings and monitor progress on the giant view screen with great interest and great concern.

“Four of the five Paladins have reached their drop zones. Just waiting on Lance.”

Concerned after hearing Commander Iverson's status, Acxa tries to open a channel to the Red Paladin. _“Lance, where are you? Can you hear me?”_

\---------------

AW Cruiser on Route to Base One

The short answer to her question is no. Veronica is still dodging the attack from the Galra fighters, who with every blast are getting the range needed for a kill shot.

Which they very nearly land.

A Galra fighter scores a hit on the left rear wheel of their AW-Cruiser, causing it to careen end-over-end. Lance and his sister are violently tossed from the vehicle during the tumble.

\---------------

Their shouts are heard in the Garrison command center, then communication is cut off.

Telemetry indicates Lance and Veronica may have perished. Acxa’s eyes grow wide with concern as she gazes at the monitor. “_Oh no!”_

The other Paladins are also monitoring the situation, and now they call out to their fallen comrade.

_“Lance! Lance are you there?”_

_“Lance, where are you buddy?”_

_“Lance can you hear us?”_

_“Lance? Lance, come in!”_

\---------------

Destroyed AW Cruiser

Dazed, Lance slowly clears his head and takes stock of the situation. The AW-Cruiser is wrecked and is a blazing heap. Staring at the flames he realizes someone is missing.

“Veronica? Veronica!”

Off to the side, in a small ravine, lay his motionless sister.

“No!”

Fighting through his pain, he runs to his sister’s side.

“Veronica!”

“Lance…” She is groggy from the impact with the ground, but after giving his sister a quick check he realizes she will survive.

“Veronica, you’re ok!”

A moment later, they are attacked by a sentry patrol accompanied by sentry drones. Using his Bayard, Lance quickly activates his shield and rifle and dispatches most of the patrol and the drones.

He is fighting for himself and his sister now, and his adrenalin levels are at an all-time high.

A solitary fighter bears down on their position. Lance fires several shots, striking it but causing no damage as his rounds bounce off its armor. He realizes that his weapon is having no impact on the fighter, and he slowly closes his eyes and prepares to accept his fate.

Until Red decides to drop in…literally…on top of the fighter.

It seems that Lance connected with Red after all. Deducing its Paladin was in a dire situation, it made all speed to rescue him. Just to make sure Lance appreciates his efforts, Red looks at him and roars.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

A welcome voice crackles over the intercom and rejuvenates the sagging morale of the Galaxy Garrison personnel. “Red Lion, checking in!”

Commander Iverson is ecstatic. “We have all Lions! It worked!”

As a cheer erupts in the Garrison Situation Room, a poker-faced Acxa initiates a transmission to Krolia. It is short and to the point.

“Titan ascending. I repeat, Titan ascending.”

It is the signal for Krolia to initiate Operation Titan and begin her attacks on Sendak’s rear echelon forces between Jupiter and Mars.

In less than two doboshes, she receives the one-word reply she was expecting.

_“Skyfall.” _

Krolia’s attack plan is now in motion. Unknown to him at the moment, Sendak’s Fire of Purification forces are now fighting a two-front battle.

While the initiation of Krolia’s portion of the plan begins smoothly, the same cannot be said about the attacks on the Galra installations on Earth.

\---------------

Galra Bases One through Six

As Hunk attacks his target, he comes under heavy fire from four Galra cruisers that are not supposed to be there. To make matters worse, each cruiser launches their fighter squadron. Hunk is unable to continue his attack as he is preoccupied with survival.

Allura, Lance, and Pidge also run into unexpected defensive measures at their respective targets.

“Somethings wrong!”

“These aren’t normal base defenses!”

“I’m pinned down.”

Raptor Squadron runs into the same problem. Lieutenant Griffin calls Keith for instructions since Keith has tactical control of the operation.

“Keith, what do we do?”

“Press your attack, James. Do what you have to. We can’t let those cannons launch!”

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Acxa, Commander Holt, and Commander Iverson monitor the transmissions from Raptor Squadron and Paladins. The mission has broken down into chaos and it is reflected in the chatter coming in over the intercom.

_“They’re everywhere!_

_“Come on!”_

_“There’s too many!”_

_“Watch out!”_

_“I’m coming!”_

Placing her fists on the console in front of her, Acxa leans forward while staring at the mission status on the main screen. After a moment, she turns to Commander Iverson. _“They were ready for us. Somehow, Sendak knew we were coming. _ Acxa suspects the operation has been compromised, but she doesn’t know enough about base operations to determine who the culprit would be. At least not yet.

\---------------

Galra Bases One through Six

Despite the best efforts of the Paladins and Raptor Squadron, all six Zaiforge cannon start their engines and prepare for launch. Seeing this, Keith gives orders for one last-ditch effort to stop them.

“Forget about the fighters and the cruisers. Focus on the Zaiforge cannons. Stop them from launching!”

It’s a gallant effort, but one doomed to failure. As the launch engines on the Zaiforge cannon roar to life, no one can get near them to get a clean shot.

“Base Six is launching” is the message from Lieutenant Griffin.

Lance reports that he can’t get near Base One’s cannon.

Allura and Hunk experience similar failure.

“I can’t stop the launch!”

“Me either!”

“How did this happen?”

Keith arrives at the same conclusion Acxa did doboshes earlier. “Sendak must have known we were coming, Pidge. But how?” The answer to Keith’s question can be given in one word.

Betrayal.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

From his flagship, Sendak observes the operation unfolding on Earth.

“Your intel was correct after all.”

The person to whom Sendak is speaking is Admiral Sanda, who stands behind him on the Bridge of the Fire of Purification flagship.

“Launch the cannons.”

\---------------

Galra Bases One through Six

The Zaiforge cannons lift off and rocket skyward to their orbital positions. All the Paladins can do is watch helplessly. Allura is beside herself. “We were too late! The cannons have launched, and we’re exposed. Sendak knows we’re here with our Lions.”

“Keith, what do we do now?”

“Raptor Squadron return to the Garrison.”

“Roger that!”

“Paladins, we need to cut the head off the snake. Taking out Sendak is our last option. Everyone converge on the rally point coordinates I'm sending you!”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

As the cannons reach their assigned orbital positions, Sendak issues an ominous order.

“Align the cannons.”

The six Zaiforge cannons swing to a specified orientation, each aimed directly at a reflecting mirror designed to curve their Ion beam around the Earth.

\---------------

Voltron Lions Rally Point

Once the Lions converge at their rally point, Keith gives the command to the Paladins to form Voltron.

Once formed, Voltron heads directly toward Sendak’s flagship...and straight into a trap. Sendak is expecting them.

“Fire Zaiforge cannons!”

Firing simultaneously, the beams from the six Zaiforge cannon strike Voltron with a devastating force.

\---------------

Galaxy Garrison Situation Room

Galaxy Garrison personnel are stunned by the sight as the beams from the six Zaiforge cannon slam into Voltron. Most were over confident because Voltron was finally fighting with them. But now, almost everyone knows this is a fight they very well may lose.

One person refuses to accept this defeat at face value. She knows that no battle plan ever goes exactly the way it is drawn up, and that out of every defeat there is an opportunity. What Acxa must do now is determine what that opportunity is.

Because the people around her are losing hope.

**PLAN B**

Upper Atmosphere of Earth

The force of the combined blast from the Zaiforge cannons slams into Voltron with the energy of a comet. It is strong enough to separate the Lions from each other, and powerful enough to render the Paladins unconscious. Helpless, the Lions drift in space above Earth.

They are drawn, one by one, into the flight hangar of Sendak’s’ flagship.

\---------------

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Acxa, Commander Iverson, Coran, and Commander Holt can only watch helplessly as Sendak captures the Lions. The screens monitoring the telemetry from each of the Paladins indicate they are all unconscious.

Commander Holt is puzzling over what just happened. “Where did those shots come from?”

Coran on the other hand is furious. He knows exactly what happened. “The Zaiforge cannons! Sendak was ready for the attack the entire time! HOW?”

Looking around, Commander Holt notices someone missing. “Where is Admiral Sanda?”

One of the communications officers responds, and his answer is chilling. “Sir, she’s been gone since the mission briefing.”

\---------------

_“Paladins are you there?_” Acxa’s question is met by the sound of static crackling over the radio waves_. “PALADINS, DO YOU COPY? KEITH? ANYONE?”_

Remembering Kolivan’s warning that Sendak would spring surprises on them, she talks to herself. ‘_Ok Acxa, keep a clear head and focus.’ _Outwardly she is calm, but inside she is a churning mass of emotions. At this point she doesn’t know what condition the Paladins are in.

_“Commander Holt, what weapons do we have available?”_

“Fusion cannon, but that fleet is out of range.”

Ok, one bad answer. Let’s try something else. _“What about Raptor Squadron?”_

“The mission depleted their power. They’re charging now.”

“Acxa, even with Raptor Squadron, Sendak has an entire fleet.”

She doesn’t like any of these answers, and her frustration is beginning to show. _“We need to get them back Coran! We need to do something!”_

One other thought comes to her, and it may be their last best hope. _“Commander Holt, before the Paladins launched on this mission you told me about the battleship you built. What about Atlas?”_

“We’ve had zero success launching it.”

Well, now it’s her turn to try. Taking a deep breath and recalling Kolivan’s admonition to set emotional attachments aside, Acxa decides on a course of action.

_“Lieutenant McLain monitor the fleet. Let us know of any changes.”_

“Yes Ma’am!”

Glaring at her with the fiercest expression Veronica has ever seen and pointing a clawed finger at her, Acxa lets her know how she feels about being addressed in that manner. _“Please don’t call me that. Ever…again.”_

Surprised and quite terrified by the rebuke, a wide-eyed Veronica gulps and replies the only way she can. “I mean, yes sir!”

_“Commander Holt let’s get that ship off the ground.”_

These are not hollow words to Acxa. She is determined to get that ship off the ground to rescue the Paladins and turn the tide of battle.

**THE TRAITOR**

Fire of Purification Flagship

Keith and the other Paladins are removed from the Lions and brought to the bridge, still unconscious.

Admiral Sanda, betrayer of their plan to Sendak, attempts to negotiate the withdrawal of Galra forces from Earth. As she speaks with Sendak, Keith regains consciousness and overhears the conversation.

“I delivered the Lions to you as you requested. Now it’s time you uphold your end of the bargain. Hand the Paladins over to me and leave Earth.”

Sendak shoots Admiral Sanda a hard glare and responds in a sneering tone. “That won’t be happening.”

Admiral Sanda still clings to a shred of hope that there is some honor in Sendak. “We made a deal.”

Sendak has no intention of honoring any deal, and now lets his true colors show to Admiral Sanda. “Throw her in the brig with the Paladins.”

The depth of his treachery finally sinks in with Admiral Sanda. “No!”

“Continue assault and move the Zaiforge cannons into position.”

**POWER SHORTAGE**

IGF Atlas, Hangar Bay, Galaxy Garrison

In the Engineering Bay of IGF Atlas, Coran and Romelle run a series of tests and diagnostics to determine if they can generate the power needed to get the Atlas airborne and keep it there. Their test results are disappointing.

_“Anything?”_

“Not yet, Acxa. Perhaps we can shut down all non-essential systems and use an external source to fire one engine.”

“We tried that, Coran. It wasn’t enough power.”

Romelle tries brainstorming for a solution. “What about crystals from the MFE fighters?”

“You think that will work?”

"Nice thought, Romelle. Unfortunately that won't work. Those crystals are far too small.”

Thinking for a moment, Coran comes up with another idea. “You don’t happen to have any Nunville, do you?”

“Nunville?”

**LAUNCH DECISION**

Situation Room, Galaxy Garrison Headquarters

Around the planet, the Zaiforge cannons begin to move as the next phase of Sendak’s plan shifts into gear. Detecting their movements, Veronica reports them to Commander Iverson.

“Where are they heading, Veronica?”

She finishes her analysis of the cannon’s movements and is shocked by her findings. “Based on our projections…the cannons are converging above our location!”

\---------------

_Engineering Bay, IGF Atlas_

Acxa, Coran, and Commander Holt continue to struggle with the Atlas power problems. But now they have another pressing issue to deal with as Veronica reports the cannons movements to them.

Hearing the report of the Zaigorge Cannon's movement, Acxa is very blunt with her tactical assessment. _“Even with all the power we’ve allocated to it, the particle barrier will never hold against a Zaiforge cannon.”_

Coran has a brainstorm. “Wait, that’s it!” We can divert power from the shield generator to Atlas.”

Romelle sees the downside and the possibilities of that option. “The base would be unprotected, but it’s possible. And it just might work.”

_“Lieutenant McLain, how much time do we have before the Zaiforge cannons arrive?”_

“By our calculations, less than two hours.”

Looking at the others, Acxa says with a sense of urgency, _“We have to hurry.”_

\---------------

Galaxy Garrison

The crew and all relevant equipment and data must be moved into Atlas. Knowing the Galra will surely take advantage of the situation once the shield is down to attack the base, Commander Holt issues urgent orders to begin moving people and data. “Veronica transfer all data from mission control to Atlas.”

“Yes sir!”

“Commander Iverson get all personnel aboard this ship immediately.”

“Yes sir!”

Iverson’s voice crackles over the Garrison PA system. “All personnel, report to Atlas bay immediately. This is not a drill.”

While Commander Iverson issues his evacuation orders, Acxa reaches out to someone else. _"Cosmo. Report to the Bridge of IGF Atlas immediately. I will be there momentarily. I expect to see you there when I arrive."_

Commander Holt turns a quizzical eye towards Acxa. "You act as if that Dire Wolf understands our language and can talk."

Acxa's answer shocks Commander Holt. _"Keith fitted Cosmo with a collar that contains a communication device. The truth is Commander Holt, he can understand and talk in our language. He's just very picky about who he communicates with."_

"Huh...smart wolf."

\---------------

MFE Hangar Bay, Galaxy Garrison

Lieutenant Griffin reports status of Raptor Squadron to Acxa. “Senior Commander Combari, the MFE fighters are almost at a hundred percent charge.” The pilots are enthusiastic and ready to get back into battle. Lieutenant Rizavi gives voice to that enthusiasm. “These birds are ready to fly.”

_“We need you airborne. We’re shutting down the particle barrier, so we’ll be exposed. That means you’ll be our last line of defense.”_

The mood of the pilots turns somber as they realize the full impact of Acxa’s words. Lieutenant Griffin acknowledges her order. “You can count on us.”

“No shield?” Lieutenant Rizavi is puzzled. “What does this Galra have up her sleeve, anyway?”

Lieutenant Leifsdottir explains the obvious. “It is our largest source of energy. Losing it will put the Garrison at a substantial calculated risk.”

Lieutenant Griffin is silent. He knows the outcome of the battle in the next three hours will determine if they, and their home world, survive. He also knows he doesn’t trust Galra, including that one in the IGF Atlas. For now, he doesn't have a choice.

Galaxy Garrison

Garrison personnel scramble to move materiel and data onto the ship. The activity is frenetic but controlled as everyone maintains proper discipline and urgency. Like the pilots of Raptor Squadron, the mood is somber. Civilians are moved to quarters on Atlas and told to remain there for their safety.

The entire base is evacuated, except for a core skeleton staff of doctors and medical personnel. Led by Dr. Philip Hansen, the no-nonsense Chief Medical Officer of the Galaxy Garrison, they take shelter in the bunker deep below the hospital complex. They remain behind to establish an on-planet emergency medical presence that will be activated once the fighting is over.

Their services will soon be required, but for a purpose no one in their wildest nightmare could imagine.

In the MFE fighter Launch Bay, the pilots man their ships and prepare to give Atlas the cover it needs to get airborne. Raptor Squadron launches and moves to their holding positions, waiting for Atlas to make its appearance.

**THE BRIG**

Brig, Fire of Purification Flagship

Keith regains full consciousness, recalling Sanda’s betrayal and Sendak’s treachery. Standing, he furiously pounds on the door and shouts out to the other Paladins. “Hello? LANCE! HUNK! PIDGE! ALLURA!” He reaches for his Bayard, but it doesn’t function properly due to the shielding in place within the brig.

As the other Paladins regain consciousness, Lance responds first. “I’m here”

“Yeah, me too. How long we been out?”

Pidge, still groggy, checks her wrist computer. “It looks like we’ve lost about an hour, Hunk.”

“What happened?”

Still angry from the conversation he overheard between Sendak and Sanda, Keith deliberately replies to Allura in a monotone voice. “We’re on Sendak’s ship. Admiral Sanda…she sold us out.”

Pidge is furious. “How could she?”

From an adjoining cell comes the hollow voice of a defeated Admiral Sanda. “He said he’d leave Earth if he had the Lions, but he lied to me. This is all my fault. I wanted to protect my people, but now I’ve doomed them. I’ve doomed them all. I’m so sorry.”

Furious, Keith controls his emotions as best he can and probes Admiral Sanda for details. “Admiral, what is Sendak’s plan?”

“Sendak is…moving the Zaiforge cannons into position so that he can converge the beams and destroy Earth. Please, you must know…I wanted to save Earth.”

Keith can only shake his head at Sanda’s ramblings. Her heart was in the right place, but her actions were grossly misguided.

Now Earth is about to pay the price.

**FIRST ATTEMPT**

IGF Atlas

In the Engineering Bay, Commander Holt and Romelle prepare to transfer power from the particle barrier to Atlas while Raptor Squadron circles the base, waiting orders to engage.

“Coran, we’re all set. I’m ready to divert power from the barrier generator.”

“Copy that, Sam. We’re ready to receive.”

Romelle initiates the power transfer sequence, and at first all goes well. The power indicators show the transfer is flowing as hoped.

On the Bridge, Acxa, Commander Iverson, and Coran monitor the power levels.

Outside, the particle barrier drops. An event quickly noticed by the Galra.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

“Sir, it appears they have lowered their particle barrier.”

“How long until the cannons are charged and in position, Lieutenant?”

“One varga.”

“That base has been their only defense. They must be up to something. Send in the closest command. Hit them with everything we’ve got.”

\---------------

Airspace above the Galaxy Garrison

In moments, a Galra cruiser moves into position and begins to bombard the base. The blasts are felt in the Atlas Hangar Bay as the Communications Tower is destroyed.

As the bombardment continues, Raptor Squadron springs into action. Lieutenant Griffin issues the attack orders to his squadron. “Rizavi, Kinkade, draw their fire away from the base. Leifsdottir, you’re with me. Hit them hard and hit them quick!”

“Roger that!”

“Let’s buy our team some time.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Monitoring his instruments on the Bridge, Coran reacts as the power levels reach the desired critical level. “We got it. It’s charged.”

Acxa's sense of urgency is at a high level as she anticipates the combat to come. _“Commander Iverson, is everyone aboard?”_

“The garrison’s cleared. We’re all in.”

_“Prepare for launch!”_

The docking clamps securing the Atlas to the bay are released, and the giant battleship prepares to move under its own power for the first time. Above Atlas, the bay doors open as the massive engines come to life.

Then, Murphy’s Law strikes.

Power levels drop precipitously and the engines power down.

On the Bridge, Acxa can’t believe what is happening. _“No!”_

Atlas settles back in its bay with a thud.

**REGROUP**

Airspace Above Galaxy Garrison

Raptor Squadron engages the cruiser attacking the Garrison, and its fighter screen.

Powered by Coran’s Faunatonium, the MFE fighters are quicker and deadlier than the Galra fighters opposing them. Lieutenant Rizavi is beside herself with glee. “Hoo hoo! They can’t keep up!”

A second cruiser moves in, begins to fire on Raptor Squadron and launches its own fighters. “More fighters incoming!”

“Kinkade, you’ve got two on your six!”

“Not for long, Rizavi. Watch and learn.” Kinkade executes a flawless looping maneuver that quickly puts him behind his attackers. Two shots, two Galra fighters down.

Lieutenant Griffin now calls for a battle evaluation from his wingman. “Leifsdottir, what do you see?”

“Two cruisers, 76 fighters, temperate weather patterns, blue skies. The perfect conditions for…”

“No, Leif! Battle evaluation!”

“A variation of a tactical circular formation. They’re protecting the cruisers to allow them more accurate shots.”

Her evaluation is correct. With the fighter screen keeping Raptor Squadron off them, the cruisers proceed to pound the Garrison location.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Commander Holt sits at his console holding his head in his hands, despondent over his failure to power his giant warship. “I’ve built a ship that is useless! It would take the power of several supermassive black holes to get this hunk of metal off the ground.”

Coran’s head nearly explodes with his next brainstorm.

“THAT’S IT! Why didn’t I think of this before? Of course! Black holes! Infinite mass! It was always right here!”

He reaches inside his tunic and pulls out a chain holding a large crystal.

Acxa has no idea what Coran just pulled out of his tunic but seeing his excitement she knows it must be important; she calls down to Engineering. _“Commander Holt, you’re going to want to see this.”_

Airspace Above Galaxy Garrison

In the skies over the Garrison the battle continues. The Galra fighter screens continue to launch from the Cruisers and succeed in keeping Raptor Squadron from interrupting their attack on the Galaxy Garrison base. Despite the attack from Raptor Squadron, which does get through to some of the larger Galra ships, the cruisers continue to pound the Garrison base. There simply aren’t enough of the MFE fighters to have a significant effect on the Galra ships.

“Leifsdottir, keep drawing their fire. Our base can’t take much more.”

But now, Lieutenant Leifsdottir detects a change in the Galra battle tactics. “Yeah, speaking of that, the Galra ship patterns are changing, which means they’re either on the move, or, more probable, they’re reconfiguring to adjust for more cruisers.”

At that moment, ten more Galra cruisers appear over the base. “Yep, reconfiguring.”

“How long can we hold them off?”

“With the additional firepower and fighters…twelve minutes.”

Her answer is more optimistic than he was expecting.

**SECOND ATTEMPT**

IGF Atlas

Commander Holt runs a quick test of the crystal Coran produced. “The energy coming off this is incredible.”

Coran explains the origin of the powerful crystal to Commander Holt and Acxa.

“The crystal was created after the destruction of the Castle of Lions. It’s an amalgamation of the Castle of Lions and part of the Quintessence Field collapsing from infinite mass and Altean magic, into this tiny thing.”

Acxa recalls Keith telling her about the deliberate destruction of the Castle of Lions to close the rifts opened when Emperor Lotor jumped in and out of the Quintessence Field during Sincline’s battle against Voltron. What she didn’t realize, until now, was that the resulting explosion created a crystal of infinite mass and, apparently, infinite power.

“We need to get it hooked up to Atlas immediately.”

Commander Holt activates the control mechanism for the crystal containment pod he developed for Atlas. “This is where I had originally planned to place a Balmeran crystal. It serves as the brains of the Atlas. We’re going to have to figure out some way to accommodate for the difference in size. It will take a feat of engineering to…”

Before Commander Holt can finish his sentence, the crystal leaps from Coran’s hand into the chamber and connects itself to Atlas, as if it had a mind of its own. All systems on the giant ship come to life as the power of the crystal flows through the circuits.

On the Bridge, the dormant control monitors activate, and the engines reignite. Atlas is alive at last!

Commander Holt is awestruck by his creation. “I can’t believe it! It’s amazing!”

Veronica reports all subsystems fully powered. Megathrusters are reported ready to go.

Commander Holt calls down to Romelle in Engineering for a status. "The ships systems are coming online. Engines are powered and ready now. Weapons systems will need some time to fully charge."

_"Romelle, is power availability the issue with the weapons systems?"_

"Negative Acxa. We have the power we need. These are systems that have never been powered before. They need time to break in, for lack of a better term."

Acxa turns to Commander Holt, who confirms Romelle's findings. "Everything she's reported checks out. It's amazing how quickly Romelle picked up the Engineering systems of this ship."

_"Bottom line, Sam, are we ready?"_

"Yes! The ship is ready to move out."

_"Finally!"_ The power issues resolved, Acxa springs into action and barks out commands. She’s been spoiling to get into this fight for phoebs. Her frustration and emotions boiling over, it’s time to take the fight to Sendak. “_Lieutenant McLain, monitor the radars, let us know what you see. Commander Iverson, I need you on weapons. Romelle, stay where you are in Engineering. And, Coran, get the helm.”_

Giving Acxa the Galra salute, Coran responds, “Yes Captain!”

The entire Bridge crew stops and looks at Acxa, as she realizes she just usurped power from the one person who has the final say in the matter. She contritely turns to him. “_My apologies, Commander Holt. How would you like to proceed_?”

Commander Holt is not angry. Quite the contrary. He is grinning broadly. He always believed that a true leader rises to the occasion when called upon, and he senses in Acxa the leader they need right now.

“The Bridge is yours, Acxa. Your actions speak for themselves. We need a seasoned and decisive combat leader in command of Atlas right now, and _you’re that leader_.”

With an appreciative head nod and a slight grin, Acxa makes Commander Holt an offer he cannot refuse. _“We could use a Chief Engineer, Sam. Romelle's good, but she needs a steady hand to lead her. I can't think of anyone better than the architect of this ship.”_

Commander Holt snaps a smart salute. “Yes sir!”

The matter is settled. She did not covet the Captaincy of the Atlas and did not seek it. Rather, the situation at hand thrust it upon her. She knows the crew is looking for someone to lead them. This is her time and she’s not backing down.

“Captain, the Galra fleet is directly over the launch pad.”

In a clear and crisp command voice, she calls up to her fighter screen. _“Raptor Squadron, we need you to clear a path. Atlas is powered and ready for launch.”_

Raptor Squadron regroups and concentrates their efforts at clearing the launch bay to allow Atlas to get clear and achieve a tactical advantage. “Copy that, Atlas. Pilots, on me!”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

As Raptor Squadron begins their clearing operations, Sendak’s command ship joins the battle. “Their base should fall momentarily.”

Lieutenant Hepta pauses as he notices activity on the base, specifically movement of something gigantic emerging from the underground hangar. A sense of urgency now replaces the smugness that he felt only a moment before.

“Wait. Sir, something appears to be launching!”

On his monitor screen, Sendak sees the launch bay doors opening. He doesn’t know what it is, and he would prefer not to take any chances with it.

“Whatever it is, destroy it before it’s airborne.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

The open bay doors reveal the chaos of the battle raging around them. THIS is Acxa’s element, what she is most experienced at. She came to Earth to help its people win their freedom back. Now is the time to spring into action. _“_

_Atlas crew prepare for launch!_”

Airspace Above Galaxy Garrison

The giant ship moves out of its launch bay, clearing it in a matter of moments. Seeing Atlas airborne, Griffin calls down to it. “Welcome to the battle, IGF Atlas! Clearing a path for you now! Raptor Squadron let’s try these pulse projectiles we’ve been hanging on to.”

The pulse projectiles, or electromagnetic pulse projectiles, are designed to cripple or destroy the electronic systems of any ship they hit. They have not been used in combat before, but in tests they’ve proven to be deadly. Raptor Squadron now tests them on a live enemy. Each MFE fighter is equipped with two pulse projectiles, and all eight are fired. The projectiles slam into four cruisers.

Lieutenant Hepta reports the results of the strike to Sendak. Not used to being on the losing end of a fight, the Lieutenant is at a loss as to how to respond. “Sir, our fleet has been hit with multiple electromagnetic pulses. Four cruisers seem to have lost all power.”

Commander Holt, monitoring the attack from Atlas, calls in to Raptor Squadron. “Nice work, pilots. You’ve temporarily knocked out their systems.”

**FIRST BLOOD**

Fire of Purification Flagship

Sendak now realizes he is in a real fight as Lieutenant Hepta gives the latest battle status. Word of Krolia’s attack on the rear echelons of their forces has now reached them.

“Commander, we’ve received word that our rear echelon is under attack and taking heavy casualties. Several of our vessels over the enemy base here are unresponsive, and the enemy vessel has gained tactical advantage. What are your orders?”

“Ignore the attack to our rear. They won’t get here in time to help this pitiful planet. Focus our attention here! Bring us around. Charge the Ion cannons.” As the Galra flagship moves into position, the Ion cannons are charged and made ready.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Acxa sees Sendak’s maneuver and knows what he is attempting to do. _“Commander Iverson how are the weapons systems coming?”_

Commander Iverson is as calm as his Captain. The weapons systems are charging, but he still needs a bit more time for them to be ready. “Still working on them, Captain.”

“Sir, Sendak appears to be positioning to strike from above!” This is Veronica’s first major offensive combat operation and unlike Commander Iverson her lack of combat experience is showing in the frantic tone of her voice.

Letting the ice water in her veins show, Acxa gives her a calm reply. _“That’s what I expected him to do, Lieutenant. Shields at the ready.”_

“Yes, sir!”

Commander Iverson finally reports some good news on the weapons front. “We have an ionic discharger online.”

Her ship finally has weapons. Now all Acxa needs is a target. It only takes a tick for her to find one. Realizing they are entering the heat of battle, Acxa drops all use of formal military titles to keep her commands short and crisp. _“Mitch, lock on to that cruiser! Fire when ready!” _

The first shot fired in anger by Atlas is a direct hit on a Galra cruiser. After a few ticks, the cruiser explodes.

\---------------

Brig, Fire of Purification Flagship

The impact shakes the surrounding vessels, including the Galra flagship, where the vibrations are felt in the brig. Lance is the first to react.

“What was that?”

Keith realizes what is happening. “The Garrison is mounting a counterattack.” That thought reenergizes him. This may be their opportunity to escape.

Pidge can’t contain her excitement, as she knows exactly what is happening. “My dad, he launched the Atlas!”

\---------------

Airspace Above Galaxy Garrison

Atlas is now in a standoff with four Galra cruisers and Sendak’s flagship. Sendak calls out tactical commands to his ships. “Jaxar Fleet, stay midrange. Bombard with covering fire. Battle Command Rall, keep them pinned in.”

Veronica monitors the battle situation around them and calls out information for Acxa. “Galra cruisers are taking up positions around us.”

**VOLTRON JOINS THE FIGHT**

Brig, Fire of Purification Flagship

Keith knows the battle above the Earth is reaching a critical point. “We need to get out there. Atlas can’t win fight this alone.”

“Guys, I have a thought. Remember how we were able to call the Lions to us on Earth, and in the Galactic Void? Why can’t we do that now? They might be able to break us out.”

Lance is skeptical. “Calling the Lions to us and having the Lions break us out are two totally different things, Hunk.”

“I’m not saying it’ll be easy. I’m not even saying that it’s possible, but we have to at least be willing to try. Think of our families. Think of Earth.”

“Hunk’s right.” Keith reflects on what the Goddess told him about the abilities of the Lions and their Paladins. “We’re capable of more than we realize. It’s worth a shot.”

Drawing a long breath and setting his jaw in grim determination, Keith issues an order. “Paladins, close your eyes. Connect with your Lions.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Commander Holt reports from the engine room, and it’s not good news. “We have a problem in the main engines. The dynotherm connections are weakening.”

Acxa looks to Commander Iverson for a weapons check. “_Mitch?”_

“I’m hitting them with everything we’ve got, but there are just too many of them.”

The situation is grim, and Acxa knows it. They need Voltron to tip the scales in this battle.

\---------------

Brig, Fire of Purification Flagship

Concentrating harder than they ever have before, the five Paladins reach out to their respective Lions, who in turn reciprocate and reach out to the Paladins. Lion and Paladin connect with each other on a level they’ve never achieved before.

Yellow is the first to respond. It turns to look at its fellow Lions as if to say, ‘wake up, we’re needed!’ In rapid succession, the remaining Lions come to life.

Throughout the Galra flagship, the sound of Lion roars rip through its hallways.

\---------------

Bridge, Fire of Purification Flagship

The roar is detected on the Bridge of the Galra flagship. Checking his monitors, Lieutenant Hepta sees movement in the hanger where the Lions are kept. “Commander, there’s something happening with the Lions.”

“Where are the Paladins?”

Checking his monitors once again, tuning them to the brig, Lieutenant Hepta can see the Paladins are still where they should be. “They’re still in their holding cells.”

Still, Sendak has had enough interference from the Paladins. He’s had too many run-ins with them where he thought he had the upper hand only to lose. It’s time to end Voltron once and for all. “This is their doing. Take them out!”

“Vrepit Sa!” Lieutenant Hepta takes several sentries to the brig to finish off the Paladins.

\---------------

Airspace Above Galaxy Garrison

The Fire of Purification flagship is rocked from within as a cutting beam slices through the exterior of the ship and the five Lions of Voltron escape.

The Lions fly without their Paladins bodies, but because of the connection to them they fly with their Paladins consciousness.

Scanning the battlefield, Pidge is presented with a sight that she’s been wanting to see since she shortly after she arrived at the Garrison.

Atlas is in flight, but it is also in trouble. “The Atlas! It’s under heavy fire. They need our help!”

Keith assesses the situation and determines their course of action. “Lions, on me!”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

Lieutenant Hepta and several sentries move down the hallway to the cells where the Paladins are held. He is there to kill them and end the threat from Voltron once and for all.

In her cell, Admiral Sanda hears them and calls out. “Hello! Let me out of here, please! I know about the Earth ship. It has a weakness.”

Lieutenant Hepta stops dead in his tracks. He is suspicious of all traitors, and to him that’s exactly what Admiral Sanda is…a traitor to her own people. “What did you say?”

“I helped build that ship. If you were to take me to Sendak, I could tell him where to attack.”

Not wanting to take a chance on missing valuable intel, Lieutenant Hepta barks an order to the sentries. “Take her to Commander Sendak.”

Opening the door to Admiral Sanda’s cell, the sentry is unable to locate her. Springing from a concealed location behind the door she disarms and destroys the sentry.

Rolling behind a pillar for cover, she initiates a firefight between herself and Lieutenant Hepta.

\---------------

Airspace Above Galaxy Garrison

On Atlas, things are reaching a critical state. Additional weaponry is needed.

“_Sam, what other weapons does this ship have?”_

“I’m really not sure. Once we added the crystal, this ship gained abilities I never imagined.”

Scanning her radar, Veronica calls out a shrill warning. “Captain, we’ve got incoming!”

Looking at her radar again, she realizes who the incoming craft are. “Wait! They’re friendly!”

Coran calls out the visual sighting. “The Lions! They’ve escaped!”

As a huge cheer erupts on the Atlas bridge, the Lions proceed to attack their tormentors. Several cruisers and most of the fighter screen fall quickly as the Lions unleash their full fury on the Galra fleet.

Acxa shows her enthusiasm at the return of the Lions. _“Paladins, welcome to the fight! Let’s go take out Sendak’s cruiser!”_

Surprised to hear Acxa’s voice on the command link and realizing she is in full-throated battle mode, Keith reaches out to slow her down. “Whoa, whoa, hold on! Acxa? You’re in command of Atlas?!”

Crossing her arms, and in the most annoyed tone of mock indignation she can muster, Acxa replies to him. _“You sound disappointed, Keith.”_

“No, I’m ecstatic actually! But don’t go after Sendak yet. We’re still on that ship! Well, our bodies are.”

She knew the Paladins were full of surprises, but this tops anything she expected from them. _“Amazing!” _

Realizing they just got the break they needed, she calls out to the bridge crew._ “We got ourselves some breathing room. Let’s make it count!”_

**THE PROMISE**

Fire of Purification Flagship

The battle of the hallway continues to rage on the Galra flagship between Admiral Sanda and Lieutenant Hepta. “You’ve backed yourself into a corner. Now you’ll die along with the Paladins.”

Jumping from his covered position, Lieutenant Hepta fires, wounding Admiral Sanda in the arm. Her blaster exhausted, Admiral Sanda charges Lieutenant Hepta only to be gunned down. He stands over her and aims his weapon for the kill shot he never gets to take.

At that moment, Black slices through the hull of the flagship, sending Lieutenant Hepta on the long fall to his grave.

As Black exits the Galra ship, Keith’s consciousness returns to his body. Black’s attack dislodged the door to his cell and Keith breaks out, followed in short order by Pidge, Lance, Allura, and Hunk. Seeing Admiral Sanda lying on the ground, Keith rushes to her.

“Admiral.”

With her dying breath, a contrite Admiral Ellen Sanda gives Keith one final order. “Do what I couldn’t. Save Earth.”

Looking at the Paladins, then back to Admiral Sanda, Keith makes her a promise.

“We will.”

One by one the Paladins board their Lions and rejoin the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title, Heart of the Lion, has a double meaning. First, it describes the heart the Voltron team displays in the face of incredible adversity, which includes Admiral Sanda's unimaginable betrayal. But it also refers to the deep emotional affection Keith and Acxa have for one another. In both cases the heart of the lion (Voltron, and it's leader Keith) are clearly on display for everyone to see.
> 
> Things are about to get very hot. Yes, Voltron is capable of hitting the Galra hard, but Sendak is no slouch and he is not backing down. The battle for Earth is far from over.


	12. Lions Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Fire of Purification reaches its crescendo as Sendak executes his doomsday scenario plan against the Earth. Facing overwhelming odds, the Paladins find the inner strength to fight back, but even that may not be enough to win the day. Help comes in the form of a Marmoran Senior Commander who risks her own life to save her significant other's home planet.

**BACK IN THE FIGHT**

Airspace above Galaxy Garrison

Making their escape from Sendak’s flagship, Keith orders the Paladins to form Voltron. Blasting their way through the Galra battle group standing between themselves and Atlas like a hot knife through butter, Voltron establishes contact with Atlas.

“Acxa, what’s your status?”

_“We’re still getting most of our systems at full charge. Weapons systems are coming online, shields not where I want them to be, but we’ll manage. What’s your status?”_

“We’re in one piece, figuratively and literally, now that we're back in our bodies. You ready to make some noise out here, Senior Commander?”

_“Keith, we’re facing sixteen full battle groups, and that doesn’t count the eight that Krolia just forced Sendak to redeploy. Those odds don’t seem fair.”_

A wry smile crosses Keith’s face. “You’re right, those odds aren’t fair…for Sendak.”

The same wry smile crosses Acxa’s face. _“Now where have I heard that before?…You do realize these are not Braylarian Hyenas we’re up against, right?”_

“Yeah, so…what’s your point? You and I are undefeated when we fight together. We need to keep that going!”

_“I like how you think, Paladin. Let’s do this!”_

Acxa turns to Commander Iverson and puts her battle plan into motion. _“Mitch, Raptor Squadron will screen Atlas. Ignore the fighters for the moment, our shields will hold them off. Focus on eliminating the Cruisers.”_

\---------------

The ensuing fight with Sendak’s forces proves to be no contest. Between Voltron, Atlas, and Raptor Squadron nine entire Fire of Purification battle groups are destroyed.

Meanwhile, Krolia’s task force is wreaking havoc among Sendak’s rear echelon forces than he expected they would, to the point he can no longer ignore her attacks. Despite sending eight additional battle groups out to deal with her, the damage her Blade and Coalition forces inflict on Sendak are staggering.

Even with these setbacks, the remaining seven Fire of Purification battle groups surrounding Earth are formidable. They remain a clear and present danger, and when coupled with the still operational Zaiforge cannon the threat to Earth is all too real.

\---------------

Sensing the need to regroup and give Atlas time to recharge, Keith moves Voltron to a rendezvous with Atlas.

“Acxa, we’ll cover you while you recharge. Hurry, we don’t have much time.”

_“On it.” _Acxa switches over to the MFE Command link to check in with her fighters. _“Raptor Squadron, what’s your status?”_

“Power levels dropping to near critical.”

_“Return to Atlas and recharge. Make it quick, Lieutenant.”_

“Copy that. We’re on our way in.”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

In his damaged flagship, Sendak assesses his situation. He still holds the trump card in the form of the Zaiforge cannons and he intends to play it.

“Sir, Lieutenant Hepta is not responding. I've been trying to reach him for some time, but no luck. He was last seen near the damaged section of the ship.”

To Sendak, his next action is nothing more than replacing a disposable commodity. “Then you are now acting Lieutenant. Status report.”

“The cannons are fully charged and moving into position. They should be ready to fire in 15 doboshes. However, if the enemy ship continues to pursue us into the upper atmosphere, that could cause a problem.”

“Focus the entirety of the fleet’s firepower on Voltron and their new ship. Keep them occupied as long as possible.” With that order, Sendak knows he is sending the remainder of his fleet on a suicide mission against Atlas and Voltron. To him that is a matter of no importance. What is important is keeping his enemies occupied so that he may execute his final plan against Earth.

\---------------

Airspace Above North America

The Galra fleet opens fire on Voltron and Atlas with all available weapons. Their fighter squadrons swarm the giant battleship. Atlas’ shielding system is still not fully operational, and the ship takes a pounding.

Seeing the damage Atlas is taking, Voltron focuses its firepower on the closest cruisers and the fighters. Many of the enemy ships are destroyed, but like a swarm of locusts they keep coming.

Keith decides the time has come for more direct action. “Form sword!”

**THE ZAIFORGE CONFLUENCE**

Airspace Above North America

As Voltron continues to battle the suicide attacks, Acxa calls out orders on the bridge of Atlas.

“Coran, adjust our heading to narrow our surface area for incoming attacks. Sam, what’s the status of the Zaiforge cannons?”

“According to their projected trajectories, they’ve started moving together, but their convergence point is…”

Acxa doesn’t like the pause in Commander Holt’s report and calls out to him. “Sam? Sam, what is it?”

A cold feeling of dread falls over Commander Holt. “I know what Sendak is doing. He’s going to converge the beams to make one massive amplified emission of particle radiation.”

An incredulous Acxa can’t believe what she is hearing. “Is that even possible on that scale? I’ve used that trick before, but I was under the impression there was a limitation on the energy that could be amplified.”

“Yes, it is possible to amplify particle emissions on that scale! I know because I gave them the technology. When I was enslaved, the Galra had me working on particle emission amplification. What you used was most likely based on the earlier research that I started from. I’m sending you the Zaiforge cannons movements.”

The transmission of the movement goes to the bridge of Atlas and to the Paladins, who are monitoring the exchange between Acxa and Commander Holt. Keith and the others view the simulation, wide-eyed with horror.

“This is a simulation I’ve run based on their current trajectory. It leads to a single point in space. Once they’re in position, their individual beams will…”

_“…merge together, exponentially increasing their destructive force.” _

“That’s correct, Acxa. It will be powerful enough to completely vaporize Earth.”

The Paladins quickly confer among themselves.

“We can’t let that happen! What do we do?”

“Sam, should we go after the Zaiforge cannons? The Lions might not be able to defeat them all in time.”

“Allura, if even two of those beams connect, they have the power to destroy Earth.”

Keith has a simple plan to end the threat. “We know they’re being controlled by Sendak. Let’s take him out.”

\---------------

As Voltron goes on the attack against Sendak’s flagship, a powerful Ion cannon blast erupts from Earth, striking it in the back. Recovering, Keith spins Voltron around to determine what hit them.

“What the heck was that?” As those words are spoken by Lance, a second Ion beam is fired from Earth. Avoiding that one, Voltron is again struck in the back, this time by a beam fired from a third location on Earth. 

Allura identifies the source of the beams. “We’re under attack from the bases that launched the Zaiforge cannons. They must have been designed to defend the cannons after they are launched. The beams are being curved around the Earth by orbiting reflective plates and onto Voltron.”

“SHIELD!”

Keith’s quick thinking protects Voltron from a fourth Ion cannon blast. Nearby Galra cruisers join in what Keith realizes is a coordinated attack.

“We’re being attacked from all angles. Should we fall back?”

Retreat is not something Keith is willing to entertain. “NO! We’re too close to Sendak’s flagship to retreat, Pidge.”

Hunk knows how much punishment Voltron and the individual Lions can take, and he reminds them they are reaching their limit. “We can’t take any more shots from those ground-based cannons.”

Keith looks about for something to shield Voltron and finds the answer right under their noses. “Get in close to the cruisers. They won’t fire on their own ships.”

Except, that’s exactly what the Galra ground crews do. In targeting Voltron, they take down one of their own cruisers. Keith is dumbfounded and horrified. “Sendak’s destroying his own ships to get to us.”

Encircled by four Galra cruisers, each firing at them simultaneously, the Paladins find themselves pinned down yet again. As they move out of the cruiser trap, a ground-based Ion beam strikes them.

\---------------

The Zaiforge cannons continue to move closer together as the battle rages.

On the Fire of Purification flagship, Sendak receives another status report on them. “Commander, Zaiforge cannons are nearing final position.”

\---------------

Atlas continues to be pounded by cruisers and fighters as the Galra attempt to keep them from their flagship. The chaos of battle rings out across the Bridge as Coran and Veronica shout out the status to Acxa.

“We can’t get to Sendak!”

“Voltron is pinned down!”

Acxa absorbs the vital information and tunes out the noise as she adjusts her plans on the fly. “_Griffin, what’s your squadron’s status?”_

“The MFE fighters are nearly charged. Whatever’s powering Atlas is incredible.”

Acxa realizes Raptor Squadron will be wasted in a space battle, but they can provide maximum value by conducting an attack against ground targets. _“We need you back in the fight. Head to the coordinates I’m sending you and take out those surface-to-air cannons.”_

“Yes sir!”

\---------------

The MFE fighters launch and, threading their way through the cruisers and fighters converging on Atlas, begin their attack run on the first target. Pursued by a Galra fighter squadron, they split into two groups and neutralize their attackers.

Regrouping after disposing of the pursuing fighters, Griffin calls for a tactical assessment prior to making their attack run on the first target. “Leifsdottir, give me a battle stratagem.”

“We attack the base and try to destroy it before it destroys us.”

“Oh...I thought you might have some mathematically advanced insight or something.”

“Nope. Our options are limited.”

“Well you heard Leifsdottir. Let’s move, team!”

\---------------

The situation on the Bridge of Atlas continues to be chaotic as the lack of combat experience by the crew shows through. “We’ve sustained structural damage on our starboard bow!” The damage reports from Veronica are coming in rapidly now.

Commander Iverson’s weapons status isn’t much better. “Aft cannons are recharging. Holding tight at 45 percent.”

The news from Commander Holt is worse. “Acxa, the Zaiforge cannons are almost in position. By my calculations, we’re not going to get to Sendak in time.”

There is only one option left. It is time for decisive final action, and she takes it immediately. _“Paladins, you have to stop your attack.”_

Keith can’t believe what he just heard. “What? You can't be…”

_“KEITH, I NEED YOU TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN! ABORT YOUR ATTACK OR EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED!”_

Dodging two blasts from the ground-based Ion cannons, Lance is the first to ask, “What’s going on?”

Acxa lays out the plan for the Paladins. _“Atlas will continue to attack Sendak while Raptor Squadron takes out the ground cannons. But just in case Atlas can’t take out Sendak in time, we’ll need you to stop the Zaiforge cannons directly.”_

“How are we going to stop all these cannons? I’m not sure a Lion can take one down on its own.”

Quickly thinking it through, Keith realizes her plan is the best option they have right now. But there’s one detail she didn’t nail down. “We just have to think, Lance. Pidge, is there any way we can block the beams?”

“Ahhhh…no! We would be annihilated!”

Thinking back on their experience at the Omega Shield, Hunk comes up with the solution to the problem. “Hey Pidge, what about those reflective plates they used to curve the beam around Earth?”

“HUNK, YOU’RE A GENIUS! They could deflect the beams and keep them from merging.”

Knowing they still have the fine details to work out, Keith also realizes they have little time to execute it. "It's going to be a bit like building an airplane while it’s in flight, but it’s the best plan we’ve got so far. Let’s go!”

_“Good luck, Paladins.”_

Voltron splits into its separate Lions. Calculating the coordinates to the plates, Pidge determines where they need to be placed, and sends the instructions to the other Paladins. “These plates are pretty far apart. I’m sending flight paths I’ve calculated with the fastest possible routes. Keith and Lance, you’ll take the furthest plates. After you get your plate, head to the indicated cannon on the course I’ve sent you.”

“GOT IT!”

**TALLY HO!**

Galra Base One

As the Lions move to retrieve their respective plates, Raptor Squadron commences their attack run on the first target and are met by the fighter screen for the base. “Ok, we’re going to strafe and burn. Watch for crossfire and…”

Lieutenant Rizavi immediately breaks formation and begins her final attack run on the base. “Destroy that base!”

Lieutenant Kinkade shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he sees his headstrong wingman launch a solo attack. “And she’s already engaging.”

Not willing to leave Lieutenant Rizavi exposed in a risky solo attack, Lieutenant Griffin orders the rest of the squadron to engage the enemy. “Everyone follow Rizavi.”

Dodging anti-aircraft fire, Raptor Squadron scatters as the base launches another Ion cannon blast at Atlas. Lieutenant Leifsdottir observes the Galra activities during and immediately after the cannon fires and determines the best attack strategy to take down the base. “The base is highly fortified. It’s most vulnerable after it fires. That’s when we attack.”

As the Ion charge from the cannon ends, a lone MFE fighter makes their bombing run. Dropping four bombs straight down the barrel of the weapon, the squadron peels off and away from the base. A moment later, the facility is rocked by a huge explosion, and the cannon is destroyed. Lieutenant Griffin calls the status in to Atlas. “Atlas, cannon one is neutralized. Moving on to next target.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Commander Holt gives Acxa another damage report. “We have a fire in the plasma alternator. Activating fire suppressors.”

_“Veronica, what’s the status of the shielding system?”_

Overwhelmed by the pace of battle, Veronica throws up her hands in frustration. “I’m trying!” She is clearly flustered by the fact that the shielding system is slow in coming up to power. Acxa senses the frustration and offers encouragement. _“It’s ok. Keep working at it. Coran, adjust our heading to 5.38.”_

\---------------

Space Above Earth

The Paladins make slow but steady progress in moving the reflective plates into position. Urging his Lion to exert as much thrust as it has to move its plate, Keith calls in to Commander Holt for a time check. “How much time do we have left?”

“Two minutes, 15 seconds and counting” comes the countdown from Commander Holt.

“It’s gonna be tight” cries Pidge as she moves her plate into position.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Studying her monitor on Atlas, Acxa continues to manage the battle in their effort to get to Sendak.

_“Mitch! Full ordinance! Starboard side!”_

Commander Iverson is rapidly proving himself to be the coolest of her Bridge crew during the heat of battle, due in large part to his prior combat experience. That calmness continues now. “Munitions to Starboard!”

_“Coran! Bearing 7.2!"_

As Atlas swings around, Acxa unleashes an old-fashioned broadside on the Galra cruiser fleet. _“_

_FIRE!”. _

Two cruisers are immediately destroyed, but more continue to come in. Their situation is dire. The ship is sturdy, but even the sturdiest vessels have their limits.

“More cruisers incoming. We can’t handle many more blasts!”

As it turns out, they won’t have to. “Wait, the shielding system…”

_“What is it, Veronica?”_

“It’s coming online!”

Powered up and activated, the shielding system of Atlas envelops it in a strong protective particle barrier. Just in time. Four Galra cruisers unleash their Ion cannons simultaneously. The blasts reflect harmlessly into space.

“Shielding successful!”

_“Sam, How much time before the Zaiforge cannons fire?_

“ANY SECOND NOW!”

\---------------

Zaiforge Confluence Above Earth

Keith reports the status of the Paladins to Acxa. “We’re almost in position!”

They barely make it in time. Sendak gives the order to fire, and the six Zaiforge cannon come to life and fire their beams. Five are intercepted and deflected by the reflective plates. The sixth beam shoots harmlessly into space.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Veronica reports both the status of the deflection effort and a warning to Acxa. “The Lions have the plates in position, but those plates were designed to reflect a short burst. They won’t hold for long under the pressure of a sustained blast.”

_“Then we need to take out Sendak now!”_

“But we can’t get through the cruiser blockade he’s created.”

As a blast rocks Atlas, Acxa states the obvious. _“We need a new plan.”_

Recalling her recent battles with the Blade of Marmora, she devises a solution. _“Sam, what if someone were to infiltrate Sendak’s ship and gain access to its crystal? Could the cannons be disrupted?”_

“Infiltrate Sendak’s ship?”

Acxa is in no mode for a debate. In a firm and decisive tone, she asks again, _“Yes or no. Would it work?”_

“It could work, but you’d need a communication device to link to Atlas, so we can hack their system.”

Decision made. It’s time to act.

_"Then that’s what we’ll do. I’m going in. Get that device of yours ready, meet me at the airlock."_

Acxa calls out to her Bridge crew. _"Everyone, eyes on me. Listen up! Mitch, we need you to stay on weapons. Coran, the ship is yours. Get Atlas to the impact site of the merged beam should the reflective plates fail. We need to be prepared for every outcome.”_

Coran looks at Acxa, a look of deep concern in his eyes. "Where are you going?"

_"To get rid of Sendak once and for all."_

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

The acting Lieutenant sees the countermeasures the Lions have employed to defeat the Zaiforge cannons and immediately reports them. “Commander, they’re deflecting the beams.”

Sendak is less than amused. “Keep firing!”

**THE MARMORAN OPERATIVE**

Space Above Earth

Dressed in her Marmoran exo-armor and wearing the device Commander Holt gave her, Acxa enters the Atlas airlock, opens the doors, and launches herself toward Sendak’s flagship, monitoring transmissions from Atlas and the Paladins as she proceeds.

Meanwhile, things are looking grim as the Paladins strain to keep the plates in position.

“Ah, they’re gonna rupture soon! We don’t have much longer!”

“Keep holding, team. We can do this! Atlas, what’s happening?”

Working quickly at his console, Coran calls encouragement to the Paladins. “Hold on a little longer! We have a plan!”

“Whatever it is, we’re running out of time!”

Acxa detects the urgency in Keith’s voice as she approaches Sendak’s flagship. She whispers to herself ‘_Hang on a few doboshes more, Keith!_’.

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

“_Atlas, I’ve arrived at Sendak’s command ship.”_

Above her, the drama revolving around the Zaiforge cannons is reaching its crescendo.

Absorbing as much punishment as they can possibly take, the reflective plates finally rupture, one after the other. The concussive force of the rupture blasts the Lions, stunning and disabling the Paladins. One by one the beams combine and the collective destructive force of the single beam streaks toward Earth.

Only to be intercepted by Atlas.

The ship, now protected by a fully charged particle barrier, is directly in the path of the beam and intercepts it. As the protective envelope around Atlas defuses the destructive force of the blast from the Zaiforge cannon, Veronica calls out the shield status for Commander Holt. “We’ve intercepted the beam, but we need more power!” The effort to block the beam will require most of their power reserves, and even then, they can’t block the beam forever.

Frightened civilians on Earth watch the spectacle unfolding above them.

\---------------

Galra Base Six

Having successfully taken out five of the Zaiforge launch sites, Raptor Squadron closes in on their final target. Circling past a Galra cruiser defending the last base, Lieutenant Griffin calls out his attack orders. “Leifsdottir, draw their fire. Let’s finish this!” As Lieutenant Kinkade makes his bombing run, Lieutenant Griffin clears his path.

The bombs hit home, destroying the last of the Galra ground installations.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Coran frantically tries to reach the Paladins. “Paladins! Paladins, are you there?” After a moment’s silence, he reaches out to Acxa for instruction. “Acxa, I can’t reach the Paladins and Atlas can’t hold this beam much longer. Whatever you’re going to do, can you do it now?”

\---------------

Fire of Purification Flagship

Acxa neutralizes the sentries guarding the ships crystal enclosure and enters the room. Staring at the Battleship Class Balmeran crystal that powers the flagship, she contacts Commander Holt. _“Sam, I’ve made it to the crystal. Activating communication transponder.”_ She reaches to the glove containing the transponder and turns it on.

His next instruction is chilling.

“Ok Acxa, I have to warn you, this might be a little strange. I’m about to use your brain as a computer node.”

Of all the weirdness Acxa has dealt with in her life, this is by far the weirdest. So far. _“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”_

Placing the glove on the crystal, her body is severely jolted by a massive energy discharge. As searing pain from the electrical blast rips through her body, she maintains contact with the crystal.

“I’ve got it! Disengaging the ventral thoron injector port. It will overload the deuterium array, which should result in an explosion large enough to debilitate the beam generator.”

Commander Holts’ action creates the desired effect. An explosion rips through the flagship, taking out the beam generator and destroying the Balmeran crystal itself. Power to the Fire of Purification flagship goes down, never to return.

Acxa is thrown clear of the crystal by the blast and rendered unconscious. Concerned by his loss of contact with Acxa, Commander Holt frantically reaches out to her. “I’ve lost my connection. Acxa? Acxa? Acxa, are you there? Acxa? ACXA!” Commander Holts’ calls are unanswered.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

One of the cannons comes offline because of Commander Holts’ hacking, but the other five are still firing. Atlas continues to block the beam, but the force of the impact is slowly pushing it towards the surface of the Earth.

“One of the cannons is down!”

Working furiously to maintain power to the shield, Veronica puts that minor victory into perspective. “That just bought us time, Coran, but we still can’t withstand the blast from the other cannons much longer!”

**ENDGAME**

Fire of Purification Flagship

Things have become interesting on Sendak’s flagship. “Sir, we’ve lost a cannon.”

That is the least of Sendak’s worries. He wants to know why everything has gone dark. “What happened to our power?”

“The crystal has been damaged. The ship cannot maintain altitude. It’s listing toward their planet. We need to evacuate.”

Sensing that they are moving into the final stage of the battle, Sendak recites the Galra battle motto. “Victory or Death, Lieutenant.” There will be no retreat and no surrender.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

The situation on the Atlas is just as grim. Despite Veronica’s best efforts, the shields are not holding. “The shield is failing! Twenty-four percent and dropping!”

“Hang on, Veronica! I’m diverting power from the infinite mass crystal.” Commander Holt shuts down all nonessential systems on the ship and redirects the power to the shields. Even with the increased power, the big ship will soon lose its shielding.

Veronica puts out a frantic call to the Paladins. “Paladins, hurry! Lance!”

Zaiforge Confluence

Regaining consciousness, Lance hears his sister’s plea and clearly sees the situation playing out in front of him. “No! We’ve got to stop this now!” On instinct alone, he charges with Red and directly attacks one of the Zaiforge cannon. His earlier assessment is correct. It takes more than one Lion to kill one of these cannons.

The help he needs comes from a now conscious Allura. “Lance…hang on. I’m coming to help!” Allura charges into action, and the two of them make short work of the Zaiforge cannon. Two down…four more to go. The danger is far from over.

Allura and Lance move on to their next target as the other Paladins revive and see their teammates in action. They rapidly join the fray and attack the remaining cannons.

Two more cannons are destroyed. Two remain.

Then only one remains.

Finally, the last of the Zaiforge cannon are destroyed, ending the threat to Earth.

Airspace Above Earth

Atlas, pushed by the beam down toward the surface of the Earth, hovers at an altitude below 10,000 feet when the threat ends. Veronica calls out status to the Bridge crew. “The Lions have defeated all of the cannons!”

More good news comes in from Raptor Squadron. “Atlas, this is Griffin. Raptor Squadron has successfully neutralized our final target.”

Scanning the battlefield, Veronica reports some very good news. “The only remaining hostile is Sendak’s ship. It’s free-falling towards Earth’s surface. It’s already hit terminal velocity.” Commander Holt sees the situation unfold on his monitor. Unlike Veronica, he reports some bad news. “Oh no. Keith…Acxa’s still in there!”

That piece of information hits Keith hard. Until this point he thought she was still on Atlas.

“WHAT!!? Why is she on that ship?”

Keith punches Black to its top speed and races to intercept the Galra flagship as the other Lions follow in formation. Receiving a short update on why Acxa is on the Galra flagship and in turn strongly voicing his displeasure at this turn of events, his concern for her safety and well-being are now foremost in his mind and drive him forward.

Fire of Purification Flagship

Acxa makes her way to an escape hatch and blows it. Looking out, she sees the ship free-falling toward Earth. Climbing through the hatch, she makes her way to the bow, holding on to anything she can to keep from being swept off the ship by the strong winds.

Behind her comes the bellowing voice of her antagonist.

“YOU!”

Turning, she comes face-to-face with Sendak.

Acxa and Sendak have a history, dating back to Haggar’s plan to use Sendak as a puppet emperor to replace Zarkon. Acxa found him on the outer rim of the Empire and escorted him and Haggar to the Kral Zera. The last time they met, it was during a Blade of Marmora operation against the Fire of Purification supply headquarters orbiting Mars. She was severely wounded in that encounter, but her team managed to get their licks in on Sendak as well.

It was an encounter Sendak has not forgotten.

She draws her blade. Glaring at each other, Sendak and Acxa engage in hand-to hand combat; it rapidly turns into a classic duel of speed vs strength. Her blade and pistol against Sendak’s mechanical claw. Sendak fires several blasts that Acxa parries with her blade. He launches the claw, which she is also able to fend off.

\---------------

As the Paladins approach Sendak’s flagship, Pidge calculates its impact point and informs the others. “Keith, Sendak’s ship is going to crash into Earth, and impact in the city!”

There are two considerations in this situation that must be addressed, both equally important in Keith’s mind. “We have to guide it to an uninhabited area and give it as soft a landing as possible so that Acxa can get off that thing in one piece. Follow me!”

\---------------

The fight between the two Galra warriors continues on the crippled flagship. Acxa lands a strong kick blow to the side of Sendak’s head. To her horror he laughs at her and knocks her backwards. She recovers and comes back at him with several blade strikes, none of which land in a critical area. Sendak lands a hard body blow, knocking her backwards and slamming her into a wall. She recovers in time to avoid the streaking claw coming at her. He then turns to a time-honored Galra tactic – taunt your enemy.

“Every ounce of my being will be directed toward the destruction of you and this pathetic planet!”

Returning the favor, Acxa’s taunt is short and to the point. _“The only thing getting destroyed today Sendak is you.”_

Acxa charges at Sendak, ducking the claw and landing a body blow before the claw circles back and throws her to the ground. Falling toward an open hatchway, she drives her blade into the outer plates of the ship, preventing her from falling into the hatchway.

\---------------

The Lions arrive at the ship and take positions under it, leveling it off. “Hold it together! We’ve got to make it past the city.”

Successfully altering the ship’s trajectory, the Lions scatter from under the Flagship just before it hits the ground in a deserted area outside Platte City. Twisting onto its side, it slides to a halt.

Thrown from the ship and slamming hard into the ground, Acxa is in no condition to continue the fight. Lying on her back, she sees Sendak slowly making his way toward her through the dust and smoke. They stare each other down for a moment.

Overhead, Keith sees what is transpiring and kicks Black into high gear, rocketing toward the combatants. He can tell, even from a distance that she’s not physically able to continue the fight. If she’s going to survive, it’s up to him.

As Sendak moves in for the kill, he recites the Galra battle motto one last time. “Victory…or death!”

Keith is happy to give him the latter.

As Black roars out of the smoke toward Sendak, Keith, standing in Blacks jaws leaps at him, with his Blade of Marmora sword drawn. In one swift stroke it is over. As Keith hurdles over Acxa and comes to a stop on one knee, Sendak falls to his knees, then onto his face, dead.

With him dies the Galra threat to Earth.

\---------------

Outskirts of Platte City

Standing, Keith turns and glares at his fallen enemy. He then shifts his attention to the woman who was ready to sacrifice everything to save his home planet. He rushes to her side to check on her condition. Sitting up with Keith's help, bruised and battered, she manages a heartfelt “_Thank you_”.

Their eyes lock as they smile at one another. Keith removes his helmet and reminds her of something he said when she first joined up with the Paladins.

“I told you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” Touched beyond words, a grateful and exhausted Acxa rests her head against his shoulder. Keith cradles her gently in his arms, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Shadows suddenly fall over them, and they look up to find the source. Circling above Black they see the other four Lions of Voltron. Keith and Acxa smile once again as Pidge and Hunk land their Lions beside Black. The Green and Yellow Paladins are beside themselves with joy.

“We did it!”

“Earth is safe!”

The Red and Blue Lions continue to hover over them. Lance smiles but says nothing, instead glancing over at Allura. She is both happy and sad. Happy that she helped save Lance’s home planet. Sad because she remembers being helpless to save her own home world from the Galra.

Keith helps Acxa to her feet. Leaning on him, she gazes at him with soft doe eyes. “_Keith…how many times are we going to have to save each other?”_

Smiling and looking her directly in the eye, he responds gently. “As many times as it takes.”

\---------------

Their joy is short-lived as they observe a fireball rocketing its way to Earth. 

The fight against the Galra is over for now.

The fight against a new enemy is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Fire of Purification is over. One threat is eliminated, but a new, even more deadly threat now confronts the exhausted Paladins.


	13. The White Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat more deadly than the Fire of Purification now confronts the exhausted Paladins. The origin of the threat is unknown, and in order to defeat it one or more of the Paladins must be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice.

**THE NEW ENEMY**

Outside Platte City

“NO!”

Having completed an exhausting battle against the Fire of Purification occupation forces, Allura gives voice to the Paladin’s thoughts as the fireball descends to Earth.

“Paladins, brace for impact!” Still carrying Acxa, Keith looks to Hunk for support. “Hunk, help me with Acxa.”

Hunk runs out of his Lion, gently throws her over his shoulder and races back to Yellow as the fireball impacts nearby. The shockwave of the blast launches Hunk and Acxa into the air, where they are caught by the jaws of Yellow.

Arriving at the impact site, Lance, Pidge, and Allura see a force field covering the impact crater. As the smoke clears, the team comes face-to-face with a White Mech.

Climbing into the cockpit of Black, Keith takes charge of the situation. “Hunk, get Acxa back to Atlas. We’ll cover you.”

“Got it.”

As Hunk departs, the White Mech comes to life and begins a rapid-fire Ion weapon assault on the Paladins. Dodging the initial fusillade, Keith counterattacks by firing Ion bursts of his own.

The White Mech carries two weapons attached to its back, to be used in close quarters and hand-to-hand combat. Each weapon is in the shape of the number 7, with the top of the number formed by a sharp curved blade. These single weapons may be attached together at the base to form a combined weapon in the shape of the letter Z.

To counter Keith's attack, the White Mech quickly attaches the two weapons and twirls the combined weapon in front of it, deflecting the Ion fire from the Black Lion.

Watching Keith's attack and the White Mech's defense, Pidge runs a quick spectral analysis and realizes they are in for a tough fight. “The energy spectrum from that weapon completely deflected our attack!”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Arriving at Atlas, Hunk hands a still stunned Acxa off to medical personnel. “We’ve got it from here.”

She is taken to the Med Bay as Hunk reports in while departing Atlas. “Acxa is aboard Atlas. I'm on my way to you.”

\---------------

Outside Platte City

The opening stages of the battle against the White Mech do not go well as it deflects all attacks against it, then counterattacks. One by one the Lions charge in, and one by one they are tossed aside like children’s toys. The White Mech throws a single weapon, striking Lance and knocking him aside; then it fires an Ion burst that knocks Black backwards.

The White Mech quickly moves in on Keith for the kill, but, firing their Ion weapons, Hunk and Lance cover him. “Keith, we got you covered. Get out of there!”

“Anyone have any idea where this thing came from?”

“Besides outer space, I have no idea, Hunk.”

An Ion burst strikes Hunk, bringing him to the ground. Successive strikes hit Lance and Allura.

“We just defeated an entire Galra armada, and now this?” The exhaustion and frustration in Allura’s voice is palpable.

Keith tries to rally his weary team. “Paladins, I know we’re all in bad shape…but we have strength together. This is Earth. This is our home. We’re going to defend it.”

“And we’ll be by your side!” Coran’s voice crackles through the Paladin’s intercom as they see Atlas moving up beside them. It opens fire on the White Mech, forcing it to seek cover.

“Good to have you back, Atlas!”

IGF Atlas

Allura’s joy at having Atlas join them is short-lived as the White Mech takes aim and fires a powerful salvo at them. The particle barrier protects Atlas, but the strike severely drains it.

“We’ve taken a direct hit.” Looking to Coran, who is in temporary command of Atlas, Veronica gives him dire news. “It’s aligning for a second attack.”

In Med Bay, Acxa feels the impacts of the White Mechs Ion weapons, and knows a pitched battle is going on outside. She is not going to stay in Med Bay while her ship and her Paladin are fighting for their lives.

“_I need to get back.”_ Standing, she pushes past the med techs and heads to the bridge. “But, Captain…” Despite their protests, the sick bay personnel do not try to stop her.

\---------------

The battle continues to go poorly. Keith knows that fighting as individual Lions they are no match for the White Mech. Fighting as Voltron, they are.

“Atlas, we need you to hold the beast back temporarily, so we have time to form Voltron. It’s the only way we’re going to beat this thing.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

“Affirmative.” Turning to Commander Iverson, Coran issues fire commands. “Commander Iverson give that thing everything we’ve got!”

Firing all available weapons, Atlas takes on the White Mech while the Lions race off to form Voltron. The White Mech fires several deadly volleys at Atlas, which are deflected by the now-reenergized particle barrier.

Coran quickly finds out that the chaos of battle is not something easily managed, as status reports, damage reports, and requests for orders pour in from all quarters.

“Coran, what’s our next move?”

“Particle barrier down to 46 percent and dropping!”

“Casualties reported on Decks 3 and 5.”

“Coran, what do we do?”

“Oh! This ship is so different from the Castle of Lions. I…uh…” Coran slips into information overload and freezes under the pressure. Fortunately, relief comes from an unexpected source.

_“Coran, hold course.”_ Acxa staggers to her console on the Bridge as she considers how best to regain control of the situation.

“Oh, thank the ancients you’re here!” An overwhelming wave of relief washes over Coran as he turns back to his normal duties.

Commander Iverson is genuinely concerned about Acxa’s condition. He saw her stumble her way to her station, and he notices she is looking pale. “Captain, are you ok?”

Forcing herself to stand tall, despite the pain, Acxa gives Commander Iverson her answer. “_I’ll be fine, Mitch. Shields report!”_

“They’re back to 70 percent!” At that moment Atlas is rocked by a hit to the shield.

_“Mitch, the port side cannons!”_

“They’re fully charged!”

_“Shields down!”_

As soon as the shields drop, Acxa gives the order for all port side weapons to fire on the White Mech. Twirling its combined weapon, the shots are deflected back onto Atlas; several of the rebounding shots striking her dead on. A damage report comes from Commander Holt in Engineering. “We lost an energy inverter on two cannons. Diverting power.”

The White Mech makes a rapid advance toward Atlas, charging with its combined weapon. Just short of its target, it is intercepted and thrown to the ground by Voltron.

\---------------

Outside Platte City

“Thanks for covering for us, Atlas! We’ll take it from here.”

It’s time for Atlas to pull back and regroup. “_Coran, take us up to covering fire position. Mitch, once those cannons come back online, we’ll need to give Voltron some support.”_

On the ground facing the White Mech, the Paladins observe its combined weapon split into the two separate weapons. With this move by their opponent, Green and Red decide it’s time to unlock a new weapon for the Paladins.

“Guys, my Bayard port just opened.”

“Mine, too, Pidge.”

Pidge and Lance simultaneously place their Bayards into the ports, revealing a new weapon for Voltron. Two very long, menacing machetes of their own. As the White Mech charges, it becomes locked in hand-to-hand combat with Voltron. Using an Ion blast the White Mech knocks the machetes from Voltron’s hands, then leaps to attack. Keith orders the shield to be formed, but the White Mech defeats the shield and plunges the points of its weapons into Voltron.

A purple flash and glow envelop Voltron as the energy is drained from it.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Acxa is infuriated by what she sees, and she takes decisive action. “_Launch fighters!”_

Raptor Squadron launches immediately and swoops in to Voltron’s location.

“We’re coming in. Covering fire.”

They swarm the White Mech, but their shots have no effect on it.

\---------------

Outside Platte City

With Voltron still pinned down by the White Mech, Pidge engages her Bayard port and activates a shoulder cannon. Placing the business end of it directly on the White Mech, she fires, blasting it backward and off them.

Exhausted and drained of energy, Voltron takes a knee.

In an urgent voice tinged with concern, Acxa reaches out to Keith. _“Keith, what happened? Are you okay? Keith, report in!”_

The exhaustion in Keith’s reply does nothing to ease her concerns. “Those blades. They sapped our energy.”

Having lived through a similar attack in the past, Pidge gives voice to what they experienced. “It felt like the Komar.”

As the White Mech regains its footing, Raptor Squadron comes back for another attack, dodging its Ion blasts. Their weapons have no impact on it, but they do buy time for Voltron to recover. Seeing the ineffectiveness of their attack, Keith wants to spare them needless casualties. “Pilots. Fall back. Those blasts can vaporize you.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Realizing her options to fight the White Mech are limited, Acxa backs Keith’s decision. “_Keith’s right. You’ve successfully drawn its fire. Rendezvous with Atlas ASAP.”_

“Roger that.”

As Raptor Squadron returns to Atlas, Veronica scans the battlefield and gives Acxa the updated situation report. “The enemy has turned its attention back to Voltron, sir.”

_“Mitch how are those cannons?”_

“Coming back online now.”

That’s all she needed to hear. _“Fire!” _

The powerful Ion cannons of the Atlas score a direct hit on the White Mech as it is about to attack Voltron again, knocking it backwards. As the blast ends, the White Mech counterattacks and hurls a single weapon at the Atlas. _“Shields up!”_

The weapon strikes the shield, which does its job of protecting Atlas. But, drained of power, the shield falls. “We’ve lost shields!”

Retrieving its weapon and absorbing the power it collected from the Atlas shields, the White Mech establishes a firm footing and fires its main weapon, scoring a direct hit on Atlas. “It’s destabilizing the molecular deflection arrays!

_“Pull out of range!_

\---------------

Outside Platte City

Observing the attack on Atlas, Pidge shares her thoughts with the team. “The power this creature is generating is unheard of. My surge indicators are spiking every time it’s about to fire. That sickle absorbed our quintessence. It’s using our own energy to power its attack.”

“Like the Komar.”

Gritting his teeth, Keith has a brief flashback to their previous encounter with a Komar device. “Then we’ll have to avoid direct contact. EVERYONE UP!”

Summoning the strength they have remaining, Voltron stands and draws its machetes. The White Mech fires its main weapon, but Voltron dodges it and begins a new close quarters fight.

As the fight takes place near the city, Hunk calls out a battle constraint to the team. “Guys, we need to be careful. There are innocent lives down there.”

“Then let’s take the fight to the sky!” Voltron takes off for the upper atmosphere, followed closely by the White Mech, and an airborne sword fight breaks out.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

It is a chaotic scene on the Atlas Bridge. Damage and status reports flood in to the Captain’s station as Acxa does her best to sort everything out.

“We can’t get a clear shot!”

“Rebooting shields. Five minutes out.”

“Rerouting power.”

Acxa grits her teeth, seething with anger at the White Mech. Watching Voltron, she feels powerless to join the fight, and it’s not sitting well with her at all.

\---------------

Skies over Platte City

In the heat of their fight, Voltron loses a machete.

Keith calls for extreme measures. “Pidge, the cannon!” Pidge forms the cannon and fires her shot, which is deflected by the White Mech directly on to Atlas. The effect is devastating, causing damage to the main cannon arrays.

“The Atlas! No!”

Seeing the impact of the deflected shot, Pidge wrestles with an extreme feeling of guilt.

With Voltron momentarily distracted, the White Mech strikes it with its Komar.

Locked together, they crash into the ground. Maintaining contact with Voltron, the Komar drains its Quintessence to a dangerous level.

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Chaos still reigns on Atlas, made worse by the deflected shot it just absorbed.

_“What’s our status?_

“Stabilizing thrusters are gone. I’m attempting to override.”

“The cannons are offline again, all of them.”

“Initiating backup generators.”

Gazing out at the scene of the White Mech draining the Quintessence from Voltron, Acxa is wide-eyed with concern.

“_No.”_

After another moment, Voltron powers down, its Quintessence fully drained. The White Mech stands over Voltron and takes aim at Atlas with its main weapon, now powered by the Quintessence from Voltron.

Scoring a direct hit on Atlas, the shields protect them yet again, but they are done

“Captain, the shields are gone, and we don’t have countermeasures! What do we do?”

Total chaos breaks out on the bridge.

“Cannons are still offline.”

“It’s charging up for another attack!”

“Shields are offline. Sir what are your orders?

“It’s got us in its sights. We have no countermeasures.”

Acxa still wears the special glove with the transponder that Commander Holt gave her before she boarded Sendak’s ship. As she reaches for her console with her gloved hand, she senses Atlas is somehow speaking to her, showing her capabilities no one knows the ship has. She sees the Bridge, and the ship in a totally new light, and at first she has no idea how she can detect these amazing capabilities. Until she realizes that Atlas, like the Voltron Lions, is alive and she’s made a connection to it. Very much like the way the Paladins of Voltron connect to their Lions.

Recalling what Keith told her about how he connects to his Lion, she closes her eyes and listens to her ship.

Around her, chaos continues to rule.

“I’m rerouting power, but we’re at least five minutes out.”

Snapping back to her normal senses, she knows what must be done, and she issues an urgent set of orders.

_“_ _Bring us up. Set coordinates for upper atmosphere.” _

“But Voltron.”

_“They will be ok for a moment, Coran. Sam, I need all the power we’ve got!”_

“Copy that!”

Breaking contact with the White Mech, Atlas races to the upper atmosphere. Placing the glove with the transponder on the control console, Acxa closes her eyes and contacts the Infinite Mass Crystal powering Atlas. She realizes this crystal is the sentient heart and soul of Atlas. And it has chosen to communicate with her.

A powerful wave of energy courses through the entire ship.

On their consoles in Engineering, Commander Holt and Romelle watch the transformation in awe.

Sensing what is about to happen, Acxa issues a warning order to the crew. _“Atlas crew hold tight! Stay where you are!”_

With that command, IGF Atlas undergoes a transformation no one could have expected or imagined. Compartments shift and transform configuration. Terrified crew members hold on for dear life, not knowing what around them will change next. Gripping the console tightly, Acxa keeps her eyes closed and controls the transformation.

When it is over, IGF Atlas is now a giant white robot with the head of a Lion, on a scale larger than Voltron and the White Mech.

It now takes aim at the monster.

\---------------

Outside Platte City

On the surface, the White Mech turns its attention from Atlas back to Voltron. From his cockpit, gasping for air, Keith calls for a status check. “Everyone, report in.”

“Hunk here. I…I can barely move.”

“Ahh…Voltrons power levels are depleted.”

“I’ve never seen anything this powerful before.”

“Guys…”

Lance’s warning is cut short as the White Mech stands over Voltron. It is about to deliver the kill shot when it looks up and sees the Atlas closing on it…fast. Atlas slams its fist on the ground where the White Mech was standing. It barely clears out of the way in time.

Atlas powers up its main weapon and fires, but the White Mech is too fast. It assumes a position above Atlas as it tries to assess what is happening.

“Is that…Atlas?”, asks Lance in amazement.

With concern evident in her voice, Acxa contacts Voltron. _“Paladins, are you there? What’s your status?”_

Keith learned a long time ago that Acxa was extremely resourceful, and to expect the unexpected from her. But this tops the list. “We’re here. Acxa, how did you…”

“_Atlas is alive, and I’ve connected to it. I’m not exactly sure how. But we’ve got you covered.”_

Keith immediately flashes back to the last admonition the Goddess gave him during Voltron’s approach to Earth. “The White Paladin will soon join you in the upcoming battles. They will bring the White Lion to life.” Keith mutters to himself as a stunning realization hits him. “Atlas is the White Lion. Acxa…she’s the White Paladin!”

\---------------

With the White Lion now in the fight, a new situation report comes in from Veronica. “Hostile returning for another pass.”

_“Get me eyes on the target.”_ The White Lion turns and Acxa sees the White Mech streaking toward them. It fires Ion weapons at White, which repels the blasts with a giant hand.

Switching to Komar mode, the White Mech attacks the rear of the White Lion and engages its Komar device. Energy begins to drain from White.

Voltron staggers to its feet as Keith observes the battle. “We have to do something. It’s going destroy the White Lion.”

As the White Mech ascends and prepares its main weapon to fire, Keith has a brainstorm. “That’s it. The main weapon on its chest. It’s the only place on that thing that isn’t armored. We have to strike there right before it fires.”

“That’s a split-second window. How do we do that?” In Red, Lance’s Bayard port begins to glow in response to the Red Paladin's question. “My Bayard!”

“Team, we’ve got one chance. Give it everything you’ve got. Lance, Pidge! LET’S DO THIS!”

Lance and Pidge form the sword, Voltron’s deadliest and most reliable weapon. Keith forms the transcendent wings they used to enter the solar system. With every ounce of strength they have left, they launch Voltron into the attack. The White Mech, about to fire on what it believes to be a helpless White Lion, detects Voltron at the last second. As the White Mech turns, with its main weapon port exposed, Voltron delivers the killing strike.

The Quintessence which is built up in the main weapon now turns on the White Mech. In a blinding explosion, it falls to Earth, defeated. Voltron is tossed backward by the force of the explosion, which is so severe that the bonds holding Voltron together weaken and the Lions separate.

\---------------

A stunned and battered Hunk is the first to regain his senses. “Anyone? Hello?”

Coughing, Pidge responds next. “I’m here.”

“I’m here too.”

“Blue Lion, checking in.”

“Did we do it? Did we beat that thing?”

“I think so, Lance.”

The Lions surround the crater where the White Mech has fallen.

Keith sees that the blast also forced the White Lion to revert to its Atlas form. Concerned for Atlas and its Captain, Keith calls in. “Atlas, what’s your status? Atlas are you receiving me?” Exhaling in frustration, Keith deduces they are offline because of the White Mech’s attack.

On Red, an alarm begins to sound and warning lights flash. “What is that?”

Pidge checks it out on her console. “Surge indicators are picking up a large energy buildup coming from that thing.”

“I thought it was down.”

“It is, Lance.”

The alarms now begin to go off in Yellow, and Hunk realizes what it is. “Oh no.”

“What, Hunk?”

“Keith, it’s powering up. It must have some kind of self-destruct mechanism!”

Doing some quick calculations, Pidge arrives at a dire conclusion. “According to my readings, the blast radius alone will envelop half of the Earth!”

“Then we need to get it out of here. Everyone grab on to this thing!”

Grabbing the White Mech, the Lions fire up their engines and lift it off Earth.

\---------------

Earth's Lower Atmosphere

With a firm grip on the White Mech, the Voltron Lions race to take it out into space so that the blast when it self-destructs will not destroy the planet.

Keith urges Black on. “Come on! Come on!”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Acxa recovers in time to see what is happening. Checking her monitor and seeing the surge indicators warning of an impending explosion, she quickly realizes what the Paladins are doing.

“_No! They’re not going to make it!_”

Atlas is not able to assist as the last attack by the White Mech drained their systems to dangerous levels. The ship is recharging all systems. All she can do is watch helplessly and pray.

\---------------

Extreme Edge of Earth's Upper Atmosphere

Knowing what is about to happen, Keith says goodbye to his team.

“It’s been an honor to fly with you all. Now everyone, GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT!”

Using every ounce of power their Lions have, the Paladins successfully push the White Mech beyond Earth’s orbit. In doing so, they save the planet, but put themselves in grave danger. They leave themselves no time to escape the blast radius.

The explosion is enormous, the intense light blocking out the sun and the stars. The blast wave slams into the Lions at an intense speed.

The Paladins are immediately rendered unconscious as the powerless Lions plummet to Earth.

**WOUNDED PALADINS**

IGF Atlas

A horrified Acxa watches the explosion on her monitor, and picks up the terminal trajectory of the Lions.

_“Supreme Spirit, please. No…Keith!”_

Standing next to her, Commander Iverson sees the distress on her face and he places his hand on her shoulder. “I can relieve you, Acxa. Go. There is nothing more you can do here, but you may be able to save him.”

_“Thank you, Mitch.”_ She turns to Cosmo, who has stood with her on the Bridge throughout the battle. _"Let's go get him, Cosmo."_

Determining the expected impact area of Black, she turns the command of Atlas over to Commander Iverson and bolts to board the fastest shuttle on Atlas. She calls for Matt Holt, who joins her and Cosmo. Punching the impact coordinates into his navigation computer, he pilots the craft to the expected crash site.

\-------------

Crash Sites of the Voltron Lions

Citizens of Earth watch the descent of the Lions. Colored trails mark the path of each.

Blue slams down into an ocean. Green, in a forest. Yellow hits the ground near Platte City. Among the first to arrive at that crash scene are Hunk’s mother and father. Together, they pull their son from the downed Lion. Red and Black land 20 miles apart, outside the Galaxy Garrison.

\---------------

Crash Site of the Black Lion

Reaching Blacks’ crash site, Acxa sees the wrecked Lion lying in an impact crater. EMT personnel from the Garrison medical contingent that remained on the ground when Atlas launched are also arriving on the scene, and Matt knows they will not let just anyone into the crash site.

Due to toxic chemicals released during the crash, Matt and Acxa mask up and are forced to leave Cosmo in the shuttle. _"Stay here, Cosmo. I'll call for you."_

Racing to the Lion, they are stopped by the armed patrol that accompanied the EMTs. Matt identifies himself and Acxa, but because anti-Galra feelings are running high, the patrol is not letting her in. Acxa is in no mood to be stopped, but Matt calms her down.

He speaks to the patrol leader and while doing so he contacts his father on Atlas. Commander Holt asks to speak to the EMT and security patrol teams.

“I’ll make this very simple for everyone. You are alive today because of the actions of six people. One of them is in that Lion. Another is the one you just stopped. Listen carefully Lieutenant…not all Galra are evil. And if there is one Galra you want on your side, it’s Senior Commander Acxa Combari. Now stand aside and let her in. She can get Keith out faster than any of you can. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Turning to Acxa, the patrol leader says “Sorry, ma’am.”

Before Acxa can rip into the him for calling her ma’am, Matt steps in front of her. “Thank you, Lieutenant.” He turns to Acxa with a warning. “Remember why we’re here.”

Acxa expresses her heart-felt gratitude to Matt. “_Matt…I can’t possibly thank you enough for what you’ve done. Now, go find your sister. I’ve got this from here. Just give me a dobosh and I'll get Cosmo out of your hair._”

Sprinting to Black, Acxa finds the escape hatch to the cockpit and opens it. Keith is lying in a heap, battered, bruised, and bleeding badly. He is barely conscious when she finds him.

Frantic at what she finds, she calls out to him. _“Keith! Hold on! We’re going to get you out of here. Hold on, please!”_

She opens the communication link to Cosmo. _"Get here, NOW! We need to get Keith out of this Lion!"_

**BROKEN BRANCHES**

Crash Site of the Green Lion

Pushing his shuttle to the limits of its speed, Matt arrives at Pidge’s crash scene in record time. The sight that greets him is just as bad as the one he left. The Green Lion is buried under massive broken tree trunks and tree branches. Setting his shuttle down near the command post for the rescue team, he races over to assist the squad cutting through the foliage to get to the downed Lion. They’ve been working trying to clear the debris away from the entire Lion. This is a time-consuming process and Matt knows his sister may perish if they continue down that path.

He suggests an alternative method to rescue the Green Paladin. “The escape hatch is on the top of the head. Cut away the debris from that area. We can uncover the rest of the Lion after we get Pidge out of there!”

The EMT team makes short work of the broken branches covering the escape hatch. When it is cleared, Matt opens it. His sister is still strapped to the pilot’s chair, but it’s obvious she’s absorbed tremendous G forces from the explosion of the White Mech and the impact with the ground. Blood trickles down the corner of her mouth and the corners of her eyes. She is still breathing, but she is unconscious. Matt thinks to himself that it’s probably a good thing she’s not awake to experience the pain of the damage her body has sustained.

Extracting her from the Lion, the EMT lead gives her a quick check. “She’s in bad shape, but respiration and heartbeat are stable. Call it in.” Turning to Matt, he asks for help. “We need to get her back to the Garrison hospital as quickly as we can. How fast is your shuttle, Matt?”

“A lot faster than yours. Get what you need and who you need and load them aboard my shuttle now. I’ll get you there. Let the Garrison hospital know we’re coming in hot.”

\---------------

Giving orders to his team to load their patient along with the supplies and equipment needed onto Matt’s shuttle, the EMT lead turns to him. “We’re in contact with the Garrison hospital. Dr. Hansen is in the Emergency Department and he’s expecting us.”

Knowing that Pidge is stable and in good hands with the EMT’s, Matt asks about the other Paladins. “Before I came here I dropped someone off to help with the extraction of the Black Paladin. Have you any word on him or the other Paladins?”

“We do. Hunk Garrett, Lance McClain and Princess Allura have all been recovered and are on their way back to the Garrison hospital or soon will be. The Garretts pulled Hunk out of his Lion and they’re on their way in with him. Princess Allura’s rescue was interesting. One of Commander Wainright’s rebel cells saw her Lion go into the sea, close in to shore. They had three speedboats hidden, and they used them to reach the Lion to retrieve her. One of the boats took her to meet with an EMT team. The other two are towing the Blue Lion into shore.”

“What about the Black Paladin? Keith Kogane.”

“No word from that EMT team, so I’ll need to check on him, Matt. In the meantime, let’s get Pidge ready to go.” Moving rapidly, the EMT team loads the shuttle, and Matt lifts it off the ground and makes top speed for the Garrison.

\---------------

Once airborne, Matt calls in to his father.

“Dad…I dropped Acxa off at Keith’s crash site. She’s with him now. I’ve got Pidge in my shuttle and we’re on our way back to the Garrison hospital. The EMT lead here tells me three other Paladins have been recovered and are on their way in as well. They’re badly hurt but seem to be stable, at least for now. Hunk’s parents are with him in his transport. I don’t have any word on Keith’s condition yet. They’re checking for me now.”

Hearing Matt’s report, Commander Holt sighs heavily, a mixture of relief and concern. “Thank you, son. I’ll notify Veronica so that she can let her family know. Coran and Romelle are with me, they've heard your transmission. I’ll get your mother and meet you at the hospital. Matt…thank you. Please get her there alive.”

“She’s my sister, Dad. Family sticks together. I’ll see you at the hospital.”

As Matt signs off with his father, the EMT lead approaches him. “I have good news and bad news for you. Good news first. Pidge is stable, so even though she’s pretty badly beaten up she should pull through. I’m sure she’ll have some stories for you when she wakes up.”

“And the bad news?”

“I just heard from the EMT lead who is bringing Keith to the Garrison. He’s afraid he’s not going to survive the trip to hospital.”

**EMERGENCY ROOM**

Galaxy Garrison Hospital

The EMTs burst into the Emergency Room with Keith, followed very closely by Acxa and Cosmo. Acxa immediately takes charge of the room and makes it very clear to the staff that he is in bad shape and needs immediate assistance. The doctors take him back to surgery to stabilize him. Acxa attempts to follow, but she is stopped by two security guards.

“_I need to be back there with him. Why are you stopping me?”_, she snaps. She is in no mood to deal with anyone standing in her way right now.

The head of the Emergency Department approaches Acxa and tells her directly how it will be. “I am Dr. Philip Hansen, head of this Emergency Department. Right now, we need to get him stabilized. To do that he needs to be in a sanitary environment, which means anyone who is not medical staff is not getting back there with him. You are welcome to wait here, and I’ll be happy to provide updates to you. I'll even break my own protocols and allow the Dire Wolf to remain here with you. But one thing you need to realize right now that I am in charge of his care here, not you!”

Sighing heavily, her shoulders slump in resignation. She looks at the doors Keith was taken through, then back at Dr. Hansen. Panic is beginning to set in, and she is unsure what to do. _“I apologize, Dr. Hansen. I was out of line. I…Keith…he’s very important to me. I just…wanted to be sure he is getting the care he needs.”_

Softening his tone, Dr. Hansen puts his hand on her shoulder. “I understand how you feel…I’m sorry but I don’t know your name.”

“_Acxa. Acxa Combari, of the Blade of Marmora_.”

“Acxa, Keith is in the best place he can possibly be. I promise you he’ll get the best care possible. He and the other Paladins just saved us from the Galra and a God-knows-what mechanized contraption. If we can save him, rest assured, we will. I’ll let you know how he is doing on a regular basis. In the meantime, let me show you to a room where you and your wolf can rest and you can collect your thoughts."

_“If…if you can save him? Is he going to die?” _

“I won’t lie to you Acxa. He is in bad shape. His vital signs are fluctuating, and he’s lost a lot of blood. The first call we got from the EMT transport expressed concern that he might not survive the trip here. The good news is that he made it this far. To be perfectly honest...” Dr Hansen scratches Cosmo behind the ear. "...if it weren't for your wolf and his special abilities, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have made it. Your quick thinking in using the wolf to get him out of the cockpit and to the transport saved his life. Rest assured, we're going to do everything we can to save Keith."

Acxa is stunned. She and Keith endured more than eight phoebs of separation. Now, there is a very real possibility he will die just as they are reunited. The news hits her with a thud. She does her best to collect her wits, despite a burning desire to put her fist through a wall in frustration.

_“Please, you’ll let me know if or when his condition changes? Would you also let me know the status of the other Paladins? I’m assuming they will be brought here as well?”_

“I will, and yes. The other Paladins are all on their way in now. I’ll let you know when they get here, and I’ll let you know how they are doing. I can tell you that the preliminary reports we are getting is that they are all in critical condition, but they are stabilized. Unfortunately, Keith appears to be in the worst shape.”

_“I should let you go. You have a busy quintant ahead of you. Thank you, Dr. Hansen.”_

Acxa and Cosmo retire to the private enclave just off the Emergency Room that Dr. Hansen reserved for them. She slumps into a loveseat and stares straight ahead as Cosmo hops into the other half of the chair and rests his head in her lap. They quietly prepare themselves for a long stay.

\---------------

After a few doboshes she receives a message from Sergeant Bars, who is aboard her Blade of Marmora command ship.

“Senior Commander. I’ve a message for you from Blade Master Kolivan and Senior Commander Krolia. Cleanup operations against the Fire of Purification are nearly complete. They will arrive at your location in three quintants. They want to know your status and that of the Black Paladin. Do you require any immediate assistance?”

Acxa is greatly relieved to be talking to a friendly person. _“No Bars, but I need you to relay a message to Senior Commander Krolia. Advise her that the situation here is bad. The Black Paladin is in critical condition and is not yet stabilized. I am here waiting on word of his status, but his initial prognosis is not good.”_

“And your status, Senior Commander? Senior Commander Krolia and Master Chief Meltok are adamant that I press you on _that_ issue. Not that I needed them to prompt me…I was going to ask you anyway.”

Acxa musters the closest thing she can to a smile under the circumstances. _“I miss you too, Bars. Tell Senior Commander Krolia and Master Chief Meltok that I’m fine physically, but I have a lot on my mind. They’ll understand my meaning.”_

“Understood Senior Commander. Spirits be with you. Out.”

\---------------

The other Paladins are brought in to the Emergency Room. The Garretts accompany Hunk to the hospital, while the Holt and McLain families arrive later; all families are placed in separate waiting rooms. After hearing from Dr. Hansen that Pidge is stable and resting, Commander Holt and Matt go to check on Acxa and Cosmo while Colleen stays with her daughter.

Seeing Matt, Acxa rushes over and gives him a tight hug. Pulling back, she asks him about Pidge.

“It’s a good thing my sister has a hard head. She’s beaten up pretty badly, she has a couple of broken ribs, but otherwise she’s ok. Mom’s with her now. What about you? Have you heard anything about Keith?”

“_Nothing, Matt. Dr. Hansen said he would let me know, but no one has come by yet.”_

“Ok. I will see what I can do to get you some information. I’ll try pulling some strings, but I’m afraid I don’t have much influence here at the hospital, especially in the ER. I’ve heard Hansen runs a tight operation here.”

_“Any news will be greatly appreciated, Sam.”_

“Are you ok? You never received proper treatment when you crashed with Sendak’s ship. We need to make sure you’re good to go.”

_“Sam, I’m fine. Really.”_

“You and Keith are more alike than you realize. You both worry more about others than you do about yourselves and you always put yourselves last. Acxa, if you won’t get checked out for yourself, do it for Keith.”

Exhaling deeply, Acxa realizes Matt is right. She agrees to an examination.

\---------------

Her checkout revealing nothing more than severe bruising over most of her body coupled with extreme physical exhaustion, Acxa waits with Cosmo in the quiet room for vargas. Pacing, wringing her hands, fighting the urge to put her fist through that wall. Was there anything she could have done to prevent the Paladins from crashing? Did she wait too long to act? She is filled with self-doubt and remorse.

She is grateful to have Cosmo with her. _"I don't suppose you'd be willing to listen to me yammer, would you? I feel like I'm about to explode. Would you mind?"_

Cosmo sits next to her and looks her in directly in the eyes. "Dire Wolves are good listeners, mistress. Please, tell me what's on your mind. Don't keep it inside, or it will eat you alive. You must remain strong for your...for our pack leader."

\---------------

After six vargas, Dr. Hansen comes to see her. “Acxa, would you come with me please? You can see him now. We have him in a special room so that...Cosmo is it?...He may come as well.”

_“Doctor, how is he? What is his condition? Will he…will he live?”_

“Let’s go into his room and I’ll tell you everything.”

Entering Keith’s room for the first time Acxa sees he looks very pale, and his lips are a dark blue. He is hooked into several monitors, measuring heart rate, breathing, blood pressure. Acxa is no doctor, but to her the readings look weak. She turns to Dr. Hansen and sees great sadness on his face.

“Acxa, you may want to sit down for this.” Pausing for a moment while she slowly sits on the bed next to Keith, he continues. “I promised you I would tell you the truth. You’re not going to like what I’m about to say.”

“Keith is in the worst condition of the five Paladins. He was the closest to the explosion, and as a result his Lion hit the ground the hardest. He suffered severe internal injuries caused by the blast and by impact with the ground. At one point we had to resuscitate him because his blood pressure crashed. It’s a miracle he’s alive. The next 48 to 72 hours will determine if he lives or dies. If he is still here in three days, he’ll make it. But…I’m not optimistic he will. He is near death now. I’m sorry.”

The words are crushing to Acxa. She turns to Keith, staring at him, shaking yet unable to move. This can’t be happening. _“Isn’t there SOMETHING we can do?”_

“This is grasping at straws, but there may be one hope. And that one hope rests with you. You told me Keith is a very important person to you. I suspect you are equally important to him. You may be the only one with the power to pull him back from the brink.”

_“Tell me what I have to do. Please.”_

“Talk to him. Let him know you are here. Tell him how important he is to you. Keep saying it. Believe it or not, he will hear you. He hears us talking about him right now. Even though he’s comatose, he’ll know you are here. Acxa, it might be enough to save him.”

“_At this point I will try anything. Thank you for giving me a sliver of hope…” _Turning back to Keith and taking his hand_, “For giving us a sliver of hope.”_

“That’s all it is, I’m afraid. Good luck. I’ll continue to check in on you. The nurses will get you and Cosmo anything you need.”

“_Thank you, Dr. Hansen.”_

Dr. Hansen departs, leaving Acxa alone with Keith. She wastes no time speaking to him.

_“Keith. It’s Acxa. I’m here. I came back for you. I am so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you the way you protected me against Sendak. I hope you can hear me. Keith…please come back to me. We need you.” _

She pauses to choke back her emotions and hold it together, for his sake.

“_I…need you. We have so much to talk about. You can’t leave now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based in canon but there is significant divergence, particularly in the second half of the chapter. I wanted to fill in some gaps regarding the immediate aftermath of the fight against the White Mech and at least touch on the emotions associated with the recovery of the Paladins.
> 
> Two chapters are left in this book, and both are original content intended to bridge the gap between the end of the Battle for Earth and the launching of IGF Atlas on its deep space mission. Don't lose sight of the fact that Keith figured out that Acxa is the White Paladin referred to by the Goddess of the Universe. That is an important fact that will play a huge role in the next book.
> 
> The next chapter of this book focuses on healing, both emotional as well as physical.


	14. The Shared Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Earth is over. The Fire of Purification and the White Mech are defeated, but at a tremendous cost. While their leader tenaciously clings to life, the other Paladins recover. This is an Acxa/Keith chapter that reflects the physical and emotional heartaches, and joys, associated with overcoming traumatic experiences in their lives.

**THE GARRETTS**

Galaxy Garrison Hospital

Two quintants after the fight with the White Mech, Hunk is the first of the Paladins to awaken from the effects of the blast shockwave and the subsequent impact with Earth. Shielded by the heavy armor of the Yellow Lion, and by his own strong physical build, he emerges from the ordeal in reasonably good shape.

“Well Hunk, I would say another two quintants and you can get out of here. Just make sure you take some down time to finish your recovery.”

Hunk’s mother, who has been with her son since she and his father pulled him from his downed Lion, answers for him. “Don’t worry, Dr. Hansen. We’ll make sure he takes it easy. Even if I have to sit on him to get him to stay still.”

Despite his ordeal, Hunk is thrilled to be with his family again and is not about to give his mother a hard time. “Aw Mom just make some of your Banana Cake, and I’ll sit still as long as you want me to!”

As everyone shares a laugh, Hunk is visited by Shay and her brother. His heart soars and a broad grin breaks out across his face. It’s been four decaphoebs since they’ve seen each other and the joy they share as they embrace is real. “Shay…it’s so good to see you. I didn’t expect you to be here but thank you for coming!”

“We heard about the Galra invading your home planet from our Blade of Marmora contact. A Senior Commander, the one with that appendage growing out of her head. I think her name is Ezor. She told us things were bad and asked if there were any way we could move our Balmera to your galaxy. We came as quickly as we could.”

“I’m glad you did. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Hunk. But I understand your duties with Voltron keep you moving all over the universe. I want to let you know…if you ever need my help, or the help of the Balmera, please reach out. I will move the heavens to help you. You liberated my people from the Galra. We feel we owe you for that, and it’s a debt we will gladly repay. You just let me know when you need us.”

“I promise, Shay. Thank you.”

Realizing that his parents are still in the room, Hunk turns to them. “I guess I should stop being rude. Mom, Dad, this is Shay, and her brother. They are very dear friends of mine, and they live on a Balmera.” With that introduction, the Garretts spend the next several vargas getting to know Shay as everyone in the room shares what has been going on in their lives since they last met.

**THE MCLAINS**

Awakening two vargas after Hunk, Lance is greeted by the sight of his mother and his sister Veronica hovering over him. Veronica had a front-row seat on the Bridge of Atlas during the final battle against the White Mech, and at one point she was convinced she was about to lose another family member. The loss of her father and brother in the early days of the Galra invasion were devastating to the entire McLain family. Lance and Veronica, being the closest in age to one another, are also close personally. Despite the constant teasing they give each other, the two do not hesitate to stick up for one another when the situation calls for them to do so.

“It’s good to see the two of you here. Mom…how are the others?”

“They are fine, Lance. We all evacuated with Atlas when it launched, so we were as safe as we could be. How are you feeling, son? We were so worried, even when Dr. Hansen said you were going to pull through and make it.”

“Mom, I’m fine. I just have a splitting headache and my ears are still ringing. I’ll be ok. I’m glad to hear the rest of the family made it through.”

“No worries, little brother. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to them. I just wish…” Veronica tears up as she finishes her thought. “I just wish I could have said the same about Dad and Marco. I should have been there for them”

Lance weakly puts his hand on Veronica’s as a sign of support. “Veronica, you can’t beat yourself up for that. You had duties at the Garrison, and from what I heard the early days of the Galra invasion were very hectic. I’m sure Dad and Marco understood what you had to deal with.”

Lance’s mother speaks up now. She’s not had a chance to tell her son how her father and brother died, and she feels he has a need to know. “Lance, I need to tell you something. Your father, and your brother, died protecting the rest of the family during start of the Galra invasion. When the bombing started, Dad and Marco took all of us to the entrance of the underground shelter. We were cut off by a Galra assault team that was taking no prisoners. Dad and Marco were able to pick up weapons from dead soldiers and they covered us as we made our way to the tunnel entrance. Before they could join us, one of the Galra soldiers threw a grenade into the space where they had taken cover. The last thing I saw…”

Lance’s mother breaks down sobbing and can’t finish the thought. Veronica does it for her. “They died as heroes, Lance. They saved the rest of our family and gave them the time they needed to link up with the resistance. I found Mom and the others when I joined up with Lieutenant. Commander Wainright’s resistance cell a few phoebs later.”

“Lance, when I watched you and the other Paladins taking that White Mech into the atmosphere, I heard Captain Combari…Acxa…say that you all weren’t going to make it. Proximity alarms were going off and I knew that thing was going to explode before you could clear out from the blast radius. When I saw the white light…I broke down. I thought I’d just lost another brother.”

Lance smiles weakly at his sister. Looking her straight in the eyes, he tells her, “Veronica, how many times have I told you over the years that we’re stuck with each other? I’m not going anywhere, sis. Not yet, anyway.”

Smiling at her brother and giving him a kiss on the forehead, Veronica tells him, “You better not!”

“Veronica, what about the other Paladins?”

“They are all fine, except…” Her words trail off and she doesn’t complete the sentence.

“Except for…who, Veronica?”

She takes a deep breath and looks her brother in the eye. “Keith. If he makes it through tomorrow, Dr. Hansen believes he’ll recover. But…no one is confident he will.”

“Is Acxa with him?”

“Yes. She pulled him out of the Black Lion and hasn’t left him since then.”

“Then I’m not worried one bit. She’ll pull him through. You have no idea how close those two really are.”

**THE ALTEANS**

Princess Allura awakens late in the same quintant that Hunk and Lance do. With her are Coran and Romelle, who have been tending to her since she arrived at the hospital. Joining them are the four Altean field mice who shared Allura’s stasis pod, and who have been her constant travel companions for 10,000 decaphoebs.

Seeing her eyes flutter open, Coran is beside himself. “Ah, Princess! Thank the ancients, you’re awake!”

Romelle shoots Coran an I-told-you-so look. “You see, Coran, I told you she would be ok. Someday perhaps you’ll learn to trust me when I tell you something I know is right!” Turning back to Allura, Romelle asks her, “Princess Allura, how are you feeling?”

“Amazingly well, all things considered. I still feel woozy, and my ears are ringing, but I think I’m ok.” Lifting her hands and wiggling her fingers she asks Romelle, “I still do have all my fingers and toes, right?”

Romelle gives a hearty laugh, as much from relief as from the inadvertent joke from Allura. At that moment, they are joined by Dr. Hansen, who overheard Allura’s question. “Yes Princess, all fingers and toes are present, accounted for, and still attached to their owner! It’s good to see you awake. I’m Dr. Philip Hansen, Chief Medical Officer of the Galaxy Garrison and head of this Emergency Department.”

As Dr. Hansen proceeds to check her pupils and reflexes, Allura asks him about the others. “Dr. Hansen…what of the other Paladins?”

“I’ll give you the good news first. Hunk Garrett and Lance McLain are both awake and doing fine. We’re just waiting on Katie Holt…sorry, you know her as Pidge…to wake up, but she will be ok. You appear to be doing well yourself, Princess.”

Allura is now concerned about the one name he didn’t mention. “Dr. Hansen…what about Keith? Is he…?”

Dr. Hansen sighs and looks down at the floor. He’s had to answer variants of this question all day. “He’s in bad shape, Princess Allura. To tell you the truth, absorbing as much of the concussive energy from that blast that he did, he should have died in his Lion out in space. Or shortly after he was pulled from the Black Lion. Or any time the past two quintants. But he’s hanging on. It’s as if he’s refusing to quit. Acxa’s been with him since she pulled him out of the Lion and hasn’t left his side. Frankly I don’t know how she is still functioning. She’s had no sleep since arriving on Earth.”

“Neither Keith nor Acxa are quitters, so I’m not surprised they are both hanging on. Thank you, Doctor.” As Dr. Hansen departs, Allura turns to Coran and Romelle. “Do we know anything about that mech or where it came from?”

“No, Princess. Commander Holt told me they are beginning recovery operations to get as many pieces of that thing as they can so that we can figure out what it is and where it came from. Right now, we simply don’t know.”

“I have a feeling I do know, Coran. There is only one person among the Galra who conjures up Robeasts and giant mechs. But I have no proof. Not yet, anyway.”

“Princess…you don’t think it’s…?” Coran pauses in mid-sentence as Allura fixes him with a hard stare.

“I do, Coran. But I have no proof so I’m keeping it to myself. For now.”

**THE HOLTS**

Later that same quintant, much to her family’s relief, Pidge is awake and alert in her room. Her mother, Colleen Holt, is with her as she has been since Pidge arrived at the Garrison hospital. Her father and brother, after making sure she is out of danger, rotate in and out of her room to give Colleen the much-needed occasional break. When not in her room, they are at the Garrison piecing together the details of the final battle against Sendak and the subsequent fight against the White Mech.

On this day, Commander Holt and Matt come to not only see how she is doing, but also to get some information from her. Before Matt left on the Kerberos mission, his favorite pastime was teasing his sister. Now that he knows she is on the road to recovery he picks up where he left off, hoping it will brighten her spirits. “Hey squirt! How’s the pounding in the head? Good thing it’s as hard as a rock. Are you able to see any better?”

Pidge can’t help but smile at her brother. Always close, she enjoys their friendly teasing and she is not shy about giving it right back to him. “Hey, dillweed! Hi Dad! The head is definitely better. My vison is still a bit cloudy, but Dr. Hansen says that will clear up in a few quintants.”

Commander Holt gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead and a broad smile. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, sweetheart. You really had me worried for a few quintants there.”

“Dad, do we have any idea what that thing is or where it came from?”

“We’ll know more about it soon enough. We’re starting work to collect as much of the wreckage of that White Mech as we can find, so that we know what we’re up against. We don’t know who sent it, but we’ll figure that out.”

“Katie, you said during the battle that it felt like that thing was armed with a Komar? Where did you run into that weapon before?”

“It was during a fight against the Galra. Haggar, the Galra High Priestess, was there. The Komar is an ugly weapon, infused with dark magic, and it’s something Haggar conjured up. She’s also the one behind all the Galra Robeasts we’ve fought. Dad, I have no proof, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Haggar is behind that White Mech. We know at one time Haggar backed Sendak to succeed Zarkon as Galra Emperor. Keith saw him at the Kral Zera, and Acxa told us about how she and the other Generals were sent by Haggar to find him. So, it would make sense that Haggar sent that thing to clean up Voltron after Sendak wore us down. But like I said, I have no proof.”

“Dad…how are the others doing? The other Paladins?”

“Everyone except Keith is awake. Lance, Hunk, and Allura are all battered and bruised like you, but they’ll be ok. A couple more quintants in the hospital and you all will be released. Keith…is another matter. Acxa’s been with him since he got here, talking to him constantly, on the advice of Dr. Hansen. Something to do with some theory he has regarding communication between critically injured comatose patients and their loved ones. She refuses to sleep for fear she’ll miss something important. She’s watching him like a hawk, and I honestly don’t blame her. Keith is in very bad shape, honey. There is still a real possibility he won’t make it.”

Pidge fixes her father with a stern look. “No. I refuse to believe that, Dad. Keith is our leader. He got us through the Galactic Void. He kept us going during the fight against Sendak and the White Mech. He never gave up on us, and I’m not about to give up on him. There is no Voltron without him. When you look in on him, please tell Acxa that he’s tough. He’ll pull through. He’s no quitter.”

Commander Holt wonders how much of his daughter’s comment was said to prop her spirits up as much as Acxa’s. “I suspect Acxa already knows that, but I’ll pass your message along. I know she’ll appreciate it.”

**THE KOGANES**

The last thing Keith remembers is the ground rushing up to meet Black. Then, impact. He struggles through a semi-conscious haze, until the rescuers reach him. Just before he passes out, he hears a familiar voice calling his name and catches a brief glimpse of a Blade of Marmora operative. Darkness overtakes him as he is pulled from the Lion.

While unconscious, he hears voices of the medical staff at the Garrison talking in the blackness. Doctors and nurses discuss his condition. One conversation stands out above the others. “His lion hit the hardest. He’s lucky to be alive. The next 48 to 72 vargas will determine if he lives or dies.”, says a voice he did not recognize. Followed by one that he did. “_Keith…please come back to me. We need you_.” This voice chokes up, sounding as though they were in tears. “_I…need you_.”

Four quintants after impact, Keith awakens. He is very groggy, but he is conscious. And alive. Looking to his left, he sees Krolia sitting on the bed, looking forlorn and haggard, yet smiling at him. Behind that smile he sees the concern a mother has for a child who is seriously injured.

“Welcome back, Keith! You REALLY had us worried.”

In the corner of the room, perched on the windowsill, sits Kolivan. He is sporting a grin from ear-to-ear. “So, our young hero is finally awake!”

He is very glad to see them. But someone he so desperately wants to see is missing.

“Acxa…where is Acxa?”, he mutters.

“_I’m right here, Keith._”

She is holding his right hand and squeezing it. Hard. He turns to his right and sees her face. Her eyes are red, and there are distinct circles under them. It is obvious she has been awake for quintants and possibly crying for some time.

Doing her best to smile through her exhaustion, Acxa says, “_Hey you!_” These are words Keith started using to greet Acxa during the early stages of the trip to Earth. It was always accompanied by a warm smile, and over time she began to use it to greet Keith. It eventually became a private term of endearment between the two.

Keith squeezes her hand back, as best he can, and responds weakly. “Hey you! How long was I out?”

“_Four quintants. Four…very long quintants.”_ Acxa chokes on her response.

Cosmo sits attentively next to Acxa, looking just as haggard as she is.

“When…when did you all get here?”

“Acxa and Cosmo pulled you from the Black Lion and they've been here with you since they took you to this hospital. Kolivan and I got here this morning. We had to clean up some stragglers from Sendak’s armada first.”

“Acxa, I still want to know how you made a White Lion out of Atlas.”, says Keith with a weak smile.

“_I guess Sam Holt turning my brain into a computer chip let me connect to the Atlas crystal to unlock that potential. That ship is alive, and I could communicate with it. As crazy as that may sound?”_

“It’s not crazy. I told you that you have the power to achieve anything you set out to do. Never doubt yourself. I never doubt you, Acxa. Not for one dobosh.”

“How are the other Paladins?”

“Pidge and Hunk were released from the hospital this morning. Lance and Allura should be released later today. They didn’t get hit with the blast from that mech as hard as you did, and their injuries were not as severe as yours.” Krolia fixes her son with a stern glare. “You, my dear, need another movement at least to recover. Heavy physical therapy after that. You took a pounding that would have killed a normal human.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I’m half-Galra and too stubborn to die. I don’t like hospitals. I need to get out of here today.” Keith attempts to sit up and lies back down immediately due to a splitting headache.

Speaking firmly to Keith, Acxa fixes him with a stare and lays down the law. _“No!_ _Keith, you almost died!_ _You will leave this hospital when I tell you it’s ok for you to leave, and not a moment before.”_

“Keith, you’re in the best place you can possibly be. Don’t rush it.”, says Krolia with that same stern look.

Wincing and with his hands over his ears he tells his mother, “Ok, you don’t have to shout.” Looking at Kolivan, Keith asks, “Do all Galra women act like these two when they are angry?”

“KEITH!”, shout Krolia and Acxa at the same time.

Kolivan sits in the corner during this whole exchange, with an amused expression on his face. He stands up from the windowsill and walks over to Keith, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Keith, the best thing you can do is listen to them. I’ve seen them in action these past few phoebs. They are two people who think and act as one, they finish each other’s sentences, and you really do NOT want to cross them. They are not pleasant when they are angry.” He starts to walk back to the windowsill, then pauses and turns back to him. “Oh…the answer to your question about Galra women…is yes. Yes, they do.”

“Kolivan…” Speaking his name at the same time, warning tones in their voices, Krolia and Acxa both turn to Kolivan with that ‘not-another-word-out-of-you’ look. Kolivan laughs and puts both his hands up as if to say he is done talking, and then sits back down on the windowsill.

Dr. Hansen walks into the room. The remote monitors indicated that Keith was awake, and he is here to check on his patient. “Keith, it’s good to have you back! How are you feeling?” The questions come as Dr. Hansen checks the responsiveness of his pupils and pokes and prods him in places Keith really wishes he wouldn’t.

“Easy, doc. I’d like to have a family someday.”

Looking at Acxa, who is blushing, Dr. Hansen continues to engage Keith in conversation. “Well, I see there is nothing wrong with your sense of humor. How is the old noggin doing?”

“My head is ringing. I just tried to sit up and the whole room spun around.”

“That’s normal, Keith. Don’t sit up. You’re not going anywhere for a few more quintants.” Turning to Acxa and winking, he asks him “Do you remember hearing any conversations after you crashed? Any voices that sounded familiar?”

“Now that you mention it...I heard your voice. And…” He turns his head toward Acxa. “I heard yours. You were the Blade at the crash site…you pulled me out of Black. You talked to me at the hospital. A lot. I don’t remember everything you said, but I know it was you.”

“_Dr. Hansen said you would hear me. I didn’t believe him but…Keith I was so desperate to do something to help you that I stayed here and talked to you. It’s a good thing you don’t remember much of what I told you. Quite honestly a lot of it was gibberish. I was just hoping you heard my voice…and hung on.”_

“I heard you. I remember you told me to not lose hope, to hang on. I also remember…you asked me to come back.”

“_I did. Many times, I asked you that._” She chokes on her words but manages to get them out.

Addressing Acxa and Keith, Dr. Hansen relates his theory on what happened. “Acxa…by doing what you did, staying with Keith and talking directly to him…it’s been proven that people who have a strong bond with one another can sense when the other is present during times of extreme stress. You didn’t realize it, but you connected with Keith. You gave him a lifeline that he clung to, and that was enough for his body to heal to the point where he was no longer in danger. Keith…simply put she gave you a reason to hang on. To live. Because deep down you wanted to see her again. When you heard her voice, you knew she was close. She asked you to come back…and you did because you wanted to come back for her.”

Krolia, a bit skeptical, joins the conversation. “That’s a bit out there, isn’t it Dr. Hansen? It sounds like a crazy theory to me.”

“You’re absolutely right. It is crazy. But…things were desperate enough that we had to try something. We’d exhausted all his medical options. It worked. Let’s not second-guess why right now.”

A wave of exhaustion sweeps over Keith. He mutters, to no one in particular, “I’m going to sleep now.” He falls into a deep slumber.

Checking the monitors, Dr. Hansen reassures everyone that Keith has not slipped back into a coma. “He’s fallen into a sleep cycle. No worries, he’s not comatose. Best thing at this point is to let him rest. I will be back to check on him in a varga. My suggestion is that you all get some rest yourselves. Especially you, Acxa. I’ll have the nurses set up a second bed in this room, so you can sleep and not be far from him."

Hearing a whine from Cosmo, Dr. Hansen scratches him behind the ear. "We'll set up a bed for you too, Cosmo."

He turns to Krolia and Kolivan. "I’ll also see to it that you all have free access to this room, so you can check on him.” After a final plea to Acxa to get some rest, Dr. Hansen departs.

Krolia turns to Acxa and says, “He’s right. You need some rest. Have you slept at all since you arrived on Earth?”

“_No_” says Acxa in an exhausted voice.

“He’ll be asleep for the next 8 to 10 vargas. I’ll stay with him. You get some sleep.” Krolia is now clearly concerned for Acxa’s health.

Acxa looks at Krolia and says, “_Is that an order, Krolia?” _Turning to Keith she continues, “_I really don’t want to leave him right now.”_

Krolia sits next to Acxa and puts her arm around her shoulder, “No, it’s not an order. Acxa, he is going to be ok. You heard Dr. Hansen. He’s out of danger now. When he wakes up, the two of you will have all the time in the world to say the things you need to say to one another.”

Acxa looks at Krolia with a confused look. Krolia continues, “Acxa, we've talked about this before, phoebs ago, right after your first mission with the Blades. I’m not deaf and I’m not blind. I see how the two of you look at each other. I heard what you said to each other on that moon after the battle with Macidus, and I saw the two of you kiss. Yours was the name he called out when he woke up a few doboshes ago. It’s obvious to everyone that the two of you are in love, yet you are both too stubborn, or too scared, to admit it. That’s something you both need to sort out. My advice is this…get some rest. Then, you and Keith step away from this crazy war for a few quintants, a movement, whatever it takes for you to get everything out on the table. And above all, be honest with each other.”

“_You’re right...I’ve spent the last four quintants in this hospital holding back tears and trying to keep my emotions in check. I’m a Blade of Marmora Senior Commander…and I’m reduced to a quivering emotional wreck. That’s not me. That’s…never…been me. I’m normally calm in a crisis. Kolivan warned me about letting my emotions get in the way.”_

“This isn’t a combat mission Acxa, it’s a recovery mission. Your job now is to help Keith recover. It’s a different rule set. Acxa, we’ve all cried over lost friends and loved ones. Even Kolivan,” (shooting a look at him) “although he’s too stubborn to admit it. As long as this war goes on, we’ll continue to have reasons to cry. Stop beating yourself up because your emotions got the best of you because the most important person in your life was near death. Crying is not a sign of weakness for a warrior – it’s a sign that the warrior is alive and has a soul.”

Kolivan walks over to Acxa and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Acxa, I’ve cried many tears in this war. I’ve cried for friends lost, and I’ve cried for friends saved. Emotion, expressed in the right way at the right time, is not a sign of weakness. Right here…right now…is the time for us to express emotion because Keith is still with us.”

With that, the floodgates break, and Acxa starts sobbing uncontrollably; Krolia comforts her, and in doing so breaks down herself.

As his own eyes get moist, Kolivan does his best to comfort them both.

**THE HOSPITAL**

The hospital setting is not the best place to have any kind of conversation without being overheard, much less an intimate one. So, in the quintants spent waiting for his release orders, Keith regales Acxa, in detail, with the events on Earth from the time the Paladins arrive through her own arrival at the Garrison.

Acxa, in turn, relates her activities with the Blade of Marmora, starting with her Trials. Her description matches what Keith expected to hear. The Trials are grueling, both physically and mentally. Her experience differs greatly from his, but in the end, she finds a way to activate the Luxite blade given to her at the start of the Trials and bond it to her life force.

She is initially teamed with Krolia in her early assignments with the Blades, and the two of them quickly establish a reputation among friend and foe alike. To the Galra, they are called the Wings of Death because of the havoc they bring to any Galra Empire or pirate ships they come across. To the Blades and the Coalition, they are known as the Angels of Liberation.

After a few phoebs, Kolivan reorganizes the battle structure of the Blades. Acxa is promoted to Senior Commander and given her own command. She assumes operational responsibility for the large Blade of Marmora and Rebel task force closest to Earth. It is from this command that Acxa tracks the status of Sendak’s invasion of Earth. She became aware of the invasion shortly after joining the Blades, on her first mission with Krolia. Because she is in an active war zone and lacks sufficient forces, she is unable to come to the direct aid of the Earth defenders that hold out. But she can and does interdict Sendak’s rear echelon forces. She is also the one who posts the Coalition scouts in the orbit of Neptune that detected Voltrons arrival.

Receiving word from Coalition intelligence and communications teams that the Voltron Lions are on a moon of Saturn, and the Paladins are on Earth, Kolivan switches things up. Krolia absorbs Acxa’s command into hers while Acxa infiltrates to Earth and contacts the Garrison. From there, no one foresaw the events that unfolded.

\---------------

“_So, that brings us to today_.”

“Acxa, I’m sorry I put you through this. The battle with that White Mech, coming right after we took care of Sendak…we’re lucky any of us survived. You, on the other hand, were amazing!”

At that moment, Keith and Acxa are joined by three visitors; Commander Holt, Matt Holt, and Pidge. Pidge visibly brightens seeing Keith awake and alert. “Hey, Keith, how are you? You’re looking better than you were five quintants ago. I stopped by before they released me, but you were sleeping. You looked pretty bad then…and truthfully you still look a little rough. But it’s good to see you’re ok.”

All Keith can do is shake his head and laugh. “It’s good to see you too, Pidge. Where would I be without our math and science geek to tell it like it is?” Keith then turns to Commander Holt to ask a few questions that are on his mind. “Commander Holt…thank you for coming by. I have a couple of questions for you, if you have time?”

“Of course, Keith, what’s on your mind?”

“Atlas. How was Acxa able to turn that ship into the White Lion? We’ve talked about it and we just can’t figure it out.”

“I can only speculate, Keith. I know I used some of Alfor’s schematics of the Lions when I built several the systems for Atlas. I’ve spoken to Allura about it, and she’s convinced Atlas came to life when it took on the Infinite Mass Crystal from Coran. Once it became sentient, for lack of a better term, it began searching for its Paladin, and chose Acxa. My best guess is that she connects to the ship through the Infinite Mass Crystal. I’m not exactly sure how she connects to it, but I suspect it has something to do with how we took down the crystal on Sendak’s battleship, when we used her brain as a computer node.”

Keith turns to Acxa to express his displeasure with that specific action. “Yeah, well, I hope we don’t ever have to do that again. I don’t like the thought of what that whole brain-as-a-computer-node thingy may have done to you.”

“_Keith, that’s sweet, but you needn’t worry. Dr. Hansen checked me out and I’m fine. And I have no desire to do that ‘brain as a computer node thingy’, as you call it, again.”_

“Speaking of Atlas, Acxa, the Captain’s chair is still waiting for you to come back and claim it.”

“_I’m not going back as Captain of Atlas, Sam. I don’t want that job._” Turning to look at Keith she continues, “_I have something more important that is going to occupy my time for the next several movements._” As Keith gives her a questioning look, she turns back to Commander Holt. “_For the record, I don’t consider myself a Paladin, so can you both stop with that nonsense?. I’ve done nothing to earn the title, not like the Paladins of Voltron have. Name someone else Captain. If I could get that ship to turn into a mech, someone else can as well._”

Dr. Hansen and the nurse attending to Keith come in to the room. After checking him over, and asking a few clinical questions, Dr. Hansen says “Keith, there is no reason for us to keep you here. You are well enough to leave, but you will have to go through a physical therapy program to regain your strength. We have one prepared for you and I think you’ll find it challenging, but effective.”

“Who is responsible for putting me through that program? I mean, there is usually someone on staff to make sure it’s done properly, right?”

“Yes, I have no worries in that regard. The person who put the program together”, pointing to Acxa, “will be the person taking you through it.”

Keith realizes at that moment just what it is that will be occupying Acxa’s time over the next several movements. He looks at her, and says with some reservation, “Why does this sound like I’m about to go through boot camp all over again? I’m guessing this is a very intensive program?”

“_Because you are, and_ y_es, it is. You’ll be tired at the end of each session. Too tired to get yourself into trouble.”_ She says that last sentence with a smile on her face. “_And it starts this afternoon!”_

Pidge can’t resist one final playful dig at Keith. “Good luck Team Leader! It’s been nice knowing you!”

**THE CEMETERY**

Platte County Cemetery

A varga later, Keith walks out of the hospital with Acxa, and meets up with Krolia at the entrance. “Keith…I know you were just released, but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking me to the place where I can find your father.”

The request seems a bit odd, and sudden to Acxa, but not to Keith. He knew it would come at some point. “Of course. Would you like to go now?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, yes please.”

“No trouble.” To Acxa, he asks, “Would you mind coming with us?” Whispering to her, he says “I may need you.”

“_Of course. I’d be happy to_.”

\---------------

They make their way to the cemetery, where Keith takes Krolia to his father’s grave. Krolia walks up to it and kneels in front of it. “Stephen… I’m here my love. I finally made it back. I told you I would.” Tears begin streaming down his mother’s face. Keith has never seen her cry before. Not like this. “I am so sorry I left you. It was to protect you and Keith.” Krolia falls silent, crying at her lover’s graveside.

Keith and Acxa stand by, helpless. Keith takes Acxa’s hand, and squeezes. Hard. They exchange a look, and then turn their gaze to the grieving Krolia. Keith tells Acxa the story of how his father died. “You know my father was a fireman. One quintant, his company responded to a building fire just outside of town. He rescued seven people that quintant. He went back into the building to look for more survivors. The building collapsed. Dad didn’t come out.” Keith pauses as he swallows hard. "I saw the whole thing happen."

Squeezing Keith’s hand, Acxa tells him “_Keith, I am so sorry_.”

He closes his eyes, as tears trickle down his cheeks. “Every time I come here, every time I think about what happened…the pain returns.”

Acxa turns again to Krolia. She truly sees, for the first time since the death of her mother, what losing a loved one does to a person. Witnessing the death of a parent is unfortunately on more thing Acxa and Keith have in common. She reflects on her feelings for Keith, and how she reacted seeing him near death, being pulled from the Black Lion. She tries to imagine her reaction, and the pain she would feel if he fell in battle. She decides it’s not something she wants to dwell on.

After a few moments, Krolia pulls herself together. She stands and tells them that she needs to meet up with Kolivan to go over next steps and deployments for the Blade of Marmora. She tells Acxa that she is to consider herself on assignment to see to Keith’s rehab. Krolia will brief her on the discussion with Kolivan later.

**PHYSICAL THERAPY**

Galaxy Garrison Physical Training Center

That afternoon Keith begins the most arduous physical training program in his life. Acxa is not going easy on him. With the verbal tone and demeanor of a drill sergeant, she lays out her expectations. “_You need to push yourself to get back in fighting shape. You don’t know what you are going to be facing out there and I want you to be ready for it! I expect you to complete the drills and exercises to the best of your ability. Then you will do them again and do better than your best. I do not want to hear any whining from you! Any questions_?”

“No ma’am. None.”

Acxa gives him a hard glare and gets in his face. “_Don’t EVER call me that again Keith!”_

\---------------

The routine Acxa develops is well-organized, and his entire quintant is planned for him. His daily routine includes a specific diet consisting of three meals a quintant, and two physical therapy sessions. She picks him up at 0600 for breakfast. Cardio and strength training start at 0800 and go for three vargas. Hit the showers, then eat lunch. In the afternoon, more strength and cardio training, mixed in with martial arts. Shower, then dinner, debrief on the quintant’s progress, and discuss the plan for the following quintant. After dinner, Acxa takes him back to his quarters where he collapses in bed. He stays there until she comes for him the next morning and the cycle starts over.

\---------------

Keith pushes through the program during the first movement as well as he can. While he knows he has a long way to go with strength and conditioning and is willing to push through it, he is discouraged with the martial arts training in the afternoons. Acxa is his sparring partner and she makes it very clear in their first session that she is not going to go easy on him. _“Keith, you need to improve your hand-to-hand combat skills. You’ve always been weak at it. You’ve always fought with a blade of some kind in your hand. Zethrid told me that you were easy to overpower once you lost your blade. You need to learn how to fight without it.”_

“Ok, in my defense, have you seen Zethrid lately? She’s HUGE!” Before Keith can say another word, Acxa punches him. He deflects the punch, counterpunches, and glares at her. “Excuse me, I wasn’t ready to fight.” As he says this he attempts a leg sweep, which Acxa deftly avoids by doing a back flip.

Landing on her feet, she taunts him. “_Since when do I need permission to punch you? Keith, no opponent is going to ask permission to start a fight with you. BE READY AT ALL TIMES!” _With that, Keith engages in the first of a series of frustrating martial arts sessions with Acxa. They fought hand-to-hand once as enemies, and Keith battled her to a standoff. Their fighting styles, strength, and conditioning were evenly matched, but in that fight, he used a sword. Now, without it, she is routinely beating him, and he can tell she is not exerting herself to her fullest to do it. He knows he has a long way to go. True to his word he does not complain about the grueling nature of the training. But he is feeling very frustrated with his progress.

Acxa sees his frustration, but she does not let up and continues to push him. She offers him words of encouragement after dinner every evening. They review the quintant’s sessions, progress being made, and work that still needs to be done. Keith is progressing well, and Acxa wants to make sure he knows it.

\---------------

Private Room, Galaxy Garrison Dining Hall

Even with that encouragement, Acxa sees that something is bothering him. At dinner on the first quintant of movement two of his training program, she probes to determine what it is. “_Keith…something is on your mind. It affected your performance today. You regressed in several areas. What’s wrong?”_

Keith does not mince words. “Acxa…did I do something to make you angry with me?”

She is surprised and taken aback by the question and Keith’s tone in asking it. She realizes he’s not only hurting physically, but emotionally as well. She’s been addressing the first problem without fully realizing the existence of the second.

“_Keith…no. You did nothing wrong and I’m not angry with you. Why would you think that?”_

“Your attitude towards me in the workout sessions. It’s just that…I can’t seem to do anything right. When I screw up, you jump on me about it. I get that. But when I do manage to do something well you jump on me and tell me to do it better. It’s relentless. It’s like you are just angry with me and don’t want to be in the workout room with me.”

He looks down at the table. He realizes he just broke his promise to her not to complain about the physical therapy sessions. “I’m sorry for the whine. I’ll shut up now.”

Taking his hand, Acxa talks to him in a serious tone. _“Keith…please look at me. I am not angry with you. I care about you…very much…if I didn’t I wouldn’t be in there with you. I’m pushing you hard because that’s what you need right now. I told you I was going to do that before we started the first session. I’m trying to build you back up to where you need to be, physically and mentally, for combat. I push you because that’s how you train your body to be stronger. That’s how you train your mind to believe you can do the exercises, that you believe you can win our sparring matches, that you believe you can defeat the enemy. That’s how you build up your stamina. Keith, I’m not taking it easy on you because I want you at peak shape when you go back into battle. I want you to be stronger than your enemy.”_ Pausing for a moment, she squeezes his hand, hard. “_I want you to come home alive when this is all over.”_

Touched and inspired by her words, Keith nods his head. “Thank you. I understand now. I’m glad to have you by my side.”

_“I told you I would stand by you. Where else would I be? Now, let’s go over the plan for tomorrow…”_

Being half Galra has always given Keith a physical advantage in speed and strength over humans. Seeing the potential of tapping into Keith’s Galra side, she continues to push him harder. To his surprise, the harder she pushes him, the easier the workouts become. His speed and strength increase to levels he never achieved before, and it gives him incentive to see how far he can push it.

**THE PISTOL RANGE**

Galaxy Garrison Pistol Range

Sensing a need for a change in routine, Acxa gives Keith a break from their afternoon sparring sessions at the beginning of movement three. She takes him to the firing range to develop his marksmanship skills. _“Keith, you’re here because shooting is the weakest of your fighting skills...next to hand-to-hand combat. You need to work on your technique, because at your best you are a poor shot.”_

He can’t argue with her logic because, as usual, she is correct. Bearing down and focusing on the targets and firing simulations presented, he surprises them both by performing better than expected. “_Hmm…there may be hope for you yet, Keith. Not bad. Not good, but better than I’ve seen you do in the past. We’ll keep working on it.”_

\---------------

As the shooting sessions continue over the course of the third movement, they begin to talk about different things to help pass the time. They talk about things Acxa would never talk about with anyone else, but with Keith she has no reservations. She trusts him to keep their private conversations private.

\---------------

At the end of the third movement, he challenges her to a competition. Never one to pass up a challenge, she accepts. Just prior to the competition, as they are at a table just off the firing range preparing their weapons, the two begin to talk.

“May I ask you a question?”

“_Of course. What is it?”_

“Promise me you won’t take my head off when I ask it?”

She pauses, looks at him, cocks an eyebrow, and in an annoyed tone of voice says, “_Are you going to ask your question or not?_”

“Why do you get so mad when someone addresses you as ma’am?”

“_Seriously? THAT’s your question?”_

“Well…yes. And you said you wouldn’t take my head off.”

Acxa takes a deep breath and sighs heavily, shakes her head, then looks Keith in the eye. “_Because ‘ma’am’ sounds very much like the Corillian word ‘maiam’, which is…not a very polite or flattering way to address a Corillian woman. It’s what…it’s what my mother’s murderers called her before they killed her.” _She turns and start to work on her blaster pistol again._ “Now, can we talk about something else please?_”

Keith is horrified that what he hoped would be mindless banter touched a raw nerve in Acxa. “Acxa…I…I didn’t realize…I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

She steadies herself against the table, turns back to Keith, and addresses him in a soft tone of voice. “_It’s ok, Keith. No apology is necessary. You wouldn’t have known, and I know you didn’t ask it to be mean._”

After a few more doboshes and an awkward silence, they finish preparation and step to the firing line. Trying to lighten the mood after his failed attempt at small talk, Keith tries what he hopes is a much safer topic.

“So, have you had a chance to get to meet anyone other than the Atlas Bridge crew since you’ve been here?”

_“No. I’m not one for socializing or walking up to random strangers to begin a pointless conversation about nothing. Why are you asking me this? Are you trying to distract me, so you’ll win this competition? If you are, it’s not working.”_

“I know better than to try to distract you. You wouldn’t fall for it even if I tried. No, I’m just very curious. You’ve spent most of your time the past phoeb working to help me heal, and I appreciate that more than you realize. I like being with you. A lot. But, it just seems you could use another friend. I know how hard it can be to fit in sometimes.”

Acxa scowls, points her blaster downrange, and in rapid-fire succession takes down ten targets. Still staring downrange, she says, _“I’ve spent my entire life not fitting in. I’m used to it.”_

“Right.”

She holsters her pistol with a flourish and turns to face him. _“Keith, I was an outcast, born and bred in war. The only way I survived was to become worse than my enemies. You know that.”_

“I do, but Acxa I don’t care about what you did in your past. I know there is more to you than that.”

She breaks eye contact and looks down at the ground, as if she were ashamed of something. _“But some people only see Galra, and I understand why.” _She looks back up at him and softens the tone of her voice._ “Sometimes I even question if my people have the ability to change.”_

“Our people. I’m half Galra too, remember? Acxa, by choosing to join the Coalition, you’re living proof that it’s possible for our people to change. I want others to know more about the Acxa Combari who turned her life around. I have a feeling everyone will like that person. You’re an excellent role model for them to follow.”

Pausing to reflect on his words, she realizes that she’s isolated herself from everyone except Krolia, Kolivan, and Sam Holt. _“Keith…you may be right. But, I wouldn’t know where to begin to reach out to someone I don’t know.”_

Keith smiles, winks at her, and says, “It’s ok. I’m not good at that either, but…we’ll keep working on it. Together.” Putting on his game face, he turns to face his targets, pulls his pistol from the holster and fires in quick succession. Ten shots, ten hits. With a flourish equal to the one Acxa displayed doboshes before, he puts his blaster back in his holster, turns to her and while smiling, winks at her. “Not too bad, eh?”

She shakes her head and laughs at him. _“Showoff. We keep going until someone misses.” _She turns to him with an impish grin on her face and lets her competitive side show through.

“_And I won’t be the one that misses, wise guy.”_

**SPARRING PARTNERS**

Galaxy Garrison Physical Training Center

By the end of the sixth and final movement, Keith is fully recovered and feeling the best he’s felt in his life. He is physically bigger and stronger than he has ever been in his entire life.

As he and Acxa warm up and stretch at the start of their final afternoon session, they are joined by Commander Iverson, Veronica, and Bae Bae, Atlas’ canine mascot.

Commander Iverson is talking to Bae Bae and scratching her behind her ears. “Who’s a good girl? You are! I used to have a dog like this years ago. Old Sally would follow me just about everywhere I went. Smiling that big drooly smile. Which actually was a problem sometimes. I once tripped over her, slipped on her drool, and went shoulder-first into the refrigerator.” Moving his shoulder and making a clicking sound, he says “Yeah, and that’s where this clicking came from.”

“Is that why you were struggling with the pull-ups, sir?”

Commander Iverson is only mildly annoyed by the question, but he sees an opportunity to have some fun with Veronica and he takes advantage of it. “No, that’s because I’m old and overweight. And watch your insubordination!”

Veronica takes the bait and snaps to attention – while seated. “Yes sir!”

“Was the dog alright?”, asks Keith with genuine concern.

“She was fine, thank goodness. Yeah, that dog meant the world to me.”

Veronica thinks back to her childhood. “I know how you feel. My brothers and sisters adopted every stray animal they could find. There was this one cat. “Flash” we called him. He hated everybody except me. Smart cat.”

Acxa stretches nearby and is a bit reticent to join the conversation. Keith sees this and, thinking back to their conversation on the firing range, decides it is time to pull her in. “What about you, Acxa? Did you ever have a pet? You and I never talked about that before.”

_“I’ve never had a creature companion before Cosmo but, as Keith knows, one of my partners, Narti, was bonded to an immortal cat named Kova. That cat gave her the ability to experience the world.”_ So far, so good. Then, Acxa’s social awkwardness rears up. _“Until Lotor killed Narti, and we had to abandon the animal on our destroyed ship, so we could escape without being tracked.”_

Commander Iverson, not sure what to say next, simply responds “Oh.”

Standing, Acxa decides it is time to end the senseless small talk and move on to more important things. “_Alright Mr. Kogane, enough stretching_.” She stops three steps from Keith and pokes him in the chest with her finger to emphasize her next point. _“You’re not getting out of our final sparring session. This is your last chance to beat me. Oh, and if you lose, which you will, you are cooking dinner for the two of us tonight. Are you ready?_”

Keith’s jaw drops in mock indignation as he realizes Acxa just playfully challenged his manhood in front of Commander Iverson and Veronica. Either that, or she just asked him out on a date. Realizing it’s probably nothing more than one of her ‘motivational taunts’, he gives it right back to her. Taking one step towards her, he stares directly into her eyes with a look of determination on his face. “To whip your butt? You bet I am! I’ve been training for this for six movements. And when I win, you are cooking dinner for the two of us!”

Acxa takes a step towards Keith and with her own look of competitive determination fires right back at him._ “You were cocky on the firing range too, wise guy. Who won that competition?”_

Keith takes another step towards her. They are now nose-to-nose, and neither is backing down. “Hey, it took you 500 shots to beat me, and even then, you cheated!”

_“I had to cough.”_

“DURING MY LAST SHOT??”

Commander Iverson and Veronica look at each other for just a tick, before Veronica turns back to Acxa. “Mind if we watch?”

\---------------

On that last afternoon of Keith’s physical therapy regimen, after a sparring session that lasts three vargas, Keith and Acxa fight to a standstill in their martial arts bout. He would have beaten her at the three-varga mark, except that she pulls a wrestling escape move she saw in a Garrison training film and is able to counter the hold Keith had her in. Despite their obvious exhaustion, they are ready to continue the session, until Commander Iverson steps in and stops it. “You two need to stop before one or both of you drop dead from physical exhaustion. Honestly, I’ve never seen people as competitive as you two are. This session is a draw.”

\---------------

Keith's Quarters, Galaxy Garrison

At dinner that evening, which they wind up preparing together, Keith asks if she would like to take a trip in the morning to a “special place” that he thinks she will like. “What do you think? It would be the break we both need.”

“_It sounds good to me. I’m ready for a break in routine. I’m sure you are as well.”_

“Good. I’ll gather some supplies. It’s a few vargas away so we’ll be taking Black and spending the night there.”

**BLUE RIDGE MOUNTAINS**

Mount Pisgah Area, Blue Ridge Mountains

Early the next morning, Keith, Acxa, and Cosmo, leave in Black for the Blue Ridge Mountains. They arrive two vargas later at Mount Pisgah. It is a pristine, pastoral setting within the heart of the Blue Ridge Mountains. Taking Keith’s speeder which is loaded with their supplies, they make the short trip from Black to their campsite. The location Keith chooses for their camp is a level area on an otherwise gentle slope above a clear blue lake with the mountains and valleys beyond. There are wildlife and trees aplenty, and it is far from the noise and hustle of the city.

Keith sets up camp while Acxa explores the area immediately around the campsite. She inhales deeply and takes in the clean, crisp mountain air. She realizes, for the first time in many decaphoebs, that she feels completely relaxed. And safe. She looks at Keith, and realizes he is the reason she feels that way. She sits on a boulder and enjoys the scenery that surrounds her.

\---------------

“Have you ever been backpacking?”, says Keith holding two packs.

“_I’ve been on long road marches during military campaigns, carrying heavy backpacks. Is that what you brought me here for?”_

“No, of course not. Backpacking is a walk along a nature trail. The objective is to see and enjoy the sights and sounds. It’s like a road march except the packs are lighter, and there’s no enemy to attack at the end of the trail. Just nature. I think you’ll like it.”

Acxa eagerly jumps up, takes the pack from Keith, and puts a warm smile on her face. _“Then, let’s do this!”_

\---------------

Keith takes her out on the trail, and they explore the mountains around their campsite. She is amazed at the beauty of nature and the variety of flora and fauna. They stop at another clear blue lake at a higher elevation. Acxa is struck by the quiet. She’s never really paid attention to it before, and she is amazed by its calming effect. The quiet is broken by the call of a bald eagle flying to its nest.

“_Keith, what is that?”_, asks Acxa in amazement.

“It’s a Bald Eagle. Big bird, big predator. They are amazing creatures. They live off fish in the lake and make their nests in the tall trees around it. It’s one of the apex predators here. They are beautiful birds.”

“_What are…fish_?” Acxa has never seen a fish before, and her curiosity is getting the better of her.

Keith kneels near the edge of the lake and points out a small school of trout. “Those are fish. They live in the water. Good eating. If you like we can catch a couple and have them for dinner tonight.”

Acxa leans over the water to get a better look. Keith cannot resist the urge to get a small amount of water in his hands and flick it into her face.

Startled, Acxa sputters. “_KEITH! What the…”_ She turns towards him, with murder in her eyes. Not sure she took his actions as a playful joke, Keith stands and starts to backpedal very quickly. “Um, Acxa, it was all in fun. Sorry? Don’t hurt me?”

Acxa’s eyes turn from murder to an impish lets-fool around mode. “_Ok big boy. You want to play? Let’s play!_” She chases him down and tackles him. She quickly flips him on his back, straddles him, and pins him to the ground.

Laughing just a bit, Keith teases her. “Let me guess. Another wrestling move you learned from the Garrison training films?”

Acxa leans down to Keith and with both hands grabs his hair. “_Keith…shut up and kiss me.”_

Keith happily obliges her. After a moment, she rests her forehead on his and looks him in the eyes. _“I can’t remember ever being this happy or having so much fun. Thank you!”_ She kisses him again, then stands and pulls him up. “_So…how do we catch these fish?”_

Still reeling slightly from her kiss, he recovers and says, “I have the gear back at our camp. We’ll catch them in the lake at our campsite. I’ll show you how to fish when we get back. Ready to move on?”

“_Let’s do this!”_

\---------------

They continue down the trail for another varga, then break for lunch. Acxa tells Keith stories of the wildlife on her home world of Corillia, and how it is so different from that of the Blue Ridge. The stories continue as they finish their hike, finally arriving back at their campsite five vargas after they left it.

Keith gets the fishing gear out, and after giving Acxa a quick five-dobosh course on baiting a hook, casting the line, and setting a hook, they go down to the water. Both cast their lines at the same time. Her line takes a hit immediately.

She sets the hook, then turns to Keith and asks, “_What do I do now?_”

“Turn the crank on the reel and reel it in.” Keith watches in amazement as she reels in the fish as if she’s done it her entire life. Without instruction, she grabs the net and scoops up her catch. On her first cast she lands a 14-pound trout. “Well…no point in fishing for any more. You just caught our dinner!”

\---------------

They begin dinner preparations together. While Keith cleans and prepares the trout, Acxa peels and slices the vegetables. As she peels the potatoes, she happens to notice that Keith is standing near the pot of cold water they will be cooked in. She makes a few mental calculations; angle of trajectory from her hand into the pot, speed of the potato hitting the water, and splash radius and direction of the water upon potato impact. Thinking that she still owes him from the dousing he gave her at the beach, she acts. Expertly flipping the potatoes from her hands all at once, they splash into the pot – soaking Keith in the process.

“ACXA! What…why did you do that?!”

Laughing hysterically, Acxa screams at him “_PAYBACK!”_

Now it is Keith’s turn to chase Acxa. He picks up a smaller pot of water and begins chasing her as she backpedals. _“Keith…you put that down right now! Don’t you even think about throwing that at me!”_ He sets the pot down and catches her. In catching her, he happens to grab her just under the armpits…and discovers that she is VERY ticklish! The more he tickles, the harder she laughs. It is an endearing laugh that melts his heart. Not wanting to overdo it, he eases up and pulls her close.

_“That was not fair, Keith!”_ With that, she pulls him closer and kisses him. After a couple of doboshes they are a hot mess. Keith reluctantly comes up for air. “We should stop fooling around and finish cooking dinner.”

They both enjoy each other’s company while they cook their meal together.

\---------------

After dinner, Keith and Acxa sit on camp stools and take in the awesome majesty of nature. Reaching into his rucksack, he pulls out a chocolate bar, breaks it in half, and offers it to her. Seeing her quizzical look, he explains, “It’s a chocolate bar. One of the favorite treats on Earth. Try it.” Peeling back the wrapper, she takes a nibble, and her face immediately lights up with delight.

_“Keith, this is delicious!”_ taking a larger bite, she tells him, “_I hope you brought more._”

After a few doboshes, Keith turns and looks at Acxa. He is struck by just how beautiful she is. He feels the butterflies return. He wonders if it is nerves orr fear of rejection he is feeling. Or is it something else? He desperately wants to shout out that he loves her, but he is afraid that such a bold declaration will scare her away.

He turns to look at what Cosmo is doing. Cosmo loves being outdoors, and he has fond memories of the time he, Keith, and Krolia spent in the “great outdoors” in the Quantum Abyss.

While he watches Cosmo play, Acxa looks at Keith. She too has butterflies, and a myriad of thoughts race through her head. She cares for him so much, but what does she say to him? She’s never been in love – if that is what she is feeling. What does it feel like, anyway? Why does she feel giddy and pensive at the same time when she is with him? Is she afraid of his reaction if she told him how she felt?

Cosmo settles down, and Keith and Acxa turn to look at the sunset.

Acxa, referring to the sunset, says “_So beautiful. I don’t think I’ve seen anything so beautiful before_”

Keith, looks squarely at Acxa and not the sunset. “Definitely the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.”

Still looking at the sunset, Acxa catches the meaning of his statement and allows a broad smile to slowly cross her face. “_I was referring to the_ sunset." She turns to look at him with doe eyes and a warm smile._ "But…thank you, Keith. That is without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me._”

“Good. Because there are a lot more complements coming your way.” With that, he leans in and kisses her.

\---------------

“Acxa…do you remember what we said to each other on the moon, after the fight with Macidus?”

“_Yes, I do. Like it was yesterday_.” She smiles at the memory, particularly Keith’s reaction when she kissed him for the first time.

Taking a deep breath, and feeling completely out of his comfort zone, he decides it is time to confess how he feels about her.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about us. You’ve become a very important woman in my life. In fact, you…are…the most important woman in my life. I care about you a great deal. The time we were apart…that was agony for me.”

Acxa is not completely surprised by Keith’s words, but she is surprised he is saying them now. “_Keith, I don’t know what to say…except that you are very important to me as well. I honestly don’t know how I feel.”_

Ok, that came out wrong.

Seeing his very confused expression, she quickly adds,_ “Wait, let me explain. When I’m with you I’m happy…very happy. But I have butterflies in my stomach and I’m very distracted. I don’t know why. I’ve never had a significant other in my life…this is all new to me. I’ve always been one who is calm, cool, and collected, in control of every situation. I don’t feel like I’m in control here, and frankly…I’m scared…Very scared_.”

“It’s new to me as well…this feeling…and like you I don’t feel like I’m in control. I’m not scared…I’m terrified! I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Especially when it comes to how I feel about you. Acxa, I think I’ve fallen…”

Acxa can't interrupt him fast enough.

“_Keith, I think I know what you are about to say. I know we promised each other that we would have an honest discussion, but…please don’t take this the wrong way…I need some time here. I am used to people hating me, viewing me as an outcast, an enemy, someone to be feared. I know how to deal with that. But I don’t know what to do…here. I don’t know what to do when you look at me the way you do…the way you are looking at me now…when you say those sweet things to me. I’m…I’m afraid Keith. I’m afraid that if I tell you how I feel…if I lose you in battle like I almost did…I don’t want to go through what Krolia has gone through. What I went through at the hospital when I thought you were going to d…_” Acxa chokes on the last word. Looking away from Keith and down at the ground, she says, “_I just don’t know what to do_”.

Seeing the look of panic on her face he realizes he’s pushed things too far too fast. Thinking quickly, Keith backtracks. “Acxa, I understand. You need space. I get it, I really do. I’ll give you all the space you need, and all the time you need. Let’s pick this conversation back up at some point…but you let me know when you are ready to do that. Until then, we can still be together, still do things together…we just won’t bring this up…until you tell me it’s time.”

Acxa is torn by emotions she’s never felt before. Keith truly cares for her, that is obvious. But she is afraid of the pedestal he’s clearly put her on. “_Thank you, Keith_.” She looks down at the ground, the sadness in her heart clearly visible on her face. She should be happy…so why isn’t she? _“I wouldn’t blame you if you hate me for this. I don’t mean to jerk you around._”

“I don’t hate you. Even when we were fighting each other I didn’t hate you. And I don’t feel that I’m being jerked around. One of the many things I admire about you is that you are honest and direct. When you are ready, we’ll talk about how we feel. Until then…we’re here. Let’s enjoy the scenery, enjoy each other’s company, and find out more about each other. The rest…we’ll figure that out.”

Relieved, she reaches out and takes his hand. “_That sounds wonderful to me_.” Leaning in to Keith, Acxa kisses him.

\---------------

Keith grabs a blanket and wraps it around them as protection from the night chill. They curl up under it, wrapped in each other’s arms. They talk for hours, about nothing in particular and everything in general. They are still awake when the sun rises over the mountains in the East. They cuddle closer, not wanting to let each other go.

Until Cosmo sticks his cold nose in Acxa’s ear. “_Aack! Cosmo stop it! What is wrong with you this morning?”_

"What's wrong with me. The sun is coming up and I'm hungry. That's what's wrong with me."

They both laugh. For once Cosmo has someone else to wake up at the crack of dawn. Acxa’s laughter is music to Keith’s ears. “Ok, you're hungry. I get it!" He turns to Acxa and gives her a quick peck on the nose. "I should get up and feed him. I guess I should get up and feed us. You hungry?”

“_Starving. I’ll come help you.”_

\---------------

Keith gives Cosmo the remainder of Acxa’s trout from yesterday. For the two of them, he prepares a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. Acxa concocts a warm beverage that tastes very much like coffee, but it’s not coffee. _“I learned to make this during the three decaphoebs that you…that Voltron was missing. Some quintants, it kept me going. Just don’t drink too much at once. It jolts the system.”_

Keith sets their food on the picnic table in their campsite and they sit down to eat. Acxa has never experienced an Earth breakfast. She pokes at it suspiciously, then picks up a bacon strip and carefully tastes her first bite. As she does so, her eyes open wide. She grips his forearm tightly, her claws digging in to the fabric of his sleeve. “_Keith…this is delicious! I’ve never had anything like this before. What is it?”_

“That’s bacon. You also have eggs and toast with butter. The bacon comes from a pig, eggs from a chicken, and the toast from wheat and a bunch of other stuff that I can’t name because I forget what they are. The butter comes from a Kaltenecker.” Looking at the beautiful woman sitting next to him, he says to her softly, “I’m glad you like it. Now...may I have my arm back?”

Acxa puts her utensils down and hugs Keith. “_It’s going to be a good quintant.”_

\---------------

They pack up their campsite after breakfast and prepare to leave. Before going, Acxa walks down to the lake for one final look. Keith joins her, and they hug again. He’s noticed that she’s been pretty huggy this trip – and he’s not about to complain.

She steps back slightly from Keith and puts her arms on his shoulders. _“Keith…about last night. I owe you an explanation.”_

“You really don’t Acxa. I understand how you feel.”

_“I don’t think you do. Keith…the last thing I ever expected to happen to me was to find…well…you. A significant other, because that’s what you are to me. I’m used to being hated, loathed, feared…all of that is true. But there’s something I didn’t tell you. Everyone I’ve ever gotten close to has died or nearly died because of me. My mother…Zethrid…Ezor…Narti. I’m afraid if I get too close to you…I don’t want you to die too. I know that makes no sense, but…there are times when I think my whole life doesn’t make sense. Do you understand what I’m saying? I don’t want to push you away.”_

Putting her forehead on his and closing her eyes, she fights back the tears. “_I am SO sick of war. I am so sick of death and destruction. Keith, I want to stay here. With you. I know we have to go back to the real world, and I know we have a war to fight.” _She pauses for a moment to reflect, still struggling to hold it together_. “I now know how your mother felt when she made the decision to stay with your father. I know she was happy, and I understand now what happy really feels like. Keith…for the first time in my life, I’m happy. With you. Can you be patient with me for just a little while longer? Until I can overcome my fears?”_

This confession is a huge step for Acxa, and Keith knows it. She stepped up and told him what is in her heart. Now, it’s his turn. “Yes. However long it takes. I’ll be here when you are ready. I told you last night how important you are to me. I want to show you that you are the most important person in my life. For what it’s worth…I’m sick of war, death and destruction too. I would like nothing better than to stay here with you. But we can’t. Not right now anyway.”

“Back on Androse, after you rescued us the first time from the pirates, you told me you had to find your own path. Is there room on your path for another person to walk beside you?”

_“If that person is you…yes!”_ She can restrain her tears no longer, but they are now tears of joy.

Looking into each other’s eyes, they realize they’ve just taken the first steps in their journey together. Where it will lead them, only time will tell. The three key words remain unspoken, but for now that is ok. They know in their hearts how they feel about each other.

And that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a point in this chapter, after Keith falls asleep shortly after awakening from his coma, where Krolia reminds Acxa that the two of them talked about Acxa's feelings for Keith right after her first mission with the Blades. You'll find the full story of that discussion within Chapter 7 of The Marmoran Generals (Part 4 of the Galra Chronicles)
> 
> While this chapter touches on some painful topics for the characters, it was a lot of fun to write. There are some bits and pieces of canon elements pulled in here and tweaked, such as the pistol range scene. It's a nice bonding moment between Keith and Acxa and it also highlights just how competitive they both are, particularly when competing against each other. I was also able to leverage some personal experiences, such as my love for the Blue Ridge Mountains (particularly in the area around Asheville, NC).  
The final chapter of this book is also an original one, and it's the setup chapter for the next book, the Seven Paladins.


	15. Change of Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa is pressured into returning to Atlas, but she drives a hard bargain in the process. And in the end she and Keith each pay a steep price, and are reminded that command is lonely.

**THE DEAL**

Officers Quarters, Galaxy Garrison

Keith and Acxa return from the Blue Ridge late in the quintant. Neither can figure out why, but a feeling in the air tells them that something is afoot. Their first hint that this is going to be an unusual evening comes when they see Krolia waiting for them outside their quarters at the Garrison.

“Welcome back. I hope the two of you had a restful weekend. It may be the last you have for a while.”

Krolia always did like to get straight to the point, but this is a bit out of character even for her. “It’s good to see you too, Mom. Would you mind telling us what’s going on?”

“We need to see Acxa in the main conference room on Atlas. Now. Keith, you come as well. You need to hear this.”

Acxa raises an eyebrow and turns to Keith. _“Did you know about this?”_

“No. I’m just as surprised as you are. Mom, who wants to meet with us, and why? What happened?”

“You’ll see when we get there. We need to leave now.”

\---------------

Main Conference Room, IGF Atlas

The three make their way to the main conference room of Atlas. The damage from the battles with Sendak and the White Mech is largely repaired, and the giant ship hums with life. Now it’s a matter of getting the crew trained and ready for the larger battles to come.

“In here. They’ve been waiting for you.”

They are Admiral Sablin, new leader of the Galaxy Garrison, Allura, Kolivan, Coran, Commander Holt, and Commander Iverson. The mood in the room is grim as Keith, Krolia, and Acxa take their seats.

Admiral Sablin begins the meeting.

“Senior Commander Combari, Cadet Kogane, thank you for coming. Not that we gave you a choice. Senior Commander, we have a matter of extreme importance that we need to discuss with you. It involves the command structure on Atlas for the upcoming campaign against the Galra.”

Keith and Acxa exchange a surprised look. After the battle with the White Mech ended, Acxa relinquished her temporary command of IGF Atlas to Commander Iverson. She expressed to Commander Holt several quintants later that she had no interest in taking it back as she was occupied with other things – specifically, getting Keith back into fighting trim. Now it appears they want to talk to her about Atlas. Acxa wonders why Admiral Sablin refers to Keith as Cadet. He’s proven he’s no cadet, and the reference irritates her greatly.

Allura joins the discussion and gets right to the point.

“The biggest position we need to fill, quite frankly is that of Captain of Atlas. Many have speculated that I will be assuming those duties, since it is similar to my role with the Castle of Lions. But that arrangement won’t work. Back then I was not a Paladin. Now I am. I cannot properly command Atlas AND be the Paladin of the Blue Lion. During the campaign I expect to spend most of my time with the Paladins fighting. Atlas needs a full time Captain because it will be fighting in most of those battles as well. It needs a battle-tested leader, and a quick thinker with both a strategic and tactical mindset. Someone with a laser focus on the task at hand, who maintains tight discipline, and is fair.”

Admiral Sablin picks up the pitch. “Princess Allura and I spoke individually with Blade Master Kolivan, Senior Commander Krolia, Coran, Commander Holt, and Commander Iverson to get their opinions. They all gave us the name of someone who meets all the criteria Princess Allura just laid out. They all gave us the _same _name.”

Allura’s next sentence leaves Acxa completely speechless.

“The name they all gave us…is yours, Acxa. The way you led Atlas against Sendak, the way you were able to transform it into the White Lion during the fight with the White Mech, showed all of us who the true Captain of this ship is.”

The room is completely quiet. Acxa can’t believe her ears. She is in a state of shock, which quickly turns to irritation. There is no way Keith didn’t know about this before they left for the Blue Ridge. Turning to him, she sees the expression of someone who is equally shocked

“_Did you know about any of this?”_

The tone in her voice chills him to the bone. Knowing that she thinks he set her up, he pleads his innocence. “No, I swear Acxa, this is the first I’m hearing about it.”

Seeing the plight of his young mentee, Kolivan comes to Keith’s defense. “Acxa, I assure you Keith knew nothing about this. These discussions all happened while the two of you were away.”

“I know this will be a challenge for you Acxa, but in my experience with you I don’t recall a time where you ever backed down from one. Starting with your Trials, you’ve exemplified the traits of a strong leader, as Allura has stated them. As leader of a major resistance cell before and during the campaign against Sendak you proved that you are a master of tactics and strategy. Your command of troops in the field is exemplary. I sent you to Earth because I believed the Garrison defense forces would benefit from your experience, and you proved me right. Your command of Atlas against the Galra and the White Mech, from what I’ve heard, is nothing short of miraculous. We all believe you are the best candidate for the job. You have the potential to save millions if not billions of lives through your actions.”

She is churning inside. Her emotions turn from irritation with Keith to outright concern. It’s time to find out what’s going on. “_Sam, I told you in the hospital, as strongly as I could that I did not want this job. Why are you offering it to me now? I practically usurped the Captaincy from you when it launched.”_

“I don’t see it that way. Thinking back to the quintant I handed you control of Atlas, I recall giving it to a leader who saw what needed to be done and took decisive action to get it done. You took command of the situation, and that’s what we needed then. It’s what we need now. I’m a scientist and engineer first, Acxa. I really believe the best place for me would be as your Chief Engineer and Science Officer.”

_“ITS YOUR SHIP! YOU BUILT IT!”_

“I did build it, that’s true. But you handled it like no one else possibly could. Atlas responded to you in ways no one could have imagined. We’ve tried replicating how you turned it from a spaceship to the White Lion…and we can’t do it. It won’t respond to us. It responds to you because you can talk to it through its crystal.”

“_Because you turned my brain into a computer chip!”_

_“_Yes, the way we used your brain to take down the crystal in Sendak’s ship is unusual, but I believe that unlocked potential you already had. Atlas didn’t have to respond to you, but it did. Just like the way the Lions respond to their Paladins. Atlas chose you. Like it or not, you are the Paladin of Atlas.”

Now she is laughing. This conversation is getting absurd. _“WHAT? I’ll say it again…I’m no Paladin, Sam. And what makes you think I’ve changed my mind about being Captain?”_

“Acxa, you have the rarest combination of military and technical experience, and expertise. You have a conscience and a strong moral code to back it up. Your actions proved that to us all. I believe you know in your heart that being Captain of Atlas is where you belong at this point in time.”

_“Mitch. You’ve been in charge of her since the end of the fight against the White Mech. You’re not interested in the Captaincy?”_

Commander Iverson, in typical fashion, is direct. “I’m good at tactics and weapons. You have a distinct advantage when it comes to strategic thinking and reacting to bad situations.”

“_Coran, how do you feel about this? And why me?”_

“Acxa if Admiral Sablin and Princess Allura asked me that question two decaphoebs ago I would have said no about you in the strongest possible terms. After seeing you in action on the journey to Earth and on Atlas, how you maintained your composure and kept everyone calm, my mind is changed. Now, I agree with Kolivan. You are the best person for the job. We need someone battle tested. That’s you.”

_“Krolia? Surely you can help me talk some sense into these people?”_

“Acxa, I believe in my heart you are the right person for this job. Remember how Kolivan told you that the shape of your sword is a rare one, that it denotes someone who is a natural leader? When you got here, you saw what needed to be done and you jumped in. And people followed you because they saw in you a leader they could rally around. Kolivan and I knew that’s how you would respond to that situation. That’s why we sent you to Earth.”

“_Look. I’m flattered, truly I am. But are you all insane? Did anyone think this through? I’m Galra! We’re going to be fighting Galra! Will the crew follow me? I have my doubts about that. I don’t think they will trust me.” _

Krolia looks her protégé in the eye. “The rebels in Matt Holt’s cell and the Blades didn’t trust you either, Acxa. You earned their trust through your actions. You can do the same with the crew of Atlas. From what I’ve heard you’ve already done it with many of them.”

_“Krolia, when we fought Sendak and the White Mech the only members of the crew I came into direct contact with were Bridge personnel and the Raptor Squadron pilots. The only reason Griffin followed me was because he had no other choice. The rest of the crew…they never saw me, never met me. For most of them I was a disembodied voice on the intercom.”_

Feeling the pressure, Acxa needs time to think. There is one person in this room that she trusts, and she needs his advice. She turns to Keith, desperately seeking his support. “_Can we talk?”_

She turns to face everyone else. _“Give me 10 doboshes and you’ll have my answer._” With that, she and Keith leave the room.

\---------------

Private Office, IGF Atlas

“_Keith, look me in the eye and tell me you have nothing to do with this!”_ Her face is set in that give-me-no-bullshit look. She doesn’t know whether to be angry or terrified.

“Acxa, I swear before the Goddess of the Universe I have nothing to do with this. I had no idea this was coming. You heard Kolivan. I...I wasn’t consulted. If they had consulted me, I would have let you know. Please, trust me!”

She realizes that he is telling her the truth, and she feels horrible for doubting him. She softens her expression and reaches out for his hand. _“I do. I’m sorry. It’s just…so unexpected. Why would they ask me to take this on, after I said I didn’t want it? Is the Coalition that desperate?”_

“May I give you my opinion?”

“_Please do. That's why I asked you to step out with me. I could use a sound opinion right now.”_

“I agree with all of them. You are the perfect person for the job. You are the ONLY person for the job. Acxa, you have the experience. With Atlas. With key members of this crew. With Voltron. You’re a natural leader. You’re a brilliant strategist and tactician. You showed that with Atlas. You have a track record of success with the Coalition already. You demand discipline and command respect. And you are fair. That sounds like a pretty good leader to me. One that I would follow.”

“_Now you’ve lost your mind. Did you hear what Allura said?_ _She and Admiral Sablin consulted with everyone in that room. They all said no. It sounds like I’m their sixth choice. Not exactly a ringing endorsement_.”

Keith can see the self-doubt on her face. He believes she can do it, everyone else in that room believes she can do it. It’s time to make her believe she can do it. It’s time to make her understand she is meant to do it.

“Then we heard different conversations. Acxa, they asked for input from them on who they would recommend for Captain. They didn’t ask them if they would take it. No, what I heard…you are the unanimous first choice. Based on what they’ve seen, based on what you’ve done. We all saw what you did with Atlas, how you led the crew, how you connected with this ship. The same way the Paladins of Voltron connect with our Lions. Don’t sell yourself short. You really are the Paladin of Atlas. Don’t doubt yourself.”

“_Keith…I’ll say this again. I am no Paladin! Why do you insist on calling me that?”_

“Because of a vision I had in the Galactic Void.”

Cocking an eyebrow at him, and not sure what she’s about to hear, she cautiously tells him, “_Go on...”_

“While we were working our way through the Galactic Void, I had three visions, three encounters with the Goddess of the Universe. She told me that when I reached Earth, I was to begin assembling the Seven Paladins. I don’t know why, and I don’t know for what purpose. I just know it’s important. I know that the Paladins of Voltron make up the first five Paladins. I had a fourth vision when we were making our approach to Earth. The Goddess told me I would be reunited with the sixth Paladin, the White Paladin, on Earth, that they would join in the battles to be fought there. She said that the White Paladin would bring the White Lion to life. She also told me the White Paladin would bring me great aid and comfort. Acxa, you brought Atlas to life. You got it powered and launched, you connected to it, and you transformed it. Atlas is the White Lion. You are its true Paladin. You fought well with Voltron, and you brought me back from the brink of death. The sixth Paladin must be you.”

Acxa has not yet told Keith of her own vision of the Goddess of the Universe several phoebs earlier, and she's not ready to talk about it now. She moves quickly to change the subject. _“Keith, how many people have you told that story to? Because it’s very hard to believe. But let’s say for one dobosh that it is true. There are so many obstacles to overcome. Let’s start with gaining the respect of the crew. I’m Galra. That’s not going to be easy.”_

“Will you have to work to earn the crew’s respect? Yes. Every new leader faces that same problem. I faced that problem when I became the Black Paladin after Shiro died. You’ve earned the respect of every command you’ve had since you joined the Coalition. You can do this because you’ve already proven you can do it.”

_“You do realize if I take this, it may make me your Commanding Officer. Are you ok with that? What about us?”_

“Yes, I’m ok if you’re my Commanding Officer. I trust you and I would follow your lead. As for us…it doesn’t change how we feel about each other. Are…you afraid it will?” He hadn’t thought about that aspect of the situation – and now that he is, he begins to panic.

_“My feelings for you aren’t going to change, but let’s not fool ourselves, Keith. It means we must compartmentalize. During duty hours, it’s got to be all business. After hours, when we’re on our own time…that’s our time. I’ll be put in positions where we are going to disagree, where we may be in conflict on appropriate next steps in a given situation. I’m going to make decisions you disagree with, but as your Commanding Officer I need you to follow them. Can you separate those situations from our personal relationship?”_

“I promise you I’ll do my best to separate personal and professional matters. If you feel you must remind me from time to time, do it.”

_“You may need to remind me as well. I suspect I’ll need it on occasion.”_

“Then…you’re going to accept the commission?” Keith is learning with Acxa that if you give her time to put all her thoughts and feelings out on the table, she’ll come to the right decision. That ability to seek input while analyzing a situation is one of many traits that make her a strong leader.

_“I’m looking for a reason to say no, and I’m having a hard time finding any.” _Acxa squeezes his hand hard and looks him straight in the eye_. “Keith…what if I fail? What if I turn out to not be the leader they think I am? I’m no Paladin. Not like you or the others.”_

“Yes, you are. If you ask any of the other Paladins, they will tell you we are far from perfect. Mistakes will happen. The important thing is to learn and adapt, and you are very good at that. Acxa…this will be your crew. You prepared me for battle. Prepare them for battle. You know what needs to be done. Believe in yourself, believe in your plan. You are going to have critics. Recognize that going in, listen to what they may have to say, but don’t second guess yourself.”

Keith kisses her hand and looks her straight in the eyes. “You told me once you wanted to make right all the wrong you’ve done in the past. This is your chance. The people in that conference room believe in you. I believe in you too.”

_“If I do this…I need to know that you will be standing with me. I can’t do this alone.”_

“I promise I’ll stand by you…every step of the way. You have my support, you have my loyalty…and you have my heart.”

She is overcome with emotion, realizing she finally has someone in her life who is her rock, someone to turn to for counsel in tough times. Her face lights up as she smiles at him. _“I never doubted that for a moment. I guess I just needed to hear it.”_

“_Before I give everyone my decision, I need to speak with Admiral Sablin. There are a few details I need to understand first. Keith, would you do one thing for me. Would you ask Admiral Sablin if he would come in and talk? And then stay and listen? I want a witness to what I’m about to say to him, and I need it to be you.”_

\---------------

A dobosh after Keith leaves, he returns with Admiral Sablin. “Senior Commander. Cadet Kogane tells me you have some questions we need to discuss. How may I be of service?”

She hides her irritation at hearing Admiral Sablin once again refer to Keith as cadet. For the moment. _“Thank you, Admiral. I’ve given your generous offer careful consideration, but I need to ask one important question. What is the mission of Atlas when it deploys?”_

“That’s simple. Liberate the planets currently occupied by the Galra.”

_“That’s it? Nothing more than that?”_

“No. Short, sweet, and to the point. It’s very simple and clear.” Sablin puffs out his chest with pride as he says these words. Acxa quickly sticks a figurative pin in him and deflates his arrogance.

“_That mission statement is dangerous and muddy._ _Admiral, with all due respect, are you aware of just how many star systems that is? How vast the territory is that you are talking about? That mission is too open-ended. There is no clear exit strategy, there are no clear goals to achieve. That mission, if we call it a mission, would last for decaphoebs. The Coalition, including Earth, will be bogged down in a war of attrition it cannot win.”_

“Senior Commander let’s cut right to the chase. The Galra Empire devastated Earth. They need to pay for what they did. They are an evil empire that needs to be crushed, and we’re going to do it!”

_“To be precise Admiral, it was the Fire of Purification, a faction within the fractured Galra Empire that attacked Earth. Oh, the Galra Empire is an evil empire, that is true. But you are letting your hatred of the Galra people blind you to the cold hard facts of the matter. The Galra Empire occupies almost half of the known universe. The Coalition doesn’t come close to the population they can draw from to fight a protracted war. If you insist on going down this path, on a mission that will result in endless conflict, then you need to look for another Captain for Atlas. Because I won’t take the job under those conditions. Which means the Blade of Marmora will not participate. And if I have to, I’ll use my influence with the Black Paladin to convince the Paladins to stay out of this fight. No Paladins, no Voltron."_

Admiral Sablin is not pleased with Acxa’s arguments at all. He despises the Galra, and if it weren’t for the fact that Atlas responds to Acxa in a way that it doesn’t for anyone else, he wouldn’t be here subjecting himself to ridicule by this Galra half-breed. He glances over at Keith, who is glaring at him with his arms crossed. Turning back to Acxa he tells her, “The Paladins of Voltron are Garrison Cadets who left their training class without permission. They really should be punished for going AWOL as they are still on our rolls as Garrison Cadets. You don’t speak for them.”

Keith resolved at the beginning of the discussion to remain a silent witness, as Acxa requested, but after hearing Admiral Sablin’s condescending statement regarding the Paladins, and his constant referral to him as a cadet, he remains silent no longer and defends his team.

“Not all of us were Garrison Cadets, Admiral. Allura is the Crown Princess of the Altean people. Even though their planet was destroyed she is still their leader and the Garrison has no control over her. The five Lions of Voltron were built by her father, which technically makes them property of the Altean Royal Family, of which Allura is the head. I’ll also remind you that the Galaxy Garrison, in its infinite wisdom, expelled me. Which means I am no longer a cadet. So please refrain from calling me one. As for Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, they should be thanked for what they’ve done to save Earth, and many other planets, not punished. They are not cadets any more. Let’s be clear Admiral. Senior Commander Acxa Combari speaks for the Paladins of Voltron. And the Blade of Marmora. And for the rest of the Coalition for that matter.”

Admiral Sablin can see that Keith and Acxa are in lock step regarding her arguments for a mission change. He turns to her, gritting his teeth. “All right…what would you suggest as an alternative mission?”

_“Use Atlas and Coalition forces to force a peace accord with the Galra Empire, one that ensures they are no longer a threat to harm their neighbors. Then be smart about your strategy to execute that mission statement. Lead off with an offensive against a strategic Galra target and do it in a way that the Galra are decisively defeated but do not take excessive casualties. We then convince those Galra we defeat to join the Coalition. Through them, we make contacts with other factions within the Galra Empire. They will spread the word of their defeat and the benefits of joining the Coalition. Hopefully those contacts lead to alliances. Most of the factions within the Empire have no desire to fight the Coalition, particularly if Voltron is involved. I believe they will be open to peace overtures. The liberation of the people currently under the thumb of the Galra and who wish to be free will come, but it must come about through change within the Empire itself. The Coalition lacks the forces needed to stand up entire star systems as self-sufficient independent entities.” _

_“The plan I’ve just laid out calls for the Captain of Atlas, who will be the commander of Coalition forces in the field, to have the flexibility to alter the mission and campaign strategy as new intelligence is gathered.”_

Admiral Sablin is steaming and goes red in the face. “You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you? It sounds like you want me to give you carte blanche to basically do whatever you want to do once you’re out there? Your arrogance knows no bounds, does it Senior Commander?”

Acxa maintains her cool as she responds to him. She will later admit to Keith that she enjoyed seeing him squirm during this discussion._ “I’m not the arrogant one in this room, Admiral. This is not an Earth-led operation. Therefore, you have no power to give anyone anything from an operational standpoint. For this mission to succeed it must be a Coalition operation using Coalition forces that include Earth forces. During my time fighting the Empire while I was with the Coalition and the Blade of Marmora, we had several discussions about our endgame strategy and what it needed to be. I’ve just given you a version of that strategy that includes Atlas. It’s a pragmatic approach, grounded in reality, and not idealistic visions that have little chance of succeeding.” _

_“I’ve always operated with the belief that the commander in the field is always right, and the rear echelon needs to give them freedom of action based on intelligence gathered during operations. That flexibility must exist, or the Coalition will be defeated in the long run because of unachievable goals and unrealistic rules of engagement.”_

“If I agree to what you’ve said on behalf of the Garrison, is that all it would take for you to accept the Captaincy of Atlas?” Her response further exasperates Admiral Sablin, to the point of utter frustration.

_“Almost. I get to pick the senior officers on Atlas. If I am going to take that ship into battle, I need senior officers under me that I trust, that I know will follow my orders and give me sound advice and counsel.”_

“You’re pretty sure of yourself Senior Commander. Some might say cocky. I guess that’s your Galra heritage coming through. You think you can just come in here and steamroll me with your demands?” Admiral Sablin’s voice drips with sarcasm, which drives a reaction from Acxa he did not expect.

Acxa narrows her eyes at Admiral Sablin, bristling at his comment. _“Admiral, I understand you hate the Galra. It’s obvious from this conversation that your hatred of everything Galra extends to me, and probably to Keith since he is half Galra as well. So here is the bottom line. You asked me to accept the commission to be Captain of Atlas. Specific conditions must be met before I say yes. Here are those conditions. Agree to the mission as I’ve stated it, give me the flexibility to change the mission as circumstances dictate, and allow me to pick the senior officers on Atlas. The Paladins of Voltron are all promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, except for Keith and Allura who are both commissioned and awarded the rank of Commander. That assumes they are willing to accept said commissions and promotions. All supposed crimes against those Paladins who were formerly Garrison Cadets are dropped and expunged from their records. If you fail to agree to all these conditions on behalf of the Garrison, I say no and leave. If you or the Garrison renege on any of these conditions after they are agreed to, I resign my commission on the spot and I leave. Understand that if I leave I take the rest of the Coalition, which includes all Rebel and Coalition combat units, the Blade of Marmora, and Voltron with me.”_

Admiral Sablin knows he is backed into a corner and concedes. “Very well, Senior Commander. I agree to all your conditions. What is your decision regarding the commission to be Captain of Atlas?”

_“Let’s go back into the conference room Admiral, and I’ll give my decision to you and the rest of the group at the same time.” _As Admiral Sablin stands and goes back into the conference room, Acxa lingers and pulls Keith aside. Looking Keith in the eye, she says, “_That man is an ass. Keith, if I take this,_ _I’m holding you to your promises.”_

“You gave him what he deserved. I’m not sure I would be as calm about it as you are. Acxa, whatever you decide…I’m with you. You never have to worry about that.”

Her greatest fear in taking on the Captaincy is losing Keith, not to battle, but because the responsibilities of the job will force her to make a choice between her feelings for him and her duties as the Captain. Closing her eyes and pausing to reflect, she makes up her mind. “_I must be crazy for doing this.”_

Keith cocks an eyebrow and smiles at her. “That was a rhetorical statement, right?”

As they leave the room, Acxa playfully smacks Keith in the chest, smiling at him the whole time. “_Don’t be a smart aleck, mister!_

\---------------

Main Conference Room, Galaxy Garrison

As they walk back into the conference room, she sees that everyone is standing. Acxa addresses them. “_Please be seated, everyone."_

As the room settles down, Acxa renders her decision. _"I’ve come to the conclusion that, like the rest of you, I have lost my mind.” _She pauses for a moment. Looking at Admiral Sablin she gives her decision._ “I accept the commission as Captain of IGF Atlas under the conditions we just agreed to.”_

Allura is the first to respond. “Excellent! I know this wasn’t an easy decision, and we forced this on you suddenly. But we all believe you are the best person to command Atlas!”

“I’ll prepare the Assumption of Command orders this evening. We’ll schedule the Change of Command ceremony for midday of the quintant after tomorrow.”

_“Thank you, Commander Iverson, that will be fine. I’ll be ready. Admiral Sablin, I’m assuming those promotion orders and administrative actions we discussed will be prepared at the same time. Now, if you all will excuse me…I have work to do between now and then.”_

As Acxa stands to leave, everyone present stands, snaps to attention, and salutes smartly. Including Admiral Sablin. Pausing for a moment, she returns the salute and departs.

\---------------

Acxa's Quarters, Galaxy Garrison

That night, Acxa develops her plans. Drawing on all her experience she lays out the steps she needs to take once she assumes command. The first is to officially name her senior staff. After that it’s getting a fresh feel for the condition of Atlas and the state of training and discipline of her crew. Then action plans to address all the deficiencies and training needs. The task is daunting, but the more she dives into it, the more she feels she’s stepped into her comfort zone. THIS is what she knows, this is what she is comfortable with.

\---------------

Keith's Quarters, Galaxy Garrison

At 0200, a knock at his door rouses Keith from a sound sleep. Staggering to the door, he is surprised to see Acxa standing there. “Acxa. What’s wrong?”

It’s clear that she drank a copious quantity of that energy brew she made for Keith in the Blue Ridge. She is very animated and speaking unnaturally fast. _“Hi. Did I wake you? I need to talk.”_ With that, she pushes past him into the room.

“Come on in.” says Keith, half asleep.

_“Keith, I need to talk to someone. I can’t sleep. I have so much going through my mind right now. I’m going crazy. I need a break.”_

He realizes that it’s time for her to disconnect from the planning and think about something else for a while. He gives her a glass of milk and tells her to drink it slowly. She downs the entire glass in three gulps, but it has the desired effect of calming her jangled nerves. They stretch out on his bed and cuddle, as Acxa lays out hopes, dreams, and fears for her new command. He listens as she talks for a full varga. As he suspected, by getting everything out and off her chest, she tires herself out. She soon falls asleep in his arms. He turns out his light and the two of them get a few vargas of sleep.

**THE CEREMONY**

Galaxy Garrison

The big news over the course of the following 36 vargas among the crew of Atlas is the naming of their new Captain. Rumors fly as everyone speculates what she will be like.

She’s Galra. What does that mean?

When she captained Atlas during the final battle against Sendak and the White Mech she dealt mainly with the Bridge crew and Raptor Squadron. How will she deal with the rest of the ship’s crew?

She’s a tough disciplinarian – Coalition fighters like Matt Holt who served in her command say so. Does she believe in capital punishment?

Is it true that Galra soldiers advance by killing one another?

The level of rumor and innuendo reaches an absurd level. Eventually things settle down as the crew prepares for the ceremony.

Parade Ground, Galaxy Garrison

The 1,576 members of the Atlas crew gather on the parade ground next to the giant ship. Each of the major sections of the ship (Engineering, Medical, Science, Tactical, etc.) stand with their section banners. The Paladins, all newly promoted and official members of Atlas’ crew, stand in the center front of the formation. At the head of the formation stands Commander Iverson flanked by members of the Bridge crew. A Bridge crewmember holds the banner that represents the Atlas. At the midday hour, Commander Iverson turns smartly to face the formation, and calls the assembled crew to attention.

“Atlas! Attention!”

The crew snaps smartly to attention. Commander Iverson executes an about face, and a moment later, Acxa marches to the front of the formation, coming to a stop facing the Atlas crew. She wears a white Galaxy Garrison uniform trimmed in black with the rank of Captain on the shoulders. Commander Iverson turns again to face the formation and barks out his next command.

“Attention to Orders!”

Newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Veronica McLain, standing to Commander Iverson’s right, steps to the front, turns, and faces the crew. She reads the order.

“Effective this date, the undersigned assumes command of IGF Atlas. Signed, Acxa Combari, Captain.”

Veronica takes her place back in formation. Commander Iverson and the flag bearer turn and face each other. Iverson takes the banner from the flag bearer, pivots smartly to face Acxa, and extends it toward her. Acxa reaches out and takes the banner from Iverson. Holding the banner and gazing up at it for a moment, she turns to the flag bearer and returns the flag to them.

She then turns to Commander Iverson, and they crisply salute one another.

“_Commander Iverson, you are relieved.”_

“Captain Combari, I consider myself relieved. Good luck to you, Captain!”

_“Thank you, Mitch. Please take your place beside me.”_

Acxa pauses for a moment to survey the assembled crew. She then addresses them.

“_Atlas! Stand at…ease!”_

_“Good afternoon. I am both humbled and honored to officially be named the Captain of this fine ship. We have many challenges ahead of us, and my job will be to make sure that you, and this ship, are ready to tackle them.”_

_“Make no mistake…we are faced with the most serious situation the universe has ever faced. Atlas, Voltron, and the Coalition together stand as the best hope the universe has to come through this situation favorably. The tasks in front of us are not easy. I will demand more out of all of you than you believe you have to give. But you will find that you have it within you to achieve more than you think is possible.”_

_“Now, let’s address what humans call the 800-pound gorillas in the room.”_

_“First. I am Galra. That is true. I am a member of the Blade of Marmora and hold the rank of Senior Commander in that organization. That is true. But it is also true that I am the Captain of IGF Atlas and my first responsibility, above all others, is to this ship and its crew. I insist on strict discipline, but I do not kill people for breaking rules. There are regulations in place to handle rule-breakers and we will follow those regulations. I know that many of you do not trust me because I am Galra. That is fair. I will earn your trust through my actions. But understand that the earning of trust goes both ways. I will work to earn your trust. You must work to earn mine.”_

_“Second. My personal relationship with Commander Keith Kogane. That is a personal matter between two people and it is not open for discussion with anyone else. You have my commitment that I will separate my personal feelings for Commander Kogane from the professional decisions needed to maintain order and discipline aboard Atlas. That, ladies and gentlemen, is all I am going to say about that.”_

_“Section Chiefs…when you are dismissed you will take charge of your sections and prepare for inspections beginning tomorrow. I intend to give this ship a full inspection over the next two quintants.”_

_“There will be an officer’s briefing in one varga in the main conference room. Officers…do not be late. One word of advice to you. When I set a meeting time, be early. If you arrive at one of my meetings 10 doboshes early, you are 5 doboshes late.”_

_“IGF Atlas…Attention! Crew dismissed!”_

**OFFICER’S BRIEFING**

Main Conference Room, Galaxy Garrison

All officers take Acxa’s warning about attendance seriously as all are present 20 doboshes early. To emphasize her point, 15 doboshes prior to the start of the meeting, she enters the room.

“Captain on Deck!” calls out Commander Adam Wainright. Everyone stands and snaps to attention.

Acxa’s approach to this meeting is strictly businesslike. She intends to set a hard tone at the start of her tenure as Captain. It is far easier to start hard and slowly ratchet things down than it is to start easy and then try to impose discipline.

The person Acxa chose to be her First Officer is Commander Adam Wainright, a veteran of the Galaxy Garrison and the best fighter pilot to complete flight training at the Galaxy Garrison Academy since its founding. Shot down in the very early stages of the Galra occupation of Earth, he became the leader of the global resistance. His efforts allowed for the sheltering of large numbers of civilians from the Galra, and the collection of key intelligence ultimately used by Voltron and Atlas in the final battle against Sendak. Acxa took an immediate liking to him in their first meeting; his professionalism, understanding of Galra battle tactics and culture, and his understanding and support of her objectives for Atlas made him her first and only choice for the position.

“_Take seats. Commander Wainright, who are we missing?”_

“No one, Captain. All officers of IGF Atlas present and accounted for.”

“_Excellent. Well, no point in waiting, let’s get this meeting underway. We’ll keep this first meeting brief because of tomorrow’s inspections. We’ll reconvene in three quintants to go over the results of those inspections at a macro level. I will meet with section leads and their Bridge Officers individually to go over their specific inspection results. Now, let’s cover off a few important topics.”_

_“The Command structure of IGF Atlas is as follows:_

_"First Officer and Flight Operations Officer: Commander Adam Wainright."_

_"Tactical and Weapons Officer: Commander Mitch Iverson"_

_"Chief Engineer and Chief Science Officer: Commander Sam Holt"_

_"Chief Helmsman: Commander Coran Smythe"_

_"Chief Medical Officer: Doctor Philip Hansen"_

_"Quartermaster: Commander Roberta Muhr"_

_"Communications Officer: Lt. Commander Veronica McClain"_

_"Attached to the IGF Atlas and reporting to Commander Wainright is Voltron, led by the Black Paladin Commander Keith Kogane”_

_“The leaders I just named are empowered to do what they deem necessary to make sure their commands are prepared for combat and that the crew members under their command are properly trained in the skills they need to fight, win, and survive. Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to emphasize those last three points. IGF Atlas will fight, IGF Atlas will win, and her crew will survive.”_

_“Ships Regulations. We continue to operate under Galaxy Garrison regulations governing discipline and spacecraft operations. There is no need to change.”_

_“Commander Wainright is the First Officer and Flight Operations Officer and is second in command of IGF Atlas. Most of you know or are aware of Commander Wainright’s activities both with the Garrison and as the senior resistance leader during the Galra occupation. His experience under fire and his reputation as a leader speak for themselves.”_

_“Air Operations rules of engagement. Raptor Squadron you will take your direction from your Flight Operations Officer, Commander Wainright. He will provide the details of your missions and you will execute those missions. Once underway, Lieutenant Griffin you have operational control and you are free to make any tactical decisions necessary to_ _successfully complete the mission and safely return your squadron back to the Atlas. Any questions?”_

“Just one Captain. If we run into problems and one of us is shot down, I don’t see how we can meet your expectation of returning the squadron safely to the Atlas. It sounds like you expect us all to return every mission. With all due respect, we’re in a war and you can’t expect that we won’t…”

Clearly irritated, Commander Wainright jumps in. “You are out of order, Lieutenant Griffin! The Captain doesn’t need to be lectured about war. She’s seen more war in her lifetime than you ever will. If you have a legitimate question, Lieutenant, ask it. Otherwise knock off the grandstanding. Understood?”

“Yes sir. I apologize, Captain.”

Glaring at Griffin for a moment, Acxa continues. _“Voltron. Commander Kogane, when the Paladins are out on a mission, either together or separately, you have full operational control and freedom. Relay to Commander Wainright any needs you may have for support or information. He or his designated replacement will be your direct link back to Atlas. When you are onboard Atlas, your chain of command goes through Commander Wainright to me.”_ Looking at all the Paladins, she asks “_Any Questions?”_

The Paladins reply in unison “No Questions, Captain.”

_“Engineering and Science. Commander Holt is the final decision maker when it comes to anything dealing with engineering or science on this ship. He is also third in command behind me and Commander Wainright.”_

_“Communications, Lieutenant Commander McLain. Your responsibilities include cyber security, cryptology, signal detection, signal jamming…in short, we are relying on you to keep our communications functioning while impeding that of our enemies. You will also work closely with Commander Iverson and monitor tactical situations and status as required. Questions?”_

“No questions, Captain!”

_“Tactical and Weapons. Commander Iverson, I’m looking to you to keep ship’s defenses and shipboard offensive capabilities functioning and deployed properly during combat. We’re looking to you to be the cool, calm, and collected leader under fire you’ve shown us to be when we fought Sendak and the White Mech.”_

“Understood, Captain.”

_“Medical. Dr. Hansen, welcome to the Atlas. As Chief Medical Officer, you have two simple but important tasks; keep this crew healthy and keep this crew alive.”_ Pausing for a moment, she smiles at him. _“I have it on good authority you excel at both.”_ Acxa has a definite soft spot for Dr. Hansen. She credits him with saving Keith’s life, which made him her first choice for Ships Surgeon.

“Thank you, Captain. We’ll do our best to keep them stitched together.”

“_To everyone else…Dr. Hansen also has the authority to declare someone, including the Captain, medically unfit to perform their duties, per Garrison regulations. Should he make that decision, that individual will be relieved until they have recovered or have been permanently replaced.”_

_“Quartermaster. Commander Muhr, you’ve got the toughest job of all and that is managing the internal and external supply chains that keep this ship functioning. Food, clothing, ammunition, scientific and medical supplies…are you up for it?”_

“I am, Captain. For the record, I still think your job is tougher than mine.”

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to make a few other points clear”_

_“I demand discipline. Discipline saves lives. Keep your areas in shape and functioning well, and we will get along just fine. If you believe you need to deviate from regulations, don’t hide it. Talk to the senior staff officer for your section. Senior staff officers, if you think the deviation is acceptable AND necessary, you are free to institute it. You might want to let me know you did it at some point, but the key takeaway is that I do not punish people if they ask forgiveness rather than permission. Just make sure that what you are asking forgiveness for is worth it because I will challenge you. Prove your point and all is well.”_

_“I maintain an open-door policy for my senior staff. Come to me with any questions or concerns you have. Do not fear what will happen. I rely on your input, and an honest discussion, even if we disagree is healthy. All I ask is that once a decision is made, you follow it. Senior staff, I expect you to maintain an open-door policy for the crewmembers reporting to you. For all the same reasons I just mentioned.”_

_“Finally, I want to address the topic of trust. I know that most of the people on this ship, including a few of the people in this room, don’t trust me because I am Galra. Technically, I am half Galra and half Corillian. I don’t deny my heritage, in fact I am proud of it. I also don’t deny that I am a member of the Voltron Coalition. I am Captain of the IGF Atlas, and that is where my loyalties lie. Over time, my actions will bear out my words. If anyone doubts my willingness to fight the Galra…think back seven movements when we were fighting them just a few miles from here.”_

_“Senior staff, I will meet with each of you individually starting in one varga. That is all for today. Thank you for your time.”_

She stands to exit the room. The officers snap to attention. She pauses to look at them carefully. After a moment she instructs them to “_Carry on_”, and she departs for the Bridge.

**THE COMBAT PIT**

IGF Atlas

Acxa spends two full quintants inspecting every department within Atlas, meeting the entire Atlas crew in the process. The results of the inspection are very encouraging. The ship itself is in top shape. All departments report they are combat ready. Training appears to be in good shape, but that will become apparent when she takes Atlas out on a shakedown cruise.

The crew themselves are curious about their tight-lipped, very private Captain. Acxa comes across as a no-nonsense leader who demands the best out of everyone. Yet she also displays a talent for listening to her subordinate commanders, and through them the crew. She is Galra, but she doesn’t fit the stereotype of a bloodthirsty Galra leader. After meeting her, most of the crew are ready to give her the benefit of the doubt. Time will tell how effective she is as a leader.

There are however small groups within Atlas that choose to view their Captain through a different lens. One such group is Raptor Squadron.

\---------------

Main Hangar, MFE Section, IGF Atlas

Lieutenant James Griffin has a low opinion of his new Captain. Something he didn’t let show during the heat of the fight against Sendak and the White Mech, and that change in attitude is perplexing to his fellow pilots. No one knows what’s driving it.

“So, I’ll tell you what I think of our new Captain. She’s Galra. When the chips are down she’s going to flip sides and throw us all to the wolves. Then she and her half-Galra boyfriend can reconquer earth and live happily ever after.”

“James, do you realize how bitter you sound?” Lieutenant Nadia Rizavi is suspicious of the Captain as well, but not to the extent that Griffin is. “I mean, yeah, there is an obvious conflict when it comes to her relationship with Keith. She may well play favorites. That will work itself out. But what happened to cause you to turn against her?”

“I think she had a personal grudge against Sendak and that’s why she fought him. The rest of the Galra…I’m not so sure.” He turns to Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade to draw him into the discussion. “Kinkade, you agree with me, right?”

“I think she’s going to be a little conflicted, yeah. I mean…she did double-cross Lotor twice, right?”

“Look guys, I’m telling you. It’s a mistake to have a Galra Captain for the Coalition Flagship. Her and that boyfriend of hers. How he got to be the Black Paladin I’ll never know. I just don’t see it. And to have a Galra General leading us…I don’t like it.”

Lieutenant Ina Leifsdottir listens to the conversation, not offering an opinion. She thinks they are all overreacting. Out of the corner of her eye she sees someone coming toward them. Turning, a look of horror crosses her face.

“Um…James…Ryan…Nadia. You guys need to turn around.”

Standing behind them, fists and teeth clenched, stands Keith.

“When we were fighting the Galra, I thought you had changed. But you haven’t changed one bit, have you Griffin. Still a big man with the words when you can talk behind someone’s back. Not so big when they are staring you in the face. If you have an issue with me, or you have an issue with the Captain, you take it up with us. Don’t be a coward.”

“I have no problem saying what I think of you to your face, Kogane. As for the Galra half-breed – if she wasn’t hiding behind the rank I’d tell her what I think of her.”

“I’m half-Galra myself Griffin. You say one more disparaging thing about her, and you will live to regret it.”

“You want to settle this hotshot? Man-to-man? Or are you going to hide behind your rank.”

“Why not. This has been coming for a long time. The Combat Pit. One varga. Oh, the rest of you…” indicating the other pilots, “you come along as well. I’ll give you 4 on 1 odds.”

“You got it Kogane. Prepare to get your butt whipped.”

The Combat Pit, Galaxy Garrison Training Complex

One varga later the five combatants emerge into the Combat Pit. The Combat Pit is a glorified martial arts/hand-to-hand ring that can be configured to fit almost any hand-to-hand combat scenario. It is set up with a seating area of 400 seats.

All five of today’s combatants hold pugil sticks – long thick poles with heavy bulbous padding at both ends. Each combatant wears combat fatigues fitted with a harness that detects impacts to their body. If a fatal blow is struck, lights on the harness will flash red.

The Paladins learn of the upcoming fight and, along with three hundred eighty other crew members, come to watch.

Lance and Pidge approach Keith, attempting to talk sense to him.

“Keith, why are you doing this? Just what exactly are you trying to prove?”

“This has been coming to a head for a long time, Pidge. This is between me and Griffin. We settle things now, once and for all.”

“Yeah, but you drug the other pilots into this too. Care to explain that one?” Lance thinks his friend has totally lost his mind.

“This is a group lesson for all of them, Lance.”

All sparring matches in the Combat Pit have a referee. This match is no different. “Combatants to the center of the ring for instructions.” Meeting in the center of the ring, Keith and Griffin stare coldly at one another. Meanwhile Rizavi, Kinkade, and Leifsdottir are all trying to figure out how they got roped into this.

The referee goes over the few rules of the match. “This is a 4 on 1 hand-to-hand combat simulation. Individuals are eliminated when the lights on their harness glow red. The match will end when Commander Kogane is eliminated, or when the four Lieutenants are eliminated. Remember, when the lights flash red, you are dead. Any questions? None? Good. Return to your corners. The match begins when I blow the whistle.”

Keith slowly backs into his corner, staring at the Raptor Squadron pilots the entire time. Studying them carefully, he picks his first target.

At the sound of the whistle, Keith streaks forward straight at Kinkade. The speed of his attack surprises everyone, and that is part of Keith’s plan. Using the Galra direct attack fighting style that comes naturally to him, he uses the hand-to-hand fighting techniques Acxa taught him during his six-movement-long physical training regimen.

In one continuous motion, Keith strikes Kinkade’s ankles knocking him to the ground; a quick thrust to Kinkade’s chest and he is eliminated. He pivots immediately and strikes Rizavi in the helmet, knocking her off balance. Keith takes her feet out with a sweep and uses the same killing thrust to eliminate pilot number two.

Griffin takes a wild swing at Keith’s head. Keith ducks the blow and rolls out of the way – toward Leifsdottir. She attempts a thrust at Keith’s chest, but he parries it, knocks her to her knees, and eliminates her with a blow to the center of her back. The fight is now one-on-one.

Griffin looks around, stunned. In less than 60 ticks Keith takes out all three of his team members. Keith stares at Griffin with a wild-eyed primal stare. They charge one another. Griffin swings his stick and misses. Not so Keith. He lands a blow to the side of Griffin’s helmet, a blow to his midsection, and a sweep that knocks him off his feet. He is about to land a crushing blow to Griffin’s chest when he hears an all-to-familiar voice call out from the back of the crowd.

_“HOLD!”_

Someone calls out “Captain on deck!” Everyone snaps to attention, including Keith and, eventually Griffin.

Acxa, followed by Commanders Wainright and Iverson, strides briskly down the aisle toward the Combat Pit. She does not look happy. She addresses the combatants, but in a voice loud enough that everyone clearly hears her.

_“When I received word that there was going to be a grudge match between two of my officers, I was naturally curious. When I found out who the two officers were and that it was a 4 on 1 match, I became concerned. Commander Kogane…Lieutenant Griffin…would either of you care to tell me why we are all here today?”_

Neither speaks right away. Acxa is patient, crossing her arms and staring from one to another, until Griffin cracks. “We are just getting some exercise, Captain.”

She goes nose-to-nose with Griffin, speaking in a loud and firm command voice. _“Lieutenant Griffin, one thing you are about to find out about me is that I don’t tolerate people who lie through omission. I also do not like sarcasm directed at me by a junior officer. I am well aware of the animosity between you and Commander Kogane.” _Pulling back and pausing, she addresses both again. “_I want to know, gentlemen, what triggered two of my best officers to behave like this!”_

Acxa again waits patiently for an answer, glaring from one to another, until Keith finally speaks up. “We had a disagreement, Captain. We were simply settling it.”

“_A disagreement. That’s what you call it? Is that what you would call it Lieutenant Griffin?_

“Yes, Captain.”

Sarcasm drips from her voice. _“Amazing. You both agree on something. Now we are making progress. Lieutenants Kinkade, Rizavi, and Leifsdottir. Would one of you explain to me how the three of you allowed yourselves to be pulled into this…disagreement?”_

It is Leifsdottir who breaks the silence. “Captain. Keith overheard the four of us talking after your inspection earlier today. He didn’t like what he heard. He challenged all four of us to this fight. I believe he was defending your honor.”

“_Defending my…WHAT?”_ Flabbergasted, she turns to Keith. “_Commander Kogane…explain! NOW!”_

“Captain…Griffin was talking about his concerns about you being our leader. He didn’t like that you are a…half-breed. He is concerned you’ll play favorites because of…because of…”

Acxa sighs deeply as disappointment washes over her and mixes with her extreme annoyance over the situation. _“That’s enough. I understand what happened here.”_ She was hoping this wouldn’t come up at all much less this soon, but since it did, best to handle it head-on. Addressing the combatants and the assembled crew members, Acxa firmly and clearly gives Keith and James a piece of her mind. “_Commander Kogane, while I appreciate your attempt to stand up for me, I will remind you that I am a big girl and am quite capable of standing up for myself. Is that clear?”_

Stinging from the public rebuke, Keith stares straight ahead and renders a crisp reply. “Perfectly clear, Captain.” He is about to find out that he got off lightly.

_“Good! Lieutenant Griffin. I am struggling to understand how an officer who had no issues taking my orders seven movements ago suddenly changes the way you have. I realize that my Galra heritage is an issue for most people. It is obviously an issue for you. If you have any specific concerns about me I wish you would address them directly to me or to your Flight Operations Officer. Spreading rumor and innuendo undermines morale and discipline and I will not tolerate that on this ship. So, let me ask you, Lieutenant Griffin…If you have any problems with me, or any of the other senior officers on this ship, what are you going to do?_

“Ma’am, I will take them directly to the officer I have the concern with or about, Ma’am!”

Cheeks flushing with anger, she goes nose to nose with Griffin once again. _“Don’t ever call me ma’am again, Lieutenant! To you my name is Captain, IS THAT CLEAR?”_ The fury in her voice terrifies everyone in the audience, most notably Griffin, as she makes it a point to allow her fangs to show.

“YES, CAPTAIN!”

_“Do we need to make an appointment for you to speak with me or Commander Wainright about your concerns, Lieutenant Griffin?”_

“NO CAPTAIN!”

Turning now to Kinkade, Rizavi, and Leifsdottir. “_As for you three…you’ve heard what I’ve instructed Lieutenant Griffin to do. Any questions on that?”_

“NO QUESTIONS, CAPTAIN!”

_“All five of you…listen and listen carefully. There will be disciplinary action taken against each of you. Since my objectivity regarding Commander Kogane has been called into question, Commander Wainright will administer the appropriate disciplinary action." _

_S_he turns to Commander Wainright, fire burning in her eyes. _"Commander Wainright I will be on the bridge.” _She indicates the crew members in the audience. “_Get everyone back to their duty stations.”_

“Aye, Captain.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

Word of the incident at the Combat Pit spreads through the ship at near-light speed. There was no longer any doubt about the Captain’s intention of maintaining discipline and being as even-handed about it as possible. She came down hard on Keith, so she’s clearly not playing favorites. By assigning Commander Wainright the responsibility of handling disciplinary issues in this case she removed any concerns of favoritism and proved she could set aside her personal feelings for the good of the ship.

From Keith’s perspective, it is a different matter. He knows he made a huge mistake and put Acxa in a position that forced her to make a difficult choice. Commander Wainright was more than fair to everyone – the embarrassment Keith and Griffin suffered in the Combat Pit when Acxa dressed them down was considered punishment enough. He did not want to embarrass Raptor Squadron or Voltron any further. The point was made. He did however arrange for a meeting between Keith and Griffin to settle their differences once and for all.

\---------------

Commander Wainright's Office, IGF Atlas

Reporting to Commander Wainright’s office early the next quintant, Keith and Griffin stand in front of his desk, locked in the position of attention. Seated at his desk, he stares them down for a moment, then begins his lecture. “Gentlemen. The two of you have officially pissed me off. I know from personal experience the two of you have a history. To be perfectly blunt I don’t give a damn what that history is. We are here to write new history on Atlas, and I don’t want it tainted by any bad blood the two of you have been dragging around for decaphoebs. We cannot have our senior flight officers at each other’s throats. If you can’t agree to bury this disagreement, innocent people will die, and it will be your fault. I am not saying you must become best friends. I do insist you respect each other on a personal and professional level. You will be working together. You need to have confidence that the other has your back in combat. Let me put it plainly. James, we can’t afford to lose Voltron. Keith, we can’t afford to lose Raptor Squadron. Work together. Can I get your commitment to do that?”

Both reply, “Yes, sir.”

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"YES SIR!"

“Good. We’re going to run a few exercises to drive home this new level of trust and commitment between the two of you. Shake hands and let’s put this behind us and concentrate on the task ahead.”

\---------------

IGF Atlas

For the next three quintants, the Paladins and Raptor Squadron participate in rigorous joint training exercises and hone their skills as a combat team. Rapid progress is made, and after the fourth exercise in three quintants, Commander Wainright brings everyone in for some well-deserved down time.

Keith makes it a point to avoid Acxa so there is no appearance of seeking favor from her.

For her part, Acxa knows he is avoiding her and realizes it is time for them to talk a few things over. She just needs to make the time to break away and do it.

\---------------

Commander Wainright approaches Keith in the hallway leading from the hangar to his quarters at the end of the last exercise. “Keith, how do you think things went today? From our vantage point on the bridge Voltron functioned well with Raptor Squadron. The Captain is very impressed with the progress you all made.”

Keith is not in the mood for small talk. Right now, all he wants to do is hug his girlfriend and forget about the past three quintants, but that is not possible given the current circumstances. He gives a monotone military response to Commander Wainright. “Thank you, sir. We’re working on getting better. I’m glad the Captain is impressed.”

“Keith. Just relax and stop walking on eggshells. Speaking of Acxa…she’s noticed you’re avoiding her. Any reason for that?”

Keith is surprised by the question and stops dead in his tracks. “I thought you didn’t pry into people's personal…oh what the heck why not. You want to know my reason…I don’t want to put her in a bad situation again. That last one was my fault. I ruined everything, and that’s all I’m going to say about the relationship Acxa and I had.” Shoulders slumped, Keith begins a slow walk back to his quarters.

Commander Wainright lightly grabs Keith’s arm and stops him in the hall. He detects Keith’s frustrations, and he tries to give him some perspective. “Have, Keith. You HAVE a relationship with Acxa. Present tense, not past. Cut her some slack. She needs friends right now, and you’re her best friend. This is not a Galra ship. She’s going through one hell of a culture shock, while getting a ship and crew ready for battle. And doing an amazingly fine job. She hasn’t had any down time herself since she assumed command. That will come. And I would not be surprised if she seeks you out when she has it.”

“Oh, change of subject…what’s your favorite wine?”

“Wait, What? Wow, that came out of the blue...Um...I don’t know. A red. I would say a good Malbec. Why do you ask?”

As Commander Wainright walks away, he turns and flashes a grin and a wink at him. “You’ll find out in good time. Good night, Keith!”

**THE CARNIVAL IS OVER**

Keith's Quarters

Three vargas later, there is a knock at Keith’s door. Opening it he is surprised to see Acxa standing there, out of uniform, holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. “_Good evening, Keith! I have some time off, I was hoping…we could share some wine and talk. We haven’t done that since we got back from the Blue Ridge.”_

“I’d like that. Come in.”

Acxa hands him the bottle and glasses. Keith notices the label – it’s a Malbec. Keith recalls the conversation with Commander Wainright in the hallway earlier that evening. “You sneaky son-of-a-bitch.” Keith whispers to himself. To Acxa he says, “Since when did you start drinking wine?”

_“Since about two doboshes from now. There is a first time for everything. I heard this type is particularly good.”_

“Let me guess, you got the recommendation from Adam Wainright.”

Busted. “_Yeah…about that…_”

“It’s Ok We are going to go easy and see how your system takes to this…or not.”

They make a toast to one another, and settle in. “_Keith. We need to talk.”_

A lead weight settles to the bottom of his stomach. He can guess what’s coming. He’s been walking on eggshells the past week expecting ‘the talk’. The best thing to do is to listen and take his lumps.

“Ok, sure. This sounds serious.”

_“It is. I want to start with that incident in the Combat Pit. Keith, I really appreciate what you tried to do for me, but you put me in a tight spot. What Griffin did…people are going to say those kinds of things. Until we go into combat as a team and come out successful, those things will be said. It’s all part of proving myself to this crew. You warned me I would have my critics. You can help me overcome those perceptions people have of me but please do it in a way that doesn’t include beating someone up with a pugil stick. Ok? _

“Ok. I can do that.”

_“By the way, nice job in that fight. I’m glad the lessons I gave you stuck.”_

“So, you saw it?”

_“The whole thing, from the referees’ instructions to your takedown of the pilots. I didn’t stop it because I wanted to see how far you would get.”_

Laughing, Keith had a flashback to the quintant he first experienced one of Acxa’s simulations. “So, the Blovar Raptor scenario all over again?”

She chuckles at the reference to the unwinnable scenario she put the Paladins through on the journey to Earth. _“I guess you could say that. I had every reason to believe you would handle yourself well. I stopped the fight when I did because it looked like you were going to seriously injure or kill Griffin. He can be a jerk, but he’s also the best fighter pilot we have. Present company excluded of course."_

“Of course.”

_“There is one more thing. I need you to listen and not jump to conclusions.”_

There’s more? His heart is pounding, and he begins to sweat. This really can’t be good.

“Um…ok.”

“_It’s about us. Keith, you know how I feel about you, and that hasn’t changed. But we are in a situation, with this war against the Galra…If I’m going to be the Captain of Atlas I need to maintain objectivity. With everything and everyone. My problem is…I can’t be objective when it comes to you. I’ve tried, and I’ve failed. My fear is that my lack of objectivity will get someone killed. My greatest fear is that it’s you that dies. Keith…I think it’s best if we didn’t see each other socially, until this war is over. That doesn’t mean we can’t talk, that we can’t discuss things. It just means…no Blue Ridge for a while. I don’t believe the war will last long, so I’m not asking you to wait decaphoebs. But I must ask you to wait. It…it hurts for me to ask you this but…I have no choice. I hope you understand.”_

Her words hit Keith like a sack of bricks. He did not see this coming and he is struggling to understand why she is asking him to do this. His visceral reaction is that he’s being abandoned yet again by someone he cares about. All he can do is cling to the hope that he is wrong.

“I…I understand.” Keith’s world is crashing in around him. He chokes on his words as he tries to rationalize what he just heard. “We waited for each other for eight phoebs not that long ago. We can do it again. I just hope…it’s a short wait.”

This conversation has spun rapidly out of control and off the rails, and Acxa knows it. She does her best to soften the blow. _“It will be. Once things start moving, it will be a matter of phoebs. Probably less than a decaphoeb.”_ She stands up and gets ready to leave. _“I have to go now. Keith, I care for you so much. I want you to know that. My feelings for you won’t change.”_

Despite her words, this sounds like goodbye. “Nor mine for you, Acxa.” His words may disguise his true feelings, but his expression does not. Keith is crushed, his heart ripped out of his chest.

After a long kiss, Acxa takes her leave.

\---------------

Acxa's Quarters

Reaching the door to her quarters, Acxa reflects on what just happened, She realizes she just betrayed the trust of the man she cares most about in the universe. Keith struggled with abandonment fears all his life. He shared those fears with her under the blanket in the Blue Ridge. He trusted her not to abandon him, and now she’s trampled that trust.

As the door to her quarters closes behind her, she sits on her bed and queues up what she hopes is an upbeat song. It proves to be anything but what she wants or needs right now.

_"...Like a drum my heart was beating_

_And your kiss was sweet as wine_

_But the joys of love are fleeting_

_For Pierrot and Columbine_

_Now the harbor light is calling_

_This will be our last goodbye_

_Though the Carnival is over_

_I will love you till I die..."_

As the music plays, she puts her head in her hands and begins to sob uncontrollably. She’s broken the heart of the man she loves, and right now there is nothing she can do about it except cry and feel sorry for herself.

Her worst fears about taking command of IGF Atlas are now realized.

**RETURN OF THE ALTEANS**

Galaxy Garrison Launch Bay

Four phoebs have passed since the Change of Command ceremony. Commander Holt, Princess Allura, and Acxa descend the elevator into the Atlas Launch Bay in the Garrison headquarters complex. Commander Holt’s engineers and scientists are piecing the White Mech back together to learn more about it. He is briefing Allura and Acxa on what they’ve found.

“As you know, we’ve spent phoebs recovering the pieces of this mech, but we never found its power source…until now.”

Approaching the destroyed mech, Allura and Acxa see that the scientists have recovered a life support pod. They step aside, allowing them the opportunity to look inside.

Acxa is only mildly surprised as she looks at the occupant of the life support pod. Allura is shocked by what she sees.

“An Altean?”

One who is still very much alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song lyrics that appear at the end of the chapter:  
Song: The Carnival is Over  
Artist: The Seekers  
Writer: Tom Springfield
> 
> There is a reference in this chapter to a vision Acxa had of the Goddess of the Universe. The details behind that vision may be found in Chapter 10 The Fire of Purification of the work titled The Marmoran Generals (Part 4 of the Galra Chronicles)
> 
> The ending on this one was not easy for me to write, at least emotionally. But, this is by no means the end of their story together. We're dealing with two persistent (or stubborn depending on your point of view) people here.
> 
> That story, and the story of the penultimate battle against the real villain they've been fighting for some time will be told in the next book, The Seven Paladins. It is Part 5 of the Series The Galra Chronicles. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you've enjoyed Rejected by the Galra. Please leave a comment, as constructive feedback is always welcome. Thank you for reading it!


End file.
